


Bloodletting

by RavensChrome



Series: Alley Cat's Trot [1]
Category: Dragon Quest XI
Genre: Blood, Cats, Fluff and Angst, Hero | Luminary is Named Eleven | El (Dragon Quest XI), M/M, Spoilers, Vampire!Luminary
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:08:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 107,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21600967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavensChrome/pseuds/RavensChrome
Summary: The thing about being a vampire was that nearly all the myths and legends surrounding them were either false or exaggerated. It was something that everyone that was in the know quickly learned about when Eleven was growing up.
Relationships: Camus | Erik/Hero | Luminary (Dragon Quest XI)
Series: Alley Cat's Trot [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1720090
Comments: 180
Kudos: 303





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The vampire fic that nobody asked for.

The thing about being a vampire was that nearly all the myths and legends surrounding them were either false or exaggerated. It was something that everyone that was in the know quickly learned about when Eleven was growing up.

And it wasn't like his vampiric nature was obvious either, there were traits and instinctual habits that he developed that everyone brushed off easily enough. Cobblestone was a close knit community that had nearly zero contact to the outside world around them save for the merchants and rare travelers that would pass by. Eleven was well known for his quiet and reserved nature. He was also well known for his night owl tendencies and was always the last to rise when the day has long started.

Everyone had their quirks and no one complained seeing as he wholly made up his odd schedule with a good work ethic. The local guards appreciated it seeing as he also helped relieved patrol duties at night when he turned sixteen. A little more dangerous with how active and stronger the monsters seem in the darkness but nothing he couldn't handle.

And nobody would've been any wiser, not even Eleven. If that is, a certain incident with Gemma, her scarf, and a tree didn't happened. Clumsy Gemma tried her luck that day and ended up with a nasty cut on her shoulders after tumbling off the tree. It was messy and she wailed more out of panic and later confessed that the bumps and bruises hurt a lot more than the cut itself as it was one of those that just looked bad. But the blood that dripped and soaked into her little dress kept him frozen still as his mind warred violently before going blank.

Eleven honestly didn't know what else happened after that. Only that his grandad Chalky and his mum had to sit him down and talk about just _what_ he was after coming back to his senses. That they both _knew_ just exactly why what just happened happened and why his little odd habits were there.

It took a couple of days before Eleven and Gemma were out and about in the village again. They were children, resilient and naive, there were lots of stuff they couldn't fully grasp. Only settling on what was happening in the now than worrying about the implications of what could be. There should have been so many questions he should've asked, but he was the silent stubborn type that wanted to figure out stuff as he grew up. Like scaling the tree to get back Gemma's scarf so that the blood thing doesn't ever happen again.

Which leads to the blood thing, which was not a viable way to stave off hunger. He'd take his mother's daily cooking than do something that would make everyone suffer including him. There was always that lingering thirst that he's long used to, but it was easily quelled with animal's blood that the butcher's had on hand along with other animal scraps to used as a good pick me up for the gardens and fields.

He only needed it when his mouth felt a little too dry and those times came few and far between when under cooked meat could stave off the thirst as well. And though going to the butcher's did get a little expensive, Eleven was quick to pick up hunting for small game to relieve those expenses off his mum.

He loved his mum so much. That was the least he could do the moment he was safely allowed on his own with his sword.

So when this Luminary business side blinds him in a very real show of lightning, he couldn't help but think to himself of how big of a cosmic joke the world was playing on him. A vampire like him, _a creature of the night_, was the beacon of _light and hope_ for whatever that was to come?

He likes to think he was a good vampire, nothing like the stories and myths surrounding his kind. There was also the fact that he was also pretty sure he wasn't a full vampire either, and that vampires in general were misjudged because of the vampiric monsters that did lurk about in Erdrea. But he couldn't deny he liked the night life and felt more at ease under the quiet moon compared to the too bright and too loud world under the sun.

Chalky always said it wasn't good to deny who they were and simply live as the best person that they could be. His mum also told him that being different wasn't bad either, just meant life was probably more interesting for everybody involved.

But regardless, Yggdrasil crossed some branches and twisted some leaves somewhere if it deemed a vampire suitable to wield her mark. In a weird sort of way, he felt that he should've predicted how south the whole Luminary business went the moment he laid eyes on the King of Heliodor. Ending in the castle's dungeons was not how he expected for his day to end and knocking over the couple of pots felt justified despite what his cell mate seems to think.

Destiny was becoming a very tiresome thing and he hasn't even figured out what it was.

  
  


_-Line Break-_

Erik didn't believe in fate, didn't really believe in much of anything spiritually quite honestly. But if he had to be honest, having the Luminary appear in the cell next to him does make him wonder.

“Don't look at me like that, I'm still trying to believe it.”

The Luminary's words were soft spoken, just above a whisper with that country bumpkin accent he was familiar with before he settled in Heliodor. The hint of irritation in the storm gray-blue eyes were the only indicators of his expression he could tell in the low light. There was also a glint of red in the eyes, but a shift of movement cast it away chalking it up to the light of the torch despite it being on the other end of the hallway. The rest of him was still somewhat hidden in the dark, but Erik could at least tell that the other was roughly the same age, maybe even younger.

“So what's this about a Darkspawn?”

There was a quiet huff. “The king and all the guards started calling me that after a spiel.” There was a low mutter that Erik couldn't hear.

The sound of metal footsteps upon the old stone floors made them both take a step back into the shadows. The slow saunter made Erik confidently step back up before a Heliodor solider came into view hold a plate full of over grounded mush.

“One plate of delicious gruel for the gentleman in the dun-”

He struck fast and precise, aiming for that break in the chest plate that allowed its wearer to breathe easier. The solider fell face first into the food that was just in hand and it was almost too easy to fish the keys off of him. As if freedom was meant for them.

The cell doors were swiftly unlocked and the unconscious body was hidden away, Erik approached his neighbor and took a better look at him with what little light that made it in there. The other was just a little taller than him and he can see the chin length hair falling in line as if being ruffled by the current situation was beneath it. And the soft spoken words matched the soft looking face despite how calm he looked.

Calm was his face, but curiosity and surprise was brimming in his eyes.

“So, you're serious about being the Luminary?”

The tilt of the other's head was almost cat-like. “You seem to believe it more than I do.”

Erik just grinned. “Would you believe me if I said a seer told me this would happen?” He could see the curiosity intensify and just waved it off. “Let's save the small talk for later, you up for a prison break?”

The small smile that lifted from the corners of his lips made Erik grin even wider. The Luminary wasn't much of a talker which he got after the first sentence he spoke but he had a feeling communication wouldn't be a problem. As if everything he's done so far was just for this moment.

Fate, destiny, _whatever-_ He never thought he'd have his skepticism melt away as it did.

“Need me to do anything?”

Even if the guy didn't turn out to be the Luminary, Erik already liked him.

“Nah, just follow me.”

Erik easily took charge and quite surprisingly there was little resistance for the Luminary to just mimic his actions. His steps weren't quiet as his, but it didn't turn any of the guards' attention towards them. There was little need to talk out his intentions when a silent point of his finger got the message across.

Escaping would've been a breeze if their luck wasn't a weird mixture of shit and _how did we survive that?_

So, in a tangled mess of avoiding and dodging guards, falling off of faulty bridges and into the sewer systems before finally getting chased by a massive Black Dragon and more guards, Erik could even see that the Luminary was done with this place. So seeing the bright light to the outside world for it to be only a cliff edge brought forth a wave of irritation. He was tempted to keep running, but common sense was stopping him.

“Well, damn.” He cursed before turning around to face the oncoming horde of soldiers. “Well, I'd like to say that it was a great idea to trip one of the guards to slow the rest of them down.”

That drew a smile out of his partner in crime. “I just knocked some stuff over.”

“_I_ should've thought of that!” Erik laughed before bringing his hood down revealing blue hair that spiked nearly all directions and extended his hand. “Name's Erik.”

“Eleven.” His own hand met Erik's.

“Seriously?” Erik raised an eyebrow.

“You can call me El.”

The casual way Eleven replied made him laugh. He always imagined the Luminary as someone more serious and bigger than life. He liked this version far more better than whatever storybook hero he kept imaging.

“We have you cornered, Darkspawn!”

The steady armored footsteps grew louder in the echoing tunnel. They both looked into it and saw the horde of gleaming soldiers making their way into the sun. Erik huffed out another laugh before turning back to Eleven still grinning.

“I can't say I had faith in much of anything, but I guess I can put my trust in the Luminary.” Erik firmed his grip around Eleven's hand.

He let go and they both turned around to face the cliff edge. It was beautiful to look over, the falls that roared just beside them, the landscape that stretched out like a painting, and the glittering shine from the misting water around them made it all the more brighter. It was almost fantastical despite them living in a world of swords and magic.

Running towards it made it even more surreal as well.

“H-hey! Don't-”

This was the feeling of freedom, as if the chains that they didn't know were on them were finally broken.

They relished it until they hit the water's surface below.

  
  


_-Line Break-_

The first thing he noticed about Eleven, now that he had better light to work with, was how pale he was. Not like Erik as Eleven had a tanned hue to his skin suggesting long hours under the sun but there was that undertone that the sickly would have. Only the sickly wouldn't be able to take down the guards as Eleven had. Plus, the steady calm and the unwavering determination to journey back to his village made it almost impossible to think that he was any sort of sick.

But as calm and collected the other was, the nervous tension that he had was completely obvious. But Erik didn't blame him when the fate of his village was up in the air and grim at best. Though it was an unfortunate way to find out that Eleven wasn't a near rock when it came to expressing emotions, it still gave a sort of relief in being able to find things to relate to in order to break the ice.

Not that he was a rock with emotions. Especially not after when Eleven first discovered that he could set things on fire now. Frizz was his go to spell when a monster was being particularly annoying.

The second thing he noticed was the Luminary's preference to staying close to the shadows and how he seemed to perk up in the night on the first night together as they journeyed back to Heliodor. Erik didn't mind traversing the terrain during the night. If anything he welcomed it a little as it made him feel a little more secure trekking in the darkness unseen and to be asleep when monsters were least likely to attack them in broad daylight even with the statue's supposed protection that were at the camps. But it still came to a surprise that Eleven preferred to sleep until noon and end his day when the moon was high.

“If I didn't know any better, I would've thought that you were a thief too.”

Eleven just smile at that. “I've always been a night owl.”

“Really? But in all seriousness, I bet I could turn you into a real thief.” Erik smirked.

“I think I'll pass.”

Erik already knew that would be his answer, but it didn't make it any less fun to joke about. Even Eleven smiled under the his hood as they made their way through the crowds of downtown Heliodor. It certainly helped calm his own frayed feelings over the recent turn of events at the thought of Derk's betrayal.

It was easier to focus on Eleven, the Luminary, and his odd quirks. Watch him look around with the same burning curiosity that he first saw in the dungeons. It was almost child like with how much wonder he had. Definitely a country bumpkin like Erik thought. If he didn't keep his hand around Eleven's wrist, he's afraid that he'll wander off somewhere.

“Come on, we need to get that guard to leave.” Erik tugged. “Unless you have a better idea than running the kid's errand for her dog, we gotta move.”

Eleven just hummed before speaking. “Is there a way up top?”

Erik looked up to the precarious ledges and wooden planks that lined just below the top of the kingdom's tall walls. There were faulty ladders that lead up, but there was a reason why people don't go up there without a good reason or safety equipment. He even trailed to where Eleven was looking at and grimaced.

“There is, but unless you have the balance of a cat and willing to jump over a few feet of open air, I don't think you'd want to. I can, of course.”

There was a glint of red that flashed, probably from the fact that it was dusk now, and it was accompanied by something mischievous when he bragged out that last bit. As if Erik just challenged him. Which was stupid because-

“Let's go up.”

Erik narrowed his eyes. “Only if you can keep up.”

“Sure.”

He liked to think he knows the back alleys and shadows of Heliodor like the back of his hand. Every possible route for him to take and every little cranny that he could squeeze through with his lithe frame. He may only lived here for a few years but he learned fast to be acquainted with them or get caught. Heights and unsteady ledges included.

So it was a little boggling to see Eleven balance easily on a rope over too many feet of air and almost match his steps across wooden beams that seemingly go nowhere. Erik was still faster but Eleven matched his balance par for par and it was sort of gratifying oddly enough.

“Are you sure you're not a thief? Is there a reason that you're good in hopping like you did?”

“Trees have branches, you know.”

“And your balancing act?”

Eleven just shrugged. “I've always had good balance.”

Erik bit his tongue when he almost voiced out why would he need to even have those skills in a village that's not marked on a map. Cobblestone still being a sore subject that he was not going to bring up anytime soon. So he settled in just accepting the answers for now.

“You may not be a thief, but you can give a cat a run for its money that's for sure. Still not better than me though.” Eleven gave a soft laugh at Erik's words. “Still though, if you keep this up, I'll be obligated to corrupt you to the dark side.”

He's not serious, of course. But the jokes come too easily and the laughter that follows makes it seem they had years behind each other. Not even Derk was this easy to be with as the man was always reluctant about something. Eleven though, he rolled with the punches and even punched back.

“You're welcomed to try.”

The blue-haired thief really liked the Luminary as a person. He could already tell Eleven was a good person, he's the Luminary _(duh)_, but the smart mouth comments and the quiet gestures and expressions attracted Erik like a moth to a flame. He so dearly wanted to keep that flame.

“Well, damn.” Erik laughed. “Now I have to try.”

That red glint was back in the storm gray-blue eyes, but it was still dusk and the sky was redder than ever and he disregarded it to listen to Eleven's quiet laughter again.

“Excuse me?” The man by their way into the main districts of Heliodor waved for their attention. “So are you, or are you not going to get my flint?”

Erik just smirked and elbowed Eleven lightly to his side. “You got the goods?”

Eleven just turned away to hide his silent laughter as he reached into his bag.

  
  


_-Line Break-_

Erik liked to compare Eleven to a cat and he was also wasn't shy in voicing that out. But Eleven likes to think that Erik was more of one than he was. The blue-haired thief was always on alert, woke at a moment's notice at the slightest sounds, and had the quietest footsteps Eleven has ever heard. Not to mention the amusing hypocritical nosiness and bristling awkwardness that he shows in the some of the Q and A's they had.

His partner was a fun and interesting person overall.

“You sure that thing's cooked all the way?” Erik looked at Eleven's piece of skewered meat dubiously. “You should keep it in the fire a little longer.”

“It's fine.” Eleven easily consumed his meal without missing a beat.

“Don't blame me if you start throwing up in the bushes. I'm still surprised that you haven't.”

Eleven internally grimaced. He's been over cooking his meals more than he liked because of present company but he honestly didn't really care right now. It was dark and he was far away enough from Erik to where he wouldn't notice the dribble of blood that leaked from his meal every time he bit into it.

The smell of fire and ash still lingered in his nose, the sight of his razed village was permanently burned into his mind. The short moment he was able to have with his long dead grandad relieved little for Eleven. The two letters that he was able to dig up made his heart clench even harder.

The only thing that he was able to feel better about was that the letter his mother wrote, his biological mother who died saving him, was well aware of his vampirism. Which also explained how his mum and Chalky were able to prepare for his growing pains. The letter wasn't able to explain much beside acknowledge his heritage, because he was also a _prince_ on top of that with being the Luminary too. It was written in haste and towards the end the ink looked frantic and rushed because there was a swarm of monsters at the time the letter was being written.

This Darkspawn thing Heliodor likes to throw at him was seemingly more accurate with each passing event being unfolded since the whole thing started. The only good thing that's happened so far was meeting Erik and Eleven's wondering now why the other was still sticking with him.

The blue eyed thief has his own agenda of course, and it was probably for the best that they do split up. Eleven was only thankful that his vampiric nature hasn't been a problem yet. His luck was probably all used up in meeting Erik because there was probably no other traveling companion he can imagine being this comfortable with.

“You're brooding, El.”

“I like brooding.”

That got a laugh from Erik. The other got up from where he was sitting and plop next to Eleven's side to rub shoulders. It was a kind gesture that Eleven appreciated a lot more than he was willing to admit. Any sort of contact that helped ground him was welcomed.

This time Erik shoved him. “Stop it. It's no good to keep those thoughts like you're doing. At least not here near Heliodor.”

Eleven just bowed his head on top of his knees. “I can't help it.” He paused before rounding on the first thought that was able to distract him successfully. “You're the cat by the way.”

“What?”

“You're the cat between us, not me.”

Eleven took a peek from his knees and saw Erik's bewildered face. It cracked a smile and even a quiet laugh that broke the other out of his stunned state.

“El, you look like one now.” Erik deadpanned with a wide grin. “Brooding as if Yggdrasil owes you and now you're making fun of me to make yourself feel better.”

“You get picky on where you sleep.”

“That should be the opposite!” Erik tried to hold in a laugh. “You can sleep anywhere!”

“You follow the sun like a sunflower.”

“Well, you probably groom yourself like one with how impossibly shiny and perfect your hair seems to fall in place!”

Now that got a reaction from both of them. Erik blushed and clammed up at his own words and Eleven responded the same only he was a little wide-eyed at the odd insult/compliment. It was nice and flattering and it was a glimpse on how Erik viewed him as a person.

“You could pass as a blue Sabrecat with yours.”

“Well, you're an alley cat.” Erik muttered still embarrassed. “With those eyes, you'd have people fighting to keep you.”

Eleven didn't know how Erik came to that conclusion seeing he was rather avoidant of people if he could help it. But thinking back to downtown Heliodor and the people there made it a little appealing. He wouldn't mind something like that.

The Luminary business was making it a very viable option if it was ever presented to him.

He just laughed to himself before turning his attention back to Erik. “Thanks. For doing this, and for being here.”

Erik sighed and leaned against him. “Just as long as you stop brooding and stop killing yourself with that under cooked meat of yours. I swear I'll shove all the herbs we have down your throat when you get sick.”

So he did see the blood earlier.

Eleven shook his head. “I'll be fine. Really.”

“We'll see about that when you're kneeled over the bushes.”

“I promise that won't happen.”

“I'm surprised it hasn't happened yet.”

Erik had the protective instincts of a Sabrecat, but he'll keep that to himself.

  
  


_-Line Break-_

The scent of blood was long detected the moment they arrive at the bottom of the stairs that lead to Kingsbarrow. It was sickly sweet, almost dizzying, and the thirst crawled up Eleven's throat along with the bile. He can only be thankful that they took camp the night before or else he would've blanked out right then and there.

He took a large drink from his waterskin to help quell his drying mouth and hope it also help settle his stomach.

“Hey, you okay?”

Eleven nodded trying to maintain his composure but Erik could see his face pale a few shades lighter. That red glint that he often sees in Eleven's eyes even flashed boldly before he closed them to take his drink. It made Erik wonder if it was more than his imagination now.

“You sure?”

“Just... I have a bad feeling.”

The thief was inclined to agree with him too. Maybe it was some secret Luminary sensing powers that he wasn't aware of but even he knows a place like this would be difficult to sneak in to.

“I wouldn't be surprised if there's a ton of guards crawling through the place.” Erik started slowly. “But at the same time, majority of them are probably scattered near Heliodor trying to find us.”

Eleven simply nodded but Erik felt like the guards isn't what worrying him. Like Erik was missing something with how shaken Eleven looked.

But that bad feeling Eleven had turned out to be much worse.

Bodies laid scattered, pools of blood were beneath them and some even sprayed against the walls as well. Nearly all of them were foot soldiers as well going by their uniform, probably only been in the kingdom's army for only a couple of years so they all probably died young. Not that Erik was willing to confirm that.

“Whatever did this wasn't human.” Erik said quietly as he observed the gashes in one body. “Whatever monster that did this is probably still here too.” He didn't get a response and turned to see what was up with his partner and immediately noticed Eleven being another shade paler. “Hey, are you sure that you're okay?”

The startled reaction that he got when he reached and touched Eleven's shoulder was concerning. The other always had the lazy awareness of a cat from what he's seen so far. Picking and choosing the things that interested him and leaving everything else on a back burner. It made him worry even more when Eleven wouldn't even look at him.

“Sorry.” Eleven said it quieter than usual. “Just- just overwhelmed.”

It reminded Erik very quickly that normal people probably don't ever see a dead body in their lives let alone the massacre before them. Even though Eleven was the Luminary, Erik knew the other spent all his life innocent to these kinds of things. Unlike him.

“Let's make our business and get out of here in a flash.” Erik quickly tugged on Eleven's arm. “Stick close.”

Eleven just nodded still not looking at him, keeping his eyes trained towards the floor as they moved on. Thankfully exiting the room only lead to a couple of bodies that looked as though they've fallen in the stairwell and the hallway that it lead to was empty. He could still smell the heavy metallic scent, but it was easier to ignore it with the equally heavy scent of the stale air of being underground. The mustiness that lingered here for years without any ventilation was thankfully the stronger of the two.

His stomach still twisted at the scent of the blood though. Half way nauseated that threaten to spill his own guts but at least he wasn't at the verge of blanking out anymore. He hated the fact that this was something he probably had to get used to from now on. He hated that he was getting used to it.

But even then, he wouldn't dare to look up to meet Erik's eyes. Not until they were far, far away from here.

So the sight of monster populating the area in front of them was a breath of relief and the farther they went in, the better Eleven was able to get a grip on himself. Even Erik looked a little relieved in that he was doing okay now. He felt really guilty that he couldn't explain what happened when Erik gave him a questioning look.

Eleven felt even more guilty knowing Erik wouldn't push the subject.

“It's like taking candy from a baby!”

“Hey, you overgrown feather dusters! That's our orb!”

Eleven blinked before steadying his sword. The trek towards the final room seemed short but they made good time before the Grim Gryphons were able to get to the Red Orb.

His sword swung smoother than before when one of the feathered monsters charged at him. The constant battles he's been in since starting his journey rapidly improved his swordsmanship. Talons failing to meet their marks as Eleven gave all of his attention to it in blocking and attacking. The few times that the bird did get him were swiftly healed with his magic.

It wasn't until he heard Erik's pained cry that he did became more aware of his surroundings again. The thief held his arm tightly as his tussled Gryphon loomed over menacingly.

“You should pay attention for yourself, puny human!”

Eleven shoved an angry Frizz down the Gryphon's throat before charging another spell to the other. With one crumpling to the floor dead and the other stunned and crying out covering its eyes, Erik took the opportunity to viciously aim for the neck as his revenge. All this fighting only lasted for a short while, but they both were out of breath.

“Thanks for the save, El. Thought I was a goner there.”

And as Erik approached closer, something pleasant entered his nose. The mixture of the sea like the shores just outside and the snow that would come in the winter made itself known before the very familiar metallic tang brought back his thirst. He stared down the arm that the thief clutched despite the fact there was no visible blood bleeding through his shirt.

It was then Erik fully witnessed the red in Eleven's eyes overtake his irises completely.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vampire reveal and Hotto

The smell of blood varied depending on where it's from. Animals in general almost tasted and smelled the same, but he preferred rabbits and deer blood as they tasted the cleanest. It was comparable to drinking spring water with that metallic tang. Predators like wolves always seem to have a meaty taste and it was just a little unpleasant to drink when it's something you're supposed to chew and eat.

The saying 'you are what you eat' is a very real rule of thumb when blood is involved.

Eleven never had human's blood before but the smell from humans was always potent compared to animal's blood. He always figured it was because of the fact that humans had a variety of foods to consume and the mixture that was left in the blood was not always pleasant. And because every person had different eating habits, the scent always varies and usually not in a good way.

In fact, human blood always repulsed him with how its various scents twisted his stomach and hated how it still draws out a thirst. So when something pleasant finally enters his nose, the thirst was a slow and impending crawl with his mouth actually watering a little than drying out.

Sweet Yggdrasil and all the life around her,  _why does Erik smell so good?_

It was like smelling the neighbor's sweet apple pie that they left on the window sill to cool down after coming out of the oven. It was temptation, even when he tried to ignore it, it lingered pleasantly. And it was the fact that Erik's blood didn't smell like someone sprayed perfume directly into his face made it all the more better. It was always the boldness that human blood carries that makes him go blank and wanting to throw up in the first place.

He knows that he could handle the bumps, scraps, and the cuts that was inevitable when living in Cobblestone. Children were reckless, the animals can get restless, and accidents happen when working on the job. What happened earlier was unfortunate, but  _this-_

“El, your eyes.”

Eleven took a step back when Erik moved forward and that action made the thief still before continuing his path. And the closer he got, the more Eleven had to back away because this is the first time that  _he was so desperate to have a taste._

His thirst was no different from being hungry. He could wait it out when it comes and he can take care of it just as easily. There wasn't this frenzy like the stories says, just a need that his body has which was easily taken care of. It's just that the neighbor's sweet apple pie was like no other and Erik was literally the blood equivalent.

There was a sense of defeat the moment his back hit the brick wall. Slid down along the wall before curling into his knees to try and block out the scent. Concentrating on the fact that it was actually really nice that his stomach didn't twist nor that he was fighting to stay conscious. At least for now.

“El, what's wrong?”

Eleven tensed as Erik's hand settled on his shoulder. The gesture also wafted his scent so much closer and it was out of sheer desperation that he was able to muster up enough concentration to cast a Heal spell. To get rid of the source. And the surprise grunt at the sudden show of magic didn't concern Eleven as he shakily looked up to Erik.

“Can you- Can you please wash off the blood on you?”

“I can do that later, what's wrong?” Erik asked a little frustrated. “Your eyes are red and catty looking and you look like you're going to cry.”

He wanted to scream, exhaust himself hoarse before the temptation really does become undeniable. It was dizzying in how close Erik's blood was, but he hasn't lived this long with his stubbornness to give in now. Definitely not like this.

“Please.” Each breath he drew was another inhale of the wonderful scent. “Your blood- Please, before something bad happens.”

It was most likely because of how desperate he sounded that made Erik back off. But there was this devastating disappointment and utter relief when he did. A shuddering breath escaped him and was now trying to gather enough of his wit to reclaim his bearings. And to hold in the drool that was threatening to come out.

Because, sweet mercy from the heavens above, he never knew blood could smell so good.

  
  


_-Line Break-_

The first real tip off that something was wrong was the teeth. _Fangs_ protruded almost pass his lower lip and they had this dangerous gleam that followed the length of the surface to the sharp tips. Tips that look like they could pierce things far more smoother than his knife can.

And sure watching Eleven's eyes become red and catty was worrying, but they were also dazed and lost focus quickly. The fear and the fever struck look that Eleven held did nothing drive Erik away despite what his gut was telling him. Which was wash off the blood like Eleven begged him to in order to figure out what the hell was wrong.

The blood thing was another tip off too, the biggest hint he'll ever get because of the implications that it suggested. And when he thinks about it, it explains a few things in why Eleven does things. But it was stupid to even think it as a possibility and he also didn't want to assume and be _that guy_-

“I'm a vampire.”

Eleven sure knew how to break the ice. At least now Erik wouldn't have to scramble and figure out how to breach the topic anymore. Now it's a matter in how to proceed with the topic. Which was just as difficult because even though Eleven was better now than he was a short while ago, he was curled tighter into his knees in the same spot. If Erik wasn't straining his ears to ensure Eleven was still breathing, he probably would've missed his sudden confession.

The Luminary looked like a sad, scared kitten right now. The kind he'd sees abandoned by the trash in a too tall box for it to jump out of.

With that in mind, it was too easy to take his place next to said vampire and give a comforting hand to his back. It was a tentative touch and made sure he sat on the side of the arm that didn't get hurt. There was a startled shake that lead to a stock still tension that didn't ease anytime soon, but he still rubbed Eleven's shoulder blade with his thumb.

“You're a sad kitten.”

It was an absolute stupid thing to say, but it was the first and only thought he held onto. There was an intelligible sound from Eleven, one that sound both shocked and confused while coughing out what he assumes was a laugh. There was also a quick sniffle and a timid movement of his head that turned to peek out and take a look at Erik.

His eyes were still red and catty, even more red because Eleven was silently crying again. His heart wrenched at the sight, wondering where did all the years of hardening it go while also thinking when did he turned into a cat person. The only thing he could do was to relax at the fact that Eleven was probably not going to bite him anytime soon.

“We've talked about this last night.” Erik murmured. “Keep your kitty eyes to yourself or someone's gonna catnap you.”

It was a terrible mixture of a happy laughter and a sob of relief. “I'm- I'm not a cat. I'm a v-vampire.”

“I heard you the first time.” Erik sighed seeing the tears flowing almost endlessly. “Don't see the difference honestly.”

“Aren't you afraid?”

The last question came out as a whisper and uncertainty and fear plagued him. Erik was probably way in over his head and most definitely not thinking this all the way through, but was there a need? There was never a time that Erik questioned the Luminary's intentions. Calm and collected did not mean the guy didn't wear his heart on his sleeve. Or rather, Eleven was not subtle in keeping his curiosity in check to where he's rather glad that he gave him the fun-sized forge.

He's rather sure he can handle a vampire if it was Eleven. As irresponsible as that sounded, it's not like said vampire presented himself as a ravenous bloodsucker.

“I'm a thief, El.” Erik said easily. “I have to live as if everybody was going to put a knife to my back. You're just as dangerous as the next guy holding a sword.”

“I wouldn't do that.” Eleven gave another sniffle. “But-”

“What's a cat without its claws, El?” Erik leaned against him. “And I already know you won't use me as a scratching post.”

This time Eleven made an indignant noise. “I- I never bit anyone if that's what you're talking about. I've only had blood from animals.”

“See? You hunt little woodland creatures as prey, no different.”

Erik grunted when Eleven practically dove into his side and encircled his waist with his arms. It was a vice grip and their position was awkward as hell, but this was the final assurance for the both of them that things were going to be okay. There were still a lot of things Erik needed and wanted to know, because _vampire_, but questions could be held off when they were not in Kingsbarrow anymore.

And he wasn't just lying to himself when he knew Eleven wouldn't do anything less than noble towards him. The guy was as harmless as a cat, the joke was now official, and he's been scratched by enough cats to know that Eleven was far more nicer than them.

He's not casual about the whole thing for no reason. Erik already knows that there were people that were far more evil and crueler than any normal monster. A vampire was nothing to what Erik knows. The Red Orb that sparkled under the torch lights served as a painful reminder of that.

He, unfortunately, had enough freak out events to be phased by something like this.

  
  


_-Line Break-_

“I can't believe our luck sometimes.”

“Hopefully we'll never see them again.”

Eleven sent a quiet prayer to his grandad for giving them an honest, miraculous escape. The Heliodor soldiers were relentless and Hendrik was his number one fan apparently. They both ended up tumbling out of the other side of the Door of Departure relatively unscathed, now they needed to figure out where they ended up in. Far away from Heliodor hopefully.

“Well, I only see one path to follow.” Erik dusted himself off. “You mind if I ask about your cat nature and the like?”

“Not a cat.” Eleven couldn't help the nervous blush at the comparison. “I don't mind though.”

“You don't have to answer if you don't want to, you know?”

He shook his head. “It's fine, really.” Eleven hesitated a little. “I just never really talked about it.”

Not when him and his mum were winging it as they went. His mum knew as much he did so there wasn't much to say. Too distracted with the daily life of the village and it never was a problem to keep living it as normal.

“If your sure, then I have to ask about the blood thing back at Kingsbarrow. Is it always that bad with people? Or was it the amount of blood that did you in?”

“It's a mixture of both.” Eleven admitted. “Human blood always have a stronger scent but I usually can handle it.”

“Oh, so when you said you were overwhelmed...”

“I was overwhelmed.”

The experience was almost like walking into the butcher's the first time, and he never made it in the building either. That was his first real exposure to a large amount of blood and it tempered his tolerance a lot but what happened at Kingsbarrow made him experience just what pushing his limit was.

Eleven's calm downed from it, Erik was nice enough to mention that his eyes were back to normal, but the lingering thirst persisted.

“Is there a particular reason why you only drink animal's blood?”

“I don't like the smell of human blood.”

There was a pause and Erik stopped walking to seriously look at Eleven. “Really?”

“It makes me feel sick.”

“Was my blood that smelly that you got a worse reaction than you did at the entrance of Kingsbarrow?”

A deep flush appeared on Eleven's face at the reminder. He was fully prepared to forget about that little bit of what happened and his mouth watered remembering the too pleasant scent Erik carried.

Eleven had to turn away in embarrassment. “You smelled good, I didn't know how to handle that.”

“Really?” Erik asked again looking skeptical. “You can't tell me you hate the smell of human blood and then tell me mine smelled good. My feelings won't get hurt, you know.”

“It's true.” Eleven said. “You smelled like the ocean and snow.”

That startled Erik and there was a look of shock he tried to hide. “If that's the case, then I'll believe it.” He muttered. “So I smell good, huh? Met anybody else that smelled good?”

“No, you're the first.”

“How do I know that you're not just flattering me?”

There was a real possibility that there are other people that would have pleasant scents to their blood but it's not like Eleven would go around searching. It would be super weird if he did and he would rather not drive himself crazy from smelling all sorts of putrid scents. There was a reason why he sticks to hunting animals.

Just thinking about what the experience might be like made his stomach turn.

“Okay, wow.” Erik huffed a laugh. “Your face says it all, you don't like the smell of humans.”

“Most humans now, apparently.” Eleven mused still a little embarrassed. “Is there anything else?”

“Yeah, can you eat garlic?”

Eleven just blinked slowly. “Yes, I can.”

And the both continued like this even after their various fights with monsters. Erik's curiosity on the subject and Eleven's simple happiness in how well it was being breached made the conversation easy. It flowed like it was the most naturally thing in the world and Eleven was content to answer Erik's questions.

The questions were the same as the ones he asked when he was still figuring things out. They range from an honest _does silver hurt you? _to a ridiculous _so your eyes can be red and catty and you get fangs when you smell something good, do you sprout wings too?_

The answer to both of those were an unimpressed 'no'.

In the end, Erik quickly came to a conclusion. The same conclusion that he and everyone else that knew of Eleven's secret.

“Are you sure you're a vampire?” Erik squinted.

“I'm not a cat.” Eleven rolled his eyes. “I know what your thinking.”

“You are.” Erik playfully tossed his dagger before sheathing it. “Stop denying it.”

“Admit it first and I will.”

Erik gaped a little before laughing. “Then I guess we'll be at it for a while then.”

He says it like he was going to stick around for a long while and that gives a lot of hope for Eleven. The continuing sense of relief makes him glad that everything that happened did happened. He'd get chased by a dragon again if it meant keeping Erik here.

Maybe it was because Eleven was interesting, maybe it was because Erik didn't know what else to do with himself, but he prays that the thief stays by his side.

  
  


_-Line Break-_

Hotto was a gratifying experience. There was no whispers of the Darkspawn, no soldiers to be wary of, and most important of all, a bath to finally and properly scrub away the grime from being outside. Eleven still had to sneak out of the village to hunt down some local game, but he was pretty happy for the reprieve. Even if there was a small crisis of a lost girl they found at the steam baths, it was too late into the night to do any real looking for her dad.

But him and Erik were separated again to explore the village on their own for a little longer before resting at the inn. Night has long befallen on them, but Hotto was surprisingly active during the night.

Though the most surprising thing that came out of this reprieve was how different of a person Eleven was when he actually interacts with people as himself. He was pointedly polite, distant, and unless there was something interesting, distracted. Erik was already aware of Eleven's lack social abilities and he's more willing to give a sympathetic ear when someone needed it. But there seemed to be this wall that kept himself from, well, investing onto them for the lack of better words.

Erik tried to think back during their short, chaotic time together to see if Eleven ever did that to him but he couldn't remember. Maybe the first night when they were able to properly size each other up but they were more curious of each other than wary. And it wasn't as if Erik was going to call Eleven out on it seeing Erik was much less inclined to make small talk with strangers.

Their closeness was probably because of the fact that they literally jumped off a cliff together and that was before the whole vampire thing. The only wall he probably can say he felt was probably because of the vampire thing. And looking back on it now, the vampire thing was probably holding Eleven back to really form any meaningful human interaction.

Which probably sucked because Eleven seemed like the type that thrive under human contact.

“What are you doing? Are you- are you _stalking_ that boy?”

Erik turned around startle and half way squawking at the accusation. There was no one there, but an indignant cough to make him look downward to look at a rather angry looking little girl. She had on a cutesy red dress with a matching hat that settled on her blonde, pig-tail braided hair.

Her hands were snapped at the hips like a mother scolding her child and her foot tapped endlessly as if any explanation was inexcusable.

“Mind your business, brat.” Erik said irritably. “Isn't it past your bedtime?”

“Excuse me? I should be saying that to you!” The little girl looked seconds away from catching fire. “It's the middle of the night and you're making eyes at that boy!”

This time he gaped. “He's my friend! And what the hell are your parents teaching you?!”

“Plenty!” The little girl leaned in and pointed accusingly. “And I should kick you for being stupidly suspicious!”

“What is going on here?”

Seeing Eleven slowing his ascent on the stairs to where they were made Erik feel relieved. “Please tell the brat that I'm not stalking you so she can go away.”

All he received was an owlish blink and a look to Erik that asked too many questions. There was also a look that Eleven wanted to be anywhere but here the moment he saw the little girl looking increasingly angry.

“Can you say that again?”

“He was staring at you for an unhealthy amount of time!” She stomped up to Eleven. “He was being a creep!”

It was strange to see this distant Eleven in action. He can now confirm that the Luminary was never like that when they first met. There was possibly a try on his part to create some distance but there was never any time to do that between now and then. It's really hard to not trust the guy who was willing to jump off a cliff with you.

If he really thinks about it, Eleven might've started now if his secret didn't spill out. And there was a possibility that he also might still try just out of sheer habit. There was also the fact that Erik might be overthinking this.

By the end of the talk, they both agreed to help the little girl, Veronica, to find her sister who went missing. Just like the dad that the other little girl was missing. There was a chance that both might be connected and Veronica had some idea in where her sister went missing to and they literally had nothing better to do while they waited for destiny.

And after Veronica left a good distance away, distant Eleven became catty Eleven in an instant. There was that comfortable red gleam in his amused, storm gray-blue eyes that lingered confidently under the moonlight. A raised eyebrow was all it took and Erik huffed.

“Don't look at me like that, I was worried.”

“About what?”

“You're a different person when you talk to other people.” Erik said and Eleven's face froze. “I noticed when you were playing good Samaritan helping out that ring guy and I just watched you since then.”

“Oh...” There was a moment of silence before he continued. “I guess it's because it's just easier. It's always been grandad, mum, and me who knew, and grandad and mum were always been careful about it. I learned to be careful about it.”

Erik leaned back onto the wooden railing. “Not even that Gemma girl?”

Eleven smiled sadly. “As kids, and as we grew up, anything that lurks in the dark scares her. All those stories of werewolves, ghosts, and vampires especially. I wished I told her though.”

Okay, ouch. Having his childhood friend admit that she's afraid of vampires to her vampire friend probably didn't do well for Eleven's self-confidence as a kid. Erik knows that feeling all to well with his time with the Vikings. The regret and grief as well.

“Well, she's probably regretting it now when you're no different than-” Eleven smacked him in the shoulders with a wry grin. “It's true! Come on, I even saw you with a stray up near the smithy.”

“Not stalking, huh?”

Erik flashed him a toothy smile before reaching out to grab Eleven's arm. The action startled him and the thief wonders how much meaningful human contact he really had outside of his family.

Probably a little more than he did, which probably wasn't really all that much.

“You know I'm not going anywhere, right? I'm far too invested to just uproot and leave.” Erik said softly. “You're stuck with me until one of us croaks.”

The shock was evident and Eleven's eyes were wide. “O-oh, I-” He gave a stuttering breath. “I- That's good.” He bowed his head and looked away. “I didn't want to be alone.”

“Well, you won't be.” Erik tugged. “So quit your brooding and let's go.”

It had to be the saddest and happiest smile Eleven has given him so far. Something more truer of himself than anything else that's he given. Alone was probably a good word in how both of them felt really.

It was then, as they both made their way back to the inn, that Erik realized that he was in far more deeper than he initially thought. It was hard not to realize when his hand migrated from clutching Eleven's forearm to holding the other's hand. There was also a moment that he couldn't bring himself to care because he got lost in the moment on whatever Eleven said.

Erik didn't remember what, just that he and him were enjoying themselves with small talk before going to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gallopolis and an unexpected problem. Fully introducing the twins and even Sylvando!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This got a lot more popular than I expected. I'll try to update this as often as I can.

The Luminary was as quiet as a mouse but he wasn't meek. He was also hard to get a read on but the moment that riff raff of a friend he keeps by his side comes around, he comes alive. As if the thief was the only person in the world that mattered.

Said thief on the other hand tend to be more vocal on what he thought about things and if Veronica wasn't as keen as she was, she'd miss all the subtle nuances that he made. Nuances that only the Luminary got because they don't talk when fighting and they talked around her when they weren't.

It was weird, they were weird, but they both made it work. It could be because she just met them, and that they didn't know her, but it didn't make her any less frustrated of the lack of communication on their part when they all journeyed together to find her sister. Though it was more on the Luminary's lack of effort to at least _talk_ that really grated her, but she could let it slide seeing as he doesn't speak unless spoken to. It was to a point that the thief sounded like he was just talking to himself.

So when they do manage to find Serena perfectly fine napping in a crypt and restored Veronica's magic back, she thought things would be a little better after a proper introduction. Something she couldn't do without her sister nor at least hint something because of the riff raff of that thief.

She expected the shock, and the way the Luminary schooled his face was also expected in the brief time she traveled with him. And the distance that was between them and him was also not strange because they did just met. But even as Serena excitedly talk to him in the back, there was just a limited connection.

“Hey.”

Veronica snapped out of her thoughts and gave a little glare at Erik. “What?”

“Whoa.” Erik raised his hands in surrender. “No need to light me up, just thought that I'd clear somethings up with you seeing your sister is a little, er, slow.”

The sorcerer crossed her arms. “You're not wrong, but fine. What do you got for me?”

The thief raise an eyebrow at her demanding tone but didn't say anything of it. “Since you both are going to be traveling with us, I just want to warn you that El isn't good with people. I'm sure you noticed already, but I'm afraid that you might scare him off with that attitude of yours.”

“Excuse me?!” Veronica nearly felt her fire erupt from her palms. “He was far more braver than you were when we first met! You practically ran away with your tail between your legs!”

“Geez, can you get any louder? You'll raise the dead back at the crypt.” Erik stepped away from her. “But seriously, don't scare him off and don't feel offended when he's distant with you.”

She gave him a baleful look. “What are you? His keeper? And what makes _you_ so special anyways?”

“El's my friend and he doesn't need a keeper.” Erik rolled his eyes. “I know we literally don't see eye to eye, but seriously, don't push him unnecessarily.”

He walked away before she could reply but it was probably the best for the both of them that he did. His warning came off with a little steel despite his rather carefree way of delivering and it was actually morbidly sweet of him. It's obvious he cares for the Luminary and she can't complain seeing he's useful.

The very first conversation with the Luminary was rather taciturn. She just thought it was because it was in the middle of the night and mistook the detached look for a drowsy one. Veronica never thought that was his default use to talk to people with. She could feel the light burn so brightly in the Luminary, and yet it felt muted to her. Just like the actual person.

“Veronica.” Serena caught up to her de-aged twin. “Oh, I see you're in a mood.”

“Oh, please, save me the lecture.” Veronica huffed before looking behind her. “So, I see you got butted out of your conversation.”

Serena just laughed. “I did, didn't I? But when Eleven smiles like that, I couldn't really bring myself to care.”

“There's probably a lifetime behind the two of them.” Veronica muttered. “There's no other reason to stand that annoying thief.”

“Actually, Eleven told me they just met a while ago.”

“What?!” The little sorcerer whirled around in disbelief.

“I was curious on their relationship, see what Erik did so he can feel comfortable around us as well.” Serena continued easily. “He was open and honest in answering my questions despite how he is.”

They both looked back to see Eleven and Erik talk about something in low tones. Couldn't hear a word they were saying but their expressions were loud and boisterous enough to where Veronica couldn't care what they were talking about. Erik looked amused at something and there was an actual meaningful smile that was accompanied with an eye roll from Eleven. None of the false pretenses he puts up.

Again, the Luminary comes alive when it came to that thief.

“I'm thinking that they're sweet on each other, don't you think, Veronica?”

“Ugh, that's something that I don't need to think about.” She shook her head. “So, anything interesting that you learned?”

“Yes, I did.” Serena then frowned looking a little concern. “I didn't ask directly, but I think there was a lot of bad things that happened to him. It could explain why he's so reserved.”

Veronica narrowed her eyes before nodding. It would explain why Erik was so protective of Eleven. But there's not much for them to do until they can wrangle the full story out of them. Plus, if it can take a short while for Erik to get Eleven to trust him as he did, it shouldn't be that much of an issue.

And it was going to be hilarious to tease the thief on being sweet on the Luminary. Serena may be slow, but she can deal some devastating blows when she's all caught up.

  
  


_-Line Break-_

Eleven visibly wilted under the desert sun. Even when they all agreed to start late in the day to travel during majority of the night, there was still a noticeable difference in how he felt about the sun and how he perked right back up in the night. They all felt like that when there was still daylight. Erik in particular was dying as he was a snowball and it looked like Eleven paled each second under the sun even with his face red from the heat like the rest of them. It was only luck that the girls were distracted by their own discomfort than to notice Eleven's.

It didn't look as though it was the heat that was getting to him, he seemed to take it as well as the girls but he did drink more water out of all of them. If it wasn't for that magical bag of his that can seemingly hold _everything _regardless of size and weight, there would've been a shortage by now.

Thankfully, the distance between where they last camped back in Hotto Steppe to Gallopolis was only a day away. It was made even better that they arrived during the night because it meant going to bed and it was actually a little cold at night. Erik would've flopped straight into the bed if Eleven didn't stop him the moment they entered their room at the inn.

Eleven nervously tugged on his shirt. “I'm going to Zoom back to Hotto.”

“What?” Erik blinked confused. “Why?”

“To hunt.” He shifted his feet. “I didn't do too well.”

That made sense, but it also concerned Erik. It never really occurred to him that there was some truth of vampires burning up in the daylight. His natural inclination to the night wasn't uncommon, but remembering a rather miserable Eleven sneaking baleful looks at the sun was actually eye-opening and if a little hilarious.

But the fact that the sun does effect Eleven in such a way was alarming and it actually explained his preference to shadows a lot more. But at the same time, it didn't look like he was suffering under normal conditions as he does here. Another round of questions popped in his head and Erik pushed them aside for the most pressing one.

“Is the sun really that bad for you?”

“I didn't know.” Eleven gave another baleful look out the window even though it was night. “This never happened before.”

Erik can believe that. Heliodor had actual changing seasons compared to here and Sniflheim. It also had forests and mountains that cast enough shadows for Eleven to hide under, so it wouldn't be much of a stretch when his body instinctively moves into some shade. Anybody would instinctively move into the shade if the sun got too much.

Outside of the obvious differences between humans and the only vampire he currently knows, there were very little deviation from each other. So seeing the more subtler differences was rather fascinating to learn if it wasn't at the expense of Eleven's health.

A new surge of worries came forth and there were very few solutions to them. Something he wasn't going to think about right now.

“Do you need me to come with?”

Eleven shook his head. “No, I'll be fine.”

It was still worrying, but it was Hotto and Erik should be glad that Eleven was letting him know where he's going. He was also glad that he was honest to fault.

“Okay, but be back right after you top yourself off. We still don't know what the girls are like and I have a feeling that Veronica won't hold back if I told them you weren't here.”

“I'll be quick.” Eleven gave a small smile.

And with that, he walked towards one of the open windows. Easily hauling himself through it with a familiar grace and it still baffled Erik that someone like Eleven had the dexterity and agility to move like someone of his profession. A fleet-footed alley cat making his rounds with quiet steps to match.

The odd surge of wind blew through the window and Erik went to bed at that. He knows Eleven will be back before the sun even has a chance to rise, the dirty looks he gives it was still hilarious.

Like a cat that has been insulted.

So when daylight does come, spotting Eleven curled up and content on his side of the bed took a breath of relief that he didn't know he was holding. It was one thing when they both were in Hotto, it was another thing when they were miles apart. Hopefully they can get out of the desert as quickly as possible.

If not, he has an idea.

  
  


_-Line Break-_

Somehow, things got ridiculous and stupid real fast. The utter uselessness of a person was currently causing a rather sizable chunk of their time being wasted. And it would be just that if Eleven wasn't taking the brunt of the trouble.

Prince Faris was a right fraud and Erik swears that if Eleven was any less nicer, the thief would've stolen the Rainbough himself. The only good thing that came out of this is watching Eleven look to the circus with blazing wonder. Eyes glistened while half paying attention to the prince's flowery language. He could easily see where Eleven's thoughts were that night, uninterested yet obligated but taking what's given at the moment.

Erik still bristled at Prince Faris' lingering eyes over Eleven. He had a feeling that the royal held a little more interest than just Eleven's horse riding form. It was a real damn shame that Eleven did top himself off the night before, the chance to see him send those baleful looks at the prince would've been priceless.

But everything was now said and done and it was now on Eleven to endure the blazing sun just for a magical stick that they don't even know what it was exactly for. Yggdrasil's branch it might be, but what exactly was its use?

“You should just stand him up and make this whole city see just how much of a fraud he is.”

Eleven gave a strain huff. “I wish.”

Once again, Eleven wilted under the intense light of the sun the moment he stepped out of the inn. He still looked better compared to the first time they entered the desert but it looked as though that'll change real quick if he stays any longer. Erik was quick to drag the poor vampire into the shade of the chapel nearby of where he was supposed to meet up with the prince.

The excited crowds made for a good cover despite the lack of need for it. But the the privacy it provided was very much appreciated. Erik was quick to turn back to Eleven who look relieved to be out of the sun.

“You okay there?”

“Just ready to get this over with.”

The sunlight was bright and Eleven took another wary step back away from it. The short break from it made it harder to go back under and Erik sighed softly. He could already see his face losing a little colour and this little farce they're involved in is not going to make it better.

“Hey, El.” Erik started. “Since we got a little time, there's something I need to talk to you about.” Eleven tilted his head in acknowledgment as his eyes lingered at the crowd behind Erik. “I know you're not going to like what I say, but if you need it, you can drink my blood.”

Eleven's who body stiffened and face frozen at the words said. Erik almost winced at how badly he took it, but he was going to stand his ground with his idea.

“W-what?”

“Just hear me out, El.” Erik grabbed his shoulder. “I know you don't like it but if something happens, you can drink mine if you really need it.”

There was disbelief and the shock wore off into conflict. Erik could feel the slight shake of Eleven's form under his hand but the response came almost immediately.

“I- I won't need it.” He said stubbornly. “I won't need it.” He nearly growled with a little more resolution.

“No need to puff up your fur and start hissing.” Erik raised his hands in surrender. “But I'm serious. The sun is making you thirstier faster and I doubt you want to ask the girls for help.”

Eleven bit his lip before giving out a small unhappy huff. “I won't need it.”

“But the offer's on the table.” Erik said just as stubborn. “For emergencies.”

An angry, catty Eleven was just as he imagined it to be. The only thing that was missing was the swishing tail because he swore his eyes went a little catty even as they stayed that storm gray-blue. Erik will never be worried about Eleven actually using that anger against him. There was just too much good in him to bite and claw against something that bothered him for too long like a real cat would.

But Erik was willing to take a couple of bites and scratches right now to get the vampire to agree with him. The few days here in the desert looked like it was literally killing Eleven as if he was some sort of tropical plant. He can and will be more stubborn than whatever will Yggdrasil bestowed upon her favourite leaf.

“Fine.” Eleven still bristled but Erik just rolled his eyes while smiling at winning this little squabble.

So he reached out not thinking too much other than to sooth Eleven. Only when he grabbed his hand, he gripped it a little too firmly than he meant to. He also had to stop himself from pulling the other into his arms. Erik swallowed a bit of nervous spit in his mouth at just what he was about to do before mentally shrugging it off.

“I worry, El.” The thief said quietly. “Luminary or not, I care for you.”

Storm gray-blue eyes were wide with shock before Erik was pulled in for a tight hug. He gave a silent laugh before reciprocating it fully ignoring the pink that dusted his cheeks.

“I still don't like it.”

“I know.”

“You better cheer for me.”

This time, Erik let out his laugh that made Eleven hug tighter. “I'll be the loudest one there.”

_'Trust in the Luminary'_ the Seer said. Erik never would've thought how underplayed those words were. This cat-vampire of a Luminary was nothing he would've imagine and it makes him wonder if the Seer knew the extent of this adventure.

He really does feel like there's redemption at the end of this.

  
  


_-Line Break-_

Sylvando volunteered for this monster raid because it was only natural to repel the vile creature that would cause fear amongst his audience. His life as a former knight-in-training shouldn't be wasted on the sidelines when he had the ability to be center staged. It was his obligation to protect the smiles of the world.

He'll admit though, that the little party of the brightly coloured, young travelers did pique his interest. There was so much personality between all of them that they all shined so brightly that he just had to know what kind of quest that brought them all together. The quietest one especially because there was so much passion in his eyes and yet it looked as though something was holding him back.

Not to the handsome, blue-haired boy though and he gives it right back with just as much if not more. It makes the jester swoon at the fire they have for each other. He wanted to ask, but their world was not for him to intrude on. At least, not for now.

So he went for the next best thing.

“Ladies.” Sylvando easily took his spot near the girls of this monster raid. “What's the story on the boys over there?”

Both Eleven and Erik were near the lakeside to cool off, a scowl etched on Erik's face as Eleven crossed his arms with his nose upturned and away from facing him. Sylvando noted Eleven being a tad shade paler and Erik shoved his water skin into the other's face. It pleased Sylvando that their little spat was just a case of stubbornness and concern.

The desert heat wasn't kind to strangers, Erik was doing good in keeping Eleven hydrated. But there was a certain charm to seeing people care for one another, especially if the receiver was being mulish.

“They're practically married.” Veronica rolled her eyes at the scene. “They're not exactly subtle.”

Serena giggled. “Eleven and Erik have been together before we met them. I haven't gotten the chance to ask about their relationship, but I do know that Eleven absolutely adores Erik.” Serena hummed happily. “Eleven may come off as aloof at first, but he's actually very sweet once you talk to him.”

“I swear if he didn't act like that around him of all people, I would've thought he had the Shypox.” Veronica muttered. “It's so disgusting sometimes.”

“Veronica!”

“What? It's true!”

Sylvando just tapped his chin. “I figured that would be the case, so I can say he must've enjoyed my show then?”

“Better than listening to that cowardly prince, that's for sure.” Veronica huffed.

“He loved your show.” Serena sighed a little exasperated at her sister. “You scared us with your knife trick, but it made the show all the more better, I think.”

Veronica smirked. “Scared Erik pretty good, thanks for that.”

“I don't understand why you don't like Erik so much. He's much more nicer if you properly talk to him.” Serena shook her head before looking back in worry. “I hope Eleven's okay though, it seems that he's still isn't getting used to the heat.”

“Oh, he'll be fine.” The little mage muttered. “Not when he has _that_ constantly hovering over him.”

The jester mused and did recall back in how Eleven always had his water skin in hand. And as the day went by, he turned more and more brutal in ending battles until sunset finally came. The ever present Erik that came with the boy always shot a concerned look, but Eleven just pushed on ignoring it.

Even now, the quiet boy slipped next to the fire to join them and sat on a crate. His face was still pale but schooled into something more stoic, but the flash of irritation made Sylvando smile as Erik swiftly took to Eleven's side. There were so many emotions that only Erik was entitled to that it almost makes the jester jealous of their little love story.

Sylvando couldn't help but clap his hands together at the feeling. “So, two boys and two girls on a lovely adventure. But what kind of adventure, I wonder?” He leaned closer to them. “Come on, spill the beans!”

“To be perfectly honest, we're none too sure ourselves just yet.” Serena answered. “But for the moment, we're trying to get to Yggdrasil. We need to understand more about the mysteries surrounding the Luminary, you see. It's all to do with a horrible being called the Dark One. He wants to bring death and destruction to the world and we want to stop him.”

“Alright, Bigmouth! That's enough!” Veronica scolded. “You don't need to tell the jolly jester our whole life story. We barely know him!”

“A dastardly villain coming to steal all the smiles and laughter from the world?” Sylvando gasped. “And you four heroes are on a daring mission to stop him before it's too late? Ooh, now that does sound fun!”

“You got a strange idea of fun...”

Strange, maybe, but it was a calling that Sylavando hears. Spending years of doing what he loves and spreading joy to the world around. But he couldn't help but feel that he stagnated. People still love him and he still fully enjoys what he loves, but he couldn't help but feel the progress that he was making to make a brighter world has slowed significantly.

But these people, these bright and colourful people were on a mission that seemed a little too far fetched and yet the pull to their adventure was strong. As if this was his chance to get the ball rolling once more or lose it entirely.

Plus, it would be a shame to miss out the love story in front of him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little incident occurs at the end of their desert adventure, the others are not blind in recognizing the two boys pinning each other, and the beginning of the Gondolian troubles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I appreciate all of you, I really do.

Erik already long made up his mind about what he was going to do. He's prepared before hand and wholly ready to do what's necessary the moment they even stepped into the desert. It was just a lingering thought then, but it became too real now and it was a promise that he was going to deliver on. With watching Eleven slowly get worse from his stubbornness, it was already a matter of time before he falls over because of the lack of blood.

The whirlwind of events that was brought on by the Gallopolis Prince's stupidity left very little room to breathe. Eleven's continued stubbornness actually surpassed a lot of Erik's expectations and going through _four days _worth of the desert sun left him half conscious and unsteady.

They couldn't even take a break the moment they stepped back into Gallopolis either. The utterly stupid prince just had the need to show off his prize and Erik wondered what kind of lucky star the idiot was under when Prince Faris managed to save face when the monster woke back into consciousness.

Sylvando should've kept his chivalry to himself, but the thief supposes that he's glad that he did saved the idiot from himself. They got the information that was needed, a little consolation prize for their efforts, and their chase for the Rainbough continued towards the sea. But more importantly,_ away from here._

But even when Eleven has time now to go Zoom away, there was no way in any hell was Erik going to let him do anything in that condition. The others are convinced that Eleven was just suffering from being under the sun too long, and it showed too because everyone suffered, but water and simple bed rest wasn't going to cut it.

The thief easily stalked up to his and Eleven's shared room at the inn, the girls using the time cool down themselves and even enjoy Gallopolis a little more before they depart. He had no worries that they'll be interrupted as he does his thing.

Opening the door and catching Eleven leaning against the wall looking sick and it made Erik scowl. “The offers still there, going out now with you like this is a terrible idea.”

“I'm fine.” Eleven said defiantly.

Erik silently snorted. Eleven's eyes were bright red and hazy, with the pupils slowly threatening to take its slit-shape with each passing second. He also had that same fever struck look to him that he had back at Kingsbarrow. It was just as bad as back then but that defiant look was much better than the terrified one. He was barely standing and Erik can easily imagine Eleven stabbing himself with his own sword.

Yeah, like fuck he'll let Eleven do anything while like this.

“You can barely hold yourself up, El.” Erik tried again. “And it's still daylight, you won't stay conscious for long if you go out now.”

The vampire made a frustrated noise and Erik can see the tips of his fangs start to sharpen. “I'll leave you here.”

It would've been cute if Eleven wasn't serious. There was also an underlying sense of danger that was coming from Eleven, the impatience and the thirst were getting to him fast. Erik knows nothing will happen if something does go down. Again, what's a cat without its claws? But this wasn't the time nor the place to test and tease him.

“Fine, don't say I didn't give you the chance.”

In a swift motion with his dagger, Erik gave himself a cut on his right wrist. It was a quick one, not minding just how deep he went but knowing it was enough for the blood to spill like it did back in Kingsbarrow. Like how it did to make Eleven freeze at the smell of his blood. He remembers how Eleven told him that he didn't know how to handle it.

Seeing Eleven frozen and wide-eyed at that moment was all Erik needed to lunge and pin him rather violently onto the bed. Years with the Vikings being finally being put to actual good use as he shoved his blood leaking wrist into Eleven's mouth while the other hand pushed solidly into the chest to keep him down. Between them, Erik wasn't winning any strength matches, but he knew how to use his weight to force Eleven down.

But there was no need to. The initial shock of being jumped made Eleven grasp the arm that was providing the blood, but his whole body went limp seconds later. Erik almost made a comment about his weakened state and felt more justified in what he was doing.

A weak whimper sounded and Erik softened his hold moving the hand on his chest to the side of Eleven's head. He moved to lightened the weight on his mouth but the sharp stabbing sensation into his wrist from Eleven's teeth stopped him.

Erik sighed feeling the tension leave him and got into a more comfortable position over Eleven. “Take your time, El. Take as much as you need.”

The moment he whispered that, Eleven moaned and actively started to drink as the fight left him. His pupils were blown out wide, but his red irises practically glowed in the darkened room as every window was covered. The flushed looked and the pinpricks of tears at the corner of his eyes made Erik a little guilty, but it was something that needed to be done.

Another thing to feel guilty about was the fact that Eleven was under him and looked absolutely _wrecked, _and Erik nearly had second thoughts realizing just what this was looking like. The little sounds he was making wasn't helping but the occasional pain from the teeth and the slow loss of feeling from his arm made for a good distraction.

This wasn't time for those kinds of thought.

Eventually though, Eleven's breathing evened out. His eyes long closed in exhaustion and sleep claimed him once he had his fill. Erik slowly removed himself off of Eleven and the bed, nearly stumbling as his head spun after standing straight up. He didn't think he lost that much blood, but he was well enough to grab his water skin and a snack that he stored away for this moment.

He looked down to his arm, too pale even for him and the veins stuck out more boldly. Trailing it down he felt the mixture of saliva and blood slowly cooled and he was quick to wash it in the adjoining bathroom and wrap it up with bandages and salve. And looking up to the small mirror provided, he couldn't help but smile at the absurdity of what just happened.

“Of course the one vampire I know has to be force fed blood.” Erik said quietly to himself. “It's almost pretentious of him.”

He got a kick out of the way Eleven practically snubs the blood of humans when he first questioned it. The face of indifference that hides the look of disgust. The flash of emotion that he saw was similar to how a cat would flick its tail when it was less than pleased.

Ambling back into the main room still feeling a little light-headed, Erik made his way back to the bed. He saw a smear of blood at the corner of Eleven lips and didn't think much when he went to wipe it off. Used the fresh bandages on his wrist because that's what bandages were for.

But then his fingers started tracing the lips. Following them corner to corner before following the jawline to ear to ear. He noticed the colour was now back in Eleven's skin as his thumb traced his cheek.

It was then he felt his hand rake through the too silky and too soft hair, but he was already laying down in the bed to see. Whether it was the blood loss or finally giving in to a moment of weakness, it felt good to listen to Eleven's soft breathing. To listen to the steady beat and the rise and fall of his chest.

Erik gave a final sigh into sleep.

  
  


_-Line Break-_

Eleven hazily woke up to the ocean and snow. The odd warmth that accompanied with it was bringing him back to sleep but the odd tang on his tongue was rousing his mind. He doesn't remember how he went to sleep nor does he remember being anywhere near a bed, just that he was desperately trying to stay coherent under the sun.

Everything was hazy until he got under some shade, but the few things he does remember wasn't tangible enough for him to grasp.

There was a shift next to him and there was a weight holding him close. A quiet mumble was heard but the words didn't reach his ears. His mind was too full of cotton to really concentrate and getting the dryness out of his mouth was his priority because the taste that was lingering wasn't like anything he's ever tasted in his life.

There was a cooling sensation like mint, but the ice was like touching a frosted glass from inside of a cozy home. The sweet ocean taste was like the dark chocolate he ate back in Hotto, but there were the smallest sprinklings of sea salt within it that made it all the more better. It was a rich mixture but it tapered off quietly, and yet with each breath that he takes was like a nostalgic reminder.

But what the reminder was for or from was escaping him.

The weight holding him shifted once more and this time Eleven had a better grasp of himself to blearily open his eyes. The shock of blue didn't surprise him, he blushed at the arm that held him close but that was nothing new. They had long days of sleeping back to back once they were comfortable with each other. Sharing a bed was reasonable since it saved money. Getting entangled was new, but it only started because they started staying at inns.

It was a development neither acknowledged outside of awkward apologies. It was a development that Eleven quietly basked in.

But there was no real time to settle back in comfort when something wrong was itching at the back of his mind. Especially after seeing Erik's bandaged wrist as hazy memories tried to surface.

The blood on the bandages triggered something and he finally recognized the scent that's been lingering in the air. _In his mouth._

It was like lightning, a crashing realization as those hazy memories were finally stringing together into something recognizable. The swallow of spit that pooled further enforced what happened and _it was so damn delicious._

Eleven was horrified and even a little scared. He just remembers being in the room completely frustrated before giving in. Remembers talking to Erik before blanking out.

His heartbeat increased drastically and his movements were shaky as he scrambled out of the bed. Being entangled thoroughly with the sheets and limbs made him fall painfully with a loud thud.

“Wha- El?” Erik's voice snapped to alert making Eleven feel small. “El?”

There was a softer thud that landed next to him but Eleven was hesitant to look up. The heavy weight of guilt was there even though he doesn't know what happened, but the scent that he carried makes him scared to know what did.

“El, come on. Please, look at me?” Eleven tensed when he felt a hand on him. “Shit, look. I know you're upset with me, but I was not about to let you run around Hotto half dead.” Eleven frowned at his words and looked up. “I'm sorry. I'm really, really sorry, but I won't-”

“What do you mean?” Eleven hesitated at his own interruption. “Didn't- didn't I-” He bit his lip before spitting out his next words. “I didn't hurt you, did I?”

There was a bewildered look on Erik's face. “El, I fucking tackled you into the bed so I could force you to drink my blood. If anything, I was the one that hurt you.”

That moment subsided his panicking body into something more relaxed, but his mind was filled with so much confusion. He looked up to Erik's equally confused face before speaking up for clarification.

“I- I don't really remember what happened last night.”

The tension on the thief's shoulders melted away before he let himself flop to his side to lay on the ground. His expression looked both relieved and a little exasperated at what Eleven just said.

If anything, he felt a little affronted at his expression.

“Seeing as your head was fried from the sun, I'm not actually that surprised.” Erik sighed. “Why did you think you hurt me though?”

“I just smelled your blood and tasted it in my mouth.” Eleven looked away blushing. “And I thought the worse.”

“Yggdrasil's leaves, do I look like I got attacked by a vampire?” Eleven blushed even harder in embarrassment. “You had me worried there, just- I'll tell you later?” Erik looked over his shoulders to see dawn barely breaking. “Sleep it off, please. We're definitely not going through the desert by day, and I doubt the girls are willing to either.”

A tired sigh left the older boy but a small crisis was just diverted. But it still surprised Eleven when Erik pulled him down into his arms. The scent of the ocean and snow became heavier, but this time it didn't come with the implications that he thought happened.

Though what Erik just said before was equally concerning. Eleven still can't bring up that supposed event from his mind, so it made him wonder how exactly far gone he was to not remember. There was also a small tinge of regret that he's trying to bat away from his mind because the taste of the ocean and snow that lingered was amazing.

He hated the desert.

  
  


_-Line Break-_

“You seem a whole lot better, Eleven.” Serena walked up. “Even when we were going through the desert again.”

Eleven nodded. “It wasn't difficult after hunting that monster.”

“I suppose.” Serena just giggled to herself. “But I think a lot of that has to do with Erik helping.”

“What do you mean?”

“Come on now, don't act like we all don't know.” Serena teased. “You know, your relationship with him?”

He couldn't stop the red from spreading not expecting that. “I don't- We're not-” Eleven shook his head to clear his thoughts. “We're not like that.”

The healer just blinked. “Truly?” She tilted her head. “But you two are so close.”

“Erik's just nice.”

There was a pause before Serena started again. “Do you want it to be that way?”

“I-” Eleven frowned. “I don't know.” He looked back to where Erik was being heckled by both Veronica and Sylvando. “I never thought about those kinds of things.”

Not since he was small at least, when he and Gemma were young and indulged her want to play house. It didn't help that she was also the only one his age back at the village. But those thoughts stopped there and he never saw a future with her like that despite what everyone thought.

Gemma was afraid of vampires and the like and that was always got in the way when meeting new people as well. But Erik was so different and he will wholeheartedly admit he does like him. He just didn't know whether or not it was just a temporary thing from being accepted as a vampire.

“How did you feel when you first met Erik?” Serena cut off his thoughts. “I always wondered how you two met after I asked the first time.”

Eleven debated to himself on how to answer that. He was rather angry when they first met in the castle dungeons, but they didn't introduce themselves until right before jumping off that cliff. The smile that he couldn't help decided for him.

“We jumped off a cliff together.” Eleven said fondly. “It felt like freedom.”

There was a confused glint in Serena's eyes but the answer seem to make her happy. “Do you still feel like that now?”

“Yes.”

Because this was the first time he felt like himself as a person with someone else. Actually having someone watch his back made things less tense, a chance to relax because he never realized how guarded he was before. Chalky was short lived in his life and his mum could only do so much, but Erik was able to keep up and stay by his side.

No, that was wrong. Eleven still doesn't know why Erik was still tagging along, he only knows that it has something to do with him being the Luminary and a seer. But whenever this whole Luminary business is done and over with, Eleven hopes that Erik wouldn't mind him sticking to him. At least to give back and help Erik just like he did with him.

“You know, when you're alone with him, trying thinking about how he makes you feel.” Serena once again cut into his musings. “Try thinking about it now.”

Eleven opened his mouth to say something before stuttering it close. His mind immediately wandered to their most recent time alone and his face flushed almost instantly. Serena gave a small giggle before he gave her a look.

“I still wouldn't know what to do.”

“Just think about it.” She almost insisted. “And just keep doing what you're doing, I'm sure you'll figure it out now that you're thinking about it.” Serena leaned in close to whisper something. “But if you ask me, Gondolia is the perfect place for a first kiss.”

He choked on his own spit and gave her a withering look. “Please, stop.”

“But I insist!” Serena said happily. “You must tell me once you do!”

Serena has gotten braver when it comes to talking to Eleven. Starting out with small quiet questions that prodded the surface, first time being a little disappointed before coming back with a little more fire in her eyes. Now it seems she has a good grasp with his personality and just bulldoze her way through his usual facade.

He liked it even though it tired him out. She was like a gentler Gemma, she also had more heart and courage to put out. Something that Eleven didn't know he appreciated until he met his companions.

The thing that makes him confused though was that Serena seemed to get happier as the conversation continued. The beaming smile she sent him made him warier by the second and when he took a step back, she just giggled.

“What exactly are you happy about?” Eleven asked suspiciously.

“Oh, it's nothing really.” She just said. “You and Erik are a bit of a mystery to Veronica and I. So learning new things about you two are rather fun.”

He suppose that's rather reasonable, he doesn't go out of he way to make conversation but he does like listening to the others. Veronica's pointed and sharp remarks pierced through topics, Serena was like the thimble that stopped plenty of verbal warfare so far, and their newest member to the party brought new topics to talk about to keep the day interesting.

Eleven looked back once again, Erik was red faced and nearly moments away from hissing at something Sylvando said. The thief instead pulled himself away from the two people that were trying his nerves and briskly stomp over to where Eleven and Serena were. The scowl was still present, but it softened the moment he reached them.

“Please tell me you two are having a better conversation than they're having.”

“Oh, Eleven and I were talking about how romantic of a place Gondolia must be.” Serena said with all the honesty she could muster. “Don't you think so as well, Erik?”

Whatever Erik was going to say next came to a halting stop with widening eyes. Eleven gaped just as bad because _what was Serena doing?!_

“I- uh.” Erik took a glance at Eleven. “Sure?”

The healer clasped her hands together smiling as if the world was handed to her. “I was just telling him how it's such a wonderful place from what I heard. There's so many things to see and the ocean view is absolutely beautiful. I heard that you must see it when the sun is setting.”

The moment she mentioned the ocean, Eleven was forced to acknowledge Erik's still lingering scent. The absence of the metallic tang made him infinitely grateful, but the scent of the ocean and snow was doing its damn best to steal his attention. Ignoring it only works if he doesn't think about it, but it was hard to do just that when Erik was always with him.

That was another reason why he didn't think much in pursuing Erik in that way. Eleven didn't want to stay with someone if he was only in love with their blood. There was no way he'd do that to Erik.

“What were you two really talking about?” Erik nudged Eleven in the side. “Why is Serena of all people being like this?”

“She was asking about how we met.” Eleven said simply. “I told her we jumped off a cliff.”

“Why are you people so interested in how we met?” Erik huffed before throwing an arm over Eleven's shoulders. “We really did jump off a cliff!”

His scent hit Eleven a little harder by the unexpected action and he leaned into it as Erik pulled him in. It made him think about what Serena just said and wondered if they always been this way. It was one thing when they did it unconsciously when in bed, it was a whole another thing if they did this subconsciously when awake.

Serena's beaming smile makes him want to deny the answer. But the way Erik leaned in to refute whatever Serena just said made him also think if Erik was even aware what he was doing. His whole body was firmly flushed to his side and their cheeks were nearly touching. He still can't really remember being this close but at the same time, he never really thought about it.

“Hey, El.” A finger pressed into Eleven's cheek. “What's got your attention this time?”

“Thinking about the stuff Serena said.” Eleven answered. “We never did talk about Heliodor much.”

“Why would we ever talk about Heliodor?” Erik scoffed. “Better left forgotten.”

“Not all of it was bad.”

There was a pause before Erik flashed him a smirk. “I suppose not. It is where I found out about your catty ways.”

“I'm not a cat.” Eleven bristled. “Stop it.”

“It's your fault that you're like one.” Erik teased. “I'm more surprised that you're not one.”

Eleven didn't really know what to think about his and Erik's relationship still. He liked this though, this closeness. This was the closest he's ever felt with someone else so he was a little afraid to change it.

It's not like he was in any sort of rush with this. He has time.

  
  


_-Line Break-_

“Ugh, it's like they got worse after Eleven nearly fell off his feet back at Gallopolis.” Veronica scrunched up her nose. “Erik is like a dog with him.”

“I think it's sweet.” Serena said. “Though it is worrying, even after I put up a heat resistance spell he still got worse.”

“Some people are just built differently, deary.” Sylvando continued to spy on their pet project. “In the end he took to the desert well enough, shame it was towards the end though. But now we can focus on more important things!” He said a little too merrily.

“That's right. Come on, Serena, what do you have for us?”

It was unsurprising that Serena was quick to get along with the Luminary. What was surprising was that Erik helped Serena understand Eleven a little better. Said that Eleven's aloofness wasn't something he couldn't help.

The difference between the front and the person was startling to experience. Serena was over the moon when he gave her a real smile outside of his politeness. Veronica was still trying to figure out how a thief gained the trust of someone as guarded as Eleven, chocked it up to luck more than anything. But the more she talked and learned about Eleven, the more she realized that Erik was right about Eleven being a cat.

There was so many questions in how that little joke came to light between the two of them. Serena didn't want to ask because she finally got some wheels turning despite how smitten the Luminary was with the thief. Veronica wanted to scream in frustration when that little tidbit came out. It was one thing to be aloof, it was another thing to be oblivious as he was.

“We need to find a closet and just shove them both in.” The little sorcerer said. “The smaller the better.”

“Come now, deary. Think of the show we can watch!”

It was a show alright. A show of boys chasing each other's tails without realizing it until now it seems. Well, Eleven was the oblivious one. Erik was in a denial phase that Sylvando and Veronica somehow pulled him out of, which she was so going to hold over him for the rest of his life.

But watching them now, with Erik still latching on and talking in low tones with Eleven's full attention on him despite looking around the swamp that they were in. It was a good thing that the monsters here ran away at the sight of them or else this leisure walk would've been far more messier than they were willing to endure.

Though Veronica couldn't blame any of the monsters when Eleven literally jumped one of the bug monsters for a joy ride earlier. She even felt bad for it after Eleven was done following whatever caught his eye. Erik the little enabler just found it hilarious and called it fitting for Eleven wanting to play with it. She was still trying to wrap her mind around the fact that Eleven of all people did that.

“The closet will get them to get over themselves.” Veronica said stubbornly. “Knowing them, they'll just go on a million dates before ever admitting that they are dating.”

Serena nodded in agreement. “Yes, but maybe something less direct? I do still want to watch.”

“I wholly agree!”

Veronica looked slightly scandalized. “Since when were you such a _voyeur_? Where did my sister go?! What exactly did those romance novels you love have in it?”

“Darling, we all are weak to a good romance.” Sylvando cut in. “It's just that a few of us embrace it, which is a shame.”

It felt a little unfair that Eleven seemed to have taken to Sylvando quickly compared to the twins. But he was also the man that lives to see his onlookers the happiest. Social cues and the like weren't hard for him to pick up once he got the gist of a person's personality. The jester was extremely fast in picking up on Eleven's tells, and for some reason Eleven seemed to like that.

All thoughts of the Luminary being shy was just... lightly shattered. He's not shy, he just didn't get along with people. But it was okay if people got along with him. Serena and Veronica just didn't see it because Eleven was just so damn miserable when they set foot in the desert. Now Veronica knew for sure that he was just weird as he was when she first met him.

“Ugh, I'm having second thoughts if I have to put up with you two.” Veronica said. “It's already bad enough that we have a couple of love stricken idiots, I don't need to see you two purposely act like idiots.”

“Oh, you don't mean that.” Serena hummed happily. “You're just as interested.”

She was damn right she was, but Veronica was also not going to get involve whatever disaster this was going to be. She's going to enjoy every minute this was going to go on but like hell she was going to torture herself in watching Eleven and Erik fumble around.

When the opportunity arises, she was going to lock them in a closet.

  
  


_-Line Break-_

Of course, something was going to stop their progress in Gondolia. An all male beauty pageant of all things too, but this time Erik didn't really mind the road block. Without access to the docks and the Doge Rotonda guy being oddly rude, they had time to kill. Erik did appreciate seeing all sorts of rare and interesting things on his little jaunt, he was really tempted to pick up his old habits after seeing them.

And through all that he somehow lost Eleven for a few hours, but he came back nervous and stuck to Erik's side. The thief easily lead the both of them in a dark corner beneath the main roads closer to the sea water. The bustling made it easy for them to slip into the shadows and it's not like it was strange to see two people wanting to sequester themselves in this kind of setting.

“I think Heliodor is here.”

Erik silently cursed. “How?”

“There's a rumour about the Darkspawn going around.” Eleven said quieter than usual. “I think that's why the Doge didn't want to talk to us.”

There was so many things to say to that and yet all of them died in his throat. He had to bite his tongue from saying anything really because he didn't want to swear in Eleven's face. It was times like this he was glad that Eleven liked to stick to obscurity like Erik.

“We'll lay low but we also need to remember this is a trading port.” Erik said finally. “All sorts of things coming through here and I won't be surprised if we do see someone from Heliodor here. The Doge on the other hand, I don't think he would want to start something with the competition so close as long as we don't.”

“What about the others?”

Erik could vaguely hear Sylvando gushing in the distance. “I think it'd be best to keep them out of the loop. At least not until we know for sure if Heliodor is here.”

Eleven nodded in agreement because he'd hate to ruin their mood for nothing. But at the same time, his nerves were set alight at just how close this was going to be if Heliodor did showed their faces.

He really hoped it was just paranoia and that nothing happens.

“So we're going to be stuck here.” Eleven said nervously. “I don't think I should stay in town.”

“Hey, none of that.” Erik gripped Eleven's arms instantly knowing what he was thinking. “If you're going to spend your time camping when this beauty pageant thing is going on, I'll be there with you.”

“But-”

“I'm a wanted criminal too, remember?” Erik raised an eyebrow in amusement. “The Red Orb?”

“I doubt you want to sleep in the swamp.”

“You're not the only one who can climb trees, you overgrown cat.”

Eleven gave him a half-hearted glare. “And what would the others think?”

“The worst.”

Because Erik was sure that he was going to receive Veronica's and Sylvando's shit if he and Eleven does disappear together. He also knows that Serena has been egging Eleven about the same thing.

Their relationship was all over the place. Erik honestly didn't know where they stood with each other. There were too many mixed signals and Erik didn't know what to make of it. The blood incident also changed something between them but he didn't know if it was for better or worse.

Definitely not bad, not when Eleven leans into his touch. But then he gets startled by it the next moment and Erik wasn't sure if it was good either.

Erik shook his head of those thoughts, it still wasn't the appropriate time nor the place.

“Forget about them. Please.” Erik looked around before shuffling closer against the shadows. “I don't see any soldiers walking around.”

“Can we stay here?” Eleven asked. “And just talk?”

That was new, Eleven never started conversations. Erik raised his eyebrow again before doing a quick scan of the area once more. He then settled comfortably leaning shoulder to shoulder with Eleven.

“What you want to talk about?”

“Anything.”

Erik internally frowned at Eleven's continued nervousness before discreetly pointing at a particular fat man. “See that guy? The one with all the gold jewelry? Nearly all that's probably fake.”

“Oh?”

“He's a con man.” Erik smirked. “No noble would wear mismatching jewelry or dressy rags like that. He's also purposefully targeting the common folk, being showy like he is attracts their attention and knows that a real noble wouldn't fall for his act.”

“How do you know that they're fake?”

“Magnets help, magnets don't attract gold. The real giveaway are the gemstones though, the more sparkly and perfect looking they are, the more likely they are to be fake.”

Heliodor was a can of worms that Eleven was slowly coming to terms with. Obviously he wasn't over his village being razed and destroyed, and the Darkspawn thing was weighing heavy on his mind. The reminder of what happened was coming back but Eleven was holding on through Erik.

It was actually really nice to talk about his stronger points without being judged. It was really nice that Eleven holds onto his words with nothing but his curiosity.

Erik liked to talk about treasure, he just didn't get many opportunities to do so. He knows the worth of gold and knows all the little tricks between each gemstone. He has an eye for rare and unique things and Eleven didn't stop him from running his mouth when spotting objects that he would _acquire_ for his profession.

It was glorifying to just be himself. It was glorifying to be able to share it freely with someone else.

Fate brought them together, Erik hopes that Fate keeps them together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are slowly escalating.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Gondolia crisis, escaping said crisis, and the results of the crisis.

There was a reason why Eleven kept a tight lid on his emotions. His mum would often tell him that sometimes she would see flashes of red in his eyes in his excitement. It wasn't just an instinctual thing from needing to hunt. So he learned to repress his feelings and keep his distance and let the others have their fun. Gemma and the other villagers noticed it, but with his normal work hours, they always chocked it up to the sunsets and the light of the campfires.

Ever since he started this adventure though, the only time it happened was back at the Heliodor region when he and Erik were still on the run. Eleven only knows that because of a passing comment by Erik. The vampire was sure that those were the only times it happened because their companions were rather vocal on each other's quirks and it was hard to not comment on his eyes turning red when their usual colours were on the other side of the colour scale.

Even through the desert when he his control was non-existent, nobody seemed to mentioned anything outside of Erik's commentary of what happened at the inn. It wasn't something he really thought of until after Serena asked her questions. The only thing he could think that could've changed was that compared to Cobblestone and now was that he felt free.

He loved Cobblestone, but he never realized how stifling it was. He liked to think that he was still the same person when he left, but this freedom to be himself without any worry was liberating. Even more so when Erik found out his vampirism in the worst way possible and took it in stride.

Eleven was so happy, so happy that everything seem to fall into place on its own. Even after they picked up new members for his grand quest as the Luminary, he still felt free and never stifled back to before.

“_What are you doing? I bought you some time- use it! Get out of here now!”_

Never before has his freedom been ripped away like this. Not even when he was thrown into the dungeons of Heliodor's castle did it felt like the walls were closing in and the bars seemed so unbreakable. The heavy set of despair slamming down on him and the feeling of being stifled turned into out right suffocation.

The beat of his heart was loud, each beat reverberating like the toll of a bell.

“Oh, honey, I know you're upset but we'll get him back.”

“I'm fine.”

The comforting hand on his shoulders felt empty, but Sylvando deserved far better than Eleven's pitiful attempt to keep calm. He sat on the crate curled into his arms in order to hide the red of his eyes. He doesn't dare to look up because Sylvando, Serena, and Veronica didn't deserve to see the trapped emotions that swirled violently. Not when he was opening up to them.

And it wasn't just the despair and suffocation. The slow seething rage Eleven felt from watching Erik fall and get taken away by Heliodor burned within him. The fact that it was Eleven's fault that Erik fell ate at him.

To be uselessly pulled away while everything happened made him feel all the more emptier.

“Come on, deary, the love of your life is in the hands of a villain that's posing as a knight in shining armor. Are you seriously going to sit around feeling sorry for yourself?”

That sparked something, something lighter and far more righteous that almost cast away his guilt. Eleven's heart started beating a little harder for a different reason and the trembling that he was fighting ceased instantly.

He didn't flush with second thoughts at Sylvando's words, and Serena's comes back to him in a quieter voice.

“I really do love Erik, don't I?”

“Who else makes your fire burn as brightly as he does? You even extinguished yourself the moment he was taken away.” Sylvando gripped his shoulders tighter and put his other hand over his heart. “I'm just sorry that you have to find out this way.”

Eleven finally looked up with confidence that was slowly trickling back with nerves a little less frayed. He wasn't sure if his eyes were back to their normal colour but he was sure that they weren't fully red either. The sight of Sylvando smiling victoriously and the twins looking relieved helped Eleven feel a little better in meeting their eyes.

Sylvando struck a pose pointing towards where the stage of the Gondolian competition was supposed to take place. “Now are we going to sit here all night, or we going to take action, huh?”

He could still smell the ocean and snow. Erik's unequaled scent beckoned him like the light of a guiding star. Another guilty thought ran through because Sylvando was right, what the hell was he doing just sitting around?

Eleven gripped the hilt of his sword at his hip and let the spark of electricity run through it. The sound of the metal boots clinking along the stone ground and the faint crackle of the torches they carry made him wonder if he could take them down just like Erik did back in the dungeons.

It certainly didn't hurt to try, and he wasn't about to waste anymore time.

Oh, and _Zap._

  
  


_-Line Break-_

There was a red glint in the Luminary's eyes every time he stared down one of the Heliodorian soldiers. His very first target was a lonesome guard that happened to wander a little too close to where they were. Before any of them could react though, lightning flashed and the poor, hapless soldier was down as Eleven drove the hilt of his sword into his gut.

It was similar to that of a Sabrecat stalking its prey before it pounced and it made Veronica wonder if this is the reason why Erik always call Eleven a cat. They went hunting together when they had to camp out in the swamps, they also brought back two rabbits within the hour that they left. Which at least answers who was responsible for that quick hunt.

Of course, Eleven couldn't do that to every soldier they came across. Many of them grouped together in pairs and even in threes when out in the open. Even when he regressed back to his distant self, the frustration in his eyes was evident the more time each battle took.

No one said anything when Eleven flashed forward to knock out the stragglers that were by themselves.

The thing that got Veronica was his ability to be a cat and not just imitate one. Her case being when they ran into a rather large number of guards being in the way to the bridge before Eleven told them quietly to wait in their shadowy corner. He slipped off and snuck into the inn and it wasn't long before she spotted Eleven swiftly crossing the rooftops via _rope. _

Eleven scared the shit out of them when the rapidly familiar show of lightning made the soldiers cry out in pain. They were all forced into gear but the double surprise attack on their side was utterly devastating. The soldiers didn't stand a chance and Veronica almost felt bad.

She was going to have words with the thief about this.

But now they all stood on the bridge looking out to the town scouting for their lost companion. They all spotted the gleaming white armor of Jasper pacing back and forth on the stage that looked out toward the sea. There were angry shouts from him that none of them care to listen to seeing he shouted at the guards and shouted to the air cursing them.

It wasn't until Eleven gave a quiet shuddering breath as his eyes flashed red. Veronica gave a suspicious look doubting that the flames from the torches that the guards below had could reach up this far. She let the thought go seeing Sylvando shift and point.

“Oh, the poor darling.”

“He's hurt.”

The twins narrowed their eyes and spotted the bright blue of Erik's hair with his form being tied to one of the many columns. The dark of the night made it hard to see, the brightly lit torches made it even more so due to how distracting they were. The little mage was a little jealous of Eleven's and Sylvando's night vision, but she couldn't tell if Erik was hurt.

“We're almost there, we just need to take a gondola and we'll be reuniting you with your love in no time.”

And there it was again, the red flash in Eleven's eye before he closed them to nod. Veronica bit her tongue to keep herself from calling him out on that, it wasn't the time nor the place. But she promises to herself that she'll sure as hell corner him about it.

Watching Eleven jump gracefully off the bridge made Veronica wonder if this was the reason why Erik liked the Luminary. Those movements was something that she would see the thief would pull. Sylvando was certainly impressed with his acrobatics because the jester had to show off his flair when he followed. Serena and Veronica just looked at each other wondering how they would go about it.

“Hurry, dearies! We'll catch you!”

“If you don't, I'll fry you.” Veronica looked down warily at the ground.

  
  


_-Line Break-_

“Don't come back empty-handed!”

Erik silently sighed as Jasper continued to shout at the scurrying soldiers. The thief long woke to the pain in his chest and the headache ringing at his temples. Spent the last few hours going in and out of consciousness in order to spare himself Jasper's unending spiels and yelling. It wouldn't be the first time he's played dead and it's not like he can do anything for now.

He's never been hit with magic like this before, the pain in his chest was nothing he's ever had. Every breath always had a stabbing pain accompanying it, he could still feel the dark magic sting from where it hit him. The ropes did nothing for him either, it took all his concentration to keep his breathing steady. The balance between the stabbing pain of breathing too deeply and breathing just enough to not asphyxiate.

It was a tedious cycle but it helped that he didn't have to think too hard in order to keep it up. Let his thoughts drift off to more pressing things like the vampire that's most likely stalking the night right now. Erik wasn't too hopeful that the vampire left Gondolia like he wanted. There was no way the others were strong-willed enough to forced Eleven from doing what he wanted.

Erik couldn't say he was either, Eleven simply liked Erik enough to listen to him. There was no way in all of Yggdrasil's power that Erik could imagine Eleven liking the twins or even Sylvando enough to listen to them. At least not now. His alley cat charisma may attract people, but there's no way does it mean that it likes them back.

But it makes him swell knowing the alley cat chose the thief. It crushes him knowing that his alley cat won't leave him.

“Time to wake up, thief.”

It came too sudden, the iron gauntlet drove too fast and Erik's body lurched further against the ropes and the gasping breath he made were like knives at the end of each rib. He only saw white and before he knew it, he was coughing up blood and spit while desperately trying to get air.

The pain didn't last long enough when Erik opened his eyes to see Jasper's rather smug face. Erik spat out the last of the blood stuck in his throat before wheezing out a breath despite the pain.

“What the fuck, you bastard?”

“Don't point those eyes at me, blame yourself and the Darkspawn for you current predicament, thief.”

Erik scoffed. “You're better off searching Gallopolis, there's no way they would hang around here. Try Heliodor even, it won't be the first time we snuck in after we escaped.”

Each word came out like fire, each breath set every nerve alight that radiated outward to where his hair stood on ends. But Jasper wanted him awake, forced him to talk really, so he was going to share words and hope the man actually took him seriously.

The rather vindictive side of him wanted Jasper and his men start marching to Gallopolis in the heat of the desert. Watch them fall one by one in their heavy metal armor and even hope to watch a Spitzfire tear into them. At least then they can experience a fraction of what Eleven has suffered.

“Nice try, but you and I both know the only reason you're alive is because the Darkspawn will eventually come for you.” Jasper held out his sword to Erik's neck. “Your death was only delayed because of it, otherwise your corpse would be sinking in the ocean.”

The knight pressed his sword and broke skin to prove his point but Erik faced scarier and endured harsher to be intimidated by something like this. The steadfast glare he gave Jasper made him frown before he swiftly sheathe his blade.

“You put on a brave face, but that won't last.”

“Do your worst.”

The smile that spread on Jasper's face was cruel. “Let's see you say that when your little friends get cut down by my blade. Let's see you keep that act when I make you watch them die because of you.” Jasper leaned in close. “I want to see you regret escaping with the Darkspawn.”

Erik sneered. “He's still my greatest heist yet. What greater treasure is there than Yggdrasil's favourite little leaf, the _Luminary_? That's something Heliodor will never live down.”

“And I will be the one that will bring his head back.”

It almost wished it was Hendrik that was here. Jasper was so full of himself when he walked away from the thief. It made Erik roll his eyes as the pain started to set back in as he was forced to acknowledged it. His chest definitely had a couple of broken ribs and maybe a punctured lung from it since he also coughed up blood.

Seeing his blood splattered on the ground made him wonder if his alley cat can smell it from wherever he was. Wondered if Eleven's catty eyes would blow his secret again like it did with Erik. The thought gave an odd twist in his stomach because he honestly didn't know how the twins or Sylvando would take it. They seemed nice enough but nice didn't translate to understanding.

And with Eleven being the alley cat that he was, it wouldn't be just a thought for him to strike out on his own. No matter what the twins' oath were, no matter what Sylvando was striving for, _no matter what Yggdrasil even wanted_, Eleven would probably go off on his own to finish his grand Luminary quest if only to figure out why Heliodor did what they did.

The thought actually terrified Erik more than it should've because that meant Eleven put Erik high on the list of things he cared about. Something that weighed strangely for the simple fact that he's only been on that kind of list with one other person and he practically killed her off. He didn't want a repeat of that and it seemed like it was happening now.

There wasn't much more to think when the sudden glow of healing magic rushed through him and the ropes coming undone. Erik could feel his ribs pop back into place and it became infinitely easier to breathe. He was still going to be sore as hell, but he was free.

Turning around seeing the familiar faces almost made the pain nonexistent. Seeing Eleven looking at him with eyes that didn't know what colour they wanted to be made him forget about it entirely. For that moment, Erik wanted to squirrel Eleven away.

“So you finally scurry into the light?” Jasper sneered. “Thought you all could just sneak by and free your little friend and go about your night?” He lifted his sword at them. “Don't think I wouldn't relish the chance to tear you all apart with my hands, Darkspawn!”

Eleven didn't say anything, instead he narrowed his eyes and looked at Jasper with a visible anger of that of an agitated cat. He lifted his hand, the one with his infamous birthmark, and simply let _lightning_ pierce through the air from his palm to Jasper's chest. It was far too fast for Jasper to properly prepare for and the magic actually knocked him off his feet in a very familiar manner.

Erik's vindictive side preened at the fact that Eleven was taking it upon himself to inflict the same damage Jasper did to Erik upon to the man himself. A retribution that made it worth spending hours listening to Jasper's shouting.

“Are you serious?” Veronica shouted in disbelief. “Is that why you gut-punched those sorry bastards with that lightning of yours?”

Serena hid her widening smile behind her hand. “Oh my.”

Eleven ignored their commentary in order to approach him. Eyes still rather undecided if they wanted to be gray, blue, or red, but Erik didn't really worry with Eleven's back toward their friends. What did worry him was the fact that Eleven's eyes instantly went from undecided to red-eyed and catty when they were face to face.

“He hurt you.”

His eyes were trained on Erik's neck and it didn't take long why with a quick brush of his fingers. There was a thin line of blood from Jasper's earlier intimidation. It was halfway dried and the little nick was healed but it was still no wonder why Eleven was like this.

“Shit, I'm fine but will you be?” Erik rubbed away the blood before lowering his voice. “Your eyes, El.”

“You- you!” They all, expect Eleven, whipped their heads to see Jasper getting up and clutching his armored chest. “You dare raise your hand against me?”

Almost instantly, Eleven raised his hand as sparks ran across his fingertips. Jasper flinched back with his swords ready to block but Eleven didn't let loose any magic. Didn't even deign the man with a verbal response either. Instead, he favoured to keep his eyes on Erik's form looking for any more injuries.

Erik snorted at that, there was a sort of elegance in Eleven's delivery of _fuck you _and _not worth my attention_. It was the same treatment that Prince Faris got back at the circus, the same disinterest and yet he was obligated to give them a piece of his mind. Only this time the claws came out and Erik couldn't help the flutter in his stomach.

“What? Sir Jasper!” The rush of metal footsteps came in a hurry. “What devilry is this?! By what trickery did you use to overcome Sir Jasper, Darkspawn?”

Heliodorian soldiers came in like a flock. More than ten, maybe more than twenty came to the stone platform and settled in a formation that blocked all escape routes except for the sea.

With renewed confidence, Jasper took a step forward. “It matters not, you've had your chance but it's time for you to surrender yourselves to your fate!”

This time, flames crackled in Eleven's hand and it spooked the cautious soldiers into stopping their movements towards them. Veronica also flared her magic to match her fury once seeing that the intimidation tactic was working somewhat.

All that happened in a span of a few seconds until something caught Sylvando's eye.

“Alright, this is going to seem crazy, but trust me, okay?”

There was a moment of disbelief when the jester took a swan dive into the ocean, but the next turn of events was befitting to the weird accumulation of luck that Erik has been experiencing since all this started. Jasper's smug speech of choosing their deaths in which Sylvando countered with a dramatic entrance of his ship that everybody didn't hesitate to jump on board.

Then the Tentacular that loomed taller and bigger than anything they've faced so far gripped the ship with its tentacles preventing any sort of escape. Only it was stunned halfway through before diving away from what Erik believes were sound cannons from Gondolian merchant ships lead by the Doge himself.

It was like being back at Heliodor again, only everything was condensed in a shorter time frame, bigger monsters, and Sylvando's flair.

Playing good Samaritan actually paid off when they helped that little boy who had his voice cursed to silence. The whole turnaround on the Doge's end also revealed that Heliodor was involved something far more darker than they've realized.

But by the end of it, Erik was ready to actually turn in and forget about the day entirely.

  
  


_-Line Break-_

It was hard to forget about the day when Erik closed the door to his given room. The shaky form of Eleven somehow slipped his notice when he buried his face into his chest. It startled Erik because he didn't expect Eleven to appear as quietly as he did, but did except a visit of some kind.

Just not this. The tight curl of a hand that twisted his green tunic between Eleven’s fingers. The frantic hold that didn't know whether to tighten for assurance or loosen to keep from hurting Erik. The ragged breath that was muffled but still very clearly heard because how quiet it was.

Gone was Eleven's earlier steady calm, the anger that Jasper incited and the act that told all of Heliodor that they were mere ants beneath his boots. His catty nature was no where to be seen and what was now remaining reminisced after Eleven discovered what laid bare of his village.

“Please.”

Erik swallowed nervously at Eleven's utter broken tone. “I'm here, El.”

He shook his head. “Please, don't do that again. I don't want to lose you too.”

That got Erik harder than he imagined it would. The confirmation that, yes, Eleven's little list of things that he held close had his name on it. A list that used to have Cobblestone with his mother at the very top.

Erik's heart beat a little faster as he went to put a comforting hand on Eleven's shoulder. “Come on, El, don't make me answer that.”

“I don't want to lose you, Erik.” Eleven held tighter. “I don't want to be alone.”

There was a lot of things he could say to that. His earlier musings while being strapped to that column were coming to light and it was so much harder to verbalize them than to think them. The pain helped a lot in lowering his thought filter before and the consequences of that were coming to fold because his alley cat was in his arms.

Erik closed his eyes and simply let his hand run through Eleven's soft hair. He used his other to tightened the embrace. His legs slowly lead the both of them towards the bed to sit on.

It felt like another leap of faith for them.

“Hey, come on, El. I promised, right? You're stuck with me until one of us croaks.”

“I want you alive. I want you _here_.” Eleven gritted out. “Not- not gone.”

Eleven finally looked up with eyes blazing red. They glowed to where his tears shimmered down with crimson and Erik was quick to wipe them away. He still held on to this stubbornness, choking down a sob while letting out stuttering breaths for his silence.

It made Erik press his fingers into Eleven's scalp for a more secure hold. “I don't want to be gone either. I also like being alive too, and keep by your side as long as you'll have me.”

Honesty was probably Eleven's best trait. As few as they come for most people, his words were always blunt and to the point. For Erik, they had meaning and were quick witted against his. His actions were even more so, louder than any words he can muster because Erik never had so much fun watching someone before joining in.

So when Erik was pulled down for a kiss, the only thing he could do was kiss back.

There were no second thoughts, no more other thoughts really because that final invisible wall that laid between them was now gone. Weathered away by the constant push and pull that they were doing until Eleven had enough of it. Erik would've probably dragged it out longer but it seemed that Eleven didn't have the patience for it anymore.

He suppose that if he watched Eleven get struck by a near fatal blow to the chest and get taken away, Erik would be impatient too. Jasper probably would be sporting far more fatal stab wounds because he wasn't nice like Eleven and was far more pettier.

“I can taste your blood in your mouth.”

Erik looked down and to see Eleven's flushed face that held slight fury at the revelation. Fingers still holding him down close and he could feel the other's breath mingle with his. It was too easy to close the distance and take another kiss.

“Does it bother you?” Erik murmured against his lips. “The taste?”

“I could smell you from halfway across town.” Eleven murmured back furiously. “I watched him hurt you from the bridge. _He hurt you_.”

Erik took the opportunity to push Eleven fully onto the bed, let him get comfortable so that he could deepen the kiss. He wanted to chase that fury away, anything to stop Eleven from thinking about it. He also wanted to taste him, just like the vampire did with him. See if there's something for him to pick up on.

He tasted like sweets, probably from the bakery that they visited together earlier. But there was also a sharp metallic flavour from his blood diet.

The quiet whimpering made Erik pull away, Eleven panting having his breath stolen and the glazed glow of his eyes were unfocused. The thief preened to himself at his handy work before coming back down close again.

“I'm here, El. I'm fine now.”

Instead of answering, a green glow emitted from Eleven's hands. The rush of healing magic went through Erik a little more intensely as fingers were still dug thoroughly into his tunic. It made Erik sigh because as easily distracted Eleven lets himself be, that hidden razor focus was not easily hindered when something does catch his eye.

And so he went down once more, this time to take everything in slowly. To make Eleven stop concentrating on what happened because Erik was tired of Jasper being the topic of discussion while they were kissing.

He wanted Eleven to concentrate on him. Forcibly make him feel the slide of his tongue as it brushed against the fangs that could cut it. Something Erik will go through with if it meant having Eleven's attention all to himself. He was selfish too, he was a thief and a damn good one if he has anything to say about it. Like hell this cat was going to beat him out of being greedy.

There was also the fact despite silently cursing for Jasper's and his shining goon's pain and suffering, he was terrified of what happened. It was just easier to think of other stuff than to focus on the fact that he was just that close to death.

Erik will never admit it though.

“You good now?”

The vampire just looked up with that same flushed look from before, only his eyes seemed to stop glowing as bright and had no more anger to spare. His fingers finally loosened from his tunic but they easily found purchase around Erik's neck. There was no move to pull him down again, but the sleepy look was nearly forcing the thief down again.

“I want to stay with you.”

“I'm certainly not letting you go.”

Honest to a fault, never one to beat around the bush once he knows want he wants. Compared to the life of a thief, it was something that should've clashed with his own nature. All the secrets that he's keeping should've kept some kind of rift between them, but it never did. It was so much more natural to live for the moment than to unearth the past.

It was like a clean slate, something that Erik finally realized.

Eleven was instantly shoved his nose into his neck when Erik did laid down on the bed. The deep breath he took was telling on what he was doing, Erik still hadn't had the chance to wash off so the smell of his blood was probably still there. It didn't look like Eleven was fighting himself, if anything it looked like he was enjoying himself as he relaxed into a lazy haze.

It's a passing thought that made him wonder if Eleven realized that. That he was actively enjoying the scent of blood compared to his usual distaste at the thought of it.

Erik still didn't get his answer on what Eleven thought about his blood. But that's something to talk about when the sun goes away again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're moving on!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Veronica's suspicions, Warrior's Rest Inn, and arriving into Octagonia!

It was like the balance was restored, as if nothing ever happened. It actually irked Veronica because in just one day, she saw how things were _not_ okay if something were to come by and separate Erik and Eleven permanently.

Something as cliché as love didn't explain anything on what she saw that night either despite Eleven's big announcement. Even now they didn't act any different from before outside of Eleven's quiet version of insistent prodding of Erik's health. Their usual tail chasing did seem a bit more intimate but she honestly couldn't tell if it was out of concern or not. Eleven seemed brave enough to confess if he was willing to say it out loud to them, but she didn't really know that either.

But the way the Luminary shut down scared Veronica. Regressing back to his distant self was one thing, it was another thing to realize the stark difference of what happened that night to how bright he was now. Even her first meeting with him in Hotto was far more brighter than that night.

“Erik, darling.” Sylvando walked up to the thief. “How's our dear Luminary doing?”

“El's still sleeping, you know it's still too early for him.” Erik said easily enough.

It was late morning, almost noon, and their third day of sailing and it was interesting to see Eleven's night owl nature come through. Sylvando was able to get Dave to make late night conversations with the Luminary when he was wide awake. Spy on the two moonlighters to find out anything interesting.

There was nothing new to learn outside the usual, but the jester had a sneaking suspicion that Dave wasn't telling them something. Most likely taking care of other's privacy more than anything. His silence actually put hopeful prospects into their relationship status.

“Of course.” Sylvando still smiled. “I just wanted to know where our dear Luminary learned to be so nimble. I never noticed that he could be so graceful outside of battle.”

Erik smirked and there was that twinkle in his eye when talking about Eleven. “He learned to be a cat back in his village. I'm sure you all noticed that he likes hunting, but he likes scouting his prey from the trees instead of tracking them.”

“Really now.” Sylvando blinked in surprise. “I knew that he had a good eye, but I didn't know it was that good to be able to spot game in the dark like that.”

“I think he likes the challenge.” Erik shrugged. “Tree hopping is a lot harder than hopping roofs, but it's not so hard once you can judge how well the limb can hold your weight.”

Sylvando hummed almost knowingly. “I suppose the views from the tallest trees help.”

Well, that answers one burning question Veronica had in her mind. It was actually relieving to know that the Luminary was the one corrupting the thief and not the other way around. She and all of Arboria would've thrown an absolute riot if Eleven was picking pockets.

There was still the threat of Eleven learning and actually going through with it if she really thought about it. He seems to enjoy learning all sorts of things, sifting through as many texts as he can get his hands on and permanently imprinting recipes of all kinds into his mind. He was also a decent spell caster, but the spells he use seem to correlate to the mood he was feeling majority of the time. Which she was not going into.

“Is that also why he tends to pick fights with every new monster we come across?” Veronica narrowed her eyes. “You guys don't pick fights with monsters at night, do you?”

The shrug Erik gave her almost want to make her throw a good Frizz at him. Serena just found amusement at what was divulged probably thinking it was some sort of sweet. Monster hunting would explain why the tail chasers were always in top form, like how Erik never seemed to be out of practice when throwing his boomerangs or how Eleven still has the muscle capacity to swing around a greatsword despite his preference for the sword and shield.

One of the more surprising discoveries of their weapons handling was that Erik made a decent swordsman. He still fought like a rogue, but Sylvando liked his style and the charm that came with it and gave him pointers. Discovering that the jester was probably the best swordsman between the three of them in terms of skill surprised almost everyone.

“Hunting aside, is there anything else you two do when you're alone? Surely there must be other things you two do when you explore.” Serena leaned in curious.

“Other than trying to keep El from wandering off too far like I told you?” Erik raised an eyebrow. “Why do you guys keep asking me? You do know you can ask him too?”

Everybody just looked at each other before Sylvando spoke up. “Erik, darling, we're asking because you monopolize all of Eleven's attention to yourself. And it also doubles in getting to know you as well, you tend to shine when Eleven is brought up.”

It was always interesting to see Erik's face redden with denial, but this time he didn't blush up a storm and only the tips of his ears showed any colour in his embarrassment. There was also that embarrassed scratch of his head and the side glance away but nothing more. As if he accepted the fact like he was never in denial in the first place.

Which Veronica was going to call bullshit on, she swears they were doing this on purpose.

“Geez, you guys are relentless.” Erik huffed and shook his head knowing how this conversation was going to start. “Can we not do this today?”

He was avoidant and it did seem like something did happened, maybe, but the little sorcerer honestly didn't want to hear about it either. The two romantics can have their fun later.

“That's fine.” Veronica crossed her arms. “There is something I do want to know though. Have you noticed something strange about Eleven? When we were rescuing you, I swore I saw his eyes turn red. Do you know anything about that?”

There was a pause and she could've sworn he froze for the split second she asked her question. Erik's face was quick to slide into a slight confused expression after he gave a thoughtful look.

“Can't say I do, you sure you weren't imagining it?”

“Oh, I do remember seeing that as well. I just thought it was the light from the torches.” Serena said.

Erik raised an eyebrow over to Veronica in a questioning manner but the way he did it seem off. A little too calm and no insults were thrown her way like she'd expect, just that look he would give Serena when she would be her air-headed self. It made her feel a little miffed but it didn't distract her on how strange this felt. Her question was a little strange itself but that night was beyond strange.

If anything, Erik looked a little too relaxed at the topic and she had no idea why. Maybe it was a form of pushing that night away, maybe he just didn't want to remember it, but his reaction seemed a little too diluted.

That part of the conversation died, nipped off like an unwanted bud. But the subject still stuck to her and she wouldn't lay it to rest until she knows for sure if it was just a trick of the light.

When Eleven did finally came out, Veronica kept a close eye on him. To see if that red glint was there in his eyes. It still makes her scrunch up in disgust in the not-couple act that they do. Shoulder to shoulder hanging off the rails while they looked out to sea, pointing out the various things that caught their eye. They still spoke in low tones as they stayed under the shade of the sails, nothing out of the usual, but there was still this closeness that they didn't have before.

Nothing that anyone can confirm and it bothered the fuck out of everyone.

  
  


_-Line Break-_

The Zwaardsrust region was beautiful. Fields of gold greeted them but its tragedy was the same as Dundrasil's. The great Zwaardsrust Kingdom being destroyed in a single night due to an overwhelming swarm of monsters. It was the first to fall as such, Dundrasil being the second.

The locals at the Warrior's Rest Inn told various tales of the kingdom that the great warrior-king Drustan built up. Listening to them brought back thoughts on Eleven's reluctant role as the Luminary, the letter his biological mother left him, and the heritage behind his blood.

On occasion when he was alone, he would take out the letter to read it. More than ever now for the simple fact that Dundrasil was a road away blocked by a few large boulders. It wouldn't be hard for him to scale and squeeze through the cracks in between, let his curiosity guide him for the night once more to at least see the outlines of the fallen kingdom.

But he was also afraid of what he might see. Of what he might discover.

“Oh, there you are!” Eleven whipped his head to see Serena approaching. “Everyone was worried that you might have wandered off by yourself again.”

Eleven found an out of the way balcony on the second story of the inn. There was no real reason for people to come through here as it lead to a dead end and a view that's completely blocked by the windmill. He was leaning on the corner of the wooden rails rereading the letter too many times.

He came here not expecting to be bothered for a while.

“Veronica was asking for you, but it seems like you're preoccupied.” Serena looked at his letter. “Who's that from?”

“My... mother.”

Eleven folded the piece of paper away and put it into his bag. He still didn't know how to feel about the contents within it, there was a feeling he wanted to grasp but he didn't know what it was. He knows that there was guilt in that feeling, but these days he was always feeling guilty about something.

“How is she? I'm surprise that you've managed to exchange a few letters with how hectic it's been.”

It was innocent enough but it was a hard hit. Her words made him think back to Cobblestone, think back to his mum who he still misses with all his heart. Then to Gemma that he wished that he was more open with, regretting not trying to convince her that vampires weren't evil when they were children. There was also the little children that he would usually had to go round up during the after hours when they got mischievous.

All of them gone because of him.

“Eleven?”

He turned away from her not knowing how to face her. “Sorry. My mother- my mum-” Eleven bit his lip trying to find the words. “Gone. She's gone.”

Serena gave a quiet gasp. “O-oh, I'm terribly sorry. I didn't mean to bring up any bad memories.”

“It's fine.” Eleven shook his head still not meeting her eyes. “You didn't know, it's not like I talk about it.”

“I'll tell Veronica that you're busy then.”

He felt bad, but he was grateful that she left promptly without anymore questions. Eleven always went out of his to be alone when he was thinking about Cobblestone and everything that's happened. He never took long, just long enough to gather his thoughts.

His thoughts on his mother and Dundrasil always turn back to his mum and Cobblestone. Two tragic events that parallel with each other too heavily and he was the center of it. It always put a heavy weight in him and wondered if his mother from Dundrasil would fault him for thinking of his more immediate family and friends.

Most likely not, not with the tone and words from the letter. But he would never know.

“You're brooding again.”

“I like brooding.”

Eleven blinked surprised at his own response before turning to face Erik. The thief was standing much more closer than he was expecting, Erik's silent footsteps always got the better of him when Eleven wasn't paying attention. Even with his unique ocean and snow scent, Erik was very good at what he does.

“Our little firecracker sent me out when Serena came back without you.” Erik took his place by Eleven's side and leaned on the railings. “What's up?”

There was a lot of things on his mind, but nearly all of them he didn't want to talk about. The guilt made it hard but it was also hard to not talk about it for the same thing.

“What did she want exactly?”

Erik raised his eyebrow and shrugged. “Little Ronnie wanted to discuss some spell combos after seeing you and Serena against the Deadnauts. The local priest was pleased and she wanted to see if there's a possibility of you guys setting the fields on fire.”

A smile got away from Eleven and he hummed feeling a little better. “I rather not, I like it here.”

“You like the deer here.”

Well, he wasn't wrong, but it didn't stop Eleven from playfully shoving Erik by the shoulder. The quiet laughter he managed out surprised even him, how easily his darker thoughts left him.

“Sorry for making everyone worry.”

“Don't apologize, Serena also mentioned about your mother's letter. The one we dug up?”

Eleven nodded and thought back to when they did first dug it up by Cobblestone Falls. He never really did get around talking about it, there wasn't much he could say because what could he say about the contents of the letter? It was a history that was out of reach, something that he couldn't do about but just solemnly learn it.

So it was just easy for Eleven to pull the letter out and hand it to Erik. After reading it over and over, this was probably the best way to get it aired out. It spoke for itself and it wasn't something he was keen on relaying in conversation.

“Are you sure?” Erik looked at the old letter in surprise taking it carefully. “Not something to be talked about, huh?”

It wasn't a long letter, but it was something that one would have to read over several times. Each word comes with a different kind of shock and if the reader didn't have some kind of clue of what was going on, it would seem be more of a script for a fairy tale play.

Watching the startled expressions on Erik put a wry smile on Eleven. Blue eyes were quick reading over the lines, but were instantly pulled back to reread the them multiple times. The disbelief that flitted across the thief's face made Eleven feel better at how he reacted the first few times he read it.

“Holy shit.” Erik muttered as he ran a hand through his hair before leaning into Eleven's side. “No wonder you didn't want to talk about it.”

The silence between them was comforting, to feel the warmth from Erik's side. A lot of thoughts just smoothed out almost too effortlessly. Words came to him freely and they came out just as well.

Eleven outstretched his left hand tracing his birthmark with his eyes. “I don't feel like the Luminary, not even when this thing starts to glow. I certainly don't feel like a prince.” He dropped his hand limply. “Even before that, I was always secreting myself away.”

Acting like a human to where- well, he didn't quite resent himself for not being completely human but something similar was there. He doesn't hate being a vampire, his grandad and mum made sure of that, and he was able to carve out his own niche that everyone back in Cobblestone appreciated. It was the reason why he liked helping people when he had the chance. It didn't take much to lend an ear and help, the happy expressions made it worth it because it was Eleven as a person who was able to make them happy.

Skilled fingers that combed easily through his hair brought him out of his thoughts. Feather light against his scalp but lingered against the locks of hair, Eleven followed the hands that retreated to look up to a smirking Erik. For some reason though, the smirk didn't quite match the far off look in his eyes.

“Before I became a thief, I was a pirate.” Erik started out. “It's the reason why I know so much about treasure and the like.”

“Really?” Eleven tilted his head in absolute interest.

“I was just an errand boy, but it's where I started before I struck out on my own. It's actually where I learned to wield a sword before sticking with my daggers and knives.”

“Having everyone around must be different then.” He nodded towards the inn.

“I've always been been kind of a lone wolf, so I'm not used to hanging out with a big crowd.” The thief looked thoughtful for a second. “It makes a nice change though. Things have been livelier now, we just need to make sure Sylv doesn't makes things too lively, though. We're still wanted men I hope you remember?”

There was very little about Erik that Eleven knew. He didn't mind though, not when the other was sharing his past like he was handing him the puzzle pieces for him to put together. It was captivating, Eleven has a rough idea of what kind of picture it was but the little details always have him listening and watching.

But a pirate? For some reason, that little tidbit of information made Eleven ecstatic. Imagining Erik in the stereotypical pirate outfit, it would also explain the ocean in his scent. It also seemed a little fantastical, just like Eleven being a vampire. He knows pirates were far more real than vampires were, but it was the storybook idea of them that held the image.

Eleven hummed at the thought before he leaned in to take a kiss. It surprised the thief, but he didn't pull away. Instead he carded his hand through Eleven's hair once more holding him close.

“Thanks for this.” He murmured happily against Erik's lips.

“You're my alley cat, El. You have one hell of a pedigree, but still my alley cat.”

Being with Erik was contentment. There was no rush or urgency when it's just the two of them, not even with his still unknown destiny as the Luminary. There was also no hiding, just this strange feeling of acceptance the more they learned about each other.

He hopes it was the same for Erik.

  
  


_-Line Break-_

Octagonia was, as Sylvando put it quite accurately, home of muscular brutes beating the bejesus out of each other. Erik knows it as the biggest bar he's ever step foot in. It was the best and worst place to pick pockets because of the fans and keen-eyed fighters that gathered here. It was the best and worst place to pick fights that you may or may not be able to handle.

It was strange that his second visit here would have him irritated on a completely different reason than his first time. He forgot how bold people were in Octagonia, especially the locals and the googly-eyed opportunists who like to scout out their targets. It was hard to ignore them too when they seem to come up to their little party like a moth to a flame to either size them up or stare at their faces.

That bunny girl that came onto Eleven when they first entered still has him a little heated. And as delighted as Erik was to see the disappointment on the girl's face to receive a complete uninterested 'thank you' for the information she gave, the jealousy still sparked and slowly ignited a fire with each passing glance of a stranger.

This shouldn't affect him as much as it was right now. It shouldn't be because it was to be expected with Eleven's kitty charisma, but _damn_, people needed to back off. The giant statue of Hendrik wasn't enough to distract him from the budding jealousy, not even discovering the brightly glowing stick that was the Rainbough could do it either. Even the itch to snatch the Yellow Orb couldn't prevent the feeling of wanting to snatch Eleven away.

“I am hopeless, aren't I?”

Erik leaned against the wall on an unnamed rooftop not too far away from the registration desk where the others were at. There was still a good amount of time before the partner draw to kick start the tournament and Erik decided to distance himself in order to cool his head. There was no need to bring up unneeded stress over something like this.

“Ugh, the partner draw.” Erik rubbed his temples at the thought. “Why do I do this to myself?”

Never before would he thought jealousy of all things be one of his failings. Greedy, sure as hell, but never jealousy. He’s been jealous before, but it was a first to feel so possessive of something. _Someone._

“I'm going to need a drink.”

“Why?”

Erik jumped and whipped around too see Eleven looking at him curiously. “O-oh, done with the registration?”

Eleven didn't say anything looking at him knowing that he was avoiding the topic. Instead, he just moved to get closer. Arms easily hung around Erik's shoulders as he felt lips ghosting against his before they landed onto the thief's neck. Eleven then settled in place where his nose was practically buried in the same spot he kissed.

The sudden closeness made him automatically close his arms around Eleven's waist. Made him forget about his previous thoughts and the way Eleven gave a deep breath against his skin made him shiver a little. Erik was still reeling at the slow discovery of how forward Eleven was. Such boldness seemed so out of place for someone as reserved as him but it also fits him so well.

It made Erik a little glad that Eleven was making all the first moves. Despite being the more experienced one, Eleven's nonchalant way of wanting and giving affection was far more easier to read than to tediously do the whole courting dance. Sylvando will call it unromantic that they're skipping a lot of steps, Serena will probably bemoan about missed opportunities, but this was just right for them.

“It smells terrible here.” His voice was muffled into the crook of Erik's neck. “It smells like old, musty blood and alcohol.”

Erik snorted. “And you're using me to drown it out?”

“You smell good.” Eleven sighed. “Really good.”

He was sorely tempted to make a comment on Eleven's near purring but thought against it. Instead Erik just slid down along the wall to sit dragging Eleven with him. It made more sense to keep Eleven here in order to keep the jealousy at bay. It helped that his little alley cat shifted into his lap to keep his nose in his neck.

“I smell good, huh? What's the difference between me and everybody else?”

“You don't make me sick.” Eleven grumbled. “And after I drank your blood, I can still smell you even though you're not bleeding.” There was a pause before he continued. “Is that weird?”

“Do I look like I'm complaining?” Erik gave a firmer hold around Eleven's waist for emphasis. “How did I taste?”

That made the vampire stiffen before he forced himself to relax. There was also a small nervous breath that stuttered before Eleven shyly looked up. Erik wanted to make another comment with this time being about Eleven's kitty eyes.

“G- good.” Eleven managed out. “Really good.”

“Really now?” Erik raised an eyebrow. “I've had my fair share of the sea and snow before, can't say that they tasted good as you make it to be.”

This time, his face turned red and there was a flicker of something in his eyes. A far away look along with something akin to hunger flashed and Eleven swallowed the accumulated spit that gathered. It went by way too fast for Erik to appreciate properly before the still red-faced Eleven steeled himself to answer.

“You're delicious.” Eleven said a little roughly. “Thinking about it makes my mouth water.”

Sometimes Erik didn't know whether or not he was thankful for Eleven's blunt honesty. His words stirred something more than it answered his question. As much as blood was a touchy subject for the vampire, it seems that he's been gaining confidence with each passing conversation. It put confidence into Erik to think about what to ask next.

But not without limits, seeing the absent-minded look starting to form against the flushed face made Erik let go of the subject. More for his own good than Eleven's.

“You good for the tournament still?”

“I'll be fine.” His voice turned almost languid. “Nothing I can't take. Just stay close.”

“Stay close, huh?” Erik pondered the thought. “You know, I might enter the thing too.”

There was questioning grunt before Eleven looked up in surprise. “Why?”

“I want to try my hand at the thing too, gives us a better chance in getting the Rainbough with more of us too.”

“Are you sure? You're not exactly made for taking hits.”

“Ouch, you don't hold back, do you?” Erik mockingly winced as he put a hand over his heart. “I dodge, thank you very much. Plus, if I can block your big-ass greatsword when you're swinging it at me, I think I can take a couple of mindless brutes.”

“I almost knocked you off your feet.”

“'Almost.'”

It's not like his pride was going to let him say he was entering because he was jealous. That he was hoping to get Eleven during the draw so nobody else can claim him as their partner. It was ridiculous in how his brain was pushing him to do stupid things, but the soft huffs of laughter against his neck that Eleven made was worth it.

But in all seriousness, he needed to figure out his own plan if he doesn't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always found it a slight shame in how Erik's character and past had so much depth and yet it wasn't flushed out quite fully. I liked that since he was a thief, he was able to keep his secrets, but the way it was blown out into the open made me feel real bad.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Briefly introducing Jade and Rab, Octagonia and Vince's B.O., and the stealing moments.

Jade was well aware of them before the whole tournament started. It was hard to not pay attention to the brightly blue hair of the rogue at the corner of her eyes. It was harder to not pay attention to his lover that sat in his lap. She didn't mean to spy on them, it was just that with the rumours going around, the sight of two people meeting up in the shadowy corner of a rooftop made her suspicious.

Honestly, she shouldn't have been as surprised as she was. What other reason would two people meet like that other than her initial reasoning?

What did surprise her though was that her partner for the tournament would've been said lover if Rab didn't butt in. Even with the mask on, she could tell it was him as he was the only one with hair that fell as delicately as it did and wore that specific purple tunic. Jade schooled herself in order to pretend that she didn't watch his intimate moment with the rogue. When she offered her hand in a greeting though, the utter disinterest in his eyes struck her hard through the mask.

It was a _tiny _blow to her self-esteem, if anything it should've made her happy that there was no lingering glance. He had a lover for him to think about such things. A _male _lover.

Regardless of her feelings, it was interesting to note that he was now partners with Vince Vanquish, the previous champion of the MMA. More interesting how he was able to withstand two muscle heads quite well when they decided that taking him out was priority before tackling the previous champion. It would've been smart if he were any less than prepared for it.

Jade also subtly noted the distance between him and Vince. That he would always step away from Vince when he got a little too close. She wished she knew what kind of expression he was making to at least wonder what he was thinking about.

“Just my luck, I'm facing martial artist with a tendency to kick.” The very familiar blue-haired rogue cursed. “Talk about bad match ups.”

She agreed with that statement, if he were any less quicker and sturdier than he was, Jade would've knocked him out quite easily. She was actually quite surprised how strong of a grip he has on his dagger. The dagger itself was well made too, her kicks usually sends the blades off the handles of cheaply made ones. The resounding sound of the blade being used as a successful guard made her think twice about getting in close again.

It was unfortunate for him though, him and his lover both entered probably hoping to have each other as partners. Jade could see it working too, the rogue's current partner wasn't bad but there was no diversity between their skills. A swordsman to take and give heavy hits and a rogue to scatter and disrupt enemy movements. It was a real shame that they didn't get paired.

Jade grunted and aimed a kick that knocked out the rogue's current partner before turning onto the rogue himself. Obviously he couldn't take a hit, the few she did managed were telling enough, but he had the stamina and the flighted feet to keep dodging like he was dancing.

“El's going to laugh at me.” The rogue shook his head. “Ugh, Ronnie's going to laugh at me.”

“You fight well if it makes you feel any better.”

“Yeah, I don't want to hear that from someone who's partner doesn't need to lift a finger in this fight.”

He's not wrong, it was a little insulting for Rab to just stand there. It didn't stop her from knocking him out though.

  
  


_-Line Break-_

Quite honestly, Eleven would've loved Octagonia's atmosphere and its darkened city if not for two things. In how bad it stunk and all the girls that side-eyed Erik like a piece of meat. Both were offensive to his person but both were pushed to the side for something more pressing.

The more immediate concern as of right now was the hair raising stench that came off of Vince.

The moment Eleven caught whiff of Vince's scent, he knew that there was something wrong with the man. It was sickly sweet with an under tone of something rotting, it was like old standing pond water that hasn't been circulated in years. It was foul, but in a way that people were willing to tolerate as if it came with the job.

It wasn't blood, he knows for sure it wasn't blood, but it was something similar. He was actually grateful that it only made him sick because he would've been sicker if it did trigger a thirst. The awful twist in his stomach encouraged his immediate need to get away.

“What was that?! She wiped the floor with you!” Veronica sniped. “You should be ashamed of yourself, going out in the first round.”

“And so it begins.” Erik sighed. “You try going against that chick with your dignity intact. At least I was able to keep up with her before- ack!”

“H-hey! What are you-! You didn't need to be so rude if you wanted him alone for yourself!”

Eleven ignored her and didn't stop for anything right after he grabbed Erik by the arm to drag him somewhere more secluded. This time, up the stairs and climbing a ledge to an isolated balcony. Everyone was still crowding the arena area in order to congratulate or consul their favourite competitors. Nobody wasn't going to be here for the next hour.

“Whoa, whoa! El, you're going a million miles a minute! What's wrong?”

He didn't hesitate to pull Erik in, took the biggest breath he could in order to wash out the foul scent from his nose. Eleven tried to bury himself deeper into Erik's neck when the other wrapped his arms around him.

Eleven desperately wanted to drown in the ocean and snow right now.

“I didn't see too many people bleed today, did you walk in an infirmary by accident?”

“It's Vince.” The vampire snaked his arms around Erik's neck and leaned in further trying not to think too much. “He smells absolutely disgusting. Utterly disgusting.”

“Are you- are you serious?” Erik choked and cough a laugh. “But the guys you fought barely did anything.”

“Not blood, it's something else.” Eleven nearly hissed out. “It's disgusting and it stinks. It's not normal.”

Eleven remembers the bloody lip he gave the Underdigger, but he doesn't remember catching his scent. It made him scrunch up his nose at the realization that Vince's stink was strong enough to cover the scent of fresh blood. The only consolation he has was that it stayed with Vince and didn't spread like blood did.

“Geez, both our lucks were bad in our partners.” Erik sighed. “Do you have an idea what it is?”

“It's not normal.” Eleven repeated. “It's like blood but it's not blood. It's- I don't know. I just know that something's wrong.”

“Anything that's like blood would raise any flags.” Erik muttered. “Is there anything you can think of that might cause it? Better yet, want to sneak around and snoop?”

“I don't want to go near him.”

But at the same time, despite how foul smelling Vince was, he was dying to know what exactly was making him smell like that. It makes Eleven bristle at being exposed to Vince any longer. It was unnatural, it _is _unnatural. It almost makes Eleven afraid to know what Vince truly smelled like if he bled. But he was also too curious for his own good and maybe even sabotage whatever... _thing_ that Vince was doing.

Eleven groaned to himself but Erik raised an eyebrow at that. “So no?”

“I don't want to snoop.” He sighed. “Might take too much time.”

“Well, the guy does live in an orphanage that also doubles as Octagonia's chapel.” Erik said. “We can just walk in.”

“An orphanage?”

“Yeah, the locals tend to lose their minds when it comes to that guy. There's a whole rags to riches story behind him too, nothing too dramatic though. The guy was born and raised there and is dedicating his life towards the kids.”

That was actually really nice. Eleven knew Vince was a nice guy, but again, couldn't stand his smell. Hearing that made him feel bad about it. Not really.

“You have to come with me.”

“That goes without saying, El.” Erik laughed and kissed Eleven's temple. “Your little kitty nose will fall off if I don't.”

Eleven grunted in agreement. “It really will.”

It goes to show that Vince's stench even has the power to make Eleven not mind Erik's cat comments. He would rather deal with the cat comments than even go anywhere near him. If Eleven wasn't so obligated, he'd even drop out of the tournament.

His grip around Erik's neck tightened at his own wishful thinking.

“You do know that tomorrow are consecutive matches, right?” Erik's voice came in like a cracking glass. “You'll be fighting by the guy for about three more rounds.”

Eleven quietly keened at that. “Please, don't remind me.”

“Think you can make it?”

“I don't want to.”

Erik burst out laughing as he petted the vampire's head in consolation. There was a moment of defeat before Eleven did pull back in order to face reality again. He also gave Erik a small side glare in hopes to relay what exactly he thought about him laughing at the vampire's misfortune.

Having a blood sensitive nose was one thing, Vince's stench was just awful.

“Come on, El. The sooner we find out, the sooner we can get it out of the way.” Erik nudged. “We can even Zoom back to Zwaardsrust for a quick hunt if you want.”

That sounded amazing. To hunt deer back at Warrior's Rest Inn sounded like a perfect way to cope with tomorrow's fights. He didn't need it, but the thought to just be able drink in comfort was rather exhilarating. Something that he knows how to handle and control.

Eleven doesn't know if that thought scares him or not, taking in comfort in blood, but he didn't care right now.

“Promise?”

“Promise, El. Don't got nothing better to do anyways.”

...

The trip to Vince's didn't go well. It ended terribly actually. Erik ended up watching Eleven nearly drain a whole deer's worth of blood in the attempt to wash out the experience.

The orphanage itself wasn't bad per se seeing as Vince's supposed stink stayed with the man. A little bluffing went a long way and Vince completed their excuse of their visit when apparently competitors were going missing. The retelling of the rags to riches story was also there. Nothing too interesting to note.

But the moment something trashed Vince's room spilling and breaking the vials all over the floors, Eleven went green and fought hard to compose himself. In fact, Eleven never made it into the hallway with all the bedrooms. Erik being the one to handle the situation and thank the Goddess for that.

It was only with years of experience that Erik managed to make an excuse to cut the visit short. He didn't even need to lie when he said that whatever was in the vials was making Eleven feel sick. The retreat away from the orphanage was only hindered by a series of apologies and quick goodbyes.

  
  


_-Line Break-_

The thing about those vials? Vince drinks them apparently.

The thief can only imagine the horror Eleven was suppressing behind that mask. Erik himself couldn't smell anything from it, but anything that can make Eleven sick to his stomach and runaway from it made Erik take a mental step back. Even Sylvando frowned at the subtle tell of Eleven's reaction when they were facing of against each other.

It's relieving that Eleven still fought well. Taking steps ahead of time to make sure the distance between him and Vince was wide. It didn't look bad either teamwork wise, it just looked like they were surrounding and pincering their opponents.

It wasn't until the fight against Jade and Rab that Erik felt something was going to happen. That their weird luck was working its magic the moment both the martial artist and the old man froze to stare at Eleven when he was blocking. It was definitely working its magic when Vince looked like he was having a heart attack when he fell to the ground after they won.

“What the hell is going on?”

It wasn't too hard to steal away into the crowds and gather the rumours and string something together. The people were all to eager to share information with each other in their shock. Spoke how Vince has been drinking whatever was in the vials for years now as a good luck ritual before any battle begins. The rumour of the disappearing competitors also seem to started about the same time too.

He's been ignoring the problems of the locals because it was quite honestly none of his business. It didn't directly affect them and it was technically only their third day in Octagonia. Swept up in the tournament and dealing with Vince's mysterious body odor, there was no real reason to pay attention to those rumours.

Even now there wasn't either, but there was something tugging at his suspicions. Their luck was so shit that there had to be something going on.

There was a physical tugging on his red sash as he was walking towards the orphanage. He looked behind him and saw Eleven steel-faced that almost hid the shakiness in his hands. Despite how brittle he looked, the look in his eyes burned with disbelief and a simmering anger.

“He drank it, Erik.” The low and dead tone Eleven tried to hold was broken by the slight tremble in his voice. “_He drank it._”

“I saw.” Erik grimaced at how the horror and disgust struck the other was before leading the both of them somewhere more private. “I was going to snoop.”

“Can you wait on that? Please?”

Eleven gave another shaky tug before Erik quickened his pace. They were in the lower floors where most of the shops and houses were, dimly lit but just enough to be comfortable. Plenty of dark alley ways to choose from that nobody would find them in.

“Take your time, El.” It worried Erik when Eleven simply fell into his arms. “H-hey, are you okay?”

“I'm fine.” Eleven said quietly. “Just stay.”

He was definitely not fine. Erik could feel the frantic beat of his heart and the still shaking form. He knows it was from the adrenaline from the fights and the continuous mental effort in keeping pace. All in order to keep Vince away from him while concentrating on the fight. But Erik couldn't imagine that the blood rush or the mental exhaustion being good for the vampire. Not to mention that it had been a little too bright under the sun and all the competitors have been up and early for the day.

The past few days have not been good for Eleven. Today being the worst for him.

“It's been a shit few days, I can tell you that.” Erik tried to lighten the mood. “Our luck has been a real piece of work, what do you think will happen next?”

There was a grumbling noise. “Don't want to think about it.”

“Alright.” Erik huffed out a laugh at the response and took the hint. “Ignoring everything you hate about Octagonia right now, what do you think about it?”

“I like this the most.”

“I meant the city.” Erik rolled his eyes with pink dusting his cheeks. “Anything eye catching for you?”

“This city makes you the best thing here.”

This time it was Erik's heart that started to beat fast and he full on blushed. “You-” Erik scrambled his mind for words. “You sure about that? You haven't tried any of the bars yet.”

“Don't care.”

It sucked that Eleven was speaking more promptly because he wasn't feeling well, but the openness was still there. Erik has to agree with Eleven that these little moments were the best thing about Octagonia so far. Little reprieves to themselves that was away from everything else.

Even when waking up to Eleven's sleeping face without the awkward guilt, it couldn't really compare to the full conscious reciprocating affection. The stealing moments they had weren't as warm as this. It's just too bad on why they were doing this in the first place.

“I would've thought the little flea markets would've caught your eye.”

“Why? All they have is junk.”

“Not to the fans, merchants can make a killing off of promotional items.”

This made Eleven look up with his face still half buried into Erik's chest giving him an unimpressed stare. “Junk.”

“Don't give me that look, you like to laugh at that kind of junk.” Erik saw lips upturning. “If we have time, we can hit up the bars and laugh at the people too.”

Eleven dropped his head back down and made a noise in disagreement. “Too many people.”

That was something he could agree with, there wasn't any time to actually be completely alone. There was always something going on and their friends keep nosing around in their attempt to weasel out information. It wasn't bad, but the realization was quick to put thoughts into Erik. The jealousy that he put aside was also making itself known again.

“Hey, after we deal with whatever's happening and get our hands on the Rainbough, wanna disappear for a day?”

There was a little more life back in Eleven when he said that. An eye peeked from where it was hiding, it sparkled even though they were in a small dark alley way. His body stopped shaking as they talked through the mundane things and he was breathing more evenly. The tension went into something more relaxed but there was still some strain that wasn't going to go away unless they leave the city again.

“Somewhere not here.”

“Definitely not here.”

  
  


_-Line Break-_

The thief was not surprised when Eleven took the opportunity to aim and carry his strikes with such careful consideration that Vince will be hurting for weeks. The flicker of electric sparks that were almost invisible against the sunlight made sure that the damage will be felt as well. It was a beating that Vince brought upon himself when he tried to make things 'fair.'

Eleven kept a blank face through it because the mask wouldn't be enough to hide just how angry he was at Vince. Erik was still trying to believe at how light he got off. Why the old man, Rab, was willing to give him so much leniency for years of literally cannibalizing people.

Human essence, something that humans should never consume because it rotted them from the inside out. Something monsters consume to empower and energize them and Vince was drinking it to win the past few tournaments.

Erik was biased with Eleven being a big reason in that, but he trusts the vampire's nose to come to a conclusion. That if Vince's body stunk of the stuff like it was natural, then it spoke a large number of victims that fell prey to him and the giant spider monster. They all saw how many people were kidnapped, just imagining how many more made Erik sick.

Sob story or not, the fraud deserves a knife to the back. He was trying to wonder why the victims were willing to let it go and not throw a fuss. It grated on his nerves that the crowd still cheered for Vince in their ignorance.

“Erik, darling, there's nothing to be done about it.” Sylvando's voice made him look up. “I know it must be frustrating but the crowd's spoken.”

“Most of the crowd don't even know.” The thief said under his breath but loudly enough for the jester to hear. “But I guess that's part of the illusion.”

“Unfortunately.” The wry smile Sylvando gave him didn't do anything but make Erik simmer a little more. “But our dear Luminary was keen to give our misguided friend a good punishing.”

“It's not enough if you ask me.”

Erik noted that Eleven swung his sword in a way that he wouldn't cut Vince but leave him black and blue all over. He always knew that Eleven was good at strategizing, he was especially good in ambushes and spacial planning because of his skills in hunting. He was also always planning ahead to keep his vampire side hidden, always having this degree of control to where Erik was concerned at the stress of it.

All that was second nature though, time easily revealing to the thief that Eleven's constant plannings was just like Erik's instinctive calculations when he sees something of value. Skills that simply translated to other talents that they have. And yet there was something to be appreciated in watching Eleven deliver as much damage as possible while making it look like Vince was guarding and deflecting them.

Bruises, while harmless, can hurt for days and weeks on end. There was also the fact that no fighter worth their name would go to a healer for bruises. Vince would also be tight on money so he'll be suffering through the pain than to buy medical herbs.

As much as good of a person the vampire was, there was no forgiving Vince. The only thing that's stopping him from going into the night and jumping the guy was that it was already official on the former champion's status with the mayor. Anything that happens to him now would bring a lot of uncomfortable troubles.

So this public beating would have to do.

“Whether its enough or not shouldn't matter now.” Sylvando cut into his thoughts. “Worry about your beau than a man out of chains, that last announcement probably has him rather frazzled.”

Erik frowned. “What I want to know what that old man wants from him. Why Dundrasil of all places?”

Instead of answering, Sylvando just smiled a little forlornly. It made the thief narrow his eyes at him because that smile implied the jester knew something. The only reason he didn't call him out was because Erik didn't want Sylvando to know that he knows a lot of things.

It was, unfortunately, easier to let it go for now and go to wherever Eleven disappeared to. The whole party was not going to be trekking through the wilderness today, the old man can wait a day or two for all of them to recover. As much as it frustrated Erik at finally having the stupid stick in their grasps only for it to be taken away last second, he was admittedly tired. They all were.

“Oh, Erik!” Serena called from behind him. “I suppose you haven't seen Eleven either?”

“No, I was hoping to catch him leaving the arena.” Erik frowned. “I guess we missed him.”

“Hmph! Probably cooling off after everything that's happened.” Veronica crossed her arms. “I would too, it's one thing after another and the best thing we got out of this was watching him wallop the sorry sod into some kind of shape.”

Erik snorted. “Agreed.”

Serena clapped her hands. “Well, would you have any idea where he could be?”

“Maybe.” Erik thought back to the shadowy corners of Octagonia. “I can't promise anything though.”

“That's surprising seeing as you both rendezvous rather frequently since we got here.” The little sorcerer shot at him. “Something you'd like to tell us?”

“Nothing you already don't know.” Erik rolled his eyes. “It's also none of your business.”

There was a look of frustration and Erik honestly thought the little sorcerer would light up in flames. Serena on the other hand giggled as if he told a dirty joke. Their reactions made him step back and wondered why the hell were they so invested in his relationship with Eleven.

Literally they were dogging him about getting together, and now they were eyeing him like they did something wrong. They can't possibly blame them for wanting to not be around them. There was no way Erik was going to let them ogle if he could help it, not with Serena and Sylvando around. He could handle Veronica giving him shit about it, she at least wouldn't coo at him about it.

“Ugh! Whatever!” Veronica threw her hands up. “Come on, Serena, I know when we're not wanted. Let's go party with the locals, we'll have a good time on our own. I think I hear Sylvando over there.”

Erik rolled his eyes before moving forward with his search. The atmosphere certainly did lighter, the smell of alcohol rose and people were becoming more rambunctious with each passing moment. Even in the lower floors, people were on the verge of picking fights in a tipsy haze. The weapons shop owner discreetly closed and locked his doors while the armorer had a shield ready by his side.

It was getting loud, the whole town would be up in arms with beer mugs and fists with a little festive dancing to the side soon enough. Maybe if his mood wasn't ruined by the turn of events, he'd enjoy watching that ball roll downhill. But he wasn't and he had a hunch that Eleven was feeling the same too.

Now he just needed to figure out where he would sequester himself in. There were too many people spread throughout the city, all the dark corners that seemed invisible to all were now filled with various stages of people. No way Eleven would stick around with how mad he was.

That thought connected just as he look at the giant doors that led out of the city. It wouldn't be that much of a stretch if Eleven did just step out of the city to get away from the noise. Erik knows he wouldn't Zoom away without letting him know first.

The sight that greeted him upon exiting the city made him blink slowly before snorting silently to himself. He could tell a rather annoyed Eleven came out with the amount of scorch marks that matched with the equally lack of monsters. What was left of the monsters was a ways away scampering in a frantic manner along with fire close at their heels.

In the distance, Erik could see a figure sitting under a tree calling for more fire. The full spell was being cast this time, the runes appeared momentarily before a sizable fireball was launched. There wasn't even a particular target for it seeing as the last of the monsters just disappeared into the shrubbery. The mass of flames just hit one of the towering rock towers leaving another scorch mark that they hopefully won't have to explain.

“You good?”

Eleven jumped from where he was sitting as he quietly approached, his face was blank when he looked up though. Another set of flames were dancing at his hands before he let them fizzle out but his eyes still burned with emotion.

“I'm frustrated.”

“You, me, and everyone else.” Erik sighed and sat down next to him with legs splayed out. “Everyone is partying though, the old man called you out with the Rainbough as bait, so it's safe to admit that he can wait a day or two before we get to him.”

There was a shuddering breath before Eleven collapsed his head into Erik's lap. It was so sudden that it scared Erik for the moment before he shifted to a more comfortable position. A warm hand settled on his thigh before Eleven's whole body sagged, the stress that built up leaving him for now.

“I don't want to go to Dundrasil.”

“I know.” Erik put his hand on Eleven's waist. “That's why we're taking a break now.”

His hand was immediately seized and relocated to Eleven's forehead. “My head hurts.”

“Is the smell finally doing you in?” Erik noted the slightly warmer feel of the skin. “Need me to get anything?”

“I think I got used to it.” Eleven muttered unhappily. “Or I was too horrified to notice. I'll be fine.”

“We're definitely taking the day to cool off.” Erik sighed rubbing his thumb against Eleven's temple. “It's a good thing everybody will be wrapped up in drinking.”

“You can go drink too, you know? You don't have to stay.”

“I'll end up lifting purses if I do.” Erik smirked at the thought. “Plus, the twins already tried to badger me about us again, rather not know what they'll be like when they're drunk.”

Eleven hummed. “Are we really that interesting?”

“You're the Luminary and I'm the thief. To them, it's a book waiting to be written. And that's not including the real interesting bits we're keeping to ourselves.” Erik looked down and started playing with the silky hair. “I can't really believe it sometimes to be honest.”

The body on his lap shift until Eleven was facing towards him. There was a sleepy smile that looked up to him while hands started to twirl around the red sash of Erik's. What little sunlight that broke through the tree leaves put down a dappled shine upon the coppery hair and even a little sparkle in the half-lidded eyes.

“I can't either, but I'm glad this is real.”

The thief resumed his petting while trying to keep his blush down. Trying to find some kind of composure after his other hand joined to explore the locks of hair.

This was dangerous. Eleven looking like this was dangerous. This feeling, this lazy and too relaxed feeling took a solid hold over him like some incomplete sleeping spell. His heart threatened to beat faster and louder but it kept its steady pace to match the mood in the air. His mind wasn't focusing enough to put down the exact words he was experiencing. Too busy focusing on the fact that these moments were his alone.

“Shit, El, keep looking like that and you'll never get rid of me.”

“That's a bad thing, how?” Eleven's eyes were closed now but his eyebrow raised questioningly before giving a content sigh. “Your hands feel good.”

Hands twitched at Eleven's words. “I bet they do.”

Storm gray-blue eyes peeked open before a hand gently took one of Erik's. Eleven kept his eyes locked with the thief's, never looking away as he trailed slow and steady kisses starting from the tips of his fingers to all the way to the back of his hand. Each press of his lips was light and ghostly, but it almost felt electrifying to where it forced Erik to swallow.

Eleven smiled, Erik could feel it with his lips still on his hands. A mischievous one at that with that glint in his eyes and flipped his hand back to get access to the inside of his wrist. Lips pressed firmer and Eleven opened his mouth to where he could feel the scrap of his teeth and the brush of his tongue-

That was the same wrist, Erik's now giggly brain needed to input, that he forced fed Eleven blood with. He still had three little scars, one from his dagger and two from Eleven's fangs. Fangs that he swears were prodding his flesh in a way different manner than the first time they were there.

“You- I thought you were frustrated?”

This time those teeth ghosted the side of his pinky, a dangerous white gleam and pointed tips subtly sticking out with their eyes still locked. Not quite taking it in to his mouth but his breath was hot against it.

“You're good at distracting me.”

Now this was dangerous, outright hazardous. An unknown territory they hadn't ventured to. But it was hard to think clearly when Eleven continues to stare at him rather intensely and finally taking the smallest digit into his mouth.

Erik was still reeling at the forwardness that Eleven had, it always side sweeps him with being used to the more reserved side. But he liked it, that cool cat confidence that was so secure in what he wanted. It was a confidence that ebbed and pushed Erik's own to finish what Eleven was starting. Something he couldn't imagine doing with anyone else.

“I am, aren't I?” He dipped down and raised his knees to get closer to Eleven. “You're pretty good at it too.”

First steps towards this unknown territory, and he was going to take them just as poised and assured. He had to because, _fuck_, that mouth was almost too eager to tease and Erik wasn't going to just take that lying down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, Octagonia, one of the more conflicting things that happened. Condensed the whole adventure into one chapter, hope you don't mind :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dundrasil, surprise party crash via Heliodor, pushing a gift towards tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Holidays! Season's Salutations! The greatest wishes to all!

Now that he's really looking for it, Eleven looked like his little girl with Irwin's stoicism. A stoicism that was more reminisced of his knighthood as Eleanor's primary bodyguard with how quiet Eleven was. Quieter even as knighthood made Irwin's voice steady and resounding when he talks and give commands. There was no room to be indecisive and quiet on the battlefield.

Eleven hasn't said a word since arriving though, his friends easily did all the talking and he just settled on listening. But there was a swirl of emotions in his eyes that was so much like Irwin. It was too easy to forgive him for the silence. The way they trained on Rab and held onto each word he spoke was enough for him. There was no need to ask for more when silence was actually appropriate for what was going on.

Thousands of glowing butterflies swarmed together as they flew back to Yggdrasil's bosom. Smoke rose up high to finally guide the lost souls of his fallen kingdom. Nearly two decades has passed, but they were finally free from the ruins that was brought upon by monsters.

“I hope you don't mind me asking, but your mother, she's didn't leave you with anything, did she?”

Eleven gave a subtle hesitant movement. “I do, but-” He glanced away for a second with a twitch in the brow that Irwin had when he was thinking. “There's a secret that I'm keeping.” His lips thinned trying to find the right words. “Mother and father, they knew but...”

His voice was soft and low and the careful way he said the last few words made Rab internally sigh sadly. He can see Eleven's hands rummaged around his bag until it grasped an old envelope with very familiar gold leaf. Eleven didn't quite take the envelope out of the bag as he was briefly distracted in trying to find the words to say. The note of slight panic did make Rab wonder a bit.

A secret between him and his parents? It seemed far fetched, but there was a secret that's he long forgotten, something pushed aside as it didn't matter anymore but so prominent that-

“Oh, laddie.” Rab gave a sad chuckle. “I knew your father's little secret way before he asked my little girl's hand for marriage. He was an honourable man, a loyal one most of all when proving himself to the royal family. One of the best night watchers before I assigned him to your mother.”

He's inherited so much from his father, but when the tension eased off of Eleven and gave a shy smile for the first time to present the old piece of paper. It struck Rab for the briefest moment at how much of Eleanor was in him. His eyes still misty from his earlier bout of his emotions and were again wanting to spill at the image of his daughter echoing along side Eleven's.

It was truly a miracle that their son survived.

He left those thoughts for now to focus on the letter. Certain words already popping out to him and it made Rab frantically read through the rest.

“Oh no, she didn't...” His heart felt heavy. “So this is why you went to King Carnelian, huh? If only she'd known, but I suppose if you didn't set out for Heliodor, your journey would never have lead you to me.”

Rab can only imagine the kind of hardships his grandson had to face the moment he stood in front of the Heliodorian King. It was only Yggdrasil's blessing that he was well and alive with friends at his side. All the troubles that they went through but still set on their quest if their chase for the Rainbough said anything.

Fate was both kind and cruel, tears welled up once more but he didn't know if it was from grief or happiness. Holding Eleanor's letter was bittersweet, it was the very last thing she did before she sacrificed herself for her boy.

Rab sniffled before turning towards Yggdrasil's great form as the smoke still rose. “I'm sorry, laddie. I'm going to need to be alone for a wee while.”

There was a pause before he heard quiet footsteps walk away. Rab was grateful for it as Eleven didn't need to see him hunker down in tears again. But he really needed the moment to pray and give his thanks that he hasn't outlived all of his family. He prays that he never does.

  
  


_-Line Break-_

Dundrasil was beautiful even in ruins. From the local districts of where the commoners lived to the high rising walls where the castle use to stand, it wasn't too hard to imagine how big of a kingdom it was. Flora bloomed wildly that stretched out from the gardens that held them originally, the remaining walls still stood tall almost unwavering against the elements, and the moon was full to give him the full view of it all.

It was a lot less painful than Eleven thought it would be. Even the the shock of finding his grandfather alive, the grave of his parents, and watching the lost souls depart back to Yggdrasil didn't stir anything but the ever present guilt. Maybe it was because he didn't personally have any connections that he could tangibly grasp, but he'd still take the heavy hollowness and detachment over what he still felt about Cobblestone.

Eleven took to the shadows as everyone silently separated themselves. Too solemn to make small talk, they all distracted their minds with other subjects to think about. It was something he would be doing if he wasn't so absorbed thinking about the 'what if's as he took in the sights around him. He was pretty sure Sylvando spotted him, but the man was kind enough to leave him be.

Sitting over the cliff edge on the lower part of the hill to give himself the distance that he wanted but still high enough to where he could look over the city. His hands twiddled with a piece of grass as his legs hung freely over open air. Dundrasil was beautiful, and if the massive amount of butterflies that flew off to Yggdrasil was any indication, it would've been beautiful in life too.

Footsteps drew his attention from behind, Eleven looked and saw Jade approaching to where he was. She was hesitant when they looked at each other before stopping just a couple of feet behind him.

“Will you take a walk with me?” She asked quietly. “I would like to talk.”

Eleven blinked before slowly getting up. Her eyes widened in a slight surprised before composing herself. He tilted his head and Jade took that as her signal to start leading their walk.

“I'm sorry, it must be strange for you seeing as we are strangers.” Jade started. “But even before you were born, I was excited to meet you.” Eleven stuttered in his steps and Jade just smiled sadly. “Lady Eleanor was the only real mother I ever knew, my own died not long after I was born.” Jade looked up wistfully. “She used to read me stories, take me flower picking- I loved her so much. You can imagine how happy I was when I heard she was having a baby. I couldn't wait to meet my little brother.”

She said all that with a muted passion. Years of loss and grief trickled out just right then and there. The stabbing pain was felt because Eleven could somewhat relate to it. He could see himself choking onto his grief for years and ending up like Jade. Maybe even lucky enough to find a survivor to share his own happy memories of Cobblestone.

He was getting better, he knows that for sure. He also knows wistful thinking would only hurt him more.

“She sounded like an amazing person.” Eleven said quietly.

That happiness Jade displayed hurt him too. The guilt, always the guilt, stabbed him seeing her light up just before it started raining. Eleven knows he's a hard person to hold a conversation with, but he felt particularly bad with Jade.

“You know, it was raining like this the last time I saw her.” Her eyes looked up at the overcasting clouds and followed them to the horizon. “I can't believe how much time has passed since then- Wait, what's that?”

Brightly lit torches were lit against the rain and the familiar sight of the Heliodorian uniforms sent Eleven's nerves alight. It felt too soon to face off with Heliodor again, a simmering anger bubbles up at the last encounter.

It wasn't a thought before he grabbed Jade's arm and pulled her away in a hurry back up the hill to their friends. His heart pound feeling the adrenaline making its course. Even more so when the tunnel leading back towards the altar was filled with soldiers. Blood coursed faster in fear as the Gondolia crisis was coming back to him.

“Where are the ones from the altar?”

“No sign of them. What about the Darkspawn?”

“No sign of him either. Blast it! They must've gotten away!”

There was relief, everyone probably saw them coming first from the altar. It wouldn't be too hard for the them to scatter away in the opposite direction when each soldier held a torch to mark their presence. It was just unlucky that Eleven and Jade were separated from the group at the time.

Erik was right, their luck was absolute shit.

The bright glow of a torch behind them first gave away to Eleven's night vision. The rain drowned out everything else, but it was hard not to notice the clinking of the armor with each step the foot soldiers take. The unfortunate guard was alone as well, his sword was gripped tightly and the call of lightning becoming more familiar in this manner.

“What are you-”

“Wha-”

Eleven knows he shouldn't be holding grudges, Chalky would be disappointed in him seeing as it was the last lesson he imparted. But he's also sure his grandad would understand him for taking the opportunity presented. He was just knocking them out painfully.

Plus it was really nice to let some of the adrenaline get worked off. The slump form of the soldier was looked over as he sheathed his blade. Jade's surprised looked was also looked over in order to steady his thoughts.

There was a scar on Erik's chest in where Jasper struck him back at Gondolia. The thief's tunic did nothing but draw his attention in with only an elongated draw string that laced across the window as cover. The dark magic was long gone, but the pinkish-red discolouration was there against his pale skin. Eleven hasn't gotten a good look at it, it bothered him that he hasn't yet now that he thinks about it.

He won't hold grudges, but as long as Heliodor stands as his enemy, he won't pass the opportunity. Never will miss the opportunity.

“We need to go.”

Jade blinked before nodding. “We can head around the mountain and hopefully meet up with the others.”

Without another word, they both ran. It wasn't a moment later until they heard shouting from behind them, the group of soldiers in the tunnel were probably attracted to the fallen torch on the ground. Eleven cursed to himself for not kicking it out into the rain.

There was an ominous set of hoof beats pounding into the wet dirt. They were just about to turn the corner before a too familiar black armored horse and it's equally black armored rider sailed over them. The horse skidded against the ground as it landed blocking the way.

“I have you at last, Darkspawn! There's nowhere left to run!” Hendrik narrowed his eyes. “You're a slippery one I'll give you that. I had not thought you'd make it this far after I traced your movements in Octagonia.”

The large man dismounted as soldiers surrounded them, encircling them from the safe escape of the footpaths. Eleven glanced to the solid rock cliff behind Hendrik as he readied his sword. It made him wonder if he could survive another jump.

“The Darkspawn is mine, I leave the girl to you.”

Lightning flashed across the sky just as swords clashed. Hendrik was still stronger than him, but it didn't feel hopeless like the first couple of times he's met the man. The force from Hendrik was undeniable but Eleven wasn't looking to match each blow, just an chance to strike.

It was too bad that chance never came.

  
  


_-Line Break-_

The stranger that Jade accidentally spied on and Eleven felt like two different people. Even though she had a brief encounter with that stranger, it didn't quite connect to how distant Eleven truly was until Jade tried to make conversation.

It was just one short conversation, it wasn't really fair of Jade to expect something from him. Eleven being overwhelmed just moments before and pretty much throughout the whole day. That disappointment Jade felt was selfish of her and she only realized that the moment he did say something back to her.

His words were quiet and short but it meant the world for her.

It meant the world for her, but that's not something he should've had to do.

It was luck that they survived and ended up in the abandoned cabin just south of Dundrasil. Luckier that Jade managed to stay conscious to pull both of them out of the river once they were in shallow waters. Eleven laid unconscious in bed breathing steadily while still damp from the river water and rain. It gave her so much relief knowing she hasn't failed again in keeping Eleven with her.

Eleven did well against Hendrik, did well against someone who had far more years of experience in both sword and battle. Didn't looked to win but to survive the encounter, it was just the cliff edge that gave way underneath his foot that caused him to fall. Hendrik backed away from the cracking surface but Jade was running just before Eleven disappeared from her sight.

Jade remembers screaming for him, her past failure bubbling up in how she wasn't strong enough to just hold on.

She brushed away some stray hairs from his face to stamp out the self-loathing. Focusing on the fact that Eleven has been well and alive and most importantly _here_. The years of wandering around and training in various parts of Erdrea with Rab felt a lot more fulfilling now. Chasing rumours and looking for the obscure had more meaning to it more than it had before.

“I'm so happy that you're alive.”

At her words, there was a twitch before a sigh escaped Eleven. Eyes slowly fluttered open just as he was propping himself up and the sight made Jade bite down on her lower lip to suppress the smile caused by the dazed look on his face.

“You're awake, that's good.” Eleven whipped his head startled by Jade's voice. “It's alright, we've managed to wash down near this cabin we're in. The rain's still going and I doubt those soldiers are willing to put their health at risk in order to march to where we are.” She received a rather subdued nod and it made her hesitate slightly. “I've managed to gather more firewood to keep the fire going. Let's sit in front of it, I know you're still soaked from earlier.”

“I'm sorry.” Eleven looked away. “I'm not what you thought I'd to be, am I?”

“No!” Jade grabbed his arm. “No. I don't- I mean-” She shook her head to clear her mind. “I'm sorry, it's just I've always wondered what it would've been like if we grew up together. But- but we didn't and we're strangers and- and I, I'm sorry for putting this pressure on you.”

Eleven looked down to his arm where Jade was gripping. “It's fine, I know I'm hard to talk to.”

“No, you're not.” Her grip tightened before letting go. “No, you're not, I'm just working myself up. I was just so happy that I've forgotten myself.”

The fireplace crackled against the silence and the rain still poured outside. The warm glow extended to the warmth that radiated throughout the room but the clothes they wore sent a chill in both of them as they were still wet. Thunder rumbled and Jade wondered how long the weather would last.

“Will you tell me more?”

Jade snapped her eyes to him, a moment to stare before she answered. “Yes. Of course.” Her confidence rose. “But we should really sit by the fire and dry up, we'll get sick if we don't.”

A small small graced his lips and Jade could work with this. It would never be what her past musings will be, those imaginary scenarios weren't real in the first place. The real thing was distant, but that was only to hide this honest to Goddess shy side that he just showed her. A stark comparison to the bright happy boy she'd always imagine playing with.

If anything, having a shy little brother endeared to her big sister senses more.

  
  


_-Line Break-_

The whole Dundrasil trip was an experience of mixed emotions. A day that started out with indignant frustration and sadness before it turned into panic with a hint of anger that Heliodor chose then and there of all times to show up.

The next morning that came put relief and even a little hilarity when Eleven and Jade trotted up to the rest of the group on Hendrik's stolen horse. It made Erik smirk when Eleven retold that little encounter and lamented that they couldn't take it with them. His criminal vindictiveness wanted to keep the damn thing just to rub it in Heliodor's face with horse armor and all.

But they couldn't and they were at sea once more to go on another treasure hunt for the remaining Orbs out in the world. Two were already in their possessions with the Rainbough to guide them to the rest. Running halfway across Erdrea was finally showing its worth now that they had a semblance on what they were doing now.

It honestly excited Erik, his old pirate senses coming back to him with his feet on a ship and over the ocean to sail for treasures. He never thought he'd be out at sea again and even enjoy himself. It was hard not to enjoy himself when the company this time around was far more pleasant to be around.

Even now as dusk was setting and the sun was just halfway gone, the idle chatter of everyone decompressing made Erik relax. The only loud noises were Rab laughing loudly and Sylvando being his usual self. The air was so much different compared to his time with the Vikings and he was glad for it.

“Erik?” Eleven took his place by Erik's side by the wooden railings. “You look happy.”

“I should be saying that to you.” Erik prodded the other's shoulder. “I was actually worried that I'll catch you brooding in a dark corner again. You've warmed up to the old man and the princess real quick.”

Eleven huffed and smiled at the same time. “I like listening to them.”

“I can imagine, getting back some of your lost history and stuff.”

“Yeah.” Eleven looked down into the ocean depths. “Rab knows about- you know.” He gestured offhandedly. “I get it from my father.”

That made Erik froze before shifting. “I forgot that you had to get it from somewhere, I honestly shouldn't have been surprised. Does it bother you?”

“I don't know. Maybe?”

The vampire sounded a little lost and Erik couldn't blame him. The situation was too blurred for them to take a real grasp on. Seeing as there was no old wild rumours of vampires residing in Dundrasil, especially within the royal family, it was safe to say Rab wouldn't blab about it. But they definitely needed to talk to the old man.

“We'll leave it when we can get him alone and clear the air.” Erik waved it off. “Does he know that I know?”

“No. I don't think Jade knows either.”

Now that struck Erik a bit strange before he shook his head. “We'll clear air later, no sense in worrying it about it now. Anything interesting happen when we were separated?”

“I fell off a cliff.”

Erik balked. “What?!”

Sometimes it worries Erik in how desensitized they were to danger. The events that led up to now did everything to make it so. Heliodor still being the craziest they went through for the sheer fact in how fast it went and how unprepared they were.

It made him wonder though if friendship via cliff would work on someone else besides Eleven. It should, seeing as it says a lot about the person who was willing to jump with you. Says a lot on who was willing to jump after you.

Eleven, with his catty amusement, just smiled. “Before that I punched one of the soldiers in the gut.”

“You know, the others were kind enough to regale to me of the rescue operation.” Erik said wryly. “Let me guess, you used your lightning too?”

“I couldn't pass up the opportunity.” Eleven looked at Erik. “Would you?”

“Goddess above.” The thief laughed. “You're not a thief but I'm sure am rubbing off on you.” He got a content hum as a reply making him roll his eyes. “They're also catching on in why I call you a cat.”

“Not a cat.” The familiar reply was instant. “You're getting pretty good at hunting.”

“Hard not to.” Erik grinned. “But you're still my alley cat.”

This time Eleven brushed their shoulders together, ducking his head to try and hide the happy smile behind his curtain of hair. That was the first time Eleven did anything like that and it made Erik smug as he tried to lean over the railing to get a better look at his face.

Eleven didn't pull back or look away but his eyes were looking at Erik fondly. The blush was almost invisible from the sunset and it made the thief hope it made his own invisible as well.

“You won't be a cat, but you'll be my alley cat, huh?”

“With one hell of a pedigree.”

They both laughed and grinned widely to each other.

  
  


_-Line Break-_

“They're so disgusting.”

“Ronnie, dear, you'll need to come up with new material before the audience gets bored.”

“They are!” Veronica threw her hands up. “And I'll say it a million more times because it's true!”

Jade just looked back and forth between the current conversation group and the main topic of said conversation. “I'm surprised how different Eleven is with Erik. He's much more, ah, animated.”

“You don't have to hold back, princess. He was like that when we all first met too.” Veronica huffed. “He was actually worse off believe it or not. You're seeing the results of our hard work in getting him more socialized and actually smiling like he means it. None of that fake bullshit smiles he threw around before.”

That alarmed both the newcomers and Jade pressed. “What do you mean?”

Serena shook her head. “It wasn't anything to really worry about, Erik helped lots in understanding Eleven. He's just more of a listener than a talker.”

“Don't kid yourself, Serena. He didn't know how to make small talk.” Veronica huffed. “I still hate the fact that we needed Erik's help with that.”

“The darling is the type to speak with his actions than his words. You'll learn he's far more expressive in his own way.” Sylvando cut in with a hand flaring outwards. “But it certainly does make you jealous, doesn't it?”

Jade had a glimpse of it, the affection that Eleven and Erik had for each other. She had pushed it aside and temporarily forgotten about it with all the things that happened. She didn't know if she preferred their quiet, intimate meeting or this quiet, happy ambiance with their almost secretive whispers.

She was, admittedly, a little jealous that Erik can pull smiles and words from Eleven so easily.

“How long have they been together?”

“They started this whole journey together.” Serena supplied. “My sister and I only met them after their initial escape from Heliodor.”

Veronica sneered. “But if you're asking when the wedding is, then you'll be wondering like the rest of us. All we see is them chasing each other's tails, but Sylv here thinks Eleven did managed to catch Erik's. Which is stupid because have you met that man?”

“Ronnie, Eleven is bold and undeterred when he sees something he wants. Our rogue is too cautious to take the chance unless he knows for certain.” The jester countered.

“Then why are they constantly chasing tails? I can't even tell if they're flirting with how quiet they are!”

Jade blinked before carefully speaking up. “I saw them kissing in Octagonia, right before the tournament started.”

“Excuse me, _what?!_” Everybody on the boat jumped and wince at her loud volume. “_What?!_” The little sorcerer stomped over to the now newly discovered couple. “Why the hell haven't either of you said anything?!”

There was confusion on both their faces before Erik turned to face her and scowled. “What are you going on about now?”

“Since when have you two been together?!”

“'When have we-‘? Wait, what?” Erik looked at her bewildered. “What the- You didn't know?” He looked towards Eleven who shrugged before staring at the rest of the crowd looking a little too eager. “You guys didn't know?”

“No, we didn't know!” Veronica shouted angrily. “You two didn't exactly tell us!”

Erik crossed his arms taking offense. “Then what's with all the stupid comments about us then? There’s no point in announcing it when you guys keep giving us shit about it like you knew!”

“Well, we didn't!” Veronica growled frustrated before rounding on Eleven. “What's your excuse?”

Eleven looked like a frozen deer for the moment before shrugging again nonchalantly. “I told you guys that I loved him.”

Everyone's reactions were instantaneous with Serena and Sylvando leading with loud squealing. They both chattered excitedly and swooned when Erik lit up with the final moments of the sunset. The thief choked on his next words but Eleven was quite content to lean against him with his head tilted against his. Half listening to Veronica yelling at him while giving the other half to Serena and Sylvando's badgering on Erik.

Jade noted that his bright smiles melted away for a polite one, but his eyes were warm. Nothing like the cold disinterest when they first met in the ring, no awkward air from two strangers trying to interact.

Rab laughed. “He's definitely got a lot of Irwin in him.”

“Really?” Jade looked back questioningly and even a little surprised.

“Aye, you weren't around when he was just starting out and making his way through the ranks. The laddie may be a little quieter than his father, but that's where he gets it from.” The old man said joyfully. “He may look like Eleanor, but his personality is definitely Irwin's.”

It made something click in Jade, a small realization as she looked at the still rowdy group. The atmosphere became even lighter and some things made much more sense now. She bit her lips thinking back to all the times she interacted with the late King of Dundrasil.

“I've forgotten how King Irwin was.” Jade smiled sadly. “He is like him.”

Her love for Lady Eleanor and her failure to keep Eleven safe made her forget how King Irwin's traits would influence Eleven. The king and queen were already in a relationship, Irwin doing his damnest to prove himself when she was just an infant. Busying himself with all kinds of things which lead to brief interactions with the man.

But she liked him, Jade didn't know specifically why but she knows she admire the man. He held himself steady in the face of any kind of trouble presented to him, gave Lady Eleanor his smiles even if the day was bad. The few fleeting moments she managed to spy on him actually mattered when trying to pull the faraway memories.

“Aye, quieter yet bolder though.” Rab laughed. “I remember Irwin being far more nervous when asking for my little girl's hand. His son has him beat there!”

The princess had to agree with that assessment, she had to retract her previous thought on Eleven being shy. He was too comfortable and sure of his words, but he still did little to contribute to the conversation. Nobody mind it though, easily carrying on with the talk and just letting him be.

Rab was taking this in stride, just happy to pick apart his daughter and son-in-law from his grandson. Jade could do that too, they both were already off to a good start.

Hope was something they haven't felt in a long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The thing about background characters is that there's just enough story to give them life, but just enough obscurity to let the onlooker fill in the blanks on their own. I made Irwin a vampire. It would've been interesting to make Rab's side of the family vampires but I didn't want to deal with that headache.  
Also, big sister Jade! And like hell I was going to let Eleven be some clueless damsel in the Dundrasil event. Watching Eleven get dragged around by the arm aggravated the hell out of me.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Break time in Puerto Valor and soft reveals to the rest of the party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Years!

Puerto Valor was a break that everyone was wholly grateful for. It was a unanimous decision by the whole party to stay in town for a few days to resupply and actually enjoy the town for what it's worth. The actual resupplying really did take a couple of days to secure so it made for a good excuse to stay.

There was a lot of care that went into the little coastal town, all the buildings were clean, the little gardens were watered and thriving, and the beach really did have the white sands it liked to boast.

Erik could do without the heat though. Even when he switched out to more appropriate swim wear that consisted of just swim shorts, it didn't stop him from suffering in the heat. He'd throw himself in the ocean again, but he knows if he stays out there any longer he'll get bad sunburns. The only consolation he had was that he wasn't suffering alone.

A certain vampire didn't even make it to the water, he was currently collapsed onto the giant beach towel that was set up underneath an equally giant sun umbrella. Eleven was completely flat on his stomach and hid his face in his arms. He made sure all of his body was safe from the sun's light.

“You good, El?” Erik traced one of the few scars on Eleven's back that magic couldn't heal over. “We can go inside if you need to.”

“I'm fine.” The response came out muffled. “Just didn't expect how bright it would be.”

“It's always brighter near the coasts.” Erik poked him in the shoulder. “Puerto Valor in particular is known for its perfect weather. Bright and sunny almost everyday.”

Eleven grunted before peeking out an irritated eye. “You're enjoying this as much as I am.”

“It's hot, El. It's no desert, but it's still hot.”

He got a hum of agreement before Eleven let his face hide back in his arms. Even under the shade, the brightness that reflected off every surface probably didn't help. The only thing it did help was letting the thief get a good look at the muscles that were on display.

He was really glad he managed to convince Eleven to go shirtless. Even if he nearly spent the entire time faced down in the ground, Erik was not complaining. Not when he has free access.

“We'll be here for a while, is there anything particular you want to do?” Erik glided his hand towards Eleven's neck. “There are other things to do than cook in the sun.”

“Like what?”

Erik pressed his fingers into the muscles in the neck and watched the body stiffen before instantly going slack. “Well, other than trying the local cuisine, the casino is the biggest attraction here. I'm pretty sure that's where the old man went off to.” Erik smirked at the quiet sigh from the other. “We can also hit up the bars here, I have yet to see you properly drunk.”

“I'm a lightweight.” Eleven sighed again. “You know that.”

“I do, but I think I can keep you awake long enough to drink more now that we have time.” Erik looked over to the outdoor bars on the other side of the beach. “Maybe the fruity drinks can do you good, better yet, a good game of poker might keep your mind awake.”

“I don't think drinking and gambling is a good idea.” Eleven shifted to lay on his side to face Erik. “Poker sounds good though.”

It was unfair that Eleven wore a turtleneck as his usual travel clothes. It hid so much and Erik swallowed slightly as he kept his hand on Eleven's neck. It was a real shame and it makes him wonder if he could convince the other to make something more casual to wear with that forge.

“You play?”

“There's not much to do when doing guard watch at night in Cobblestone.”

Now that was interesting, but Erik believes it. He's experience enough of nighttime stakeouts of watching guards to know that's true. There wasn't much to do to pass the time during any slow night shift.

“I bet you have one hell of a poker face.” Erik smirked. “Now I have got to see, but are you any good?”

Eleven just gave him a bored look with a raised eyebrow. “I don't need to cheat to win.”

“You really don't know how to hold back.” The thief held his heart as if in pain before looking curious. “Do you know how to cheat?”

“I have a vague idea, just good enough to know if I'm getting suckered.”

“Ooh, experience.” Thief grinned and flicked some hair out of Eleven's face. “How much did you did get suckered?”

“We only bet for shifts.” Eleven rolled his eyes. “I ended up doing everyone's shift with another loser.”

It never struck the thief that Eleven could do something like playing cards, but it fits. He's already pointed out the poker face, he was also pretty sure Eleven was hiding more tricks if his unusual use of his spells were any indication. He can actually already guess a few with how the vampire's mind worked.

Erik grinned. “You count cards, right? All that math shit those poker players swear by?”

Eleven up questioningly. “You mean like tracking cards? Isn't that a basic skill for all card games?”

“Yes, but you'll get kicked out of the casino if the pit bosses know you're doing it.” He grinned wildly. “Though I think that's only in blackjack.”

The last time the thief played poker was back in Heliodor with unnamed patrons at a bar. Cheating and card counting was a given and it was a game itself to spot who's doing either and hide both yourself. Games tend to get intense when everybody had some sort of blade on them. It was still far more easier to play in bars than casinos, while the risk really wasn't worth it most times, the unguarded purses and bags from drunkards definitely were. Erik always played it safe and backed out when things started to get heated, but he's witness plenty of fights that kept him entertained.

Something tells him that watching Eleven play poker would be equally entertaining. Especially if card counting was normal for him and wasn't that just interesting?

“Isn't that the only way to play blackjack?”

Sometimes Erik forgets that Eleven came from the country, the vampire was quick to acclimate to his surrounding but the naivety on certain things kills him sometimes. It was one thing to not know how to play a game, it was another for mistaking certain skills were acceptable in them.

The genuine confusion on Eleven's face made Erik want to find out what exactly Eleven considered cheating.

“We're going to get you drunk tonight and go to the casino tomorrow.” Erik said cheerfully. “Both are non-negotiable.”

“Take me out to eat.”

“Sure, tomorrow before the casino?”

Puerto Valor was also known for its pasta and more specifically its seafood. Fish wasn't the vampire's usual palette but it'll be something different and interesting. Definitely something different other than one roasted on a stick. But Erik knows for sure that Eleven won't catch onto the joke of him bringing him to a seafood restaurant.

They were going to have a good time here.

  
  


_-Line Break-_

“You smell better than the ocean.”

“Oh my...”

This was different, the sleepy look was expected but there was this aggressiveness that was being put forth that threw everyone off. Even Erik who came back with another round of ale was caught by surprise the moment he sat down. Eleven was quick to lean into him and latch on. Arms were secured around the other's neck before being roughly pulled for a heated kiss.

With all the watching that they did, Serena wondered how they missed this. Veronica even back off like she was just struck at the sudden display of affection. The best part of this was that the alcohol probably did very little in Eleven's assertiveness, he had no trouble admitting he was a lightweight and it didn't take much to find him passed out. He was drinking more than he usually did, but there was a dangerous gleam in his eyes that kept him awake.

Serena giggled to herself when his subtle glare kept shifting back to a group of women a little ways away. Eleven took the initiative to tell people to back off, a rather loud way of staking his claim.

Erik on the other hand seemed to take it in stride albeit with a slightly flustered look when they pulled apart. Looked half exasperated when Eleven fell forward and buried his face into his neck.

“El, we're literally right by the ocean, you can't get anymore ocean than that.”

“You smell better than the ocean.” There was a happy sigh following. “And you're _mine_.”

That made Erik flare red before trying to hide his face with a careful drink. “I'm seriously reconsidering getting you drunk, at least not when we're in public.” He muttered the last bit to himself.

Eleven just nuzzled into the neck further. “Mine.”

“I can't even wrap my head around this.” Veronica rubbed her temples. “I didn't expect for you to be the blushing maiden between the two of you.”

“Oh, but you can't expect Eleven to be, Veronica.” Serena giggled again. “I'm already surprised at how open he is now.”

Veronica nodded at that. “You're right, sorry for assuming.”

Erik glared feeling mildly offended. “Laugh it up you two, you won't see me holding back when you find someone to hitch it up with.” He shifted when Eleven pressed further against him. “El, c'mon, at least finish your mug.”

When it was clear that Eleven had no intention of moving, Erik huffed before snaking his free arm around his waist. It was fascinating to watch in Serena's honest opinion. She wondered if the reason they didn't see this level of intimacy was because of poor timing.

“When did you two officially get together?” The healer probed eagerly. “_How _did you get together?”

“Little after we left Gondolia.” Erik took a glance at the slow slacking form on his person. “He angrily kissed me.”

“He angrily kissed you? Why is that so funny?” Veronica laughed. “I suppose it fits since he 'angrily' jumped all those soldiers for you. Is he always this clingy when he's jealous?”

The thief blinked. “Jealous?”

Veronica rolled her eyes. “I guess you wouldn't notice when you're too busy being jealous yourself. Honestly, your both idiots and lose all self-awareness when it comes to each other. Where is Sylv when you need him?”

“Be nice.” Serena lightly tapped her sister's shoulder. “But is he?”

Erik backed up a little feeling trapped. “I'm glad Sylv isn't here, you're all relentless.” He growled. “I guess? He's always does this when he's annoyed at something.” He mumbled slightly embarrassed. “He started this back in Octagonia. Can we go back to the jealous thing?”

“You mean you didn't see those girls batting their eyelashes at you when you walked by?” Veronica sneered.

“I thought they were looking at El!”

“They were looking at the both of you.” Veronica threw a crumpled up napkin at him. “Again, you're both idiots.”

Erik growled before nudging Eleven. “I know you're awake, if I have to face the music, so do you.”

There was a soft huff of laughter. “You're the one who wanted to go drinking.”

“I didn't think I'd be interrogated!”

Eleven finally unstuck his face from Erik's neck to instead lean the side of his head into it. The sleepy look was still there but there was a loose smile that had a hint of lazy smugness as he still clung to Erik. It was strange to see such an easy expression, more used to the slow quiet ones when directed towards them.

Even if it was because he was inebriated, it made Serena ecstatic.

“Is it alright if I asked where did you both go in Octagonia? Jade said that she saw you two meet up, but where exactly?”

“Rooftops, a balcony, an alleyway.” Eleven listed off and hummed. “We also meet up outside the city after the tournament.”

“So that's where you went.” Veronica crossed her arms. “We were looking for you and the next thing we know, Erik went and gone missing as well that night. Why did you two leave the city?”

Erik coughed into his drink and Eleven just shrugged. “I was angry.”

That was suspicious, the little sorcerer looked back and forth between the two accusingly before looking disgusted. She threw another napkin at Eleven this time and silently scowled. Serena on the other hand just hid behind her hand to laugh.

“He was!” Erik scowled back at Veronica. “He was throwing fireballs everywhere to let out the rest of his steam!”

“Nu-uh!” Veronica slammed her hands on the table. “You don't get to make excuses especially after you admitted you both got together after he angrily kissed you. At this point, anything goes between the two of you. You two have the weirdest relationship ever, everything you two do is both backwards and sideways!”

“Shut it, Ronnie! At least my mind isn't in the gutter right now!”

“Oh, please! Get over yourself, you little scoundrel!” The little sorcerer had fire in her eyes. “You gave yourself away!”

As the two were hissing at each other, Serena leaned in close to Eleven. The Luminary gave her a curious look and she lifted her hand to hide her words in order to whisper to him.

“_Did_ something happen?”

A smirk graced his lips. “Erik is a nice distraction.”

Serena threw her head back to laugh even more. The implication was just enough for her and she wondered why Sylv wasn't here to share this with her. Even better, where was Jade? The healer would love to see the kind of expression she'd make at this kind of reveal.

There was so much to talk about and none of the right people were there with her.

  
  


_-Line Break-_

It was a bizarre experience in watching Eleven shift from one table to another watching the current poker players do their thing. He actually looked a little bored watching the players, it didn't matter if he was watching the low-risk tables or the high-risk ones, he didn't seem impressed. His eyes often got distracted by the pinging chimes and flashing lights of the slot machines.

He did how ever lingered over one of the, strangely, few mid-risk tables. Erik couldn't blame him when that's where all the shady happenings were, the bunny girl manning that particular table was either new or one of those under cover pit bosses. It was far more interesting to watch people perform their sleight-of-hands and pick out the card counters.

But it got both alarming and interesting when the moment he looked away Eleven disappeared from his side. It wasn't too surprising that he was sitting at the table with a handful of tokens. The cat was far too curious to see what it would be like to play with this kind of crowd.

The thief, ignoring his rapidly beating heart, could only stare and internally gape at what was happening.

“Why am I not surprised to see you here?”

Erik blinked and looked down to see Veronica sneering at him like she always does. Behind her was Jade looking steel-faced against the many onlookers that gazed her way. The princess looked at him with a little disapproval but didn't say anything seeing she was in here as well.

“Don't judge me when you need a chaperon.”

Veronica squinted through the growing crowd. “Is that- Is that Eleven? What the hell are you teach- mph!”

“Hey! He's the one who sat down before I even noticed.” Erik whispered as he kept his hand over her mouth. “And if you haven't noticed, it's quiet here for a reason.”

Eleven was as calm as he usually was when facing unknown persons, no polite smile though seeing as the other players weren't. Not especially when they silently mocked him for joining, an intimidation tactic that would never work on him or anyone in the party. Nearly all stopped shooting him looks after the first game ended.

The curious cat wasn't exactly winning, made up the amount he paid to buy-in into the game, but it was the fact that he wasn't exactly losing that bothered the other players the most. Wins just enough to keep himself afloat for the next round, but the plays and loses left them a little nervous as Eleven didn't show anything on his face.

Halfway into the second game, Erik realized that Eleven was done testing the waters when he was called out by the sleight-of-hands guy when everybody else folded. The guy went _all-in_ and proceeded to give all his tokens to Eleven. He thought he could clean him out with a shady card and he was _so wrong_.

“Holy shit.” Veronica had her jaw dropped. “He kicked the guy out of the table.”

“I know.” Erik muttered. “El had two fucking aces along with that third one on the table. He didn't raise his bet on the first turn when he knew he had a good chance of winning. He literally out bluffed the guy into giving him all his money.”

He really wished this table played open-handed, not knowing what the players had bothered him like it never did before. Eleven in particular never showed any of his hands unless he had to. This revealed something big about Eleven's thoughts of the game. His entire approach to the game wasn't to win but to mess with the cheaters.

Erik's heart still hasn't stopped its rapid march. He liked to think the only reason why the knives haven't come out of because of the fact that Eleven had the foresight to bring his sword. The hilt stuck out from his back like a warning now, the table sharks that tried to encircle a potential prey turned into guppies just for that moment.

The air around his cat went from curious to playful. He didn't show it on his face, but Erik knew that the other players can also see it from his eyes. They had no business being here if they couldn't. Even the bunny girl gave a side glance at the turn of events and Eleven just took it all in stride by neatly stacking his winnings.

The teasing sound of coins hitting on top of each other forced the thief to admit to himself that he found that attractive. It was always a treat to watch people get beat by their own game, it was another story to watch people provoked Eleven. It didn't do his heart any good knowing Eleven stood in the way of their provocation on purpose and does something like this.

“Ah, dammit, El.” Erik could feel the tips of his ears reddening. “You can't just do this to me.”

Gambling was hardly something to bat an eye on, it was a tool of human fallacy. The greedy flock to it, trapping them in an endless loop of chasing fortune. It was only a delinquent's game because of it and the image would forever stay. It's harmlessness was only equal to one's self disipline or priorities. Erik likes to think the only reason why he hasn't fell into that was because it was too time consuming and he had a lot more self-preservation than greed.

Watching Eleven play though, playing with his food more like, made him more tangible to the thief. The vampire was always very tangible, was relatable in so many ways that it was easy to forget that he was the great Luminary on a Yggdrasil guided quest. Something that Eleven tries really hard to forget himself and tries not to care too much about.

Seeing this miscreant side was a little surreal even though this was some Eleven would totally do. He expected either something like this to happen. There was no way this visit to a casino wasn't going to end at one of the tables with either him or Erik playing. Something would've been wrong if the smell of smoke and alcohol didn't chase the vampire out.

It was just that Eleven looked too comfortable, like he was in his element. Poised and ready and yet wasn't making any real plays to win, just playing good enough to survive all the tricks his opponents had to dish out. Of course, Eleven was the type of person that would rather lose in an interesting way than win by a boring one. He could afford it and had the skill as well and _why does Erik find that fucking hot?_

What the hell kind of a village was Cobblestone to produce a poker player like Eleven? The man implied that there were other people better than him too! Erik was decent enough to not go down under but fuck!

This was something about himself that Erik could've lived without knowing.

By the end of the third game, he sunk below being hopeless.

  
  


_-Line Break-_

“Goddess above, he's been beguiled.” Veronica scowled and crossed her arms. “Of course someone like him would get his kicks in watching Eleven drain the gold out of people's pockets.”

Jade frowned before quietly commenting. “One of the players he's player just swapped cards again.”

“Wait, what?”

She couldn't tell if Eleven knew or not. He seemed unfazed the entire time he's been playing and it seemed like he knew. Erik definitely knew but he didn't seem worried at all so the lost prince must know what he's doing.

Jade was impressed despite her first thoughts. Didn't really understand what was really going on with the game, but she knew how to read people and the mood. The tension and the anticipation was what attracted this huge crowd, she could even see the bunny girl that was dealing smiling with excitement.

“Has Eleven showed previous interest in card games?”

“No.” Veronica side-eyed and scowled at the too tall crowd. “We didn't exactly have time to play games like this. This is a surprise to us too.” She nodded her head towards the love-stunned thief. “This is going to add to future conversations and a foreseeable deck of cards. Sylv is going to love this.”

The few days of sailing let Jade get to know the colourful characters she and Rab will be traveling with. It didn't take long to find out that the rogue really was a rogue, but they were oddly approving of the thief. Even Veronica was reluctant to approve and she was very vocal in what she thought of him. The other reason that was stopping Jade from asking further was the fact that the thief was more or less like his current state to a lesser degree.

Plus she really couldn't overstep her boundaries when a week barely passed on their time together. It also doesn't help when Rab was suddenly friendlier towards the thief for whatever reason. It doesn't really surprise Jade seeing the old king was required to have skills with people. There were some things that Rab was keen on talking about privately with Erik though, those talks sometimes included Eleven in them but there must've been some things only Erik could answer.

“Are you following the game?”

“Hell no.” The little sorcerer was still scowling. “I'm going to get Sylv to teach us later, it's literally got this idiot drooling just from watching. I at least want to know why he's losing his mind.”

Beguiled was the right word to what Erik was right now. Jade would know seeing many men gave her similar looks. His ears were red, his attempt to keep his composure made the red on his cheeks a lot worse, and he was fully focused on Eleven and the game. It was most likely just as Veronica said and Jade honestly didn't know how to feel about that.

There was a lot of information here that she didn't know what to do with and it was just blasted to her in that single night. It was like when she discovered Eleven liked to busy himself at a little forge making all sorts of gear for the party. He was pretty damn good at it and it would explain the quality of their stuff.

Jade didn't shy away from the lance Eleven presented. It held up very well.

“Holy shit.” Erik whispered under his breath. “Holy shit!”

The girls looked up to see Eleven pushing his whole stacks of coins and there was a series of breaths being sucked in. The final player narrowed his eyes before pushing his own stack in.

They revealed their hands and the dealer did her thing before cheers erupted all around them. Erik was quick to rush to Eleven's side for an embrace, surprising him with a laughing kiss. It was almost instantly reflected back and the wolf whistles that came after prevented the girls from hearing what Erik was saying to Eleven. Only that something mischievous lifted at Eleven's lips before lifting the other man into his lap.

“Alright! Alright!” Veronica yelled angrily. “You're all excited! It doesn't give you the right to start stomping on my feet!” Everybody gave her a wide berth before she huffed. “You got your fortune with your Yggdrasil's blessed luck, let's leave already!”

Jade followed the angry little girl up to the table. “Yes, it's gotten quite late. I'll also need help in finding Rab in this place.”

“You guys go on ahead.” Erik struggled slightly in Eleven's hold before giving up a little too quickly. “We'll go find the old man and send him on his way. El, here put the biggest target on his back here and I'll need to make sure a knife doesn't find its way to it.”

“What.”

Erik just smirked. “Let's just say the guys El was against weren't exactly playing fair and all of them got cleaned out like it was spring.”

“Oh, don't you two boys worry about that.” The bunny girl dealer winked at them. “You're not the first one to clean the table and you sure won't be the last. Those guys are pretty well known for their tricks but wouldn't dare to do a thing with Don Rodrigo and his little knights here.” She giggled. “But your game sure did make me glad that I had to do this table for tonight, I bet the other girls will be so jealous that I lost the shift draw.”

She walked away to clean up, but not before she discreetly slid a piece of stiff paper that looked like one of the playing cards. It was stamped with that casino's logo and what looked like her signature running through it. There was also an impressive number near the bottom that made Erik whistle.

“Damn, how much did you pay in gold?”

“Six thousand.” Eleven gave a bemused smile at everyone's wide-eyed look. “I needed two-hundred to buy-in and one hundred to bet.”

“I can't even complain.” Veronica swore under her breath. “Not when he does this and makes all our stuff.” There was another string of curses. “We're leaving, I don't care if we get jumped tonight, we're leaving now.”

“Yeah, yeah, calm down there.” Erik struggled again before glaring at up at his captor. “El, let me go.”

“No.” Eleven buried his nose into the crook of Erik's neck. “It smells here.”

“I was literally was standing next to a guy who was smoking out cigars like a chimney!” Erik struggled even more. “Let go, dammit!”

“I should've brought Serena. Where the hell is Sylv when you need him?”

Jade wondered if this is why nobody seemed to be too concerned about their relationship. They were both bad influences on each other and she honestly didn't know who was worse. Eleven and his habit of just _doing things_ or Erik's criminal past. She liked to think Eleven wouldn't let someone as close as he did if they were still into questionable activities. But at the same time, she couldn't really ignore how well Erik could translate conversations between him and the party.

They worked really well together, her previous assessment back in Octagonia was only strengthened but she was also conflicted now that she was emotionally invested. She finds them cute together, she wants to kick Erik's ass, and she wanted to tear out her hair.

She also was doing her best to ignore the fact that both of them disappeared the moment they walked out of the casino.

The sound of Zoom being used was the only clue anyone had and it made Jade wonder if these shenanigans were normal. From the increasing anger on Veronica's face told her it wasn't and instead hoped it was just a downtime thing.

And to think, this is when alcohol wasn't involved.

  
  


_-Line Break-_

“I don't know if the princess wants to strangle me or you anymore.” Erik casually commented as he watched the girls of the group have their chat. “Veronica definitely wants to fry us.”

“Darlings.” Sylvando drawled behind them. “I heard you two were particularly naughty when in town, this is probably the first time they found out about your moonlighting.”

“I thought Serena keeps them updated with how you two talk.” Erik glowered. “We're not going to announce every little thing we do. We not announcing shit period.” He said firmly.

Sylvando put his hands up in surrender. “We know, darlings. 'None of our business.' It's the reason why the deary and I keep it to ourselves.”

Eleven gave the jester a sweet smile. “Thank you.”

It took a little longer than he realized, but Sylvando was rather proud of the results in getting that smile. It warmed his heart and seeing that there was so much more life outside of looking what Erik could bring out. He was pretty sure Serena was closer to the quiet hero if all the little details she could wiggle out was any indication.

Though seeing the two give the women a nice wide berth was amusing. They knew that they've been stepping on a lot of toes too many times during their stay in town and Sylvando lamented the missed experience. He wanted to witness Eleven's grand poker skills, he was just glad Erik was able to recount the experience almost play by play.

He understands why Veronica wants to learn how to play poker if this is how their thief acts.

“I should be thanking you, darling!” Sylvando cheered and smack his lips to Eleven's cheeks. “You gave me part of your winnings to help cover supplies, you're a sweetheart even though you didn't have to! Dave loves you even more now, you know?”

“Hey, hands off!” Erik glowered. “Keep them to yourself!”

“Oh, you know I don't mean anything by it, honey.” Sylvando planted a kiss on Erik's cheek as well. “There, you're both equally loved.”

Erik bristled complaining and Eleven laughed quietly, despite the opposing reactions, they were both rather happy and even a little pleased. It pleases Sylvando that not even a suspicious-eyed wolf nor an aloof cat was any match for his determined spirit. He lived for these moments and accomplishments and it makes him swell with pride.

A world full of smiles felt just that much closer and hope never bloomed as beautifully as it did before.

“Bah! Whatever.” Erik huffed. “When are we setting sail?”

“When Rab comes back, he needed to coordinate the sea gate's opening, remember?”

The thief didn't answer and just hopped up to sit on the wooden railings. The ocean breeze ruffled his hair and it wasn't hard to notice that Erik came with his sea legs, knew his way around a ship and everything. Dave was pleasantly surprised that the little night watch crew had more use than just fend off monsters.

He supposes that a mysterious past is automatically granted to the thief, but that didn't compare to the mystery behind Eleven's rather tragic one. There was another layer behind the one that everyone knew, a careful one that felt like a magician's illusion rather than a secret held by tight-lipped mouths. There were whispers that were near silent, but still spoken into the wind.

Sylvando has now seen how open they are. They were bold, unwavering to what the world may think. Even as they hideaway to unknown places, getting caught wasn't something they worried about. The jealousy and possessiveness made them quite happy to show each other off.

He was a patience man though, had enough brains to put the pieces together eventually. A good mystery that came with this romance was just undeniably captivating.

“Hey, El, you good?” Erik's voice carried softly. “I don't think anyone will complain if you turn in early.”

When Sylvando looked back towards them, Eleven was found sitting on the wooden floor by Erik's dangling legs. He had a hand rubbing and shielding his eyes before squinting up despite being in the shade of the sails. Erik was leaning in trying to catch a better look at Eleven's face while maintaining his balance on the rails.

“Has it always been this bright?”

“Here? Yeah. Again, it's always brighter near the coasts.”

“Gondolia didn't seem like it.”

“Gondolia was also practically one huge bridge to hide under, not to mention they like their buildings tall.”

“Huh...”

Erik rolled his eyes. “Clear, beautiful weather, remember?”

Eleven just sighed and kept his hand over his eyes. The light from the sun did somewhat shined through the sails, one could tell where the sun was almost exactly, but the ocean breeze was cool and it wasn't that bright to shy away from. He didn't look too troubled though, at least he wasn't looking any paler than usual.

It worries Sylvando that the sun still affected Eleven. it makes him wonder if it was because of his night owl tendencies or if those tendencies were developed because of it. It also makes him wonder where he grew up, Heliodor region was fairly mountainous and lush with greenery. The mild climate and the humid air probably made it cool even in the summer times depending where he was, so maybe it was just a combination of environment and the night life.

“Eleven, dear? Where exactly did you come from again?” Sylvando asked. “I can't exactly pinpoint where in Heliodor you're from.”

Both boys stiffened, frozen in the motions they were currently in. Eleven's hands slowly clenched before he looked away, Erik remained silent and shot an alarmed looked towards the boy on the floor. The trip snare that was triggered made Sylvando instantly regret his question.

“I was raised in Cobblestone, it's about a couple of days away by horse back from Heliodor.”

“El...”

Eleven shook his and brought his knees closer to his chest. “It was fairly isolated, we were surrounded by mountains of all sides. I didn't realize how isolated until I met people outside of it.” A bitter smile adorned his face. “It was destroyed by Heliodor.”

A shocked gasp was heard and they all whipped their heads to see the girls lingering near them. Serena had a hand over her mouth while Veronica and Jade looked as though they've been caught in the spotlight. Eleven clammed up at the sight of them before letting out a quiet shuddering breath. He wasn't prepared for the audience but he didn't turn away from it.

This explained a lot, a heavy weight that didn't need further explaining. Not after everything they went through and experienced.

“We- we're so sorry.” Serena stammered out. “We didn't mean to listen in.”

Jade bit her lip and Veronica looked strangely docile, there was nothing else to say but to apologize. The two headstrong girls were out of their depth, Veronica more so than Jade as the latter was still at a tentative stage in getting to know Eleven and this was a too delicate topic for the little sorcerer to simply bulldoze through.

Pushing the task of tact to Serena was the best thing they could do.

“It's... fine. Really.” Eleven breath out before tugging on Erik's legs. “I'm glad that you heard it from me, and not from someone else.”

Erik dropped to the floor and threw an arm over Eleven's shoulders. Pulled him close to run his fingers through the Luminary's hair and to also prevent him from seeing the warning glare that Erik sent them their way. A message that told them to watch what they said next.

Sylvando's heart burned at the sight though, another tragedy hidden away from them. One that hit closer to home and put that faraway look in Eleven's eyes, half focused on them but his thoughts were pulled elsewhere. An anger that Sylvando wasn't familiar with surged and he wonders how Eleven held his head with both encounters with Heliodor.

It feels even worse because he knew some of the knights from Heliodor. The oath that they all took weighed heavier than it did before and Sylvando couldn't believe the grievous breach of it. His papi would've forsaken all participating knights to the Void at such treachery. He can't even imagine what kind of sight the two stumbled upon because what kind of knight would even think about harming innocents?

“Eleven, dear.” Sylvando forcibly relaxed his hands to prevent his nails from digging into his palms anymore. “There are no words I can give to tell you how sorry we are, that you had to carry tragedies on your shoulders silently.”

He easily took the available spot next to Eleven, putting a comforting hand on his shoulder. The jester ignored how the two boys stiffened at his closeness and relaxed just as fast just like Sylvando expected. The time together giving him the ease of mind that they won't shy away from them.

But despite the consideration for them, there was another reason why he had to sit down. Sylvando was afraid that with how much he was quivering from his rage that he might fall over.

“Those nasty _thugs_ will have their comeuppance, not even the almighty Hendrik will get away with such villainy. We'll all make sure it happens so don't try to lift this weight all on your own, that goes for you too Erik, dear.”

Then he threw both his arms over and made sure to grasp the both of them in a hug. Eleven squeaked from being squished in the middle and Erik yelped before grumbling. There was no real move to untangle themselves from Sylvando and he was thankful for that. He needed this hug as much as they did, the grounding feeling of this comfort easily soothing his anger.

His previous thought of regret in asking his question was thrown away. Instead he was glad that he asked, it gave even more reason to pursue the end of their quest. There was also this line of trust that was open now, the wobbly smile that Eleven had made Sylvando melt and hug them tighter.

Sylvando won't say that everything will be okay, but he could promise that he'll be there through thick and thin until their journey comes to a close.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love the idea of Eleven being good at card games and gambling in general. It's just a thing that tickles my insides because it's a huge curveball to the kind of character the fandom made our hero to be. In all technicality, it is sort of canon because there are recipes that we have to get for quests. I personally spent way too much time at the casinos.
> 
> Also, for the last scene, the game really skirted in talking about Cobblestone's destruction, but if you go to Cobblestone right after you get the Salty Stallion, there's a unique party chat about it. It's been awhile and super easy to miss, but it's there.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Out on sea, trouble in paradise, and enjoying Lonalulu!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy.

Eleven's reactions to blood were always interesting. There was always this twitch in his nose when someone got cut, he was also the first one to try and heal when someone got a particularly nasty flesh wound. Both didn't bother him as much as it did at the start of the journey, it startled him initially before he got somewhat used to it.

The vampire described its scent as sickly sweet, which he hated, but later admitted that each person had a unique undertone to them. Like the twins had a more of a tea leaf herbal scent or how Sylvando had a little of what he assumes was Gallopolis' spices in his. He hasn't gotten a grasp on Jade or Rab's but it wasn't like the two newest additions had a chance to bleed enough for him to grasp it. He didn't want to learn and learning that there were undertones to a person's blood didn't make him happy either.

And as morbidly interesting as that was, the most interesting thing about Eleven's reactions was to Erik's own blood.

It only takes the smallest drop of blood to get his attention. It didn't help that with them traveling and meeting new monsters to fight that the whole party was always sporting injuries at one point or another. Small cuts Eleven was able to handle fine after looking a little red, it was the bigger ones that left his mind stuttering for a moment.

Erik secretly liked it. Eleven would be horrified if he found out but he liked the attention that the vampire has to give him.

“El, it's been almost a week since we've set sail.” Erik said exasperated. “It's not like you can just Zoom away and come back.”

They were at the stern side of the ship, on the elevated portion against the last mast that brandished a royal purple sail. It gave a good view of the whole ship when watching out for sea monsters. It was also the perfect spot to hide from Dave's sight when they needed to be alone.

“I don't need blood that often.” Eleven growled. “I can survive a couple of weeks without it normally.”

Erik didn't really believe that, but nothing on their journey has been considered normal. It didn't help that because the party was getting hurt more often than not and it was bringing out his thirst faster. Thinking back to when it was just the two of them, it was a small miracle that they did manage to avoid injury until the very last second. But at the same time, they were also far more discreet in how they traveled and was actually careful in how they picked fights.

Shaking out of those thoughts, Erik pressed his weight further into Eleven's body while tracing his jawline. The defiant look he had made Erik smirk before leaning in close to his neck. The thief's slightly shorter height made it perfect for him to just tuck his head into the crook of Eleven's neck. The only thing that was stopping him from touching the skin was his pesky turtleneck.

Didn't really matter because it was just as easy to slide his fingers to pull the fabric down. The shudder from Eleven as the tips of his finger dragged across the warm skin put a smile on Erik's face. The vampire always ran a little warmer compared to his cooler touch.

“I'm not asking you to suck me dry.” He murmured lowly into Eleven's ear. “I know what you're capable of in both, ah, ability and control.” His thoughts flitted back to their more intimate times. “I'm asking for you to take as much as you need to stave off your thirst. A snack before your next meal.”

“You're not a snack.” Eleven hissed.

“Would you rather have me be the meal then?” Erik pressed his lips behind Eleven's ear when he made a distressed noise. “I know you're apprehensive about feeding off of people but there's a difference between being stubborn and hurting yourself.”

“You're not food.” Eleven tried again. “I refuse to treat you like such!”

Eleven's fingers dug harshly into Erik's hips, the shaking in his arm came from whether or not he should push the thief away. He was angry, scared, but more importantly uncertain on what to do. That uncertainty was all Erik needed to further latch on just like Eleven likes to do, the only difference was that since he was shorter, certain places rubbed against each other causing breaths to get hitched.

Erik honestly didn't mean to do that, but when the vampire pulled him in on reflex and practically grinded against him, the shock made them both tense while easing the tension at the same time. And as much as he would liked to explore this, they had got to find better timing to do this. He only meant to ease the subject, not tease himself stiff.

“Ah-” Erik gritted his teeth at the growing struggle. “If you ever treated me like food, I would've stabbed you. Don't insult me, El.”

“Why aren't you afraid?”

It's been a while since he's last seen those eyes go red and catty, they glowed brighter than the moonlight behind him. Erik hands navigated their way to the sides of Eleven's head, hair easily tangling and combing through his fingers. They were still flushed together, their breaths mingled with how close they were and there was no intention of letting go by either of them.

Erik let out a breathy, mocking laugh up to the vampire. “You're no scarier than a kitten, El. We've both seen scarier.”

The world blurred before his back was slammed into the mast. His feet barely touched the ground as the hands on his hips held him up. Their positions were reversed and the moment Erik got his vision back, gleaming white fangs were bared close to his face.

This made the thief wonder if Eleven had some control over his features. He must have some grasp if he was trying to intimidate him with it.

“I love the scent of your blood and I hate myself for it.” Eleven took his turn to press up against Erik. “I want to drown in it, especially after Octagonia.” A hand tilted Erik's chin to the side and upwards. “And I still think about how you taste from before.”

There was that underlying sense of danger Erik first felt back in Gallopolis, only this time that thirst was focused on him. That hunger was unmistakable, the prickling sensation that ran through his body made his hair stand on ends. But it was hard to feel intimidated when there was this excitement coursing through his veins.

“So I'm irresistible, I don't see the problem.”

The agitation was clear on his face now, coupled with a furious hesitation that made Erik blindly snatch for Eleven's collar. He couldn't see where he grab since the hand that kept his neck bare limited his vision towards the dark sky. The only thing he could see with a bit of struggle were the still bright glowing eyes that displayed all his emotions. It was a daring move on Erik's part to hitch up his legs and wrapped them around his captor's waist, half afraid that he might let him go in frustration while the other half was still very invested on what was happening.

They have got to find better reasons to do this. The thief silently appreciated just how strong the vampire was. Being caught like this did nothing but add to the sexual tension between the two of them. This closeness was only hindered by the clothes that they wore but every nerve came alive when their hips rubbed against each other.

“You're becoming irresistible, _that's the problem_.”

“What are you going to do about it? _Bite me?_”

Eleven snarled and the grip below his jaw became a lot firmer. Erik couldn't help the gasp that escaped him when Eleven managed to press his body further into his. The pleasure from this tension made him quiver, but he wasn't about to lose this particular battle. Not when he could feel Eleven straining through their clothes.

“If you're trying to scare me, it's not working.” Erik suppressed a breathy sigh. “Do I need to remind you that I had to force feed you the first time?”

“You've watched me drink before, what makes you think I won't drain you?”

“Mostly? Because if you didn't drain me in Gallopolis with your brain fried, then you won't muster up the willpower to do it now.” Erik tugged at his collar. “It's cute that you think that after everything's happened that I'll be scared of _this_.”

With a roll of his hips, Eleven sucked in a breath while Erik gave a low moan. It was the exact trigger that broke the tension and Erik gasp feeling an acute pain from his neck.

It felt different this time though, so much more different as his nerves became on fire. Sharp fangs dug into his skin almost too easily and the sting that came after actually made his toes curl. The sensation made everything more sensitive and Erik never thought this would be the end result of this argument.

This felt good, dangerously good. He could tell Eleven felt good too with how much more aggressive his movements became. His hand that was on Erik's hip was now under his thigh to better support his weight and the one on his jaw kept him still like an iron vice to keep his neck bare. There was also that delicious roll that Eleven returned that made Erik moan a little louder.

Eleven was afraid that he wouldn't be able to control himself, but Erik felt like that was something he should be worrying about himself. The steady haze that clouded his mind was more than enough to let the vampire suck him dry if it meant feeling like this. This was so much more than what they've done before and there was more skin exposed back then.

“Ah, El.” Erik panted. “F-feels good.”

The daring feeling that came made his grip whatever he was grabbing harder. The beating in Erik's heart was pulsing erratically in his ears as the haze became heavier. The creeping light-headedness was bringing in sleep but he was determined to fight it. Not with everything that's happening right now.

Fangs sunk in deeper at his voice before a tongue replaced it eagerly. Eleven then pulled back leaving Erik dazed with his remaining consciousness.

The night air felt cold against the bite, a rare shiver ran through his body before he tried to concentrate on Eleven's to keep warm. The sudden end to the whole thing made him wonder how much time really passed as the spots in his eyes were blinked away. The tight hold on his body was long loosened and his feet were already back on the ground before he even realized.

“Are you okay?”

“M'fine.” He was leaned into Eleven shoulder. “Unsteady, but I'm fine. You?”

“Like I drank your blood.”

The tone in Eleven's voice made him look up, the apprehension in his face forced Erik to muster up his remaining strength to reach up. Used his thumb to wipe some of the blood at the corner of the mouth, the intense glowing gaze became a little wary and Erik smirked at that.

“Was I delicious?”

Eleven snatched his wrist and bared his bloodstained teeth. “Like you wouldn't believe.” He growled. “Why are you okay with this?”

“Because you're stubborn.” Erik easily leaned in close now that he's regaining back his footing. “Because you're an idiot. Because I know you love me too much to kill me.” Eleven looked at him sharply at the last reason. “And if it makes you feel better, I like the fact that you can't get enough of me and I really will stab you if you ever start treating me like food.”

The frustration the crossed Eleven was making Erik frustrated. There were very few things that Eleven gets hung up on and blood was always at the top of that list. He had a good reason and Erik respects that, but it can't be at the expense of his health.

He won't lie to himself, Gallopolis scared him. The downward drop of Eleven's health terrified him. There was no preparing for that then and Erik wasn't about to have a repeat experience. He would rather not know what a drawn out thirst looked like, but he would imagine it was like starving for weeks on end.

“Don't look at me like that, El. I'll do it again if I have to.”

Eleven shook his head. “Why aren't you afraid?”

“I love you too much to be afraid of you, dammit!”

Whether it was because of the haze that was still present in his head or the frustration that built up, Erik's response shocked him as much as it did with Eleven. The sudden outburst of feeling and the lingering frustration left Erik nervously angry.

The mutinous vampire turned docile though, shoulders were slump and his face went lax to stare at him stunned. There was no more of that fight Eleven was all but willing to bulldoze his way with. His cheeks turned red before shyly looking away. It was the first time in awhile since Erik's seen that kind of nervousness from him.

“Oh...” Eleven brought his hand up to hide his face. “Can you- can you say that again?”

Maybe there was another underlying reason why Eleven was self-conscious about the whole blood thing.

“I love you, El.”

They were foreign on his tongue, words that he's long given up on. It wasn't a thought until recently, and now they were easily stolen from him. It was the lack of hesitance from himself that made Erik blush.

“Again, say it again.”

“I love you, dammit.” Erik bit his lips. “Are you going to kiss me or not?”

Maybe it was delirium from the lack of blood or the stunned state from the burst of feelings, but the awkwardness that Erik felt was done away when Eleven just did what he asked.

The kiss was chaste, but it was the closeness that made things settle between them.

“Ah...”

“Shut up, El. Don't ruin the moment.”

“I love you too, Erik.”

He was a thief, dammit, a former pirate who saw the lowest in human society. What right did Eleven had to flip the tables on him and make him flush as if he didn't just seduced him into drinking his blood?

  
  


_-Line Break-_

“Did something happen between the two of you?”

“Eleven was being stupid last night.” Erik replied easily. “He's just brooding.”

An offended noise was made and Rab laughed. “What's this about, boys?”

“He wasn't taking care of himself and I took care of it.”

“Erik...”

“Don't try to argue it, El.”

Rab couldn't help but laugh again. “What is it that you two were fighting about anyways?”

Eleven and Erik just looked at each other, Eleven narrowed his eyes and Erik just scoffed. It was the first time they've showed any real dissension between them but it also looked harmless enough if they resolved it themselves. He was concerned on Eleven's health if what Erik said was true.

If so, then Eleven did deserve the silent ribbing. It was reminiscent of when Eleanor would berate Irwin for doing something reckless.

“Let's just say he was being picky about his food choices.”

That was not what he was expecting. It took a good second to connect what Erik was implying but he could see why they were upset. He didn't need anymore information than that to know what happened. This wasn't the first time he's seen this happened and Rab mused to himself that he didn't think he'd see it a second time.

Rab remembers fondly watching Eleanor politely tearing into Irwin when he was still just her bodyguard. Going on too many nights without a proper break and it was noticed immediately. The week they've been at sea didn't give an opportunity for Eleven to go do his usual hunt if what Erik told him was true.

Though how Erik took care of it was the question.

“You're not carrying blood on you, are you?”

“What? No!” Erik scrunched up his nose. “He took a bite out of me!” He blushed at his own before rubbing his face with his hands. “Dammit, I'm getting too tired for this. When is everybody getting up?”

The sun broke over the horizon only an hour ago, but Rab had his ingrain clock to rise with it. It did him good now because it gave privacy to talk to these boys about things they can't normally talk about. A good couple of hours would go by before someone else shuffles out of their rooms.

Erik came as a surprise in all this, was the first to initiate contact and run down the situation. His grandson was simply content to let the other explain things and everything lead up to now.

“Are you okay?” Eleven prodded Erik's shoulder. “You can go to bed if you need.”

“It's only a little more before someone starts yelling, El.”

“Go and get, laddie.” Rab shooed. “If what you said was true then it's best for you to go lie down now. I can take care any monsters with Eleven here.”

“You sure?” Erik squinted his eyes and looked back and forth between the two of them. “Sun's up and, again, it won't be long until someone starts yelling.”

“All the more reason, laddie.” Rab said cheerily. “Go on now, shoo.”

“Geez, can you sound anymore older?” Erik grumbled. “Fine, I'm going to bed then.”

“Make sure to eat something.”

Erik scoffed. “I know, El.”

Despite their little fight, the little smiles they gave each other didn't make Rab worry at all. Eleven turned to Rab with a small grateful smile once Erik was out of sight. The nervousness from him relaxed knowing that Erik would be finally resting.

“Thank you.”

“It's not a problem, laddie.” Rab patted Eleven's back. “Though I am surprised though, your father always repulsed at the idea of drinking from people.”

Eleven's lips thinned in a grim manner just as Irwin did when facing an unpleasant topic. Something that Rab got very familiar with when he was training the knight into the King of Dundrasil. Kingly duties did not make for a good time and Rab was only happy to dump half of it on him for on the job experience.

“I do as well but Erik is different for some reason.” Eleven said quietly. “That scares me.”

Vampirism wasn't a favour subject with Irwin either, mostly due to the fact that it wasn't normal in the eyes of a human. Years went by and it was Eleanor that was able to needle out the finer details outside of the basics and figure him out with all the time alone together. The time together in training the man as a king brought them closer together as well.

It was nice that he didn't have to wait years, Eleven was much more open about the whole thing. But then when there's that sparkle of wonder every time Rab tells his stories, something clenched within him as he wondered if it was from being young or being hopeful that he was trusting him. He obviously didn't give it out freely.

“Can't say I could help you there, your father always did say it never appealed to him, but why would it scare you?”

Eleven shook his head. “It just does. Last night was-” He quickly brought up his hand to his face to hide the red. “It was... something.” He finished lamely.

“'Something', huh? You argued obviously, and Erik did say he took care of it, but I didn't see how it lead to you biting.”

The red on Eleven's face got worse and his hand twitched. “I- I healed him if that's what you're asking. I-” He let out a resigned breath before rubbing his face. “I rather not talk about how it happened.”

Rab has a pretty good idea on what happened based off of how embarrassed his grandson was. He honestly didn't need to know what he got up to in the middle of the night and dropped the topic there.

“Okay, but what exactly do you have a problem with Erik? About the blood, I mean?”

“It's too good.”

The immediate response made Rab blink. “And that's a problem?”

Eleven's brow knitted together in frustration. “It's exactly the problem. It's not supposed to be good.”

For all the horror stories surrounding vampires, Rab wonders where down the line did the ones he know develop an aversion to it. He didn't think much of it with Irwin because it wasn't really a problem, but Rab can see them being out on sea a lot more in the foreseeable future to where Eleven won't be able to hunt. They were still a few days out from Lonalulu and the old king didn't really want to see Eleven suffer.

Rab already had a high opinion of Erik despite his background, but he decided that he was good for the vampire.

“Can you explain why?” Rab pressed still not understanding the issue. “You have to give me more than that.”

The frustration became more evident and it looked as though Eleven struggled to find or maybe even say the words at the tip of his tongue. His hands clenched as his thoughts were clashing into each other before settling.

“I don't want to use him as a food source.” He finally said. “And he makes it very hard.”

And oh.

Rab thinks back to Octagonia where Vince still walks free. It must've been a huge slap in the face for someone like Eleven who probably still feels very insulted about it. Vince didn't use blood but it was close enough to hit home.

“Oh.” Rab thought about his next words carefully. “Erik seemed pleased with himself that he did manage to get you to drink.”

“Erik is persuasive.” Eleven sighed and rubbed his face again. “And I'm weak.”

Rab had to suppress a laugh. “Well, laddie, Erik doesn't seem to have a problem with it. So I have to ask, what made you, well, want to drink from him.”

Eleven froze before looking away. “It was a spur of the moment thing.”

“Well, do you regret it?”

He opened his mouth with a response ready, but he paused to really think about his question. Eleven's face smoothed over for something more collected and thoughtful. A relaxed state that told Rab that the ball was finally rolling from whatever rut Eleven was stuck on.

“I don't like it, but I don't regret it.” His frown came back. “I need to think on it.”

“You do just that, laddie.” Rab patted his grandson's back again. “From what I can see, Erik's just worried about you. That boy usually doesn't worry unless it's warranted.” He looked at Eleven pointedly. “Do you see him as food?”

“No!” Eleven bristled. “Never!”

“Then that's that.” Rab said finally as he marveled at how loud Eleven got. “You have a good head on your shoulders, Eleven. Don't go losing it now because of this.”

The contemplation flitted through Eleven before nodding. It didn't feel as though he accepted it, but it was the best Rab was going to get. This stubborn side made him wonder which of his parents he got it from. He honestly couldn't tell.

But this heart-to-heart talk left the old man feeling lighter. Even if he didn't fully understand what was bothering Eleven, it was nice that he was willing to consult Rab about it.

“Oh? Is it just the two of you?” Jade made herself known as she walked up. “Where's Erik?”

“The lad was feeling under the weather.” Rab waved off. “I sent him off just in case it was something.”

Jade frowned. “You should've woken one of us then if it looked like he was getting sick.”

“He's stubborn.”

Rab couldn't help but laugh at Eleven's deadpanned response. The wry look he got in return made him laugh even harder.

  
  


_-Line Break-_

“This mermaid business is getting bleaker and bleaker the more I listen to the locals. Especially after listening to the village's local legend.”

Eleven nodded at that. The old storyteller lady said that the 'Kai' that they were searching for was her son and that all the men sailed off to fight a giant monster that has been terrorizing their ships. They would help, but a break from the sea was warranted, not to mention that would put more work on Dave since he was done anchoring the ship by the time they heard that.

Eleven was far more interested in waiting for night to completely settle over to Zoom back to Zwaardsrust. Lonalulu was beautiful, but he couldn't muster up the same enthusiasm like Sylvando did when they first set foot here. This place was probably brighter than Puerto Valor but with more trees to hide under like he was doing now. Simply sitting on the ground hiding away with Erik.

“I've never put much stock into legends before, but it seems like the world is trying to prove me wrong.” Erik continued. “Mermaids especially, I still can't believe we've actually met a mermaid.”

“Why's that?” Eleven looked up to him curiously.

“I've never been, but all the other pirates I used to work with were superstitious as hell. Especially if it has anything to do with the sea.” Erik waved towards the ocean. “Though a lot of it has to do with what happens when you piss them off. Sinking ships, bringing misfortune upon trespassers, and even back at the Valorian Triangle, where we meet Michelle, has legends of disappearing ships and stuff. Though I suppose that part was true.”

“Really?” Eleven frowned. “Mermaids too?”

“Mermaids especially.” Erik nodded. “Nothing too personal like the local legend, but more or less the same. Though the real thing doesn't really live up to the legends, even if the one we're currently chasing is a little fishy.”

That made Eleven snort before he hit Erik's shoulder. “You're ridiculous.”

“You don't get to complain when you laughed!”

They were sequestered away on one of the higher cliff faces that they managed to climb on. Above the quiet village waiting for the sun to finally go away, the brightness of the coasts were still catching him off guard. Eleven still didn't know why the sun seemed brighter when the open sea felt more or less the same just like normal most days.

Though he couldn't say that reliably when he's going to sleep when the sun is rising. He honestly doesn't know why he's out here hiding underneath the foliage and palm trees. This brightness had his eyes squinting and yet he still trailed after Erik's scent to this place.

Maybe it was his old pirate senses that made Erik so attracted to the ocean and Eleven was compelled to follow.

“You're staring, El.” Erik grinned cheekily.

“Tell me more about the legends.” Eleven leaned in. “I want to hear.”

“Oh?” Erik blinked and raised an eyebrow. “Most of them aren't flattering, just repeat stories of ships being wrecked at sea and sailors being seduced to their deaths. The ones that doesn't involve raging storms or trickery are more, well, romanticized really. But it all just spirals from there like so.” Erik waved towards the village to emphasize his last point. “But after everything's that happened to us, I'm pretty sure there's a more interesting story in the works.”

If Eleven had to be honest, meeting a mermaid was actually a very big highlight for his sense of being. That the world wasn't just isolated between humans and monsters. That he wasn't an odd in between of the two and that there was actually more out there just like him hidden away in some fashion.

He wonders what other story book creature was real. What other beings were out there like him.

“Hey, El!” Erik prodded his cheek. “You dazed off again, you okay?”

“You said you weren't superstitious. Why not?”

Erik looked confused but Eleven silently pressed. “I guess it's because I'm more of a 'see it to believe it' kind of guy? It's hard to put much stalk into bedtime stories once you realize that you're what lurks in the dark. You accidentally knock over a bucket and the next thing you know a ridiculous rumour pops up within the streets.” Erik said bemused. “It's just easier to be pleasantly surprised than to be afraid of some superstition.”

“Huh.”

That explains a lot about Erik's outlook on life. The sense of freedom Eleven always gets from the other was always incomparable to everyone that he's met so far. Like the world felt broader and it was just okay to let every part of him be laid bare in front of Erik because he knows he won't be judged.

And he suppose it was that last feeling that has Eleven terrified. Erik made it too easy to be a vampire and he was afraid that if he showed too much, the thief would finally be scared away. But instead of being afraid of the unknown, he had a tendency to wonder what kind of shiny objects were there for him to steal before thinking of caution.

That taste of ocean and snow still lingered in his mouth was like a siren's song. It was nothing compared to what he woke up to in Gallopolis, Eleven felt more content despite the usual thirst that slowly dried his throat, like he could handle it for far more longer if he couldn't hunt for whatever reason.

“Come on, El.” He heard Erik growl. “Stop leaving me hanging.”

Eleven took a deep breath before leaning closer. “Sorry, I can't help it. Your scent, it's everywhere now.”

“I heard you the first several times you dazed out on me.” Erik muttered and ran a hand through Eleven's hair. “But you're also still thinking about that night, aren't you?”

“It's hard not to.” Eleven struggled with himself before giving in and burying his nose into Erik's neck. “Not when you smell like this.”

The scent was always the strongest around Erik's neck, the blood flows more strongly with how closer it was to his heart. The skin was also more delicate and thin, and Eleven still remembers just how smooth it felt on his lips and how easily his fangs sank flush with the rest of his teeth.

There was a small urge to bite now, not to drink but to just bite. The ghostly throbbing from his fangs wasn't something he couldn't handle, not when he was too busy basking in the scent after he stopped being upset about it.

“My catnip blood aside.” Erik pushed Eleven onto the ground flat on his back. “Are we good?”

“I still don't like it.”

“But?” Erik leaned his body pressed against Eleven's.

“I won't fight with you if there really is no choice.”

At his begrudging admission, Erik preened and smirked at his victory. He then lifted himself up until he was securely straddled on Eleven's waist. His deft hands gliding across his chest before playfully tugging on the straps of his tunic.

Eleven couldn't help but suck in his breath and swallow down the spit that quickly accumulated. His hands equally exploring Erik's thighs and waist as he was trying to gather his wits on what was happening.

“Good.” Erik purred. “Because there's another issue that I've noticed between us that night.”

“O-oh?”

“I know we've been taking it slow and only gone as far as heavy petting and, ah, _sucking_.” Erik grinned down wickedly. “But there's still a lot of tension between us and I was wondering if you're willing to go all the way?” He lightly grinded his hips and made Eleven buck slightly. “You know, to release it?”

“A-ah.” Eleven gripped the thief firmly to slow his teasing. “Y-you'll have to take lead. I wouldn't know what to do.”

“That's fine.” Erik gave a pleased hum. “Now, I just need to know if you'd prefer being the top or the bottom.”

That made Eleven squeak at the implications of Erik's experiences. His face flushed at the passing imaginations before shaking out of them. He was doing his best not to shudder under Erik's rather predatory gaze, but it was hard when his scent was still heavy and his body was demanding more for the thief's attention.

“I don't have a preference.” Eleven gritted out. “I- I wouldn't know what I want.”

“Really?” Erik seemed more pleased at his response. “I was getting mixed signals but I suppose you're the type of person who's more open to experiencing stuff than picking and choosing. I do love your aggressive side, but you're so compliant right now.”

Fingers were now quickly unbuckling his straps and Eleven could only watch with anticipation. Let Erik have his way because Eleven was still basking in his scent and just enjoyed the show that was straddling him. Challenging Erik's position wasn't even a thought and a sly smile was sent down to the vampire for it when he really was just going to be _compliant_.

This was far more dangerous than anything they've ever did. It wouldn't be the first time things got heated with Eleven on his back, most of the time it ends with him on his back when they were near the ground. And the dizzying way in how quick the thief was in escalating the situation was rather terrifying and the only thought that was running through was _what have they been missing out on?_

A lot lines were happily crossed in the name of exploring this new territory. It all really started to descend down faster when Erik shoved two of his fingers into Eleven's mouth and told him to lick.

Eleven decided that he liked Lonalulu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As much as I enjoy smut, I like to think I'm better at writing out limes and teasers. It does better for this story and quite honestly, it would take me forever to write a sex scene. 
> 
> Maybe as a separate series of oneshots but I wouldn't count on one.
> 
> And yes, I'm in the boat that Eleven and Erik are both reasonable men that can take turns. Will they have preferences? Yes. Will there be context clues on what? That's for your interpretation and enjoyment.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taking a dive to Nautica, Veronica's suspicions II and Serena's wild theories, and self acceptance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a little harder to write and a little shorter than I liked. I would've added more but it wouldn't exactly fit the way I intended it to. But thanks for all of your support!

Lonalulu was actually a lively place when all the residents were present in the village. That was after they saved all the able-bodied men from the Tentacular that was wreaking havoc on their ships and having a too close call from a falling ship that fell from the sky. The twist of events that lead after learning the truths behind the story of the Mermaid's Curse was what brought the festive mood of the party to a complete halt.

Fifty years has passed by and the only thing that time could give back to Michelle was a beautiful veil that her lover made for her. And even when she willingly turned herself into sea foam, Eleven thinks that the cruelest thing about this was that she wasn't able to read the letter that was left for her. A little thing that they discovered just after she went back to the sea for her Kai.

The stories that Erik told weren't off the mark in how cruel fate was in the encounters between human and mermaids. To see an actual star-crossed tale unfold was completely different than reading them in books. Crueler still because the last thing Michelle left them was a short letter with the harp that they needed to meet the Mermaid Queen. Said that they were truer friends for helping and telling her the truth of the matter.

That stung. It stung a lot because he actually hesitated in whether or not he should tell the truth. To keep his silence. But then he imagined if it was him and Erik in her place and there was no way he could do that to her.

Sometimes, Eleven wonders what exactly he was supposed to do as the Luminary. His current quest from Yggdrasil to collect the Orbs was one thing, figuring out who and where the Lord of Shadows exactly was is another, but he still didn't feel like the Luminary. Especially not when he felt helpless and had no choice but to watch someone die on their own accord.

“That thing better work.” Erik muttered under his breath. “I can't believe we're actually going to go to one of those vortexes of light.”

“What's the matter with you? Afraid of a little light show?” Veronica lightly jabbed at Erik's heels with her staff.

“If you haven't noticed, there's a whirlpool in the middle of those things.” Erik jabbed back with his foot. “There's a good reason why ships don't go that way despite the light show.”

“Michelle did say all we need to do is strum it.” Serena held Lorelei's harp. “Though do you think we should wait until we're near the edge just to see what happens?”

There was vigorous nodding from Dave. “I ain't steering this ship into no whirlpool. This may be a big ship, but those things have a reputation in being unforgiving.”

Erik shuffled closer and Eleven could feel the anxiety from him. Shoulders were tense and his eyes never left the lazy looking swirl of water that was almost hidden in the pillar of light. The only warning that was visible in the hidden danger was the way the water splashed against the jagged rocks. The spaces between the formation of them was just big enough for the Salty Stallion to fit and sail comfortably between them.

Eleven wonders if the former pirate watched boats and ships sink from these. He wonders what other place would have these vortexes of light.

“I think we'll be okay.” Eleven murmured. “Michelle was too nice to lie to us.”

“I know, just too many close calls from before.”

There wasn't any time to worry about how alarming that statement was when Serena started playing the harp. The eerie strum of each note reverberated in the air silencing everything around them.

Even the waters physically stilled as the rush of waves calmed, the only disturbance in the sea was the ripples from the slow approach of the ship towards their intended destination. The light even pulsed invitingly and as they made their way towards the center of it.

The whole ship being encompassed in a bubble startled everyone, the sudden descent down scared them all.

“Shit.” Erik cursed quietly along with a few others as his hand was quick to latch onto Eleven's sleeve. “Fuck.”

It was rapid descent, faster than an actual sinking ship. The only solace that they had was that the bubble protecting them prevent any water from touching the ship at all. It was probably the first time the Salty Stallion was out of the water since it first set sailed. There was an ominous amount of sunken ships in their downward direction and Eleven was grateful that they weren't going to stay in these watery depths if their meeting with the Mermaid Queen went well.

Sometimes, the vampire didn't know whether or not it was a good thing that he was able to peer through the darker depths of the ocean floors. Despite the still glowing light that danced through the waves to where it slightly hurt his eyes, he wasn't blind to what the darkness was hiding.

“I wonder how many others were able to do this.”

If he ignores the sunken ships, the life around it was beautiful. Coral took its hold on the foreign mass of wood and made it their own and the fish of all colours swam in schools and alone. It was vibrant and even fantastical.

It was almost comparable to the top of Tor, if only because this was a view that he'll seldomn see.

“What exactly do you see?”

The whisper was quieter than usual, a testament in how this affected the former pirate. A quick glance towards Erik reminded him that the others couldn't see what he can. Everyone had some level of anxious anticipation from the descent and there were so very few times when he couldn't see through the darkness.

So he easily took hold of the thief's arm with his own before tilting his head in so that only Erik can hear his voice.

“You were right to worry, there's a lot of sunken ships.” Eleven started out. “But the fish turned them into their homes. The ocean is surprisingly colourful with the fish and coral. Almost like a field of flowers.”

“Of course, the fish.” Erik laughed softly. “Any of them catch your eye?”

“There's this one that looked like an eel, but then it opened its mouth.” Eleven grimaced. “It was like watching a snake ballooning up in slow motion when its eating something.”

“Really? Anything else?”

“I'm pretty sure I saw a skeleton of a whale a while ago.”

And this is how they continued in their continued descent. Whispering the secrets of the ocean depths that Eleven could see into Erik's ear doing his best to describe each oddity and any change to the scenery. That there was still life all around them even though being down with the fishes would usually spell a watery grave for most. A distraction from the grim thoughts that any sailor would have when their ship would go down and under the waves.

The searching gleam in Erik's eyes made Eleven decidedly glad for his sight. That he was able to sooth and ease the rare show of nervousness when put on edge. To put that smile on his lips just as he did for Eleven when he needed his mind off a problem.

“The deeper we go, the weirder the ocean gets.” Erik muttered. “Too bad we can't raid those ships.”

Eleven nodded happily. “That would be interesting.”

“You can only imagine what kind of treasures are in them, years of being down here, their value would be incredible.” Erik said a little wistful. “I wouldn't sell them either, too much in value to be nothing but trophies. Nobody would afford it, not even a king.”

“Oh? What would that make you?”

“A thief with a growing treasure pile.” Erik smirked up at him. “Trophies aren't money, El.”

Eleven wonders if it would be possible to explore the deep sea after this visit. Erdrea was vast and it was quickly becoming apparent that they really were going to visit the four corners of all its land. They're journey was even leading them to Yggdrasil herself, something nobody in today's time could boast.

So it makes sense to look towards the sea for the next adventure if Erik was willing. There were literal treasure troves waiting to be had and he can't imagine it would take long to play on the thief's greed.

“You like treasure more than money.” Eleven easily says. “Coins don't sparkle like gems do.”

Erik gave a roguish grin. “You're damn right I do.”

  
  


_-Line Break-_

It was one thing to experience sinking _safely_ into the ocean, it was another thing to actually step out of the safety of the magic bubble that kept the ship dry. Veronica wasn't too keen on stepping into the water no matter how safe the mermaid who greeted them said.

Unsurprisingly, it was Eleven who went through the safety of the barrier and onto the other side. It was equally unsurprising that Erik soon followed, whether it was because of habit or worry she didn't know, but curiosity was still one of Eleven's biggest flaws that still hasn't gotten him into any real trouble. Erik had an equal bad habit of just letting it happen while still maintaining a semblance of control in steering whatever Eleven wanted to do.

Their confidence in each other was still disgusting, but Veronica had to admit that it rubs off to the rest of the group. It helped gauge whatever danger was around them, be it in battle or just camping, they were stupid sensitive to the environment around them. The thief she understands, but Veronica was still trying to wrap her head around why the Luminary was.

There were inconsistencies that Eleven has that she couldn't quite put her finger on. All the things that she did learn about him gave decent explanations on a lot of stuff he does. For someone who grew up to be a simple village boy in the country side, there was something extra in his skills that couldn't be explained properly.

It was like looking at a little sparrow and a hawk on the same branch and simply calling them birds. That statement was correct in the most basic sense, but there was still a very noticeable and massive difference between the two birds. Veronica could chock it up to him being the Luminary, but that didn't seem right either and it bothers her.

What bothers her more was that Erik most definitely knew whatever it was.

“It's so strange that the mermaids and mermen here are so fascinated with us.” Eleven muttered quietly. “That they're both scared and excited to talk to me for being... human.”

“They know what you really are, El.” Erik smirked and nudged his elbow into Eleven's side. “They can't help it if their instincts make them nervous.”

“They don't even know what a cat looks like.” Eleven glowered. “Stop it.”

“You're just grumpy that you realized that everything is now soaked in sea water.” Erik gestured to all of him. “A little sea salt never hurt anyone.”

“It's annoying.”

As revolting as that exchange was, there was something strange about it. There was always this one-off exchange that they would have that would leave her a little peeved. It was like when they first met when they would talk and work around her, only subtler.

Never mind her being peeved, it completely pisses her off now that she's thinking about it.

“Say, Serena?”

“Hmm? What is it, Veronica?”

“What do you think those two are hiding?” The little sorcerer dug her staff into the sand. “And don't say that it's just harmless flirting, everyone knows those two don't flirt.”

At least not in the view for the world to see, thank Yggdrasil for that. Displays of affection were few in the view of others, they had no shame when they did but liked to keep to themselves most of the time. They were content to be just near and lean on each other, liked to tease more often than not but it wasn't flirting.

They had conversations, talks that would go on for miles with no destination in mind. Everyone was free to join but it was a matter of keeping up with their pace, stopping when they stopped and keep going no matter the forks in the road that they reached.

“I couldn't say, honestly. But I can't say that I'm in a rush to know.” Serena looked up in thought. “I think they're just enjoying themselves, it's like you said, they're practically married.”

Veronica scrunched up her nose. “I know, but you know what I mean. There's something off about Eleven, even the way he uses his magic is a little weird.” She crossed her arms.

There was nothing wrong with Eleven's magic, he can cast spells perfectly fine. It's just that he has a weird preference to use it in its rawest form without the runes and he was getting worryingly good at it. Veronica always attributed it to the high learning curve he had, but magic like that took practice and she could easily say that he didn't practice it at all.

Not when the only magic he freely uses was healing magic. Again, Eleven has certain moods when he starts using spells, something she's still not going to think about.

“I'll admit that there is something strange but I don't want to force it out of him.” The healer said quietly. “If we push I know he'll tell us, but I don't want to know like that. I still feel bad in how I learned about his mother and his village.”

Guilt crashed onto Veronica instantly. They all found out later that Sylvando simply asked the right questions like Serena did and it was just Eleven's nature to give an honest answer. Never failing to be frank and sometimes Veronica wishes that he wasn't.

It wasn't that Eleven wasn't selfish, he most definitely was without a doubt, but he was always giving more than he was receiving. At least that's what it felt like every time he spent hours on end forging and crafting new equipment and accessories. Even when the twins tries to make up for it by giving the odd lessons in magic, it only felt like he was using the knowledge to grasp how the magic flows in the wands and staves than actual application.

There was always this noticeable difference when a new medium lands in her hands. Magic always came out smoother and stronger, Veronica can feel the fire spark so much easier once she memorizes the way it runs through her. With each new recipe that he somehow gets his hands on, Veronica wonders just how many blades, staves, and other pieces of equipment was stuffed in his little bag.

She wonders what he does with them, selling them made sense but when Sylvando wants to train she recognizes some of the old swords he's made.

Veronica shook her head from her tangent thoughts. “I'm not saying we're going to butt in to his business, I just want to know what you think he's hiding. Your opinion.”

“Well, he likes to sleep during the day and is far more active at night.” Serena started off. “Curious to fault and likes high places if he gets the opportunity.” She listed easily. “There's no stopping Eleven once he sets his mind to something, not even Erik can stop him.”

“Wait a minute-”

“Maybe he really is a cat.”

“Why did I know you were going to say that?” Veronica looked at her sister in disbelief. “You need to lay off on the fantasy books.”

Serena bent down so fast that her long hair was still swished up in place in the sea water. “Just think about it, cats are just comfortable in staying content to stay by people with minimum contact.” She said in a low, conspiratorial tone side eyeing the subjects at hand. “That's why they're just comfortable being near each other on a normal day.” Serena sighed at that and looked wistful. “Plus, cats do have some magical connections in the stories, it would explain why he has an affinity to magic.”

Veronica looked at her sister in disbelief before looking frustrated. “What in _Yggdrasil's leaves_ have you and Sylv been talking about?!”

“Think about it!” Serena insisted. “He likes hunting rabbits, he's graceful like a cat, and he's really easy to read once we know his tells. You know, like how their tails would swish around if they're agitated and would stand straight up if they're happy?”

“Goddess above, are you being serious?” Veronica put both hands on her hips. “Please tell me you both were drunk when you two were making this up.”

Serena pouted. “You're just mad that you can't drink normally anymore.”

This is exactly what needs to be set loose on Eleven and Erik, it wasn't fair that they've only had small doses of it. Veronica also didn't know whether or not if she was happy or angry at Sylv for filling her head with this kind of romanticizing. Dramatics that should stay in their heads or at the very least have the little sorcerer present in their conversations.

“Where was I when you two were talking about this?” Veronica demanded.

“Puerto Valor.” Serena answered easily. “You and Jade went to the casino so I wanted to see what Sylv was up to since he disappeared so suddenly. We were bored.”

“Ugh.” Veronica scowled. “Fine. Just lay off the imagination. There's no way the Luminary would be a cat.”

“In the stories, some cats can shape shift.” Serena smiled with eyes glittering. “Maybe the reason why he doesn't use magic often is because his shape shifting would break if he uses too much magic.”

“Serena, please, I love you, but stop.”

For all her joking, Serena had a tendency to hold onto her own words with a little belief as well. If only because she's a hopeless romantic and seeing romantic and fantastical things happen makes her swoon and happy the most. She was quick to think that it was utterly cute that a thief and the legendary Luminary was sweet on each other. Like some forbidden romance that she likes to read.

Veronica usually indulges her, but she needed to stop her or else she herself starts thinking it. Which was too late because it's really hard not to think it now that it's said. She's already thought it before and this added reason to think on it more was something she did not needed.

“I like to think that Erik likes to point it out as often as he does because it makes it seem like it's just a cute tease.”

“Serena, shut up.”

It did not help when Eleven was intensely staring at a vicious looking fish with a light sticking from its head as he walked by. The knowing grin Erik when he had when he noticed did not help. Hearing Sylvando chuckle behind her made her want to see if Frizz would still work under the sea.

Now there's another thing that was going to bother her.

  
  


_-Line Break-_

“You know, I'm still amazed that you find time to play the good Samaritan.” Erik commented. “For someone who doesn't really socialize, you're pretty good at picking up other people's troubles.”

Eleven pried one eye open from where he was laying in bed. They were all back in the ship and cleaning up from their little visit from the undersea queen. They still haven't gone to the surface where the sky was, forgoing the day of sailing to rest safely from the monsters. The mermaid that had the power to send them up was already notified their plans and would send them the next morning at their signal.

Mermaids. Erik still couldn't believe he met mermaids and the queen of them too.

“You don't have to come if you don't want to.”

Erik rolled his eyes before sliding into bed. “You know that's not what I meant. You seem to take a liking to the locals here, should I be worried?”

There was a scoff before Eleven crawled his way into his side, closing the distance before pawing at his bare chest. His hair was still slightly damp from washing out the sea water but dry enough to almost feel every individual strand of silky, coppery hair between the deft fingers. Those same fingers also traced down the back of Eleven's neck in a lazy pattern within the same motion.

It was oddly nice that they reached a lackadaisical comfort. Both didn't muster the energy to put on their night shirts after cleaning up. The skin on skin contact was still tentative, Eleven was still a little shy from their lovely time in Lonalulu and Erik still felt a little vulnerable at the casualness from it.

They were getting used to it fast though, especially when they liked to memorize the contours of each other's bodies without further expectations. Something that Erik never thought he'd like as Eleven's fingers started to follow the outline of his biggest scar.

That what catches Eleven's focus the most when his shirt was off. That night was still with the vampire but how much of it still escapes the thief.

“I like helping people, it always made me feel a little more human.” There was a pause before Eleven continued. “I felt like I was tricking them. I wanted to be myself and...”

There was a faraway look made Erik tugged at a lock of hair. “Hey, now, you've always been yourself, anything less and I would've noticed.”

Eleven just looked at him wryly. “I know, you make it easy.”

It makes the thief wonder which parts of being human that Eleven finds difficult. The part that he struggles to accept when when nearly all of him was more human compared to most people he's met so far. The added features were just a bonus in Erik's not so humble opinion.

Before they arrived at Nautica, they had another little session that wasn't as dramatic or long. Nothing really worth mentioning outside of the expected hesitance on Eleven's part and he made sure to take only the bare minimum needed. But that short session did cement another thing about the thief that he actually didn't mind knowing about himself.

He liked the teeth. Liked the fangs more. The easy way they slid into his flesh, the toe curling sting, and the tipsy haze that threatened to roll in just before Eleven pulled back. Not to mention the desire Eleven expresses on his face was an absolute ego booster.

“Trust me, El, you're too honest for your own good.” Erik said with a pleased hum. “And it's not a crime to have some secrets to yourself. Be it mermaid, human, or vampire, if you have something to hide, you got something to hide. It's all the same to me.”

Erik would be a hypocrite if he said otherwise with being who he was and yet the slight wonder that Eleven gives him makes him feel like he was the good one between the two of them. Like he was the hero than the thief.

Those looks always made something flutter in his chest because it actually does make him feel like he was a good person. Eleven never looked at him like he was a criminal, never judged him for his faults, and instead took him as he was. Of all the people in Erdrea, Eleven had all the right in the world to judge him fully but what does it mean when Yggdrasil's chosen chooses him?

“I know for sure that we'll stop by Gondolia to resupply.” Eleven started out with a smile. “Take me out.”

“Oh, geez.” Erik laughed. “I really will end up stealing something if it means keeping you entertained.” He gave a wolfish grin. “Or maybe we can sneak back on the ship while everyone's away. Have a proper bed to let you freely explore now that you have an idea what to do.” He felt Eleven tense as his fingers ran down his spine. “Or maybe we can see how loud you really can get.”

“Y-you...” Eleven flushed before burying his face into his shoulder. “Take me out first.”

“Of course, have to get the treats if I want my alley cat to give me the time and day.” Erik ran his hand lower earning him a shudder. “How about toys? Would you be interested in playing with some?”

This time he got a muffled, strangled noise before there was the smallest peek of one of the storm gray-blue eyes. His whole demeanor was shy until he got on all fours and over Erik. The boldness of the move was a familiar one, the redness that spread all the way to his ears even more so. The thief felt rather smug at the effect he had over the other, looking up to the embarrassed scowl that was more of a pout made him laugh.

“Surprise me.” Eleven's face turned even more red. “I'll do whatever you want, just take me out.”

That rendered Erik a little speechless before he started laughing. Easily taking the vampire's face to pull him down for a kiss that was returned just as eagerly, he wondered who was indulging who at this point. The slide of their tongues came as easy as the promises they just made, fast and sudden before turning languid to make it binding with how long they kept their lips pressed.

For that moment, it made him forget that they were thousands of miles under the sea. Replacing the gruesome memories of sinking ships and many drowning men with this moment and this whole mermaid experience almost entirely. That instead of misfortune, this happiness was wrought out despite how heavy everything was in order to get to this point.

Queen Marina called it the Mermaid's Burden, a curse that kept mermaids and humans apart and Erik felt her grief. Empathized with her when she said she spent so long thinking ways to break it only to fail or even make things worse despite her second sight.

And now that he thinks about it, the way the queen voice out her and her people's admiration of humans seem to reflect dimly on Eleven's own struggling worries. There weren't any words to put down to even begin to understand but Erik feels that if Eleven wasn't the only vampire around, there would be no worries on him how to be human. Less in being human and more of just being Eleven.

“Say, El.” Erik tucked some of Eleven's hair behind his ear. “What would you do if I was a mermaid- er, merman?”

“I'd pray that the curse didn't extend to me.” Eleven looked down a little worried. “Why?”

“Just a thought.” Erik chuckle softly. “What colour do you think my scales would be?”

There was a sleepy snort before Eleven gentle laid onto his chest. “Blue, like your hair.”

Maybe there wasn't much to worry about if Eleven's easy answer was anything to go on. It was easier to like others than to like yourself, but Erik thinks they were getting there.

It was hard not to when hope was literally in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There aren't many scenes for Nautica written. In-game, I loved how the game made the city open up with the only foreshadowing of it being was the shark tending to the weapons shop. Like, your gaming senses made you instinctively know that there was some way to communicate with the fishies but then- glub glub.
> 
> Not exactly a Nautica scene but still under water. I'm not touching the rhyming. I love how the game did that, but I'm not touching the rhyming.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Progress at L'Academie de Notre Maitre less Madailles, Jade's troubled query, and internal Luminary troubles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Over a hundred kudos! Thanks! Really! Your support makes me happy that I started this!  
I love DQXI and it was on a very strong whim that I wanted to share something like this. I'm happy that I'm making something that everybody is enjoying and I'm actually surprised that I got this far in a couple of months.
> 
> OXOX

Leaving the ocean for dry land again was both disappointing and relieving for Eleven. Although stopping by Gondolia was a lovely break for multiple reasons despite the previous experience, spending almost two months out on sea was becoming taxing on someone as restless as Eleven. He was long used to having the ability to explore freely, being confined to a ship no matter how big made it felt like he was creating a rut with how much he was pacing back and forth.

And as much as Erik's blood was delicious as it was sating, he's been holding back every week that's gone by. His throat was dry and his thirst was calling for more. Compared to the first time, the smaller doses weren't doing anything and he was feeling the effects of it. He honestly didn't know whether or not the drooling got better or worse at this point.

There was a suspicious look each time Erik caught him drinking more than usual but he stayed silent. Having his first rabbit was like water, the second one tasted like nothing once his thirst was quenched.

That in itself was worrying, he couldn't even taste the metallic tang. The only thing that did ease him was that the blood did its job just as well as it did before. It seems as though his taste buds were just spoiled.

“There you are! I shouldn't have been surprised that you've hidden yourself away in the library.” Veronica came walking up with some weight in her steps. “Did you find yourself some more recipes to work with?”

Eleven hummed before presenting the current book in his hands from where he was sitting. _All that Glitters Is Soon Gone- A Tale of Condors and Criminality, _a rather interesting read with the recommendation by one of the students from the mini medal academy here.

“It mentions a silver orb. It might be the one we're looking for.”

The little sorcerer's face lights up and snatched the book from him. “Finally! Another lead to work with, after we got the Green Orb, I didn't think we'd fine something for a while.” She sank to the floor and leaned into a book shelf.

“It mentions a monster called the Elysium Bird.” Eleven said. “The teachers here are saying that the Eerie Eyrie was dangerous because of it.”

“Bah, we'll be fine.” Veronica waved him off. “The only real danger is you wandering off on your own.” She side-eyed him. “It was nice that you had to stay put on the ship, now we have to worry about it again.”

An offended grunt came out but Eleven didn't say anything. Just took another book from his little stack that he collected at random to fill the time. A story of a king and his newborn daughter and how this academy came to be. It explained the grandness and wealth this place displayed, it also explained the name of this academy he's never going to say.

But despite how pretentious this place was, it also had a level of freedom that allowed the students to grow into themselves while maintaining the academy's main goals. The eccentricity of the headmaster also made things more relaxed when he made Eleven an honourary member of this place without his say.

He vaguely wonders where the others were. Maybe eating at the fancy cafeteria, that was the only other interesting place he could think of outside the library.

“Say.” Veronica started. “Did you have any prior experience with magic?”

“No.” Eleven looked at her curiously. “I've only known Heal before all this.”

“Really?” She scrunched up her nose. “Is that why you don't use spells often? Because you're not used to it?”

“It's easier to make sparks than to use the actual spell.” Eleven said a little blandly. “I liked using Frizz a lot but takes too long to cast.”

It was easier to use Flame Blade or something similar if he wanted to set something on fire. Easier to snap his fingers like Veronica does if he wants to set the campfire. If the enemy is constantly flying away or elusive, that's the only time he'll spare the time to cast the runes, but then usually Veronica would beat him to it long before he would reach that point.

Eleven still liked Frizz and the other fire spells. Fire was easy, it was wild and passionate and eager to ignite anything no matter how small. Lightning was similar but more righteous and a little unforgiving, sparsely used unless something comes along that deserves it.

He has a love-hate relationship with Bang and Snooze was something fun to mess with on occasion.

“'Takes too long to cast' he says.” Veronica growled. “It should be the opposite! One just doesn't summon fire and lightning like you do because it takes too long for the actual spell!”

Eleven backed up at the sudden outburst and looked hesitant on his next words. “It comes naturally?”

It looked like Veronica wanted to throw a good Frizz at him but narrowed her eyes instead. There was a contemplating look before she huffed and settled back down for her book muttering angrily.

Magic wasn't something he thinks too hard about. It was just something that was there, far more useful in forging than in actual battle but appreciated nonetheless. It never occurred to him that how he was using it might've been weird. Though it was weirder that Veronica waited this long to confront him about it. It was her thing, her specialty and it made Eleven wonder just how insulted Veronica felt if her words were anything to go by.

In fear of incurring her wrath, he simply hid behind his book.

Hearing the door slam open and sliding shut the next second was a relief like no other. The ocean and snow hit him hard before he saw an agitated Erik looking shifty-eyed. The moment the thief spotted Eleven, he immediately bee-lined it towards him and Veronica scoffed at that.

“Shut it, Ronnie.” Erik gave a quick glare. “Just because you can blend in here doesn't mean the rest of us do. Ugh, I forgot how teenage girls are.”

“Oh, please, spare us the details.” Veronica sneered. “We don't need to hear it. We're actually being productive.”

Erik sneered back before taking his place by Eleven, a familiar movement that made Veronica scowl even more. She ducked back behind her own book to block the sight of them and the silent scoff Erik gave ended the exchange. Eleven couldn't help the exasperated feeling as he gave Erik a raised eyebrow.

“Don't look at me like that, the girls here are annoying.” Erik leaned in close to grumble. “I get that this is an all-girls school, but they act like vultures.”

A possessive spark flitted through carelessly before the vampire reigned it in. Concentrating on the irritation from the thief on his current predicament to ease the sudden feeling. He leaned back and let Erik's scent distract him while looking back down to his book to feign a lack of care.

It doesn't fool Erik, not really anyways, but it was the principle of the matter. The hand that vied for his attention was more than enough to keep his jealousy in check. It also did wonders in ensuring the thief staying by his side and not in the clutches of said vultures. But he did his damn best to ignore the smirk that was skirting his peripherals and the gratifying pressure that was kneading the back of his neck.

Eleven already confessed out loud that he was weak to Erik. He was fully aware that it wouldn't take much for Erik to have him bend to his will after he gave in and drank his blood. The vampire was also aware that Erik probably wasn't fully aware of that fact either. So it was also out of principle that he resisted to keep the other unaware as long as possible.

It was a game of chase that he was going to lose every time if he didn't keep up his facade.

The disgusted peek of an eye that Veronica gave them made him really hoped that it was Erik's actions that she was irritated with and not his slow crumbling will. Eleven knows his slow crumbling will didn't show on his face, it wasn't hard to put his well practiced lid on his emotions. It was a useful skill and it kept his face blank, but it did nothing against the way Erik's thumb dug _just right_ into his neck.

He was weak. He was also just as stubborn. It was a combination that was going to kill him faster than any monster on Erdrea.

“Is that book really that interesting?”

He tried to not feel too disappointed when the fingers left his neck, he didn't have time to when it was replaced by the Erik's dizzying scent. Eleven was startled when he turned to see the bright blue hair first before registering the thief's face close to his in order to look over his shoulder.

“There are other books, you know?” Eleven mumbled and tilted his book for Erik to better see. “Don't think this one would interest you.”

“Don't be quick to judge, El.” Erik said a little too pleased. “I've gotten my hands on tons of books before, you'd be surprised how much certain ones are worth to some people. It didn't take much to crack them open to wonder why.”

Veronica scoffed. “Of course that's the reason for you to be well read.”

“Ronnie, you'd be foaming at the mouth if you'd knew what kind off books I was able to lift.” Erik smirked. “I didn't care for magic, but I knew value when I see it.”

“What would you know?” Veronica narrowed her eyes. “You can barely control your earth magic.”

“You don't even know any earth magic.” Erik sniped. “And I know enough to make it work.”

Another well of exasperation bubbled up before the door once more slid open to reveal Jade walking in. The looming argument was put to an immediate stop at the sight of her and Eleven was thankful that the princess' presence was enough to make both of them be good.

Nobody was stupid enough to test Jade's temper. She was scary and Erik was still nursing his wounded pride.

“There you all are.” Jade looked at them. “We're all ready to leave if you are.”

Veronica groaned. “Give me another hour to finish the book, I'm pretty sure we found another lead.” She held up her book. “I want to at least have an idea what to expect when we go venturing off again.”

That got surprised looks from Erik and Jade. “Really?”

“Yeah, Eleven found this book about the Silver Orb.”

“It's just speculation.” Eleven shook his head. “It doesn't exactly say.”

“But it's a lead nonetheless.” Erik said. “Maybe it is a good thing you nose your way into every book you come across.”

Eleven was weak. Gave in when Erik tuck Eleven back into his chest and rested his chin on the vampire's shoulder. The ocean and snow once more hit him hard and distracted him from noticing the way Erik took his arms to angle the book better again for him to see.

The stubborn part of Eleven wanted to say something when their cheeks pressed together but he was also stupidly weak and leaned back into the warmth. There were silent huffs of a chuckle that Erik made and Eleven studiously ignored him. The words of the book came to him slower, but happy in how things turned out for the moment.

He was weak, but he was comfortable and didn't care about the stares Jade and Veronica gave them.

  
  


_-Line Break-_

It came down to a small debate to whether or not to go to the Eerie Eyrie or Phnom Nohn first. Phnom Nohn won out due to the fact that it was closer and that they could pick up supplies needed to prepare themselves as the school didn't have everything they needed. Adding the town to the ever growing Zoom list was also another reason just in case something does happen.

Also when asking around, the Eerie Eyrie boasts sheer cliff faces and extreme climbing. Monsters weren't the only reason why travelers avoided that place, the natural dangers scared even the most seasoned explorers from venturing too far into it. So a quick emergency escape was something that no one would argue against.

Though it didn't make Phnom Nohn any more appealing. It was a tourist town with rude and self-entitled tourists with money grubbing locals with questionable products.

Jade was biased, she knows there were good people here, but even that didn't make it any less annoying when some rude man sauntered by them and told them off for being in the way when a simple 'excuse me' would've done better. She would've rather climb cliffs hundreds of feet off the ground than being unable to properly deal manners into rude tourists.

The only thing that did make this little visit better was watching Eleven give a polite ear to a merchant with the same disinterest when caught in a conversation he didn't want. It wasn't the same one he gave her when they first met, the one he was giving was far more distant and impersonal. It was a far cry to the polite smile that he would give when he would start one.

It made Jade feel better about how they first met, even more so when he caught sight of her when she walked up. A spark of a desperate plea to get him out of his current predicament and it's a wonder how expressive his eyes were compare to the rest of him.

“Eleven, the others have gone to the ruins already.” She easily stood between him and the sputtering merchant. “If we're going after them, we'll need to climb the stairs in the center of the village to the other side of the hill.”

The grateful smile was all she needed to start dragging Eleven away from the market areas and up the stairs.

“Thank you, I didn't expect to get caught up like that.”

“If I were to be honest, I myself am looking forward to getting out of here.” Jade smiled back at him. “I hate people trying to sell me stuff, I'm actually surprised that you went near the stalls in the first place.”

“I was curious.” Eleven peeked over the railings. “All they had were junk.”

A none too impressed Eleven made her laugh softly. “I can imagine, the townsfolk here sell anything that could make them money and the mural is their selling point.”

“Fortune and luck is something that anybody would want.” Eleven said. “Ours always been volatile at best.”

There was a fond musing tone along with that small smile reminded Jade of Lady Eleanor. With the time spent together, it was far more easier now to think of the past. The reminders didn't hurt as much anymore and it was hard to linger in the past when Eleven and the party made it easy to live in the present.

The time spent out at sea made it easy to get to know everyone far better. There were even things about Rab she didn't know until a topic was brought up that made him share his nostalgia. There was also a level of magical understanding he had that Jade never knew about until she heard him give points of wisdom to the twins on magical control.

Serena and Sylvando was exactly how she imagined them to be once she had a grasp of them. Both were romantics that Jade would often see chatting away with each other and yet the surprise that comes from them was their surprise weapons handling. The jester easily taking lead in swordsmanship training while Serena was deceptively good with a spear.

Veronica and Erik were harder to decipher, but both were far more skeptical towards strangers. And despite with how much they verbally fight, there was a level of respect that they have for each other. It was always juvenile insults that were thrown when the opportunity arises and it never escalated into anything violent outside of objects or a harmless spell being thrown. Learning Veronica was the twin to Serena was a brow raiser. Discovering that Erik was probably the most level-headed of the group was an eye opener.

“I heard from the others that you and Erik met by jumping off a cliff.” Jade commented. “Was your luck really that bad to where that had to happen?”

“We were being chased by guards after we escaped prison.” Eleven said a little too nonchalantly. “The dragon made it hard to be afraid of a cliff.”

There were so many questions to be had. The others definitely didn't tell her of this. And what did he mean by dragon?

“Dragon?” Jade's voice came out a little strangled.

“It was a Black Dragon.” Eleven carried with the same tone. “Underneath the castle.”

There was a gleam in Eleven's eye, half amused and half testing. As if he was anticipating for something outside her slight gaping. Jade couldn't help but stare a little more before massaging her temples.

“Is that why you and Erik wanted to fight the Green Dragons back at Dundrasil?”

Eleven looked away but the small smile was telling.

Jade never voiced it, but almost everyone knew that she was still apprehensive about Eleven and Erik's relationship. She didn't disapprove, but she still didn't know what to make of it. There was still an image that she held onto and it was hard to let go of it. She was still searching why everyone liked the thief, he was a good person but nothing particularly stood out with the amount of respect everyone gives him. Like why his place by Eleven was so cemented.

Jade was biased, but she fully knows well enough that she didn't have a right to voice them on this kind of matter. It was her big sister senses that made her internally protest. She will admit that he's been growing on her and their relationship was a good one, but everyone knew something that she didn't.

Rab knew something she didn't.

“Jade?”

She blinked. “Oh, I'm sorry. I got lost in thought.”

“It's okay.” Eleven said quietly. “You want to ask something.”

Eleven was good at this, putting people on the spot in where it mattered. Used blunt and straightforward words that left most of them stunned and no choice but to obey dutifully. Once saw it with Sylvando when he hid a decent cut that he tried to bandage himself straight after a fight or blandly stare down Erik and Veronica when they got a little too loud with their arguments.

Now she was being confronted, tested as if he heard what her thoughts were. There was always this tentative dip when they had these brushes, a test of the water that he does every time her thoughts went a little protective.

Or was that her feeling guilty? That her guilt gave it away so easily to where Eleven can easily pick it up like he does with everyone else.

Jade hesitated, but Eleven gave her the time to think about her words. Ever quiet but his eyes were soft that told her to take her time. A look of patience that she hasn't seen in years and it was becoming unfair in how much of Lady Eleanor that he did inherit. It made her think though, what could she ask that would encompass all her burning questions and extinguish them all at once without hurting them both.

It didn't take long though, words strung together in an eventual fashion that she had to just blurt out once the sentence was formed fully.

“Can you tell me how you fell in love?” Jade bit her bottom lip at her own question. “I want to know.”

Eleven blinked before giving a soft chuckle. “Slowly and suddenly. Like jumping off a cliff, the fall felt forever until you hit the surface below.” He looked up to the sky and stretched his arms towards it. “He's my freedom. I didn't realize it until it was almost too late.” The mood turned somber as he dropped his arms. “It still feels like that, slowly and suddenly falling in love.”

He walked off, continuing the path towards the town's famous mural. Left her without caring if she was following or not but it didn't bother her as was she kept close company with her thoughts.

There was so much to unravel from that and yet there was very little said in answering her question. There was so much feeling in his words but they were so far away. Outside of Rab, she had a feeling that if she talked to anyone else in the party, they would know exactly what Eleven was talking about.

And yet she wanted to keep this moment to herself. Before he left, he gave a smile so bright that she could hardly believe that happened. That a mere thought in how everything went from whatever happened before would make him forget himself like that.

  
  


_-Line Break-_

It didn't really come as a surprise when the town's mural pretty much ate them, it still didn't come as a surprise when it continued to try and eat them. Being out at sea made Erik temporarily forget just how bad their luck was in getting involved with everything that they never paid any real mind to. He was severely caught off guard by the creepy painting and the shrill voice that wanted their colours of all things.

Escaping the mural was comparatively easier than it was navigating the full spectrum of the maze it turned out to be. The giant iron doll, Dora-in-Grey as she calls herself, who was responsible for luring the greedy and impersonating a little girl to tug deceptively at the heart strings of the unsuspecting to this grand trap, was tougher than any other monster they've fought so far. And to top it all off, there was finally evidence of this Mordegon guy existing outside of an almost silent hearsay.

Sylvando still had his feathers ruffled, his senses as a mother hen were still feeling the sting of betrayal at what Dora pulled. Doubly so as his sense of chivalry was insulted as well. He spent a good amount of time fussing over everybody before moving on to put on a small show for the towns folk.

They've all should've hit the Eerie Eyrie first and dealt with whatever storybook bird that was there. If only to help ease themselves back in to the insanity that should've been expected. At least dealing with murderous birds would've been vaguely normal to deal with. Fighting a murderous bird was a far more realistic scenario for them to process than what they've just gone through.

At least they got another free night at the inn.

“We should've gone for the bird.” Eleven quietly sighed. “We survived cliffs. I have Zoom and even Evac.”

A wry laugh escaped Erik. “El, don't make me worry there.”

“We don't even know if the book was even right about the bird.” Eleven continued to mumble. “We don't even know if the stupid orb is there.”

It was with distracted amusement that Erik enjoyed watching Eleven slowly disappear into the bed. The sheets shifted as he sunk under them to where only his feet stuck out from under them. It was also out concern that he followed him to bed, carefully feeling the sheets to avoid accidentally kneeing Eleven.

“What's wrong, El? You're visibly stressing.”

“I'm scared.”

He's forgotten that this whole Luminary ordeal was one of Eleven's least favourite subjects. Didn't like talking about it and it was just simply easier to play good Samaritan than figure out what a Luminary does when evil was not afoot. That's what he garnered from the very few conversations about it anyways.

Erik thinks those two were pretty much one and the same with the only difference being the light shows that came with being the Luminary. Eleven was pretty good at doing both, cheering and helping people. Even if it meant Erik following the other in multiple flights of Zoom across the world to run errands. It still tickled Erik that the others had no idea what exactly they do when they moonlighted as Sylvando likes to call it.

He enjoyed it though, revisiting old places for a couple of hours. Even back at Gondolia when they took that quick break, their revisit back to Nautica was better the second time around. There was no haunting anxiousness that took hold and it was actually nice to sight see an underwater paradise.

“Let me under, you're hogging the sheets again.” Erik pulled at the blankets. “We beat the bad guy, didn't we? She was a bitch to beat but we did it.”

“She tried to beguile everyone.” Eleven huffed. “I didn't like her.”

“Of course, the man-eating plants weren't the problem.”

“You nearly got stabbed by Serena.”

That was an experience that Erik had wanted to forget about if only to spare the healer from the embarrassment. Fending off a suddenly stabby Serena who was yelling nonsense was different to say the least. He was just glad that Sylvando was able to slap her out of it.

“Yeah, that wasn't fun.” Erik pulled the sheets from Eleven and saw the mess of coppery hair. “But we managed and saved the day. If the history books around here are anything to go by, it could've been a lot worse if we let her keep doing her thing.”

“I know.”

Erik sighed before forcing his way into Eleven's space. There was little resistance, Eleven was quick to latch onto the thief the moment his arms were pried from the remaining parts of the sheets. The content sigh from Eleven as he buried his nose in its usual place made Erik silently huff in a laugh.

“You know, there's no use in worrying about what's going to happen.” Erik twirled a lock of Eleven's hair. “Whatever's going to happen is going to happen whether we like it or not and the only thing we can do is prepare for it.”

“I know but-”

“You 'can't help it.'” Erik finished easily. “I know, but you need to be reminded every so often that you don't have control over everything that happens. It's not your fault some baddie decided to play rat and that you're the only cat around to get rid of it.”

Eleven made a protesting sound. “It was like you said though, Dora was hard to beat and that's only when Mordegon just gave her a part of his power. Can you-”

In a swift motion, Erik easily cut Eleven off with a kiss. He used his other hand to search for Eleven's and slide it purposely under his shirt and against his abdomen. He made sure Eleven's fingers pressed against each hard curve and plane of muscle before doing the exact same to the other. The surprised gasp was easily swallowed before Erik pulled back in order to appreciate the sight as he felt Eleven up.

“Can you feel that?” Erik purred. “This has to be the best shape I've ever been in. I wasn't no slouch before I met you, but I can't say that I was able to do a lot of the things I'm able to now.” Erik smirked as his hands greedily took in Eleven's body. “I know for sure that you bulked up and the great thing is that we're still getting stronger.”

“Y-you-” Eleven flushed. “Why are you like this?”

“Me?” Erik asked with a mock innocent tone. “You're the one who's being ridiculous. For someone who devours books and take apart the battlefield like an oversized puzzle, you tend to overthink things like you are now.” His hands happily went lower. “I'm just making sure you realize that there are some things that can't be helped and that it's not your fault.”

“But what if it's not enough?”

“Then Yggdrasil better be prepared to be used as a scratching post so that your claws will be sharp enough for whatever comes.” Eleven squawked at his words. “Honestly, El. Again, there's only so much you can do so stop worrying. Focus on what your scratching post wants you to do if it makes you worry that much.”

“Veronica will fry you if she ever hears you say that.”

“Well, it wouldn't be the first.”

Despite the visible cringe on his face, the adoration in Eleven's eyes still took the thief's breath away. Like as if Erik's words were magic itself and everything else was wrong against them. It always keeps Erik wondering just what exactly about himself that made Eleven take his words to heart compared to others that he barely listens to.

“You're amazing, you know that?”

“Of course, what else would I be?”

The hand that pushed him to his back was somewhat expected, past experiences told him that Eleven became more assertive when cheered up from his occasional funks. It didn't helped that Erik still had his hands groping and pawing at around Eleven's hips. Even as the other straddled Erik, he didn't let up in his teasing.

“You're beautiful too.” Eleven leaned down for a kiss. “You're also too kind to me.”

That freezes Erik for the second before nervously swallowing. “Oh? I should be saying that to you.”

“Far too good for me too.”

Eleven brought one of Erik's hands to his lips and trailed them to his wrist. The long press of his lips put a slight shiver in the appendage before the thief could gather his wits. This display of affection shouldn't have surprised him, but the breathless feeling intensified.

How Eleven came to that conclusion both boggled and terrified Erik. It should be the other way around and the other way around stood truer than anything else that's been said so far.

It was absolutely unfair that Eleven could switch up leads without trying. That he could look down at him as if Erik wasn't riling him up. The still lingering gaze reminded the thief that Eleven chooses what holds his attention and it stayed unwavering onto him as he still continued to kiss Erik's wrist.

Erik was getting riled up and there wasn't anything really done to him to warrant it.

“Still finding me irresistible?” Erik put up a smirk to hide the nervous swallow. “What are you going to do about it?”

Instead of answering, there was a very deliberate motion of Eleven placing Erik's fingertips onto his slightly parted mouth. A shiver ran through Erik's spine and he swore he spotted a gleam from a fang that ghost the top of his bottom lip. For someone who's inexperienced, Eleven was a fast learner and played his strengths a little too well.

This ambiguity made Erik a little wary at the start of this relationship, but he absolutely loves how they can switch it up.

“Tell me what you want, I'll do it.”

“You're the noisy one between us.” Erik gave a low growl. “These walls aren't exactly sound proof.”

“No.” Eleven agreed while slowly sliding in between Erik's legs and tugged at the lacing of his pants. “But I want to make you feel good.”

Eleven was definitely playing his strengths and was doing it far, far, too well.

“I'm not stopping you.” Erik shuddered at the fingers methodically undoing his pants. “But if I get noisy, you're the one who'll be explaining to anyone who interrupts.”

There was a reason why they don't get it on at inns. Too many people that could listen in and not to mention their friends were literally a couple of doors away. Erik and Eleven were in the same mind when it came with the privacy thing but this was doable as long as they didn't do anymore.

“I wish you were a little more noisy, I like hearing you.”

That was a challenge that Erik took out of principle.

He almost lost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully this will be the last slow chapter in terms of progression. The mini medal academy was interesting and Phnom Nohn was a big and subtle turning point in the game, but it was only good for slowly tightening the strings on some of the looser ends of individual troubles. Again, I wanted to fit more into here but it wouldn't fit into the flow of the chapter.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sir Hendrik's thoughts, the Eerie Eyrie, a chat with Rab, and the voyage towards Sniflheim.

“Sir! There has been a recent sighting in Gondolia! It seems like they've stopped by there to resupply before sailing west again. What are your orders?”

“How long ago was this?”

“About a couple of weeks ago?” The soldier said a little unsure. “There was also rumours of the Darkspawn and his group in Phnom Nohn just a few days ago, but the timeline doesn't match.”

The thing about catching the Darkspawn was that he was hard to reliably pin down. The reports and the rumour sifting made it hard to gather where he would go next. In one moment he would be in one village and the next moment there would be a loose lip of a recent encounter from a local from another town. And the thing that frustrated the soldiers of Heliodor the most was that he was well liked and maybe even loved in every place he's visited so far.

It was hard to argue with the locals that saw first hand of the good he that does. The slow turning tide of this particular battle was a losing one unless he trips up somewhere.

His activities took a major drop once the reports of him escaping to sea reached his ears. It was a break that all Heliodorian soldiers relished in after long months of staying prepped and ready to deploy. The high tension did no one any good and after the first major encounters, spirits were unfortunately low.

Instead, there were talks of uncertainty now. Suspicious speculations on the Darkspawn's true nature as no soldier has yet to perish when personally faced against him and his companions. The majority of the ones involved with the Gondolia mess would swear up and down that they all saw the Darkspawn holding lightning in his hands with his eyes flashing red like blood. But even then there were still doubts because for someone that herald darkness over both Dundrasil and Zwaardsrust, he was pretty merciful.

After the incident in the ruins of Dundrasil, those speculations only burned hotter. The lone soldier that was unlucky enough to be caught by the Darkspawn was well and alive and only suffered burns to the chest. Nothing a quick Heal spell and bed rest couldn't fix, but it also spoke volumes in how the bringer of darkness viewed on human life.

Hendrik didn't blame them, it would be hypocritical of him if he did. The first time he laid eyes on the Darkspawn, there was no doubt that he was merely a boy barely scrapping adulthood. The honest confusion and fear wasn't something any evil bringer would have, but for the good of all of Erdrea, there would be no risks taken.

But after the last encounter, Hendrik felt like they've made a mistake. The months on the run have turned that boy into something fierce, something that could actually stand up against him if given enough time. He had brushed Jasper's encounter with him as a lucky fluke, but seeing the rapid growing power first hand was quite frankly terrifying after having his own experience. That Heliodor turned that against them in the worse ways possible.

That they spelled their own doom by believing in the Darkspawn.

So it was with urgency that they catch him as soon as possible. But that in itself was the problem as the boy was literally running circles on the world map. He was actually almost certain that they had Zoom capabilities, a rare spell that only a handful of spell casters knew and was being used for running _errands._

Truly, mistakes were made but as a duty bound knight, regrets are things to contemplate later.

“We'll stay in Sniflheim, it's only a matter of time before they travel through here.” Hendrik ordered. “We still have a witch to track.”

“Yes, Sir Hendrik!”

If Sniflheim for whatever reason was looked over for whatever they were doing, then their next stop would definitely be Arboria. It wouldn't be a stretch that the boy and his companions would stop to hunt down the witch as well. Garnering the favour of Erdrea seemed to be working to well for them and it'll be a chance for the knight to test how honest that altruism is.

Even though he already knows the answer to that, any confirmation would be welcomed. There was no way that the long lost princess would follow anything less.

  
  


_-Line Break-_

The Eerie Eyrie deserved its fearsome reputation. If not for their previous preparations, the climb upwards on the lofty cliffs would have been far more dangerous. The monsters themselves proved to be a lesser challenge when it came to navigating the next rocky wall to climb. It became apparent that the venture towards the sky would make or break the fear of heights.

From the bottom, the precipices stood over everything like a king. It was a majestic sight until one walks closer to be intimidated at realizing that it was more of a tyrant that needed to be overcome. It was a smart choice to set camp at the base of the cliffs as the next day was almost entirely spent scaling them until night almost descended.

Fighting the Elysium Bird and its feathery minions was challenging, if only because everyone had sore arms that was borderline torturous with every twitch of the muscle. But once the Silver Orb was retrieved and actually took the time to appreciate just what they've conquered, they all felt like kings and queens at the view presented.

Sylvando knows that despite how exhausting this particular undertaking was, it was a memory that will forever stay with all of them. This was an inspiration that would fuel his performances for the unforeseeable future and it drove his dreams into new heights with him along with.

But some people, Sylvando wryly thinks, were simply made to be here.

“If they jump off, we're letting them die.” Veronica said scathingly. “They deserve it.”

“Shouldn't someone at least tell them to get away from the edge?”

“If they want to sit and swing their feet over thousands of feet of air like they're at some picnic, _let them_.” Veronica kept a tight grip on Serena's dress. “We are staying put. There's a saying about heights and stupidity and they can keep both.”

If the Eerie Eyrie was fearsome, Eleven and Erik were fearless against it. Sylvando likes to think that he did fairly well in keeping up with the two, but they were also the ones that carried Veronica and eventually Rab up the ropes and vines to the dizzying heights. The little sorcerer simply didn't have the upper body strength nor the stamina as a child and Rab tired out half way through.

The bickering between Erik and Veronica also slowed them down. Who's bright idea it was to put them together during the climb made it even more hazardous. But the short time together, they proved to be a rather deadly pair against the bird monsters. Veronica and her temper sent out fire spells of different sizes and Erik was surprisingly good at timing his earth spells to impale his enemies as he climbed.

They continued to argue throughout it all and Eleven had to step in with an angry show of lightning that disintegrated and scared the monsters away.

“We can't just let them sit there, Veronica. What if the ledge collapses?”

“Then obviously it was fate.”

The boys were comfortable in high places, a fact that everyone knew, but even the jester was wary of the ledge that made his head spin when looking down. It also didn't help that it was getting dark, everything below was starting to look more like an abyss with no bottom. They were far too merry at the upcoming night, but perhaps as moonlighters and night owls, their bodies would be more relaxed.

“I'll get them.” Jade sighed. “It's about time we left for Zwaardsrust anyways. We can rest at the inn there before heading towards the ruins.”

“I feel like they would take care of it before morning comes.” Rab bemused. “But do drag the boys here. This old man's heart is getting weaker by the second just by looking at them.”

It was with great amusement that everybody watched Jade grabbed the boys by the back of their collars. Even more so when she just dragged them behind her. The indignant protests from Erik was largely left ignored while Eleven just looked resigned and a little confused. Being unceremoniously dumped near the rest of the group didn't stop Erik's complaining.

“What was that for?!” Erik yelled. “You could've just said something!”

“It wouldn't be nearly as entertaining.” Veronica mocked. “Besides, I doubt you two would've listened.”

“Your voice would've caused a rockslide with the echo here!” Erik sneered. “I bet Hotto would've heard you if you really tried.”

“Please! The others here were worried that you both would jump off over the ledge, I was all for it seeing as your both proud of your previous cliff jumping!”

Everything devolved from there as the two continued to bicker. Jade rolled her eyes and Serena gracefully ignore them just like every other time the two would argue. As long as they don't aim anything towards the rest of them, it was best to leave them be.

Sylvando turned to Eleven. “So, darling, what exactly have you and your beau talking about? You both seemed to be discussing something rather interesting with how excited our dear Erik was.”

“We were recounting every locked door we saw that the Magic key should open.” Eleven said. “He's looking forward to seeing what's in the Zwaardsrust ruins.”

“Yes, it is a mystery that all treasure hunters and scholars are all dying to find out.” Serena nodded eagerly. “It is rather exciting, isn't it?”

“Ooh, yes!” Sylvando clapped his hands. “We were just speaking of Zooming straight to Zwaardsrust after this little break so that we could explore it in the morning.”

“Sounds good.” Eleven nodded with a small smile.

They all gotten quite far in this journey, grown in more ways than just getting stronger. Despite all the colourful personalities going around, they were all family now. They've been family for a while now, all fulfilling roles in the most nontraditional way possible. The bickering, the quiet chatter, and the ready ears that were always listening, all of it brought life to when they gathered at the end of a day's march.

The carefree air was well earned, and even if something comes along to ruin it, there was always someone staying diligent.

“How about we leave now, darling?” Sylvando nudged Eleven's side. “We'll all be turning in early and waking up late after the day we just had, a nice bath would be nice.”

“As soon as Erik and Veronica stops arguing.” Eleven hummed. “I don't want to risk things anymore.”

That brought out a giggle from Serena. “Yes, of course.”

“I'll deal with it.”

The ever intimidating princess only needed to crack her knuckles within hearing range to make the bickering duo freeze. It was always a sight to see and it made Sylvando chuckle at the half-scared, half-dramatized acting that would be put up to show. There was something softer in Jade's manhandling this time around though.

Taking a quick glance, the jester noticed a rather happy smile from Eleven. His eyes glittered with something knowing and recognizing just Jade was doing and it made Sylvando scoot closer to him.

“Our princess has been warming up to our thief.” Sylvando whispered lowly towards Eleven. “But this is surprising to see, anything interesting happen?”

“We had a little talk, nothing too serious.” Eleven said quietly. “She asked me how I fell in love.”

Sylvando cooed. “No wonder! Anyone would swoon at your love story.” He brought his hands over his heart. “Please give me the details!”

“There's nothing more than that.” Eleven just shrugged. “This was before I met up with you in Phnom Nohn.”

“Then I'll simply pester Jade about it.” Sylvando eyed the now chastised Erik and Veronica. “But I suppose that can wait for now.”

“We're ready to go.” Jade announced.

He looked forward to that particular conversation with Jade. A deeper look into the small issue that made Jade struggle slightly. It was a nonissue, but Sylvando couldn't help but be curious. He was nosy when troubles plagued others, it was in his nature to try and help.

At this point, everything felt like it was coming together. Like everything was falling into place. It wouldn't do Sylvando any good to waste it.

  
  


_-Line Break-_

Apparently Erik and Eleven were sort of regulars to the Warrior's Rest Inn. Rab found that little fact amusing enough when he heard the innkeeper sounding happy at the sight of them rambling about when they were going to bring in their next hunt. It explained why the fee for their rooms were on the cheap side.

There was a certain novelty in learning Eleven's favourite hunting grounds. Maybe it was the drowsiness still lingering from the habitual rise with the sun after their previous adventure the day before, but the little tidbit put a smile on his face.

“Rab?”

“Hello there, laddies.” Rab smiled merrily as he finished his breakfast. “I overheard your little chat with the innkeeper, are you going off for a quick hunt right now?”

“That's the idea.” Erik jabbed his thumb towards Eleven. “He's too grumpy to care about feeding himself in the mornings so I have to drag him out since we have the chance.”

The sleep was still being rubbed out of Eleven's eyes before a yawn escaped him. He looked more dazed than grumpy, but Erik smirked at the none too pleased look the vampire shoot him at the information he just revealed. He settled for taking his seat in front of Rab in order to keep his silence.

“Aye.” Rab nodded. “Everyone else won't be awake until about noon, so you have plenty of time. But I do wish to chat with you if you can spare it.”

“Sure, was planning to grab something to eat anyways.” Erik waved over to the cook and got a thumbs up in return through the doorway. “It'll make him less grumpy hopefully.”

“I'm tired, not grumpy.” Eleven mumbled. “What did you want to say?”

Rab pushed his finished plate away from him. He tapped his fingers on the table to pause for thought before nodding to himself. There were twin blinks of confusion at his self display of psyching himself up.

Dawn just broke not nearly an hour ago. The dining area was practically deserted and the cook was only up because she needed to prep the kitchen for the day. There was no worries in her overhearing them seeing as she was noisily clattering her kitchen wares together.

“Well, there's no real easy way to say this, so I'm going to ask to keep an open mind from you, laddie.” Rab said to Eleven specifically. “Have you thought about telling the others about yourself?”

Both boys sat up a little straighter and a whole lot more rigid. The sleep was instantly gone from Eleven and Erik himself looked ready to pounce at a moment's notice. Rab didn't worry though, he expected this and it came out more of a surprise that there wasn't any protests coming out by now.

This was something that has been on Rab's mind for a while. It started during their long voyage out at sea and becoming more apparent once they reached land once more.

“What brought this on, old man?” Erik asked quietly.

“Don't get me wrong, laddies. You've been doing great on your own, but I saw how you struggled out at sea.”

“I knew someone would notice.” Erik shot a pointed look at Eleven who looked alarmed at him. “Don't make the face, of course I knew. I was waiting to see how long it'll take you to admit that you were being stupid.”

“I can handle it.” Eleven looked at him defiantly. “I told you.”

“I let you do your own thing because I already force fed you once, I can do it again if I have to.”

Rab looked between Eleven and Erik before letting out a snort of laughter. They already bicker like an old couple making Veronica's snide observations more on the mark. What was said did raise another worry within Rab at how little Eleven was taking care of himself when it comes to the blood matter.

It must have been Yggdrasil's intervention that Eleven found Erik. Rab still doesn't know which parent Eleven got his stubbornness from but he had a sneaking suspicion that it was an unfortunate combination of both.

“Both of you pay attention now.” Rab waved at them. “You're distracting yourselves.”

They both settled down and glanced at each other. Even after their food came, the struggling silence continued until Erik nudged Eleven.

“It's your choice, El. It's your secret to tell, you know?”

“I know.” Eleven said quietly before shoving a mouthful of eggs into his mouth.

Rab sighed and shook his head. “I'm not saying you should open up the moment everyone is gathered. Just that you think about it.”

“I do.” Eleven's reply came automatically and he looked stricken by it. “Think about it, I mean.”

That was good, but it looked like it didn't yield any promising results. Rab was starting to see why Erik didn't let Eleven stew on any thing more than necessary. The surprised look on Erik told Rab that even he had no idea in Eleven's thoughts.

“You have?”

“I like them.” Eleven started. “We only been together for a few months but I trust them. But I'm still scared.”

“Oh, laddie.” Rab wanted to reach over and grab his grandson's hand. “They're all good people. You've known them longer than I have and I can see that they won't turn you away.”

Eleven shook his head. “I know, but-” He cut himself off and swallowed whatever he was about to say. “I can't help it. They deserve to know, especially since we only have two more orbs to find. We don't know what the next danger is going to be and I-”

His words halted once more. Something of a particular habit that Eleven may have as he did the same when he was hesitant on handing over Eleanor's letter. It was uncertainty then, but there was genuine fear now on whatever plagued through Eleven.

He kept his eyes down and the grip on his fork tightened. But the sharp breath outwards stopped any words that Rab and Erik could say.

“I think of Gemma when I think about it. I don't want to regret it, but I feel like I'm admitting something terrible would happen.”

There was little for Rab to understand, and the way Erik bit the insides of his lips told another story that they've kept to themselves. Another loss that revealed itself in the most unfortunate ways.

He's was told from a very guilty Jade on what happened to Eleven's village. It was a bitter moment to learn that he continues to harbour these kinds of burdens quietly.

“You know, if it makes you feel better, I'm also sure that everyone would be cool with knowing what you are.” Erik said softly. “Ronnie will probably yell a little but that's expected of her. Sylv and Serena will just coo at us again and your still Jade's baby brother.” He smirked a little at the slight twitch in Eleven. “The only flak you'll get is that you trusted me of all people. Ronnie will explode and set fire to everything around her.”

And it's with that a bubbling laughter was stolen out of Eleven. Something different to the soft huffs or the silent chuckles that were only heard if he could catch it in Eleven's eyes. This was loud, or it was for someone so quiet. The tiniest pinpricks of tears showed themselves at the corner of Eleven's eyes and Rab couldn't tell if it was hysteria that thinly lined the edge of his laughter.

But he took his cues from the thief, relaxed back into his seat when Erik sighed in relief before patting Eleven's shoulder. The air became easier to breathe and even the innkeeper and the cook looked relieved when he spotted both looking over from where they were.

“Well, I don't need to tell you this, but do everyone a favour and listen to Erik.” Rab grinned seeing the embarrassment from the thief. “Again, it's like he said, it's your secret and I'm not asking to tell everyone here and now, just that you think about it.”

There was no reply as the boys decided to continue eating their cooling breakfasts. As turbulent this ended up being, this little chat went well in Rab's opinion. He was prepared for the buck on this horse of a topic, and he's still trying to believe that he held on somehow, but it wasn't as bad as it could've been.

It still hurts though, that Eleven hides his pain well.

  
  


_-Line Break-_

They didn't go towards the snowy lands the first time around due to being both unprepared for the cold and the very subtle hint from Queen Marina of another vortex of light that popped the Salty Stallion into one of the lakes of Champs Sauvage. The bitter, cold winds from that particular region was fast to deter any visitors like an invisible curtain of icy water. A rude wake up call that would make anybody think twice about moving towards it any further despite how pretty and delicate it looked from a distance.

The cold the second time around didn't shock Eleven like it did the first. Snow didn't really pile up in Cobblestone, just enough to let the kids play happily and freeze the water in the forgotten buckets and watering cans. The river and waterfalls moved too much to be properly frozen over, so seeing floating pieces of ice and icebergs that could tear apart the ship was a bit of a novelty experience. Far different to watching your feet from slipping and ducking your head from an occasional icicle.

But despite it all, it didn't distract him from noticing the faraway look that Erik had before and the anxiousness in his shoulders now. The closer they got, the more nervous he seemed to get.

“Say, El?” Erik subtly tugged at Eleven's sleeve. “Do you think you can make it in Sniflheim without me? I have, uh, bit of a reputation that I would rather not revisit.”

“The others will notice.”

“I'm going to sneak away once you guys enter the city.” Erik said. “I rather not cause trouble when you're trying to get the Blue Orb.”

Eleven bit his lip at the vulnerability that Erik was trying to hide. But it felt like Erik was trying to trick himself more than anything else. The thief knew better than to try and lie to Eleven. He does it well, but he can only get away with the little things. This ran a little deeper and something like this was seen miles away before it even reached this point.

It was slow going, but the few bits and pieces of his past didn't put together a very pretty picture. Nothing was said to really warrant it, but Eleven had to be both deaf and blind to not catch on how Erik would peter out his words or the darkening shadows that would cast over his eyes.

Talking about his previous heists almost always brought out better results than his time as a pirate. Treasure always brought out an excitement that would make him forget where he was, but there were certain ones that affect him in one way or another. Gold in particular holds a special place with him but gold necklaces never seem to strike his fancy.

Rubies and sometimes garnets also seem to have the same effect. The same bittersweet look that would make the thief lost in thought, but recently he had developed a habit to hold both types of gems next to Eleven's eyes _to see which ones matches the best._

Eleven never said anything about it, at how Erik used him as a distraction from his darkening thoughts. What could he say when he constantly used Erik to runaway from his own?

“Do you want anything?” Eleven asked tentatively. “Or maybe even some recommendations?”

“No, but make sure to visit a local store for snow boots. The first thing to go are always the feet, maybe you can find some recipes to give you better bulk against the winters there too.”

The familiarity of his words brought attention to Erik's scent, more specifically the snow part of it. The sharp tinge of the cold winds actually camouflaged the thief just that slightly if only because Eleven's nose was getting numb from the chill. But it didn't deter Eleven from noticing just how well Erik blended in the closer they got to Sniflheim.

“I'll be sure to make something for you.”

Erik shook his head. “Don't worry about me, the cold doesn't bother me. Worry about Ronnie instead, she's too small to be able to stand that kind of cold.”

“I don't care.” Eleven huffed. “It's cold for me so it has to be cold for you.”

“Just because you run a little more warmer compared to the rest of us doesn't make you any less susceptible to the cold.” Erik shot back. “I'm okay with it beca-”

And just like that, the loose air was pulled taut once more. Erik snapped his mouth shut and froze in place with a million thoughts running. It came with a heavy pain that this moment halfway confirmed that there was something in Erik's past that made Sniflheim a sort of taboo with him. Nothing like the previous towns and cities where the thief could easily pull a couple of previous mishaps to entertain Eleven with.

It took little effort to capture Erik into his arms. He was still thinking of a million excuses to try and at least sound convincing in Eleven's ears, none of which will never will.

“I want you to keep warm, please?”

“I'm sorry, El. I really am.”

Eleven just squeezed tighter. “For trying to brave the cold? You can make it up to me by wearing whatever I give you.”

“I'm sorry.”

“Stop it, there's nothing to be sorry for.”

The short, sharp in take of breath was almost lost to another rippling blow of the wind and waves. Erik dropped his head into Eleven's chest and let the conversation linger in suspension.

There was still a few hours away until they hit land. The chilling winds only got colder and the bite from it made Eleven shield Erik from it even more. The lack of complaining still worried him, but it was better than Erik being avoidant or even running away like he looked like he would.

“Don't go too far?”

Erik snorted before looking up wryly. “Speak for yourself, I can already see you disappearing for the first shiny thing you see.”

“You usually like whatever shiny thing I see.”

“El, we already have a sizable collection of shiny things in that bag of yours.” Erik gave a toothy grin. “_I _keep forgetting to hand over my collection of shiny things and other odd items from the monsters I steal from.”

“You can keep them, you know?” Eleven murmured happily. “Not like we're running out anytime soon.”

“...What do you mean?”

“I have a lot of stuff in my bag.”

“El, you're constantly using that forge whenever you can. What do you mean- Have you been wandering off without me again?”

“Not really.”

“El...”

“Honest!” Eleven chirped. “I just find them and you're really good at swiping.”

Erik failed to put up an upset look, the wide smile easily eclipsing everything else and it made Eleven snuggle more into Erik's person. This little victory thrummed the happiness that made him untouchable to the cold for that moment. The ocean and snow was now all around them, but the sweetness that Erik carried was now more prominent with the warmth shared between them.

No matter what Erik couldn't bring himself to speak about, it would never matter as long as he can keep this. What couldn't be said will be said or figured out eventually.

“Ugh, I feel like you're buttering me up for something.” Erik wriggled in Eleven's arms. “I don't care what you do in the city, the one you should be worrying about is Ronnie roasting you. Even Jade seems to be losing patience with you.”

“Don't care.”

“C'mon, El, you should care and let go, dammit.” Erik laughed. “I'm actually going to start sweating.”

“No.”

The half-hearted struggle was just an invitation for Eleven to get comfortable. He was going to let the moment last because it was going to turn sour again soon enough. The self distractions slowly trickled in the form of continued warnings about the endless winter that they were about to venture in. It was lowly spoken with words that maneuvered more cautiously in the light of what was almost said.

This time, Eleven was going to pay closer attention to what Sniflheim was all about.

His lightning was rather restless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be going offline for the next couple of months. Nothing serious, just that I'll be going to a dead zone, so no internet. I don't know about hotspot but I'm not too hopeful.  
So no updates for the next couple of months, or at lease the entirety of February. In March, I should be able to give one at the beginning of the month but it's all busy work for me in that time.  
But if I do update, it's just as big as a surprise for me as it is to you.
> 
> I'm really sorry that I'm leaving you guys at this part of the story. But rest assured, I still have the ability to type. Hope to see you soon!


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Cozy Cabin, the Cold Cabin, and Library Shenanigans.

Snaerfelt was the same the last time Erik treaded through the snowy lands. It came out as somewhat of a pleasant surprise that he barely had to wait an hour for everyone to come back out. Nobody even noticed his absence when they all exited from the back door with a determination to go right another wrong.

Not so pleasant to learn that everyone in the city was turned into ice statues. The gate being frozen over was just a prelude of what they were about to discover and Erik was more than glad that he didn't follow them in. The way Eleven described it, most of the citizens didn't even know what hit them. Many of them frozen in their daily activities while a few actually had the chance to see what came.

That pulled a memory from him, the nightmares that still haunt him.

But they were gone away from the Krystal Kingdom and into the silent wilds of Snaerfelt. The snowy plains had everyone half blind by the snow and ice. Eleven took it the worse due to his natural night vision with him constantly squinting around. Erik found it a little funny that the vampire would never fear the dark nor what's in it, but anything that makes the sun shine a little brighter has Eleven clambering.

Snow blindness was another thing to add on the list that affects Eleven. But Erik supposes the sensitivity to the changing light in general would affect anyone. It would explain why Eleven didn't like using Bang, the man almost never used the spell and it always made everyone wonder why.

Of all the things to get to the vampire first, it was snow blindness and not the cold. Everyone else was slowly feeling the frigid environment and the scholar's cabin was a nice break from their trek. But Eleven looked more relieved in getting rid of the spots of light in his vision.

“How's the snow treating you?”

“My eyes hurt.”

“Yeah, I think everyone noticed.” Erik leaned against the wall. “Though everybody is also trying to melt the feeling back into their feet again.”

He jabbed his thumb towards the rest of their party with their footwear off and feet out next to the fire. Veronica was on the verge of just saying _'fuck it'_ and jumping straight into it while Jade was still hiding just how cold she felt. The martial artist wasn't fooling anybody, but nobody was going to call her out on it.

All natives always found some sort of amusement in watching tourists and foreigners alike when they underestimate the temperatures here. At least everyone here was willing to ditch any metal armor that they were wearing and put something more appropriate for the weather.

It also didn't take long for everyone to follow Erik's example in wrapping up their weapons with bandages to prevent their hands from freezing to it.

“Yeah, it is cold.”

In a small burst of fire, Eleven gently cradled the flame in his hands as it stayed contained in the air he held it in. It was only as big as a coin, but that was enough to warm the surrounding area. The content sigh from Eleven made Erik laugh before he scooted closer to the warmth.

“You sure you have the magic to spare for this?”

“We have plenty of phials.” Eleven murmured keeping the fire steadily lit. “It doesn't take much, I use far more forging.”

“You're literally a walking furnace.” Erik laughed. “But I guess the snowy lands of Snaerfelt still wears you down.”

“It's different. In Cobblestone, everything eventually turns into slush as the day goes by.” Eleven wiggled his fingers slightly. “Everything is just numb.”

“El, this is the place where you can take boiling hot water and turn it into snow instantly if you throw it outside.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, and no, we're not going to do that.” Erik smirked at the offended look Eleven made. “But in all seriousness, you have to be careful, the cold here catches people off guard even when they think they have a handle on it.”

The fire crackled with a small pop and Eleven didn't say anything to that. Instead, he held the flame closer between them and looked up expectantly. The silent beckoning to huddle even closer because Erik would be eating his own words if he doesn't.

It was warm, probably warmer than the fireplace that the others were set up at because it was just shared between the two of them.

“All we're missing are hot drinks now.” Erik pressed their shoulders together. “We need to find better times to get cozy.”

“It's not like we're going to stay long, just enough to get feeling back in our toes and fingers.”

“That's usually not enough, but I guess we don't have much of a choice.”

This wasn't as bad as he feared it to be, the initial apprehension of arriving had calmed down leaving Sniflheim. His body instinctively kicked back to old survival habits at the crunch of the deep snow being stepped in, but he felt more weary than tense. More resigned than burdened to the onslaught of memories.

It was strange, but this helped. Being with everybody helped. Having Eleven just be the silent support to lean on helped. Even the quest that they once more got involved in from the locals helped as a relatively good distraction from his thoughts.

They still festered, but not as much as they should have. The guilt piled like a snow drift though. A part of him wishes that Eleven wasn't so understanding, because Erik felt like being angry would've been better than that. At least being angry, he can take the self-loathing a little better.

“You know, those Sabrecats and cubs we ran into?”

Erik blinked out of his thoughts before glancing at Eleven. “Yeah?”

“I knew there was a resemblance.”

That made him blink twice more before a faraway conversation filtered in his mind. Erik threw his head back and laughed not caring if the others looked at him strangely. He tossed an arm around Eleven's shoulders and poked at the side of his temple.

“Of all the things to burn into that head of yours, you kept that?”

“You're the one who keeps reminding me.” Eleven smiled. “And I like that memory.”

“So you _do_ like my cat jokes!”

“I never said that.”

Eleven does like his jokes. Loves it when Erik called him his alley cat. It doesn't fail to make the other smile and it doesn't fail to make Erik smile when he makes them.

He was smiling now. They both were but Eleven was more pleased at getting Erik to loosen up and he couldn't care about the implications of it. That Eleven was very well aware that Erik was hiding something and that he was letting Erik run his own paces.

And, _dear Goddess above_, he wishes Mia was here. Eleven would love Mia to bits and spoil her with knives and jewels like he already does with Erik. Let her get away with stealing from unsuspecting people as long as they deserved it because he was pretty damn sure Eleven wouldn't mind if Erik did it.

He misses Mia so much.

“Erik?”

He hadn't realized that he was now leaning fully on Eleven. Face half buried into the silky strands and the pressure of tears threatening to come out was something he stopped quickly.

“I'm fine.” Erik winced when his voice cracked slightly. “Really, I swear. Just thinking.”

The fire crackled once more and a non-committed hum questioned him. The concern glance from Eleven didn't make his weak reassurance any better but Erik was going to stick with it.

Eleven wouldn't push, but he want to at least give him something.

“I promise I'll tell you someday, El. I just can't right now.”

“It's fine, really.” Eleven held his flame a little closer. “Just stay.”

Mia would love Eleven back, be a brat about it the whole way through, but love him all the same. One whisper of somebody messing with him and she would be the first to terrorize the poor soul if Erik didn't get to them first. There were so many things that the Honoured Luminary, the Prince of Dundrasil, shouldn't tolerate. But Erdrea got an alley cat to solve the world's problems and Erik was glad for it.

Maybe, just maybe, Eleven and Mia would be able to meet if he believed hard enough.

“I'm not going anywhere, El.”

“Good.”

  
  


_-Line Break-_

The blizzard was unnatural. Or maybe it was natural for it to tunnel through this particular path as the harsh wind easily rode along it. Hekswood had the icy haze that fogged over everything a mile out of visibility and maybe the overcast skies should've indicated the oncoming weather in the woods.

Or maybe seeing the Heliodorian soldiers should've been the real warning for them. A foreshadowing that they all ignored because none of them recognized Eleven or Erik and Queen Frysabel did say that there were soldiers from a faraway land here to help.

But it was probably the cold that should've set everything off because it was already unnaturally so with the literal frozen city of Sniflheim.

“_E-erik?”_

“_C'mon, El, stay with me!”_

“_I'm really c-cold, Erik.”_

Seeing Eleven being encased in ice by the witch's magic also should've been a warning as well. It was the same magic that froze Sniflheim in one fell swoop, so it shouldn't have been a surprise that Eleven fell moments later after being freed.

It was only luck that Hendrik left after that. The knight would've probably taken his chances then despite his own weakened state and being out numbered.

Of all the people to go down to the cold, it still surprised Jade that Eleven would be the one to go down first to the cold. She was worried about Veronica's small stature and even her own once she realized that she was being way in over her head. Being the Luminary didn't detract from the fact that he was still very much human like the rest of them no matter how resistant he was to the cold.

Her previous assessment on Eleven and Serena teaming up to quickly put together rather heavy cloaks for everyone didn't seem as ridiculous the moment the impromptu trip through the snow plains started. Serena's skills in sewing and Eleven's own crafting skills and bottomless bag of materials made the rush job come out decently.

It helped immensely but it wasn't enough. Even when Erik gave up his own and carried him on his back, Eleven still fell unconscious half way back to the scholar's cabin.

Jade could still hear the panic in Erik's voice when Eleven stopped responding, started to run even faster almost leaving everyone behind. Even now when they all were safe and recovering from the chill, the worry never left the thief.

“Oh, the poor boy.” Sylvando sighed. “Knowing him he won't budge from the dear's side until he wakes up. Serena may have said that Eleven would be fine after he warms up more but our Erik is still frayed.”

“Yes, he is.” Jade bit the inside of her bottom lip. “I've never seen him like this before.”

“If this is surprising, you would've been shocked at what happened in Gondolia the first time we went. It was the first time we all faced Heliodor together before we met you and Rab.” Sylvando grimaced. “It was an eye opener for all of us that's for sure.”

“I've never heard this before.” Jade blinked at the new information. “What exactly happened?”

“It's not a story to be told over the campfire, but I suppose there's no harm in telling like this.” Sylvando beckoned her to come closer. “But first, do you remember when we've told you how Eleven struggled to express himself?”

Jade nodded. “Yes, though I can't really imagine it. The first time we've met at the tournament was probably the worse I saw of it.”

“Trust me, deary, you're not the only one who had a run in with that poker-faced first impression.” Sylvando chuckled. “I thought that I would experience my first dissatisfied audience member when I first saw him looking blandly at my show.”

“He loves watching you do your routines though.” Jade said before shaking her head. “What does that have to do with what happened?”

Sylvando took a second to gather his words before speaking again. “We were taken by surprise in Gondolia and not all of us came out against Heliodor unscathed.” He nodded towards Eleven and Erik. “Long story short, our rogue was captured and Eleven didn't cope well to that.”

It wasn't a sudden realization but Eleven's words echoed quietly. There was a finality in his words and Jade wasn't deaf to them. It was part of the reason why she kept them to herself and not even let Rab know.

She still didn't want to share, but despite desperately wanting to know before, the dread made it suddenly daunting at what Sylvando just said.

“I was actually pretty worried on what would happen if Erik didn't make it out alive, our little Ronnie especially.” Sylvando tapped his chin. “I'm pretty sure we wouldn't have the same Eleven if he didn't. I would even go as far to say that he be a different person all together.”

Jade swallowed a nervous bile. “I didn't realize something like that happened.”

“With everything we've learned so far, it makes sense now at why the darling didn't react well. I always thought it was because he felt guilty, but now I know it's because he wasn't ready to lose something precious again.”

Jade took another glance towards the bed. Eleven was still peacefully sleeping and Erik long nodded off in his chair. The worry lines smoothed over on the thief's face and it was actually a relief for everybody that he did pass out. His nervous energy was making the occupants in the small cabin antsy, the twins and the scholar stepped outside because of it.

But Jade couldn't leave and it was the same with Rab who was also fast asleep by the fireplace. They both were worried, they all were, but it was hard to contest Erik's place.

“What do you mean he felt guilty?”

A genuine frown grace the jester's lips, something that took Jade aback as he wasn't one to let things bring him down. The hardened look that flashed by also didn't escape Jade and she thought back to any other time that she might've saw something like this on his face.

“In more pleasant terms, Erik played hero very well that day.” Sylvando then winked. “It was an act that made Eleven fall completely.”

It was meant to lighten the mood but it turned more somber instead. There was a depth to the story that Jade knows that's there and it was something she'll never hear until years passed.

But the conclusion of this was that she's sorely misjudged Erik. Finally understands why Eleven was so protective and rebuffed her every step of the way. Sees why nobody seemed too concerned that a thief holds the trust of the Luminary so closely compared to everyone else.

It was no contest, the only one that she was in was her own making and utterly lost that one.

Jade can say that she lost graciously though, saw her defeat a long ways coming and simply wanted to see how it would end.

“Eleven told me he fell in love slowly and suddenly.” Jade said wistfully breaking the awkward air. “Has he told you something like that?”

Sylvando gasped before squealing quietly. “That's so poetic of him! Please, share _everything._”

That makes her laugh. The cozy cabin felt more how it should be and even when the scholar and the twins came back in to warm up with their loud chatter, the sleeping occupants stayed asleep. It was only when Veronica yelled about something that Erik stirred awake moodily.

Thankfully, the thief was in a better mood than he was before, but he never let go of Eleven's hand.

  
  


_-Line Break-_

Eleven looked as though he's been handed the world the moment they stepped foot in the towering Royal Library. For someone who almost suffered hypothermia, he was a little too well for how pale he still was. Paler anyways.

That subtle sickly undertone was something Veronica had to learn to ignore. Serena had plenty of chances to secretly check the Luminary's health and everything came back well and good. Her sister also mentioned that he was also running warmer than any other person but that also seemed to be normal for him. There was no other signs of fever and even now he just needed a little more bed rest to completely shake off the near ice statue experience.

Unfortunately they didn't have that kind of time. They all set off the moment Eleven woke and Erik kept to him like a faithful shadow. The scholar, Snorri, was their only lead in getting information on the witch and that took precedence over everything else.

Eleven was still cold, it showed in the more visible trembling of his shoulders when trekking through the snow and the abundance of fire spells he sent out when fighting. It was difficult in keeping the fine line of keeping him from overexerting himself and letting him keep warm by staying active.

“What do you mean they just disappeared?!”

Coming to the library had to be the best and worst thing that's happened.

“I don't know, one moment they were talking to a cute little Slime and the next the whole library started to spin!” Serena looked a bit frazzled. “They went up some stairs and I lost them from there.”

The second floor of the library started to shift at her remark. A flash of blue and an excited shout from the scholar made Veronica bristle. Jade looked equally done with the shenanigans that Eleven and Erik popped into.

“Hey!” Veronica yelled loud enough to make the frost shake. “You all better come back down here and explore this place together or I'm burning down this entire place to the ground!”

In a flash, Erik appeared over the wooden railings looking annoyed. “We thought you guys were right behind us! What were you guys doing? This place isn't exactly a maze, you know?”

“Unlike some people, decent folk don't need to memorize floor layouts in one go!”

Eleven popped up next to Erik and gave everyone on the ground floor a confused look. He gave Erik a questioning one and the thief gave an exasperated breath before muttering something in the other's ear. There was a flash of an apologetic expression on Eleven's face before he pointed towards an opening in the bookcases.

“Go through there and follow up the stairs, we'll be here waiting for you all.” Erik called out. “I'll keep him and the Snorri guy grounded long enough for you guys to get here.”

“You better!”

“At least he's feeling better.” Serena sighed.

“I'm sure it's less feeling better and more of being surrounded by books.” Rab laughed. “The lad is a right scholar if given the chance, Eleanor was the same way since she didn't get a chance to go to Angri-la.”

Rab ambled away taking lead to get to where their wayward companions went and what he said put a thought in Veronica.

“Was Queen Eleanor a sorceress?” Veronica asked.

“Aye, it was something she was rather determined to learn even if she didn't have much natural talent in it.” The old man said fondly. “Had to practice twice as hard and made her tutors scramble for things to teach her because she was always wanting to know more. Irwin always frustrated her because he did himself had an inclination for magic.” He tone became bemused. “Always preferred the sword but she would drag him to see just what was different between his and her spell casting.”

“Really now?” The little mage looked interested now. “Does Eleven casts his spells like King Irwin then?”

“That he does!” Rab chuckled knowingly. “It's something that's from Irwin's side of the family. If Eleanor was still here, I can bet my stash that Eleven wouldn't have a sword in hand.”

That was enlightening to learn and it did make Veronica imagine what Eleven would be like if Dundrasil never fell. Imagining that raw control being fine-tuned into something more awe-inspiring than what it was now.

The rapid progress of all of their growths were frighteningly enough, the constant battles that forced them to grow made it hard not to improve. Eleven's own improvements were similar to theirs, only there was still this _extra _that Veronica can't pin point. Not even extra hunting that him and Erik do in the middle of the night could explain how much more Eleven puts out in battle.

In terms of skill, Eleven was just like the rest of them, but there was always just a little more in terms of raw strength and magic. It was something that not just being the Luminary could answer.

“I honestly can't imagine it. Teaching him magic, I mean.” Veronica huffed. “He practically only uses it for all the mundane things.”

“Irwin did use his magic to light his pipes.” Rab said fondly. “Got him to light mine when we smoked together and I'd chill our drinks. We'd have a grand time when it's just the two of us, though the lad would rather have a hot drink like his mother.”

That made Veronica snort. “Of course he would, he's a lightweight.”

“At least he's responsible about it.” Jade commented. “Unlike some people.”

Veronica rolled her eyes at the giggling behind her as Rab scrabble to defend himself. But despite the comedy show her friends and sister were making themselves, she instead focused on the newest piece of information given. Cycled back through everything now that she knew where exactly Eleven's magical prowess came from.

Inheriting that magic made sense, but she still wondered where the extra strength came from. Reminded of it every time he wielded and forged a greatsword. As far as she knew with Rab's gushing, Eleven was a male version of his mother in terms of looks and build. Jade lamented enough to confirm it ten times over.

But everything was presented as normal, as normal as it can with everything that's happened so far and maybe the strangeness in their quest distracted her well. Distracted her from the strangeness that surrounded Eleven like a cloak and the thief didn't help take it off either despite helping them understand the person under it.

“It's about time you all made it.” Erik's voice cut in mockingly through her thoughts. “Any longer and I would've lost this catty-eyed book stalker. Not to mention the nosy scholar would've probably ran into the resident monsters here again.”

There were offended grunts from both men. Both didn't say anything to there defense when there were a small stack of books off to the side. They were thin hard-covered books, probably flipped through easily enough, but it was telling enough that they wandered over to the nearest bookshelf enough times.

Even Erik himself had a book in hand. A leather bound journal it seemed like and his fingers were in between the pages in where he left off. Held it almost carelessly in his crossed arms but there was a measure of invested interest seeing he did care to read it in the first place.

“Oh, please.” Veronica sneered and pointed at the books. “I bet you all hoped we'd get lost again!”

“Well.” Erik smirked. “They were, maybe.”

Eleven smacked him in the shoulder. “No, we weren't.”

“You _all_ were!” Veronica growled. “But we're moving _now!_”

“Is the little miss always like this?” Snorri muttered quietly.

“She's usually worse.”

Veronica only held it in because Serena stepped into her line of fire. The cold of the library also helped some in evening her temper as she wanted to get out of here as fast as possible. It was better than the snow plains of Snaerfelt, but it was still far more colder than any winter that reached Arboria. Despite the regions being next to each other, any oncoming snow would long turn into rain to nourish the the vibrant plant life.

But it was easy to reignite it though, half of the party was somewhat faring much more better than the shivering mess of the other. She hates the fact that it was the more annoying half that fared better.

Watching Rab still ambled comfortably in the cold made the little sorcerer wonder if the resistance to the cold came from his end of the family. Eleven still had the odd shiver, but he was still upright and not hunch over to preserve body heat like she was.

Veronica absolutely loathes the cold, loathes the Snaerfelt region as a whole quite honestly.

  
  


_-Line Break-_

They had to spend hours in the library. Even after finding the innermost sanctum that was secreted away, the old tomes didn't exactly have titles to stand out from each other. Whether they were weathered away or not labeled at all, even Snorri admitted that navigating through those shelves was a matter of committing the position of the books to memory if they were needed again.

None of them were the kind to be needed again. Majority of them had pages that were faded to ineligibility or they had an odd spell that prevent the reader from reading it. The only good thing about it was that it had an active fireplace that magically lit up when people entered.

The inner sanctum was significantly smaller than the rest of the library. Far, far more warmer compared to the rest of it, but there were far more interesting books in the still chill. Plentiful amounts of knowledge that should be taken advantage of.

After all, it's the library that nearly housed all of Erdrea's knowledge. And it wasn't like Serena couldn't take some books back to the inner sanctum to pass the time as Snorri and Veronica scour for information on the witch.

It seemed that she wasn't the only one that thought the same. She saw Rab still wandering about examining the shelves, and it didn't come as a surprise to see Eleven and Erik huddled together invested in their own reading materials. Camped at the very top floor with what she hopes were broken pieces of the wooden railings that were used as kindling for the the small fire nearby.

It was devoid of monsters and the crackle of the fire was even louder than when Erik turned the page of his worn text. Serena's steps echoed like she was in a chapel through the air and both men looked up.

“Serena? What's up?” Erik leaned forward resting on his knees. “They found something yet?”

“No.” Serena shook her head. “It's seeming like it'll be a while before they find anything. I've haven't a clue what to look for, Veronica always had a better sense in that kind of stuff.”

“I don't think the others would either.” Eleven said looking up from his book. “I don't.”

“I suppose it's only natural Veronica would be able to. Always did excel in when it came to magic.” Serena looked thoughtful. “I bet you would be the same if you're able to sit down with the more advance portions of magic, Eleven.”

Eleven shook his head. “I can barely get through the basics in what you and Ronnie taught me. It's just easier to cast it.”

That made Erik snort. “Which is surprising seeing that you've poured over that particular spell book too many times. You can certainly set things on fire quite easily.”

“It's easier to memorize the runes.” Eleven defended. “And my magic doesn't feel like what that book is describing. It's weird.”

This wasn't the first time Eleven voice that out. Veronica called it cheating that he was using his near perfect memory to memorize the runes as pictures and symbols than as an actual language to be translated. Serena couldn't blame him for doing such since she herself gets cross-eyed if she tried to tackle all the other runes than the ones she's familiar with.

“I suppose everyone has their strengths and weaknesses.” The healer took a thoughtful look. “Though I am curious on what kind of books you are interested in. You've probably read a quarter's worth of this library in our adventure by now.”

Erik snorted. “If he didn't understand the local languages, he would've definitely read at least half this library.” He nudged playfully against Eleven's shoulder. “Probably a good thing or else we wouldn't have made as much progress as we did.”

There was an exasperated roll of Eleven's eyes. “I like adventure books.” He answered ignoring Erik's commentary. “I like reading journals and logs from other people too. I grew up listening to my grandad's adventures and whatever books he had hidden away in his bag.”

Eleven tugged at the small bag at his waist and Serena silently lamented at the fact that he most likely didn't know who made it since it was passed down to him. The magic that was infused on his bag to let him carry an indefinite amount of things was almost unheard of. It was unique in its making and she and Veronica had been wondering who was the spell caster to make something so mundane.

It was a shame, but at the same time, this was good. The slow healing of recovering from the loss of his village, Eleven was more willing to speak of his home in the passing. There wasn't this far off look or short periods of his absence where he would sneak away to be alone.

“Was your grandad a blacksmith too.” Erik had a mischievous gleam in his eyes. “Did he have his own collection of weapons and armor to arm a whole army twice over?”

“No.” Eleven kept his face straight. “He was more interested in collecting rare treasures and seeing new places.” A smile played on his lips. “Though I suppose he had to get the swords from somewhere, they're probably still in the bag somewhere.”

Erik gaped a little. “You serious? Really?” He stared at the bag. “_Where?_”

Eleven shrugged. “I don't know, I only know where my pockets are. Grandad didn't get the chance to show me, if that's even possible anyways.”

There was a pause before Erik spoke up again. “Pockets? Like more than one?”

“Yes.” Eleven looked bemused. “How else would I sort through all the stuff I have in here?”

Erik looked incredulously at Eleven. “_I've_ been putting stuff in there. I only see the one empty space.”

The expression on Eleven's face told him that he was well aware of Erik dumping everything he's stolen from the monsters into the bottomless pit of a bag. Usually when he was busy at the forge and had his bag to the side. It was always a sight to see to whatever curious objects Erik had hidden away on his person when he remembers to empty his pockets when they got full.

Serena lamented even more. Veronica would froth at the mouth if she learned any of this.

“You have to tell me these things, El.” Erik complained. “I have a habit to hold onto the more shinier things and there's a lot of those in there!”

Eleven just hummed and went back to his book. “I wouldn't know, it's your pocket.”

There was a series of emotions that filtered, something searching before Erik gave a single huff of a laugh. The fond and admiring look was also there as he prodded Eleven's book back.

“So carrying a couple of army's worth of supplies wasn't enough then? Have to carry a thief's cache too?”

“Nobody would think to look for it in the armory supposedly.”

The thief threw his head back for another laugh and Serena couldn't help but to give a small giggle. Despite their most recent encounter, it was good to see that it didn't carry over as much as she feared as it might of. It was good to see that things were able to go back to normal.

But she didn't miss the hold Erik had over Eleven's arm. Looped and secured with his own, something desperate that remained from Erik's frantic run back to the scholar's cabin. The same fear that still lingered from Eleven depending how badly Erik gets injured.

“Well, I best be off then.” Serena looked over to the bookshelves. “Don't burn too much of the furnishing here.”

Erik snorted. “Have to keep warm somehow.”

Walking away towards where she hopes where the romance novels are, Serena wondered what she'd do after this adventure comes to a close. She always knew that with her abilities and knowledge, it wouldn't be too hard to secure a job. Whether she'd wanted to settle or continue to travel, there wasn't a shortage of people being hurt or willing to learn.

But being surrounded by books and the inspiration provided, it wouldn't be too hard to pick up the quill and ink. A thought that sprouted when watching Sylvando enthusiastically plan his future shows and any new ideas in the making. How he would describe them as plays and even stories to smooth the transitions between each performance.

Plus, Serena was sure Arboria would love how this particular story went. The hardships and joys with each passing town and city, the forever chase that's approaching a year's time, and the still mystery of their enemy. It was surely a journey to be written down.

Everyone would pitch in to help, to add to Erdrea's history.

And, to Serena's added amusement, be remembered by as probably the oddest motley crew of people to join forces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy, here we are again. The Snaerfelt region felt like the longest parts of the game including the one in trials. It definitely felt long to write but ! made it on Leap Year Day! I could not pass this date up.
> 
> Not officially back, I'll definitely post next week, but I'm still feeling out my schedule right now.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arboria Night, Vampire reveal pt II, and the End of Act I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry on how late this is. I meant to post this earlier but this chapter was literally kicking my ass to type out. 
> 
> Thanks for everyone that waited!

It was a realization that stuck with Eleven from the moment he left Sniflheim castle to this current moment in Arboria. With his collection of the orbs complete and Yggdrasil being the closest they've ever been, it was easy to for his mind to focus on how everyone forgave Krystalina.

She was the witch that froze the whole city. But even Eleven could forgive her too when the worst thing she's done was impersonate the queen and probably a few deaths on Heliodor's soldiers from the goose chase she made them go on. Going around the city, majority on the citizens didn't even know that a few months passed them by as their time as ice statues.

It was a testament to her power, her magic was beyond impressive and it's only a wonder what she was truly like if imprisonment hadn't weakened her. Krystalinda may acted like it didn't, but Eleven could tell she wasn't at her best. However many months that went by from the time of her release couldn't possibly make up the inactivity of centuries passed.

He couldn't imagine being alone and isolated for that long. It was a fate worse than death and the second chance at life she got was comparable to his Luminary soul being reborn again. There was history behind their titles and they had to deal with what's expected of them.

Eleven sympathizes with her, doesn't approve of her hurting people but he could see himself becoming like her if life wasn't kind to him. The thing that got him the most was the defeat and resignation when her last attempt to be free was foiled.

The shine in her eyes in her gratefulness at the sudden second chance made that resignation all the more prominent. The acceptance in the queen's decision in keeping Krystalinda by her side made Eleven himself hopeful in the most painful ways.

“Eleven, honey?” Sylvando's voice flitted easily through the night air. “Are you stirring your thoughts again?”

“Not really.”

Sylvando shook his head. “We'll need to wake up bright and early to visit the cathedral, we can't have anyone having cold feet now, especially the main star.” He leaned in with a smile. “Care to tell what's on your mind?”

Eleven suppressed a frown at the reminder of his Luminary quest coming to some kind of fold. Krystalinda's account in how she got free drew heavy speculations in who did it. Nothing concrete but something dark was being pulled behind the scenes.

The Lord of Shadows really did live up to his name as it felt like they've been chasing a shadow.

“Nothing like that.” Eleven cast those thoughts from himself before biting the inside of his lip. “I was just thinking about...”

Sylvando leaned in closer, almost eager. “Yes?”

“Would you be mad that I've been keeping secrets?”

The question startled the jester before he composed himself. “Where is this coming from, darling?”

“Would you?”

Clinging on to this hope was painful. But out of everyone that didn't know, Sylvando probably had most of Eleven's confidence by just being who he was. The jester that lived to see others smile and gave quiet words when it's needed. Prodded his questions but never pushing, had a keen sense of tact and eloquence when something gets brought up by accident.

Eleven liked Sylvando for just being there. The depth of empathy he has and his subtle ways to work around certain situations made even Erik warm up to him fast.

There was nothing against the female side of their group, just that Sylvando made it easy to be open with him. It would be the same with Serena if she didn't lack in the worldly experience. That worldly experience the jester had made all the difference.

“No.” Sylvando replied. “Everyone has something that they want to keep to themselves.”

“Even when it's something that's a big part of myself?”

There was a pause, maybe something akin to hesitance on the jester's face. Eleven felt his earlier hope ebb just slightly at that and wondered if it would be better to keep his vampirism locked away from the world.

“Eleven, dear.” He put a hand on his shoulder. “Let me ask you this.” Sylvando took a breath. “Would you be mad if I kept a large part of my life from you? Would it change the way you look at me?”

“No.” Eleven shook his head. “Never.”

“Then there you go.” Sylvando smiled wryly. “Sometimes it's not about keeping the secret but more of when you're ready to share it. And sometimes, it's okay to never share it if you don't want to.” His grip on Eleven's shoulder tightened just slightly. “As long as it's not hurting you or anybody else, it's okay to be a little selfish. Everybody is.”

And it was there that Eleven saw that Sylvando was speaking for himself more than he was to him. Remembers Erik's own turbulent struggle in Sniflheim and even the unspoken nostalgia that Rab couldn't bare to voice out lest he breaks out in tears again.

It didn't make him feel any better about it, but it made the decision easier to choose.

“Erik said something similar once.” Eleven said softly. “Thank you for this.”

“I'm glad to to of help, darling.”

  
  


_-Line Break-_

The First Forest was so lush with greenery that there was no doubt that the alter to reach Yggdrasil was there. Life teemed and even the monsters here were green with the energy that connected this place to the Tree of Life.

It was almost enough to distract everyone from the fact that Eleven seemed more distant than usual. That Eleven and Erik spoke in low tones like they used to until night fell and they all settled for camp that night. Their quietness was louder than the idle excitement of finally going to Yggdrasil.

That in itself almost distracted Sylvando of the previous night's conversation. Their secretive whispers actually pulled the jester's thought back to it and wondered just what else exactly Eleven could be hiding. What exactly that they both were hiding that was prominent enough to be as open as they are about it. If it was connected in any way that is.

He wanted to be nosy, but he knows that he'll only push the boys away. Scare the trust that Eleven showed him in the previous night.

“There's something that I want to tell you guys.”

The soft voice held something detached. The disconnect startled everyone and it snapped everyone from what they were doing. Their attention easily trained on the usually silent Luminary.

None of them didn't miss how Erik sat stiffly with arms crossed and alert in between them and where Eleven stood. The ever loyal wolf was staring them down with the same guarded look when they all just first met them. Deceptively wary and cautious and it sort of hurt that there was still something that warrant the need for it.

Even Rab seem to be oddly alert and maybe this is what Jade meant when she vaguely alluded to not knowing Rab as well as she thought she did. Sylvando wondered what kind of secret that wavered and quieted the three.

Ever stoic and composed, the hesitance was easy to pick out in Eleven's demeanor. Mostly how his eyes glanced away to find comfort at the sight of Erik. Or how he pursed his lips searching for his next words.

“Laddie-”

The first thing that happened was maybe the sharp gasp from Serena. Or maybe it was the stiffening shoulders from Jade. Sylvando also had a full view of Veronica's eyes widening in disbelief, but so was his when his attention was drawn away.

The colour stained like wine, bleeding through the blue rapidly as it gave way to the rich and deep crimson red. So overpowering that the two colours didn't mingle in the slightest, no purple in between but just a swift yet slow push out of the way until the blue was no where to be seen.

The glow also brought back to that terrible night in Gondolia. The quick flashes that were passed off as illusions and Veronica's previous suspicions were brought out again. It made the jester wonder how they could mistake that from a glow of a torch when their current campfire couldn't even match to what he was seeing now. Against the darkening background of the night coming, Eleven's eyes were like stars.

“Eleven, your eyes-”

Sylvando wasn't sure who said it, but their jaws were snapped shut when Eleven opened his own mouth to interject. That in itself stopped whatever Eleven was about to say and Sylvando could see another layer of confidence be struck away from him.

And the precarious standoff wasn't something could be blamed on any of them, not when the sharp tips were revealed before anything could be explained. The gleam was dangerous in the firelight and it was something that wasn't there before. _It was something that shouldn't be there._

The most concerning thing though wasn't the changes Eleven presented though. It was the increasing darkening presence from Erik. That the rather worrying transformation of the Luminary was the last thing they should be worrying about if they so much move against him. It was the same warning look that Erik gave back at Puerto Valor, only this time there was a heavy promise that came with his fingers twitching towards his daggers.

Glancing back to Eleven and his still glowing eyes, Sylvando desperately latched onto something that wouldn't turn the souring situation any worse. Something that would ease away the pulling tension, something that would make the wolf settle down and bring back Eleven's confidence again.

And his mind couldn't help but wonder if this is the true reason why Erik calls Eleven a cat. The glow wasn't exactly like a cat's, seemingly producing its own light instead of reflecting it, but it was the pupils that retracted into thin slits against the light of the campfire. It was the running joke between all of them with him and Serena taking it a step further for the fun of it. Erik seemed to get a kick from it when he got wind of it but he never joined in their imaginations.

“Yggdrasil's leaves, don't tell me you're really a damned cat!”

Veronica was the first to violently shatter the atmosphere and Sylvando was glad for it. Erik certainly enjoyed it as he threw his head back laughing madly. The little sorcerer herself was red-faced with embarrassed fury and looking over, Eleven was sporting something similar because it was one of the few things that never fails to get some sort of reaction when being teased.

“I'm not a cat!” Eleven bristled with indignation before quieting down into something a more vulnerable. “Not a cat.” He muttered under his breath again. “I- I'm-”

His words got caught in his throat once more. A definite tell from Eleven when something was being broached when he wasn't fully ready for it.

And Sylvando honestly hated that. That Eleven was forcing himself each time something like this happens. That bravery was his only option when Sylvando had the choice to runaway from his problems. It was a bravery that made him self-conscious because of the principles that he grew up on.

As much as he was an entertainer, he was still a knight at heart.

And yet this lack of diligence made him miss the hesitant look come back on Eleven.

“I'm a vampire.” Eleven said in a quiet, final voice. “I wanted you guys to know before we reached Yggdrasil.”

And then he ran. Bolted like a terrified rabbit into the shadows of the underbrush.

“El!”

Erik reached out helplessly before looking back at Rab with a wild and frantic look as his eyes darted between him and where Eleven disappeared to. Halfway standing and ready to chase, Rab didn't even bother to say anything before the thief just up and disappeared as well.

The quiet tailwind from his departure was the only thing left before an uneasy air loosened the tension.

Veronica whirled around to Rab. “What in the world was that?! _Vampire?!_”

“It's something on Irwin's side of the family, lassie.” Rab said a little too lightly. “Why don't you all sit down?”

“What about them?!” Veronica pointed towards where the two boys disappeared to. “Shouldn't we find them first?!”

“They'll be fine, I trust Erik to keep Eleven safe.” Rab rubbed his mustache. “But right now, let's settle down for now, shall we?”

“I have so many questions.” Sylvando said out loud without meaning to.

Jade bit her lips. “I do as well.”

And the campfire flickered once more, the chaos of the earlier out of the dark conversation simmered into some awkward and apprehensive. Even Serena struggled to say something, this all hit them sideways and Sylvando couldn't help but think back to the night before.

Bravery like that, to let out a part of himself that would've frankly shaken the jester if he didn't know Eleven as well as he did. There were also old legends that his papi used to tell him, something playful from before Zwaardsrust fell. Something that he would tell when Sylvando was small with a smaller world when the dark scared him. His papi would always tell him that the scariest thing in the dark preferred to hunt deer than little troublemakers.

Vampires weren't something he'd be ever afraid of, but there was still the underlying sense of danger that was still present.

But from what happened earlier, it wasn't the vampire that they had to be worried about.

“So, I assume our rouge was in on this secret?” Sylvando finally broke the air. “Somehow, I'm more surprised that we've didn't figure something like this with all their secrecy.”

Veronica's face reddened in fury. “Of course he did! Ugh! And we all fell for the stupid cat joke too!”

A giggle escaped Serena. “We've been had, haven't we?”

“Don't laugh! I should strangle the both of them!”

There was a twinkle in Rab's eye, a soft chuckle also sounded from him and it finally eased everyone to something more comfortable. The air was still heavy, but it was a weight that was settling now that they had their bearings straightened out.

“Go on now, ask your questions.” Rab nudged the conversation to go on. “The boys probably won't be coming back for tonight.”

And it was there that Sylvando was reminded that Eleven ran away. Someone who didn't spare Jasper a glance, someone who clashed swords with Hendrik and came out with the knight's horse, was afraid of them. His own friends.

But who was he to judge that?

“Why tell us now?” Jade asked quietly. “It seems a little too sudden.”

“Aye.” Rab nodded. “His timing could use a little work but he was set to tell you before this. I was just as surprised as you were.”

The jester's heart was still beating fast, the rush and realization of what happened was leaving him in jitters now. Eleven ran away from them, but more importantly, ran away from Sylvando with terror and that wasn't acceptable. He's meant to make the world smile and he was only going backwards if Yggdrasil's chosen was afraid of him.

The initial pain of being at the end of Eleven's fear didn't linger long though. Coming back to last night's conversation once again, it was hard to feel hurt when Eleven came to Sylvando about it.

“After that kind of show stopper, I have to learn our dear Luminary's secrets.” Sylvando clapped his hands together. “When do you suppose he'll come back from his disappearing act?”

Rab chuckled. “Not until sometime tomorrow at the very least.”

“I can't believe I let that stupid thief trick me!” Veronica growled. “I knew something was up and I let him lead me by the nose! Lead us all on!”

“Well, if someone has to be a liar, it wouldn't be Eleven.”

But secrets, Sylvando thinks to himself, were his specialty_. _Not even Erik could hold a candle to Eleven's ability to keep things to himself. No hints or clues to indicate that something was wrong or different. Not unless he himself wanted to approach the subject.

Or unintentionally asked about it. Sylvando can easily understand with Eleven's terribly honest to fault self that he'd develop that kind of unfortunate skill. Especially when the boy seemed to be painfully aware of his inability to fib. But it was probably on the same line of reasoning that Eleven was desperate to let them go.

“Come on now.” Sylvando clapped his hands again. “We have all night to talk after all.”

Hopefully the night ends well for all of them.

  
  


_-Line Break-_

It wasn't too hard to trail after his wayward alley cat. The angry marks against the earth and trees were telling in which direction he went, the bursts of fire in the distance helped infinitely so in exactly where he was.

The distance between the seconds it took for Erik to follow would've been impressive if it weren't fueled by Eleven's fear. Fear was currently driving the thief's own legs forward and pass their agility limits. He was superior in speed and dexterity and he was definitely not losing this race. Not this race.

Through the trees and shadows, it wasn't really that hard for him to navigate. The night was his best accomplice for majority of his career as a thief, as long as the moon was out, the bushes and branches that needed to be dodged were no different to the stray wooden boxes and clotheslines in downtown Heliodor. Everything was much darker without the night torches lighting up the streets, but he's also gotten very comfortable in playing the monster in the night when hunting with a vampire.

The monsters themselves, no matter what they were, were no concern as long as it was night. Stronger and more aggressive they may be, but so were Erik and Eleven. It showed in how much more lethal Erik's strikes were aimed and how willing Eleven was in letting out his vampiric nature. Ambushes may not tickle the more honourable side of Erdrea, but cats were ambush predators anyways and Erik was a thief that learned to not get caught.

But he wasn't aiming to hunt monsters, the few that he passed by were none the wiser of his presence. He only focused on running towards where he hopes Eleven was, everything went quiet and the only clue to where he was were the scorch marks that led into a cave.

The cave itself was a scorched mess, it was the same cave that they passed by and explored earlier that day. Full of Succubats and the goddess-forsaken Living Statues that had no real reason to be here in the middle of the forest. Whatever unfortunate occupants that replaced them were also gone, by lightning most likely as the water that dampened the cave walls wouldn't allow the scorch marks look as prominent.

“There you are.”

Eleven's sword was abandoned at where Erik exited the cave, dropped listlessly far from its wielder. Erik ignored it to continue on to the curled form that tried his best to hide under some ferns. Didn't look up when Erik purposely made his steps heard and didn't even move in the slightest when he touched him on the shoulder.

Erik wondered if Eleven smelled him coming or if the whole reveal freaked him out that bad. But this was familiar, Erik's mind flickered back to their time at Kingsbarrow, the last time Eleven was this upset.

“Do you remember when you first showed me your kitty eyes to me?” Erik took his seat right next to Eleven. “You definitely didn't run then.”

“I'm pathetic, aren't I?”

“Hey!” Erik scowled and shoved Eleven's shoulder lightly. “If it were me, I'd never would've said anything at all. Friends or not, my lips would've been tight.”

“But they deserve to know.” Eleven said quietly. “And I don't want to keep it a secret anymore.”

There wasn't much Erik could say, he's already said his piece before this went down and Eleven didn't need half-baked words that would go nowhere. It would be more patronizing to try and be optimistic when the somber mood was already set. There was a good reason why Erik comes in at the tail end of Eleven's brooding.

Erik only knows this so well because it was the same for him and it still comes to a surprise that Eleven still doesn't ask any questions. Never asks or prods even though his curiosity was probably killing him on about it.

“If it comes down to it, we'll go up Yggdrasil without them.” Erik his arm over Eleven's shoulders. “It's not like anyone outside of you has any real business up there. Not even the twins.”

He gave an experimental tug and Eleven gave way and into Erik's side. He was still curled over his knees, but this was good. Erik's hands easily traveled to the back of Eleven's neck in order to put a comforting pressure.

It was a curious discovery that the thief doesn't know when it was discovered, just that it was a casual touch turned into something a little more intimate. Something he likes to do when he wanted to tease Eleven without saying anything. Something that distracted Eleven from whatever he was doing at the moment no matter how he tries to hide it.

“My only concern has to be getting back down though, I don't feel like making like a real cat and getting stuck up there.” A smirk formed when Eleven twitched. “Don't care how great the view might be, we'll have to come back down.”

“Erik.”

The steady sound of water rushing cleanly could be heard more soundly when Eleven peered up with eyes still glowing red. A feature that Erik compared to any gem with the matching colours, it didn't matter which colour they were, but it wasn't often he gets to see them like this. The thief and pirate sides of him admired the likeliness to the jewels.

“Kitty eyes, El.” Erik tried to hide his thoughts with a smirk. “I know it's been a minute, but we've talked about this.”

The bubbling laugh that he got out was quiet but the way his shoulders shook was loud enough. Eleven sat up a little straighter while still leaning into his knees. There was a little more redness from where he wiped away his tears, but they were all dried off.

“You're impossible sometimes.”

“I know.” Erik took in the smile that didn't hide the somber tension that threaten to break the other earlier. “I also know that we don't have to stay here, at least not for tonight.” He took a second to think about that. “Or a day or two really. We're the ones with the orbs and your scratching post isn't going to move in a day or two either.”

A much louder laugh was coughed out, eyes were still red-eyed and catty but they were crinkled with a brightness that Erik never seen with them. Fangs gleamed fully at the wide mouth smile and Erik couldn't help but be distracted at it. He only refocused when Eleven reached out to grab a handful of his tunic in one hand and cup his cheek in the other.

Eleven tilted his head onto Erik's. “You can't keep calling Her that.”

“You're just as bad as I am seeing as you're still laughing.” Erik mirrored Eleven's hands. “And seeing as She gave you the power to smite people, I think I'll be fine.”

His laughs tapered into breathy ones but they still continued to come even as Eleven leaned in for a kiss. It was just a sweet press of their lips with nothing more. It was also a long and drawn out for the sake of being close.

It was here Erik noticed that it was the first time he felt those fangs against his lips from where they stuck out. It made him realize the extent in just how uncomfortable Eleven was in his own skin. There wasn't this guarded tension Erik had to weather down when the vampire side of Eleven showed. This was something much more open and willing about himself.

“C'mon, El, anywhere you like.” Erik sighed happily.

“I'll stay.” Eleven's voice was a little resigned but lighter. “But you have to stay too.”

“I can't be anywhere else, have to go where my alley cat does.”

That earned him another laugh, a kiss, and a shine in his eyes that Erik only saw when they were storm gray-blue.

“I love you.” Eleven breathe out. “I love you so much, Erik. I honestly don't know what I would do without you.”

There were several things that popped into the thief's head at that statement but didn't say any of them. Several scenarios already ran previously in his moments of self-doubt but it was hard to keep up that kind of thinking when it was easy to see how much Eleven did lean on him.

It made him feel better in how much Erik silently put his hope into the other.

“Don't count on me leaving then.” Erik chuckled. “You're stuck with me until one of us croaks, remember? You're not alone in this.”

“I know.” Eleven kept laughing. “I want you to know though, on how much that means to me.”

It didn't do any good for someone of his line of work to get attached. But those notions were left behind in the Heliodor dungeons the moment he realized that the seer's words to have faith were showing merit. Erik still thought back to that day, if only to think back to how everything started. Everything that led to this, underneath Yggdrasil to see what fate wanted.

But if he had to be honest, Yggdrasil and fate could wait another day or two. A breather for now and all the times they couldn't before. To make up all of the time that they took to prioritize in getting here.

“It's hard not to stay when you keep sweet talking me like that.” Erik chuckled. “I'll always follow you. You'd be hard pressed to see me not on your tail.”

“I'd start searching for you if you weren't, I'd miss you instantly.”

That made Erik flush a little. “If it's not the kitty eyes, it's your sweet talking. And you always do this when you need cheering up.” Erik complained. “Let me have my moment!”

“I can't help it.” Eleven didn't try to hide his smile. “You're good at cheering me up.”

“Let me have my moment then.”

And because he was so attached, he'll steal Eleven away again if he had to. Fate needed a thief to do it the first time, Erik was pretty damn sure he could pull it off a second and more.

  
  


_-Line Break-_

There was nothing to worry about. Coming back the next day in the late evening, the only reservations that jumped them were from Veronica. First thing she said was that Eleven was fast to trust a thief with his secret along with a mocking comment that it really must've been love at first sight. It wasn't something he was going to refute, the memory of the day Erik first found out wasn't exactly a good one no matter how well it ended.

But everything was fine other than that. There was a bout of worry when Jade pulled Erik to the side. That only lasted a few minutes and left the thief bewildered. Nothing more was said about it when she then hugged Eleven tight before she threw him towards Sylvando.

Eleven was fine with that though. The round of questions were just as curious and ridiculous as Erik's back before Hotto. Cleared the air that wound up unbearably that made him runaway initially. The slow release of caution before his body went lax at how everybody still treated him the same. Last night caught everybody off guard, that was intended and his own nerves had gotten the better of him, but a day to recuperate everyone's thoughts did them good.

The knowing wink Rab sent him wasn't as reassuring as it should've been. Eleven knew his grandfather would be able to round everyone up and huddle down. It wasn't the lack of trust in any of them, he knows all of them were trustworthy. There wasn't any doubt in his mind that the end result wouldn't be anything but. It was impossible to imagine someone like Serena be anything but understanding.

He doubted himself. Let his own fears grip him because they were something he's carried for all his life. They were just little things that grew into something bigger as he cared more and more.

Of course his fears were unfounded. They were all people he learned to trust like the swords he swings. Everyone was more eager to put the pieces together and make fun of him and his habits. On why the late nights and his avoidance of the bright sun and other odd quirks they were polite enough not to mention.

So everything was fine. The anxiety that held him fell away with each passing question until it was completely forgotten at the rainbow bridge that lead from the altar to Yggdrasil Herself. The view was fantastic and the air between Her branches was noticeably different, like his lightning but only more dispersed.

Eleven still thinks that Yggdrasil crossed some branches and twisted some leaves to make a vampire to bear her mark. But he won't deny that Yggdrasil opening Her heart to him only made him feel immensely better about who and what he was.

That was before Mordegon showed up and stole away his powers.

That was before the world fell away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The overall awkwardness of the reveal is intentional, sans why this chapter kicked my ass. I wanted this to be the 'Oh shit, what do we do?' and 'Someone please say something, this awkwardness is killing me' vibe and that vibe made it hard for this to come out. I projected a little at the end scene because of it.  
The slight hysteria from Eleven's POV being stamped down at the realization that everything really was fine was me finally realizing the hard part was done. Hardest chapter so far in this story.
> 
> But it's over! Act I is done! On to Act II!


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lamenting from the Sea to Land, the Old Friend, and Resolving Reservations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wanted to post this yesterday but it felt kind of wrong to do anything on April Fool's day with everything going on. So it's here today!

Being in Nautica again was an experience completely different than the first time he was here. Mostly because he had fins and gills to help him explore the entirety of this underwater city. It was startling to wake up without arms or legs. The large purple body he woke up to was better suited to the underwater life but he liked his opposable thumbs.

It was one thing to be a fish, it was another thing to be a full sized shark. The multiple rows of teeth was something he didn't get used to.

It was a fitting transformation though, even Queen Marina was surprised but gave a knowing look. Said that _a being of the night with his charm and teeth would only be matched by a predator of the deep._

Eleven wasn't sure how to feel about that, but being a shark served as a good distraction. It took some time to learn how to swim properly before actually meeting up with the queen, talk to the fish and the other shark that was manning the weapons shop, and overall let himself forget for the time.

It was there he thought back to the very first time Erik called him an alley cat. With this sudden transformation, it made him wonder if this is what it would feel like if he did turn into one. A cat was no shark, but the way the curious citizens of Nautica were willing to encourage his swimming were like the maids would back at the Gallopolis palace when cooing at the many cats that reside there.

Swimming in between the openings of the sunken ship below the reefs, he certainly felt like he was weaving through alleys.

He couldn't forget for long though, he's reminded the moment when he and Queen Marina went down to business. The vision she showed him of what was wrought upon the world while he was unconscious and healing. Showed him the consequences of his failure.

He knows the queen was using this to encourage him to keep fighting. She showed him Hendrik saving a little girl that collapsed in front of Eleven. The heavy set of feelings came down harder knowing that those visions were happening in real time. One of the last sparks of hope, as the queen described him, was waiting for him.

The irony was palpable and Eleven could hear Erik's sneer at that moment. The added mention that his friends were alive and fighting had him churning with emotions he couldn't express as a shark.

That sea monster who finally broke the barrier into Nautica brought back the dread. Getting shot out of the monster's ranged and then fished out of wherever he was to see the surface above cast every single regret he ever had into something insignificant. The darkened world that he took in tolled the hollowness within him now that he's seeing it in person.

Lightning didn't tingle throughout his being anymore and suddenly his role as the Luminary weighed like the world around him.

“Hey, you alright?”

Eleven turned to the nice, burly man, Blue John, that fished him from the sea and nodded. Words stopped at his throat, constricted down to where only air was letting through. Guilt stayed his tongue, and despite having gotten so much better at socializing, he felt the familiar wall that he put up between him and the rest of the world.

He wanted to muster something up than the failing polite smile he tried to give. He was so glad that despite appearances the man was wholly understanding, especially seeing as he saw Eleven break down on his boat.

“You should travel up to the Last Bastion, I heard there's a real hero there running the place. You'll be safer over there so it's best to get yourself up and going before those monsters get to you.”

Eleven silently thanked Blue John and went on his way. Truthfully, he didn't want to go to the suggested place. The directions that he was given was towards his old, ruined village and he didn't think his heart could take that visit right now. Instead he wanted to start venturing to search for everyone. Search for Erik because the promises they made couldn't end so soon. The smallest of hope that Queen Marina had parted to him would be the death of him if it didn't amount to anything.

But it was a start and he could only hope that he would be able to find someone over there.

The sight of monsters with their ominous, glowing, red eyes didn't do much in terms in striking fear for Eleven. This endless night that the world is suffering under was probably more helpful to the vampire himself than some of the monsters around. Everything was clear to him and the glow of their eyes were more of targets for him to strike down than to runaway from. The smooth unsheathing of his sword brought the attention of the monsters nearby and all their eyes gleamed madly at the sight of him.

And reaching out for his shield, he had to mentally pause to think what he was protecting now. Before, it seemed natural to pick up a shield at the start of his journey. Being able to defend his friends who swore to help him on his quest was the very least he could do for their loyalty.

With that in mind, Eleven shoved his arm into his bag for another sword. It didn't matter which one, the monsters were advancing and he didn't have time to be picky with his blade. He fought through the clumsiness at the new weight and coordination needed, but all these monsters gave him no room to think about every misstep and fumble.

Eleven instead listens to Sylvando's voice in his head. Reran the few scant lessons lessons in dual wielding when the jester wanted to change things up. Those were the only times Erik had for sure wins when they sparred. Eleven had a bad habit of under reaching and using the second blade a shield and these monsters weren't as nice to let him gather his bearings.

The closer he got to Cobblestone, the smell of blood got stronger. He didn't know whether or not it was a good thing that he felt nothing from it. The farther away he went from the shore, the more he missed the smell of ocean and snow.

He was alone now.

  
  


_-Line Break-_

Something was different with Eleven, but after everything's that happened, Gemma couldn't blame him. The wide-eyed surprise took her a little off guard when Sandy delivered her childhood friend to her, but then so was she. After months and months of listening to the Heliodorian guards making awful and worrying comments of her friend, she could only think of the worst.

The repeated Darkspawn nonsense was just nonsense by the end. All of Heliodor saw it just as that once everything started to fall apart.

But even with the end of the world, Eleven felt different. He was different, it showed how expressive he became when he first saw her and the weary disbelief that sagged his shoulders when looking at what Cobblestone turned into. Though she supposes if she left home and came back to a war camp occupied by the people who burned it down, she would be wary too.

It was probably the swords that startled her the most. One at his back while the other at his hip that he gripped tightly in his hand. Gemma could tell by the hilt of both that they weren't ordinary like the one he left with or the ones that the Heliodor soldiers had. The nervous vigilance in his form at the passing soldiers made her grimace before putting up something cheerful.

He probably fights differently now too. Probably nothing like when he would take the time to clear the small Slimes and rat monsters in the late evenings. Or run through what Chalky taught him long ago.

“Don’t you worry so much, El.” Gemma gave a reassuring smile. “I know they've done such awful things, but they're helping us now. We need all the help we can get.”

Eleven bowed his head slightly. “I know, but it's hard to forget.”

“I know what you mean, but with how everything is, we've got to put bygones to rest.” She bit her lip. “A lot of people are gone, both from us and them and a whole lot of others. The only thing we can do is help each other now.”

“I know.” Eleven took another slow sweep of the ruined buildings and the fortified, log stakes that walled around them. “I know.”

The past year has aged Eleven, something that put a wider distance than there was before. He was always quiet and reserved, but he also always gave her his attention when she called. Now his eyes were both sharp and dull and his constant state of alert made her feel like he was looking through her instead of at her.

And the few words that he did spoke lost a little bit of his accent that made them Cobblestonians. It was just a small thing that she noticed, but it was more reminisce of the traveling merchants and the other few foreigners that got caught in the Heliodor region and now seeking refuge here.

“C'mon now.” Gemma tugged at Eleven's sleeve. “Let's stop this grim talk, put on a smile now, your mum has been worried sick and seeing you like this will make her hair grow white.”

It was an instant reaction, her words made him stand a little straighter and put back some light in his eyes. The smallest upward turn of his lips made Gemma tugged his arm harder and encouraged him to move faster. Sandy barked merrily at their feet and it didn't take long for them to reach where Amber was working away.

“Amber! Amber, I got big news!”

“Now Gemma love, what's got you so excited?”

“There's someone very special here to see you.” Gemma tugged Eleven closer. “Look who's here!”

The long gasp of a breath Amber took was all the warning they got before she pulled her son into her embrace. Gemma wasn't blind to how some days Amber would shed silent tears for Eleven. Some days a guard's comment would hit a little too hard for her to bear. It was those days that the strongest woman Gemma knows would crumple up.

And she could tell it was the same for Eleven. He was the biggest mama's boy on the face of Erdrea in the way he would freely give those smiles to the woman who raised him. Always listened to everything to what he's told even when he was more rambunctious as a kid. It made Gemma a little envious that Amber was the only one Eleven was willing to show himself fully. Every year they grew up together, Eleven only grew quieter and quieter. And even though it was obvious that he held her fondly than most, he held everyone that he grew up closely with the same fondness.

Gemma liked to think that he does care for her a little more, but sometimes she wonders if Eleven missed her as much as she missed him.

That light in his eyes didn't come back for her.

  
  


_-Line Break-_

Hendrik didn't want the Luminary to come to the battlefield but the knight was glad he did. The fierceness from their last encounter was now something ruthless. Or perhaps this was something that was always there when fighting monsters. He could immediately tell that the younger man wasn't used to dual wielding, but he was also witnessing the rapid growth in the skill. Each movement and swing was becoming more and more smooth and it was still terrifying that this was what they put themselves against.

With a little more time, those swords might’ve not be defending the backs of those who braved this battlefield.

The Luminary reappearing wasn't something he was anticipating but this was his home village. It was fitting that everything started back to where the Luminary was raised. Another attempt to take back the world and right the wrongs he's foolishly committed. The burden of being responsible of leading Mordegon to the Heart of Yggdrasil was still on his mind.

The sound of consecutive slashes that he's gotten familiar with also brought up the long, clinging regret that sprouted before Yggdrasil's fall. Hendrik still remembers the lost boy looking for help. The fierce young man that grew from the hardships put upon him. And now there was this efficiency that Hendrik would relentlessly drill into his own men. No hesitation to strike the bigger monster down, aimed easily at the weak points, joints, and softer flesh of their undead enemies.

It was the eyes though, as with many knights and warriors, that caught Hendrik's attention. They were hardened against the stoic front. It wasn't rage and it wasn't hiding fear, it was something that acknowledged the battle around them. A focus that drowned everything out without investing his feelings. Something Hendrik was trying to grasp and rationalize because while a knight will do just that while carrying out his orders, it was hard to achieve something like that without the utmost discipline.

The infamous flashes of red that were written down in the reports and gossiped amoung the soldiers seemed to be true as well. Only saw it once when they both were fighting back to back on the verge of being overwhelmed. Eyes flashed quickly but Hendrik trusts his eyes to know just exactly what he saw.

All these thoughts were temporarily put on stand by though. Halted by the thoughts of having left the Last Bastion undefended as he and the Luminary venture off to reclaim Heliodor castle. The king willing to play as decoy with the rest of the refugees gathered has his heart clenching, but he knows it was the only way to end this losing war of attrition.

Even now as they were stopped at the Heliodor foothills at the church, Hendrik still thinks anxiously about it. It was the only thing he could do seeing as his current companion preferred the company of silence. Since the knight first saw him, he hasn't heard a single word from the younger man. Not even when his mother came out for a final goodbye.

“Luminary.” Hendrik approached briskly startling the other. “We must speak of our reservations about each other.”

It seems as though he caught the younger man in the middle of rummaging through his belongings. Elbow deep into the little green bag that should not have that kind of depth, his features fell back to its blank state.

His eyes though, still hardened with something that still wasn't anger, fear, and not even apprehension, trained onto Hendrik with attention. Attentive to where it makes the knight wonder if he imagined all those times the other hesitated to approach his person.

But then, from a distance, he overheard one of his soldiers blatantly calling him Darkspawn to his face. This happened right before the last battle with the monsters, but after the battle, there was a better understanding established despite the lack of words between them. Something less agitated because whatever was between them wasn't exactly hostile either.

“With our history, I understand that you still loathe Heliodor for what we did.” Hendrik started. “We were wrong and grossly misled, but you must look past that if we're to work together. We are short on time and we can't waste it on any potential squabbling. Everyone in the Last Bastion will be killed if we don't. Heliodor, the Cobblestone villagers, and all the refugees alike.”

Something flickered in the younger man's eyes but it was gone away before Hendrik could place a word for it. A quiet but audible sigh came out just as he looked away, continuing to rummage into his bag. Indignation rose up like a fountain and Hendrik was at the cusp of shouting until he saw just what was finally being pulled out.

The hilt came out first before the rest of the blade follow impossibly. It was a greatsword, an intricate hilt with only one sharpened edge. It was a fine blade, finer than the ones that were scavenged and being used. It reminded the knight of the lack of sword smiths, only making due with the smiths that made farming and other household equipment.

Hendrik didn't realize that his mouth was slightly agape until he closed it shut when said blade was presented to him. The Luminary didn't look at him, but there was resignation and tiredness lining his features now.

“I don't hate Heliodor, I'm sorry if I came off that way. Mum and Gemma already told me what you did for everyone, so I thank you for that.”

He's forgotten how quiet the Luminary was, the last time hearing him was back when he first saw him. And if he thinks about it now, being quiet must be normal for him seeing his mother didn't even look upset when he didn't deign her with a proper reply outside a nod to the promise to come back safely. And with the mention of his mother and friend, he's also reminded in how undeniably kind the villagers of Cobblestone were.

The reports of the good deeds and errands the Luminary does seemed more real now. A kindness that's now being presented to him in the form of a blade that was in much better shape than the one he has currently.

“You say this but I can tell when someone is using the battlefield as a distraction.” Hendrik persisted. “I have years of experience to know this well.”

The hand holding the hilt tightened before he finally turned his gaze to Hendrik. Eyes just shy of being dull now that the hardened look was gone.

It was unnerving as it was heart clenching.

“A year ago I've lost my home, but I was able to find something similar.” The Luminary's voice became quieter. “I've lost that too. Even with almost everyone back, it doesn't feel the same.” He pushed the greatsword closer to Hendik's person. “Please use this, it'll suit you better.”

The blade was taken out of instinct with the Luminary's quiet persistence. It was something that Hendrik found within all Cobblestonians when it came to pushing in regards to a person's health. A subtle thing while keeping a whirlwind of nonchalant air that doesn't give the recipients time to protest. The knight himself was a little lost for words, he knows what he wants to say but found that he was in no position to say them.

He himself was just a child when Zwaardsrust fell, he found himself alone with only Jasper. Taken in by the King Carnelian himself, Hendrik took to knighthood as a means to take back his life from the monsters that saw his homeland ruined. Took to knighthood to spare others from what he went through.

So with that in mind, he wonders if the Luminary sees him as those monsters like the ones that fell Zwaarsdrust. Hendrik will be more surprised if he doesn't but the weight of the blade in his hands was saying otherwise. To give the knight a blade like this in these times said something.

“Luminary.” Hendrik called stopping the other from walking away. “I have treated you poorly. Forgive me.”

“It's fine, really.” The assurance didn't make Hendrik feel any better. “But please, call me Eleven, I've never felt like the Luminary. The only thing I can do is just fight right now.”

Hendrik understands that. His failures always weighed heavier than each life he was able to save. Each time he hears the word 'hero' thrown his way, he felt like a fraud. Wondered where exactly went wrong to where Jasper turned traitor against humanity.

And he also wants to know how he could be so blind in his judgment. That he was so ready to bring down his sword against the innocent because he wanted closure for his own loss.

But he didn't tell the Lu- _Eleven_ any of that. He wasn't the right person to comfort him, his closest confidants were scattered away but Hendrik hopes that with this, they can start trusting each other.

“Thank you for the blade, it is a fine one.”

A polite smile finally shone through. “Give it back to me if it needs repairs, I'll fix it up.”

“Of course.”

That resignation and tiredness, that was grief. There was no room for rage or fear when grief welled that deeply. When the only thing to do is to merely endure and hope that his friends were still alive and enduring as well, to continue on because there are far greater and more worldly matters to address, it's more surprising that Eleven wasn't channeling the energy of being a young adult to lash out.

But Hendrik wonders if he even had the chance to properly mourn anything. Traversing across nearly the whole map of Erdrea and the constant reports of the little mundane tasks Eleven was doing, the knight wonders if he's even handling the loss of his friends at all.

Watching Eleven tighten his straps while spying out for potential monsters said just enough of that.

  
  


_-Line Break-_

Daylight was back and with its coming, everyone celebrated. There wasn't enough food or alcohol to properly celebrate, but everyone made due with dancing and singing. The happiness everyone had certainly made everyone act drunk.

Eleven couldn't feel the same happiness, not in the same way they can at least. His eyes were still adjusting to get back used to seeing light again and exhaustion was finally setting in. He doesn't know how long he's been up, the only rest being before he and Hendrik set out to reclaim Heliodor castle, but sleep was threatening to take hold.

He sat near towards the base of Tor for that reason, behind the stone monument that provided the shade. Away from all the loud festivities because he didn't want to bring any questions. It was also the furthest away from the smell of blood, the constant scent of blood from the injured and recently dead had him reeling just slightly. Almost everywhere he went was laden with a sickly sweet layer. The scent still did nothing to him, but it was slowly dizzying him as if it was.

It reminds him on the fact that he hasn't drank anything since waking up. It was probably from being a shark that he hasn't succumb to his thirst with however many weeks he went without blood. The last being back at Arboria on the first night where the rabbits were unusually large.

That was something he's going to have to worry about, if there were enough animals to hunt. The food shortages were mostly due to poor scavenging attempts because of the monsters, but he didn't know the extent of the damage of Yggdrasil's fall.

He doesn't want to know, he knew enough to not.

“Eleven love? What are you doing all the way here?”

“Mum?” Eleven looked to the side to see her walking up.

“Of course it's me.” She shook her head. “The only other person that knows you'd be here would be Gemma, you're predictable, love.” She took her seat by him. “Now tell me what's wrong, you haven't been yourself since you've been here.”

Eleven immediately looked away. Trust his mum to strike at the heart of his troubles just like every other one he had. He hasn't been here for a proper day and she's already spied something off. But it's not like he was actively hiding his emotions.

Not fully anyways, that wasn't something he had to do in a while.

“Come now, love. Don't start being shy now, especially not after you brought back the day.”

“I'm not.” Eleven shook his head. “Just a lots happened.”

He's been avoiding thinking about it, did his best to avoid thinking about a lot of things. Hendrik of all people to call him out on it was startling, the sudden confrontation gripped the surfacing memories like a vice. The church at the foothills, the cliff, and even the dungeons ran a nostalgic preview. Where he first found his freedom and ran away with him.

“Oh, Eleven...”

His mum was wiping away the tears he didn't know he was shedding. Took his own sleeves to wipe the rest away.

“I've met the most wonderful person ever.” Eleven tried to smile. “He- he's amazing and too good for me, mum. And I don't even know if he's- if he's okay.”

“Oh, you went and fell in love just like in the stories, haven't you?”

“I couldn't help it, mum. Not when he's so amazing.” This time he actually feels the smile on his face. “I- I wouldn't know where I'd be if I never met him.”

He was smiling but he was also crying his heart out. Choked sobs finally coming out after holding it in since waking up under the sea. Words finally coming out now that the invisible band around his throat seemingly disappeared. Thoughts finally spilling out to whatever mental box he put them in because the world was in shatters, he can smell where people have died, _and his friends are gone_.

He misses Erik. He misses the scent of the ocean and snow. He even misses the goddess-awful cat jokes that never fails to make him smile.

“Tell me his name, love. I want a name to someone that managed to catch your attention.” His mum ran a hand through his hair and used the other to wipe more tears with the end of her apron. “And you have to tell me more about him than just 'amazing'.”

“Erik. His name is Erik.” Eleven happily supplied. “And he's more than amazing.”

That got the both of them to laugh. “I can only imagine, so tell me all about Erik.”

Eleven told her everything; what he looked like, who he was, and just why Eleven loves him so much. Just let it all out because his mum was one of the only couple of people he could truly be honest with. A release that he so desperately needed.

And he needed it, his shoulders already feeling lighter from being able to just talk his worries away. His throat was going hoarse from talking too much, talked out everything until the only tears coming out came with quiet sniffles. Sleep still hung over his shoulders, but he doesn't feel as exhausted anymore.

“Feel better, love?”

Eleven nodded. “I missed you, mum.”

“I did too, my little soldier.” His mum kept her hand in his hair for comfort. “We were rooting for you, you know? Especially after you sent all those soldiers packing all at once.” She said with a bit of mischief. “When we overheard that you knocked that nasty Jasper fellow on his arse, we all cheered and celebrated on what we could.”

“Mum!” Eleven flushed with embarrassment.

“It's true!” She said boisterously. “I even heard that you went toe-to-toe with Sir Hendrik, my little soldier has gotten so strong now.”

But not strong enough. Not when it counted.

“I'm going to have to keep fighting, I have to look for the others.”

“I know.” Her voice went a little quiet. “I've always known you'd go off when your granddad told me you were the Luminary. Now I know better and the only thing I can say is that don't you ever give up.” Eleven looked at his mum to see her tear up herself. “Even when things get a little rough, you have to promise me that you'll never give up for anything.”

“Even if I want to, I can't.” Eleven thought back to the demonized Jasper. “And I want you to meet everyone.”

“Of course, love. I would absolutely love to have your friends over, especially your Erik. I want to meet the man that took a look at you and thought to see you as a cat!” His mum's laugh was loud. “I can see it too!”

He was going to regret this when this was all over, he could hear the future teasing at his expense. It was going to be exasperating but it was worth the joy for this moment.

It's not a celebration that the rest of the survivors were having, but this quiet, not quite victory with someone that knows him was all he needed. He won't say he misses the night, but he still finds being under the sun when it first comes up a little too bright and too loud for his liking. Being able to see others happy was always good enough for him.

And it really was. Against the back of the monument at the base of Tor, away from the noise and the dreadful scent of blood, where he was most familiar with the mountain shadows. This was probably the closest to home he'll ever be.

A small solace he fell asleep to before his feet has to hit the dirt roads again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to divide the Last Bastion into two different chapters, but there wasn't really much to extend. I wanted to put in a Derk scene but that was something I couldn't really put myself to do. It was supposed to be coupled with that one Heliodorian soldier calling Eleven out as the Darkspawn (which is in-game thing too and not just something I put off hand), but it didn't really fit anywhere?
> 
> The game gives you an amount of freedom to move around but the story itself gives this rushed feeling at each scene as it should. Being at war with monsters and all, game-ism is the real reason why we could talk to every single NPC leisurely.
> 
> Anyways, Eleven is a mama's boy and Amber is best mum.
> 
> Sorry if this was a little short, again, I wanted to put in the Derk scene but it didn't work out :(


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hendrik's thoughts, the Void experience, and reuniting with Sylvando!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh, these last few chapters are kicking my ass. I wanted this to be a little longer but there really was nothing more I could put.

The Lu- _Eleven_ was surprisingly well versed at the forge. It was one of the many things he's learned about the younger man since they started their path towards Mount Pang Lai. It was actually the one thing Hendrik could reasonably wrap his head around as the other things Eleven did didn't really align to what the older man had vaguely pictured. Not that he had much to go off of in the first place.

It was just small things like how he was quick to find out that Eleven was not a morning person. Or how the moment they stepped into the darkened forest of the Mangled Grove, Eleven seemed to be more awake and in a better mood. There was a slight alarm that rang through Hendrik every time his younger companion would disappear on him, but that was only for a few short seconds before he would reappear from... _a direction_ while stuffing something into that bag of his.

Reaching the base of Pang Lai and settling down for camp did help collect his thoughts. Except before the forge came out, Eleven notified him quietly that he was going to scout out for a hunt. Hendrik was in the middle of going through his sword stances to properly register that and Eleven was already gone into the night before he could properly protest.

It wasn't until about an hour later that his charge came back with a rabbit in hand. A rather impressive feat to where Hendrik was more curious about Eleven's skills in hunting than the reprimand that was at the tip of his tongue. Being able to find some kind of game in this desolation was a small boon. Though it didn't stop him from politely asking to wait for the knight the next time he went hunting. Eleven wandering off during the day already gave him small panic attacks, he didn't need to feel that anxiety again when the other quite literally disappeared to go out _alone_.

So the forge coming out was a blessing. The rhythmic beat of the hammer was something he'll welcome if it meant keeping Eleven in one place for a period of time. Seeing the razor focus on a dagger in particular eased Hendrik more than it should of.

But then the morning came, the morning where he confirmed that Eleven was definitely not a morning person, and they set off to scale the mountain.

“Are you sure this is a wise idea?”

“Yes.” Eleven gave a bland gaze towards the dragon that vaguely sounded like it was grumbling when its reins were tugged. “Unless you want to give climbing a go.”

That was exactly what Hendrik thought they were going to do after they cleared out the monsters. When the path they were taking led into a cave system, he was fully prepared to spend a couple of days watching their step and carefully navigate. The steep cliffs inside the cave was a little high, but not the worst he had to scale.

“Do you... do you do this often?”

“Yes.”

As bland as Eleven kept his expressions, the knight can easily tell he's being laughed at through the younger man's eyes. It wasn't embarrassing, he was a knight, he rode horses and Obsidian was the only steed he relied on within the battlefield. The unorthodox method presented would most certainly save them the energy and time to climb, but he was more concerned about the dragon bucking them off before lighting them on fire.

Or be able to hold their weight.

“I'm not sure if this is safe.”

“It's a dragon, not a dog.” Eleven had an amused tilt to his voice. “And I'll be steering it, we'll be fine.”

“That does not inspire any confidence.” Hendrik looked at the dragon before sighing. “Very well.”

It wasn't that he didn't have any faith in Eleven's ability. It's just that he had a tendency to get easily distracted by whatever caught his eye and Hendrik couldn't exactly stop him. Eleven liked to venture into the darkest parts of the cave and leave them blind. Or at least leave Hendrik mentally scrambling on why Eleven keeps flying into the darkness just to pick up whatever material there.

Learning that one of the materials he picked up was mythril did not make him feel any better about it. Rare or not, he didn't appreciate being on the flying beast longer than necessary.

Though despite anticipating more stressful encounters like this, Hendrik does wonder if any of Eleven's companions were tested as he was. This silent gauging of his person to see how well he was pushed. These types of tests were something Jasper liked to employ, subtly was his specialty when scouting out strengths and weaknesses of soldiers. Little tests like these used to be commonplace, another thing that Hendrik missed about his old friend.

He'll rise to whatever test Eleven has, make sure to be vigilant and not fail the same way.

He just hopes there will be less flying and wandering off.

  
  


_-Line Break-_

This reflection of the Field of Discipline still has Rab in awe in how much power his master has to influence the surrounding Void. Even in death, she continues to remind him on why she was the Grand Master of Angri-La. However much time he was able to spend in here was probably longer than what was passed in the real world. The progress he made felt like months have gone by, time was a relative thing in the different dimensions. Or so he was told anyways.

So it came to a surprise to see Eleven appearing and telling him that he's been here for two weeks. That his state of body was deteriorated to the point where nobody recognized him.

There was also a careful scan that Eleven did when mentioning that. Multiple once overs that was frantic for someone like him. It would've warmed Rab's heart if the reasoning and his presence here in the Void wasn't so serious. The repercussions of just being here despite his intentions was still a heavy one.

“Make the blade sharper!” The sharp command made Rab instinctively straighten up. “What are you going to do with something like that? Use it as a club to bash your enemies with? Don't be afraid to pour in your magic more, your grandfather will deserve it one way or another eventually.”

Golden light was summoned once more, getting brighter with each repeated cast. They've only been at it for a short while, but there was something to appreciate at how fast each blade of light came. And each time Rab was struck by them, the pain felt like they were doubling each time.

Not that Rab wasn't inflicting just as much if not even more to push the boy. The power boost that his master gave him was almost too much if Eleven didn't know the healing spells that he did. It also looks like his footwork has gotten a lot better, it seems that with the recent times he was now foregoing his shield, changing up his fighting style to something more agile and aggressive.

“Come on, laddie!” Rab got into stance once more. “I'm not close to being done!”

There was a flash of red that took the old monarch off guard before another blinding, golden light struck him silly. The blow was so unexpected that he landed on his belly along with surprised a shout. It was almost amateur of him to get distracted like that and hopes Master Pang didn't see it.

“See? I told you he'd deserve it one way or another.” Pang commented knowingly. “Though I will admit your use of Erdwin's technique is a little unorthodox but it is still impressive that you are able to maintain and wield it.”

“It's... very magic intensive.”

“Of course it is, boy.” The Grand Master took on a sharp tone. “There is a reason why nobody has been able to master Erdwin's technique. It is a burst of magic that takes the form of a sword to pierce all enemies in front of you.” There was a sharp whip of air. “Come now! You need to master the technique before branching out willy nilly! Use it properly this time!”

“Y-yes, ma'am!”

Rab grunted back to his feet. “At least give the laddie a break.” He looked over to see Eleven already put a good distance between Master Pang and him. “He's only met you and you're already scaring him off.”

“Hmph! He's diligent I will give him that. He had me worried but I am glad that I'm proven wrong.” She gave a sharp side eye towards him. “Certainly a better student than you are.”

“Och! I'll admit that I wasn't as diligent as I should've been, but the laddie has Eleanor's love of learning. You can't compare me with that.”

The Grand Master struck out her choice weapon just barely grazing his nose with a sharp crack. “I most certainly can! I still find it a terrible tragedy that only the princes of Dundrasil are allowed to train in Angri-La. I would have made her great!” She sneered down at the cowering old man. “Maybe even keep you in check more.”

“I'd fear for myself.” Rab shuddered at the thought.

“Of course you will.” Master Pang turned back to observing Eleven. “Has he always been so muted?”

Rab took a glance before shrugging slightly. “Eleven there has always been a quiet one. Usually you'd be hard pressed to get something out of him since you're a stranger, but I suppose you just have this effect on people.”

“Not that, you old degenerate.” She huffed. “You know what I mean.”

Rab grimaced. “What happened at Yggdrasil wasn't exactly good for the laddie. I'll admit though, this is probably the most closed off I've seen him.”

“So this isn't normal for him.” Master Pang tapped her chin thoughtfully. “But he still performs well on the field. It's not often you would find someone so young be as focused as he is.”

“Only on what he finds interesting, it's a good day if he's forging away at something.” He chuckled fondly. “On a normal day, he'll let himself get distracted by whatever caught his eye.”

The Grand Master hummed in thought. “It is a shame that he was unable to train at Angri-La then. I can already tell with each generation, the more competent your blood becomes.”

“Do you have to put me down like that, Master Pang?” Rab sulked. “You can't compare me to that.”

The crash of a large golden sword being slammed into the flagstones resounded clearly. Drastically larger compared to the normal sized blades he was summoning against Rab. With the amount of time that Eleven was able to concentrate and properly gather his magic, the rather destructive force put a smile on the Grand Master's face.

A curl at the corner of her lips that had a satisfaction that almost looked proud.

“Truly, a shame.” She repeated. “But for the first time since the Ages of Heroes, both Morcant's and Erdwin's techniques have been mastered. It's time that you both learn one more final technique.”

“Wait, there's more?”

“Secret techniques are called secret for a reason.” The smirk on her face enhanced the drawl of her words. “Come, you two, let me show you that all that pain a suffering has amount to.”

It was with that announcement that a pulse of magic opened above them. Dark tendrils prodded and spiraled from the opening before a dark and familiar voice echoed around them.

“_So this is where you have been hiding...”_

But there was honestly nothing to fear, not when Grand Master Pang was able to sneer and mock Mordegon from beyond the grave. Not when she imparted her instructions with so much confidence in them to send a golden and blue spiral to repel the tendrils away.

Her pride in them was just another reason to keep driving him on.

  
  


_-Line Break-_

“Why do we have to wear these ridiculous clothes?!”

“Oh come on, honey, even Eleven darling is all dressed up!”

“He's not wearing this, _this nose_ _thing.”_

“We're trying to make people smile, your face will scare everyone away!” Sylvando clasped his hands together silently cooing. “And besides, I think you look marvelous.”

“I feel like I'm being mocked.”

It wasn't obvious at first, but Eleven was struggling.

Rab didn't catch it in Angri-La, but leaving the temple made it a little more easier to see the slumped shoulders and feel the distance that made him feel like he was climbing the Eerie Eyrie again. It made better sense on why the Grand Master was concerned initially.

Rather than focused, Eleven was doing his best to distract himself. Went through the daily motions from before, reaching out for something that was normal for him to grasp in order to keep his hands and mind busy. And even then there was a startling difference with the absence of of their companions. The usual noise that would fill the air made it to where it wasn't exactly stifling, but the effect was very noticeable.

And it wasn't from the lack of trying. Just that Rab didn't realize how much Erik bridged the gap between Eleven and them. That Eleven truly was out of his depth when participating in conversations, or rather keeping himself involved in them. It was something that Rab easily worked around with his usual storytelling to keep the air filled. Nothing different from his usual.

It was only when Sylvando appeared in his whirlwind of flair that Rab relaxed. The shine in Eleven's eyes put a relief to the old man when the jester clearly was teasing the knight for Eleven. The sudden change in atmosphere was very much needed to break the grief that Eleven was suffering under. A small, toothy smile that was easily pulled at the sight of Sylvando's antics.

“Your... companion is a strange one.” Hendrik slunk to Rab's side. “But I will admit it is a relief that they are reunited.”

Rab nodded. “Aye, he's always been good in what he does. Putting smiles on people is what he does best, Sylv has a way of getting through to people no matter how difficult they are.”

“I can see that.” Hendrik nodded watching the jester and his troupe turn all their attention to Eleven. “In my short time with traveling with him, I often wondered if it was normal for him to be so silent. Though, I still do I'll admit.”

“It is.” Rab confirmed. “More so than usual, unfortunately. We usually do the talking, but you'll catch him conversing on his own if he has to. It's just the way he is.”

Hendrik nodded. “I've noticed. His, er, communication problems always has him doing things on his own.”

“There's only one person that can reel Eleven willingly.”

Hendrik frowned. “And that would be the blue-haired thief, correct? I've had multiple reports of them being sighted in various towns during the evenings and nights.”

That raised an eyebrow on Rab. “Really now? This is the first I've heard of this.”

“Truly?” A grimace adorned the knight's face. “Then I'm afraid to see the extent of his wanderings then. I've already theorized that one of them knows Zoom, I don't think the thief was very obstructive.”

Rab blinked in disbelief before laughing. “We should've known there was something up when they kept disappearing at the end of the day. They always come back with a curious knickknack or two. Of course the laddie would be using Zoom that way.”

It made more sense too, that Erik would be indulgent of Eleven's wants than really steering them. Stubbornness was still a strong character trait that his grandson has and Erik probably thought it would be easier to join him than fight against him. 

Probably thought it would be easier if they stole their personal time away from the rest of the party regions away.

It made him want to chuckle at how domestic that actually was. Traveling the world as if they were on a honeymoon.

That made the struggle Eleven was going through that much more clearer.

“I confess I still don't fully understand why he would orchestrate this parade of his, but I can not deny his skills.”

Rab snapped out of his thoughts and looked over to the colourful men chattering excitedly. Sylvando executing a well practiced move for everyone to follow.

“Don't worry too much of it.” Rab waved him off. “I know how much of a character Sylv is to those not used to him. This has to be his biggest show yet with how ambitious he wants to march his parade.” He laughed. “It's amazing that he was able to find the people that still have the heart to do this!”

The knight eyed all the other feathery companions and slowly nodded. “That is true. Finding and being the ones to spread his message to be happy is not something anyone would be able to in these times.” And then he looked down on himself. “Even if it's ridiculous as it is.”

“Ah, loosen up, would you?” Rab patted his own belly. “Look at me! An old royal myself dressed up as brightly as you are!”

Rab will admit though, between the two of them, Hendrik looked like a bear in the purple clown suit with how baggy it was. A very uncomfortable bear with a bright teal nose. But Sylvando very much knew what he was doing when he gave the knight the outfit, ridiculous was a good look on Hendrik when making people laugh.

Ridiculous was also something they needed too. It was only a distraction for the distractions, but it was far better than watching Eleven wear himself out in his quest to keep himself as busy as possible. The little dance Sylvando was teaching Eleven to do did far more in keeping him occupied. It was awkward and far too showy for his person, but his grandson wasn't one to deny a small request from a friend.

The waving movements and the hop in each step as they followed along made Rab more happier than it should have.

“C'mon now, Hendrik!” Rab laughed. “I still got plenty of years in my bones, I've got to show these lads that this old man still has some moves in him!”

“Lord Robert! Wait!”

“Call me Rab! No need for pleasantries when we're all dressed up!”

It is a damn shame that there was no alcohol right now. He would love to see Hendrik loosen up properly and have a laugh at it. He bets the knight was an absolute riot when properly drunk.

The delighted squeal from Sylvando and the wide mouth smile from Eleven when he joined them was enough to make Rab shimmy happily. He honestly didn't mine the clown suit either. It was far more comfortable than wearing layers and layers of clothing when he was still king.

“Boys? Are you going to let him showy you up?!” Sylvando urged cheerfully. “Come on everyone! The world is waiting for us! Onwards to Phnom Nonh!”

  
  


_-Line Break-_

Avarith was honestly one of the easier monsters to defeat despite the magical disadvantage that was forced onto them. Far, far more easier than fighting Dora-in-Grey when they were last here in Phnom Nonh. It was almost a respite to everything that's happened so far and it actually made Eleven nervous in what might come next.

“Oh, Eleven darling, you're frowning.” A finger pressed into his cheek. “You can't have sad thoughts now when everybody is celebrating!”

“Sorry, I'm just worried.”

Being here in the tourist town has him with mixed feelings. Outside of the more terrifying experience, coming here was a little bit of relief. Both this town and the mini medal academy were protected by the natural valleys that they were sequestered in. It was still amazing that the buildings that were set higher on the hills were missed by the molten rocks that were still cooling its embers even under the recent rain. A little glimmer that not everyone was horribly affected like in the Heliodor region.

The more important thing was that there was no blood layering the grass. No scent of someone being mauled by a monster or anyone seriously injured. The Champs Sauvage region was almost untouched, a miracle in itself really.

Sitting at the top most hill while looking down at the ruins of Nhou Wat, Eleven should be focusing on the life that was going on behind him. Another victory to put under their belt, another reason to be hopeful in the war against the darkness.

“We'll find them, you know.” Sylvando sat close, as close as the feathers let him. “We'll find him. None of us are pushovers let alone Erik.”

“I know but I want him here.” Eleven bit his lip at his own admission. “I honestly try not to think about it.”

There was a moment of silence before Sylvando gave a dramatic sigh. He leaned onto his knees letting his form sag just a bit before turning his face towards Eleven.

“I would say that keeping your problems all bottled up is a bad thing, but that would be a little hypocritical of me.” He took one of his decorated, feathered fans and traced the tips of the feathers. “Watching Da and his son reminded me of my own problems that I buried away. You remembered what I said about secrets, right? In Arboria?”

Eleven nodded. “I do.”

“Well, let me share you mine.” The jester perked up from his mood. “I've been meaning to share it since you shared yours.”

“What? Sylv, no-”

“Ah, ah, ah!” Sylvando waggled a finger. “You don't get to say anything and I want you to know first before I go tell everyone else.”

That took Eleven by surprise. He still remembers that conversation well, it spurred him on and he's honestly forgotten that Sylvando knew. So much has happened between then and now that he's forgotten he didn't need to hide it. As much anyways with Sylvando's little troupe and Hendrik around.

“I used to be a knight, once upon a time.” He sighed dramatically. “Put my everything into training, swore the same oaths, and rose above it all. That is, until the circus came to town.”

There was that touch of wonder that Eleven felt every time Sylvando told a story. It wasn't the same wonder he felt when the jester did his tricks and practiced on a short performance, but more of something akin to a bedtime story. It was in his tone and dramatic flares of his hands and expression that kept it a story. It was the far off glance towards the entrance of the town that kept this personal.

Eleven wonders back to all the stories and adventures he's read and listened to. Compared them to his own unending quest and wonder why none of them ever delve deeper into the people themselves.

But then, journals and travel logs existed separately for a reason. Private escapes that are usually found after the story has been published. The people behind the heroes, the internal strife that everyone suffers from, and a lasting scar that everyone will carry. All of it would never make it into the fairy tale that everyone would know.

So it's without a doubt that Eleven would help Sylvando in any way he can. He was just being ask to be there, nothing more or less but Eleven would be prepared to fight nonetheless. This trust, the honour to be the support to the one that always supported him, was priceless.

“Erik and I always wondered where you learned your swordsmanship.” Eleven commented. “I think you're a better knight than Hendrik.”

Sylvando clutched his chest over his heart. “Darling you're too kind! My heart is bursting!”

“It's true. I always thought you were better.” Eleven thought back to their trip to Dundrasil. “After fighting Hendrik for the first time, I thought about how you'd probably be able to beat him. He also didn't have any of your tricks so he was just a little easier to hold off.”

Sylvando clutched his chest even tighter. “Do you really mean that? Do you really, really?!”

At the slightest hint of a nod, arms tightly wrapped around Eleven with loud squealing in his ear. The feathers were going to need to be set back in place but what were ruffled feathers to a warm hug? He missed this kind of contact. The closeness that was introduced to him was something he wanted to keep.

“You're the sweetest, Eleven honey! It's not wonder a big, bad thief fell for you.” He happily rubbed his cheeks against Eleven's. “When we find him, _I'll _make sure you both never separate!”

It was a sentiment that Eleven greatly appreciated. A steady presence when Erik wasn't there to give it.

But while his words were hopeful, Eleven couldn't help but feel anxious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I wanted this to be longer but if I did, it'd ruin the flow of the next chapter. I tried to add a little humour to get away from the angst but what can you do?  
Going through this part of the game, I always liked how meaningful it was in how it assured the player that everyone were fighters through and through. That, yeah, the world's gone to shit, but everyone will shit on it back.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seafaring woes, Reestablishing purpose, Hendrik's worry, and the Reunion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Put this up on time this time!

The ocean was slowly driving Eleven insane.

The slow approach towards the open body of water wasn't bad at first, but walking along Costa Valor and stepping into Puerto Valor was driving his thirst towards a frenzy. Still nothing like the stories, but he can feel the ache in his fangs along with a longing that he was vehemently ignoring.

It was a deceptive thing, the scent was so faint that it had to be just his imagination. The sea breeze practically and always had encompassed the seaside town. It was saturated in it, nothing different from the first time nor any other time he was facing the ocean.

Even though the sun beamed down to make up for the lost time the darkness was covering it, Eleven covered his nose to keep his mind from running another teetering hope that would be too fragile to keep. Another disappointment that would ring harshly because he's already looked around everywhere at the first break that was called. Followed his nose desperately before ruefully stopping, figuring that it was just a cruel trick from the sea.

There was no way this wasn't his imagination working himself up. The scent was too, too faint to be anything else. A ghostly thing that haunted him every second he stayed near the ocean.

“Eleven darling? Are you okay?”

The voice startled Eleven before he turned to Sylvando. A raised brow at his jumpy form and Eleven quickly tried to save himself.

“I- I'm fine.” He looked down. “Just- just worrying again.”

“There's no stopping that is there?” Sylvando looked at him suspiciously before looking up to the sky. “You can go inside if you need, we'll still need to do our usual shifts now that we're sailing again.” He smiled back down. “We can sort out any issues ourselves up here, go hide yourself away before your get burnt.”

The sun was beating through the sails but Eleven honestly preferred the mind numbing brightness than to the ocean's scent. With them being at sea, his crawling thirst was inescapable but he would rather be it from the sun than lose his mind from something that wasn't even here.

The lingering thoughts he kept firmly at the back of his mind tugged relentlessly.

“Thank you.” Eleven said quietly. “And sorry.”

“Stop apologizing for things not your fault, honey.” Sylvando pinched his cheeks. “Now, as pretty as your eyes are, go to bed before our fearless knight sees.”

“My eyes...?”

The jester merely gestured with his hands, put them against the corner of his lips and shaped his two pointing fingers into fangs before pointing at Eleven's eyes.

The message was fully received and Eleven ducked his head in alarm.

“Oh, honey, don't do that!” Sylvando put both hands on his shoulders. “I would've let you know if he was around. Dave is currently letting him and Rab know about our next plan of action in going to Zwaardsrust. Something about people having strange dreams?” He shook his head. “But enough of that, go and sleep. Rab or I will wake up you up.”

Eleven let himself be shooed off and into the cabins. Sleep would probably do him better than staying awake to the false siren calls. Maybe even get used to and even desensitize his stupid nose and mind from the fact that _Erik wasn't here._

It hurt more to think about it, something nauseous from how much Eleven craved. Better to sleep away the time on the seas than awake.

Only, it was worse going inside. The scent was somehow stronger and hit him so hard that he doubled over. The dryness in his mouth nearly disappeared to water slightly and hot tears were already spilling when he went to cover his nose.

It was madness. His heart pounded dizzying him in how fast his own blood rushed. Hysteria lined the edges of every shake that his body produced. The few moments it took to recollect himself made him miss how his hands were nearly ripping out his own hair in an unconscious attempt to keep his sanity grounded.

Eleven was so, so glad that nobody was around for his sudden breakdown. He probably wouldn't be able to get a grip on himself if anybody saw.

His own mind was fully against him and it made sense, didn't it? That of course Erik's scent would be stronger where the sleeping quarters were. It was where they slept and healed their wounds, this was where the most blood was spilled other than out on the decks when there was no need for a rush magic job. This was where he would bite and drink from Erik after the very first time.

The only place he drank from Erik.

So maybe his mind wasn't making things up on its own. And with somehow finding their usual room and somehow sliding into their bed, maybe it was okay to at least pretend Erik was here.

Pretend until he falls asleep.

Eleven didn't know if it was a good thing that the sea monster that attack Nautica ambushed them barely a day later.

At least the Seer was kind enough to serve tea and save him from drowning.

  
  


_-Line Break-_

Sometimes he wonders if this is some sort of punishment. The relief from moving away from the ocean was met by a sudden confrontation of his heritage once more.

Eleven now understands why Jade would always unconsciously compare him to his mother. Why Rab would make that off-hand comment of his appearance and another about where his father ended up within him. It was so easy to see now that he was seeing who those people were.

Reliving this part of history has him torn because it was about him. All the chatter and celebration, the gatherings of the nobles and royals alike, the importance of that day forever erased as a tragedy to be forcibly forgotten. It was like a splash of cold, freezing water for a simple country boy that he grew up and only known as.

The face of his parents, his birth parents that he kept denying, truly did love him. The smallest out reach that came through his mother's letter, that he still reads over quietly, was nothing to watching his infant self be held so kindly.

His mother was beautiful, just like Jade would say. Indulgent and can see where Jade's admiration was coming from. Kindness radiated from her person and it wasn't a wonder now on why this is the person Jade sees when they first met properly.

Even his father, the man who faced down King Carnelian with his, quite frankly, legendary stoicism that's he heard so much about, gave the gentlest smiles when holding him. It was honestly familiar because everyone else would comment something similar about him. That his smiles were always bright when he meant them.

“_Don't worry, daddy'll look after you.”_

Those were probably the sweetest words in all of that memory. Burned within Eleven forever because they were so silly and the moment so personal that it was something he wishes he could remember in person than as a spectator. He wishes things could've ended better.

The moment was so fleeting, but Eleven supposes that he should consider himself lucky on how that he at least gets to see them in some kind of life. Outside of their royal personas, he's gotten to see the people behind the crown and robes before the Colloquy of Kings happened.

Before Mordegon attacked.

Eleven wanted to rage, spit out profanities at the monster of a man who felled the world. He fought every monster in his way after realizing that he had an actual impact in the past. Eleven fought by his father in order to ensure that he would come out relatively unscathed.

Seeing how the beginning of his life drastically turned, how Mordegon initially came to possess the Heliodorian King, and how the King of Dundrasil was murdered put a different kind of grief into Eleven. The  _lies_ that the possessed King Carnelian was spouting to a younger Hendrik put a different kind of anger.

A part of Eleven wanted to keep the little grudge he has against the king that ordered his manhunt despite knowing the truth. A silent thing to at least give him some kind of tangible outlet to what has happened so far. It was the wrong thing to do, Eleven was fully aware of the fact as his granddad would be so very disappointed at him if he were still here.

Watching King Carnelian have his life stolen away had Eleven's anger at him peter out. That when the king claimed that he had no true, grasping memory in nearly the last two decades was now confirmed true.

“_How does your despair compare, I wonder?”_

And now this cat-monster-thing has admitted to dragging out his father's suffering. That all these years, his father wallowed in an endless torture because that monster fed on misery.

“_This is your most painful memory?”_

And now this monster wanted to make a meal out of him. Make him relive his failure, the point of reason why everything was at the edge of being the end of the world.

“_Yes, your powers were stolen, used to give birth to a monster.”_

The hollowness where his lightning should be never compared to losing his most precious people. It was an after thought, he started out his journey with only his sword and his Luminary powers were only used sparingly. No matter how useful they were in connecting him to Yggdrasil, there was no Tree of Life to guide him now.

Eleven just wanted all his friends back.

He wanted Erik back.

“_You could not protect your friends. You could not save the world. You couldn't even protect your dearest beloved._

“_That misery of yours, it is so... enticing.”_

That righteous fury that welled inside him, it burned harshly against the images the Gloomivore kept pulling from him. That everything the monster said only lit a bigger fire in Eleven because its words were no where near in describing at how he felt. If anything, it felt like it was mocking him by making light of his grief.

It wasn't the feeling of revenge that helped him fight through the darkness. Not really anyways. More of protecting what little he's managed to get back.

Eleven just wanted the world to be right again. One step at a time, even if it sometimes feel like he's going nowhere at all.

  
  


_-Line Break-_

Hendrik didn't know what happened at Dundrasil, but Eleven came back renewed and maybe even a little remorseful. Words still didn't come out as the others would tell him, but there was something more honest in Eleven expressions now. Being willfully to express emotions than the blank slate that the younger man would retreat behind.

Whatever happened between Eleven and the spirit of his father, it seemed put some sort of closure into him. Eleven didn't expand on what happened, nobody was willing to ask him on what happened either seeing as the moment was still too fresh on the entire party. The spirits of the king and queen finally passing on, the very last moments of King Irwin's time on the living plane kept everyone silent.

Eleven still looked resigned. That ghostly smile that was solemn, even as his mark glowed proudly once more, the acceptance was more of a tolerant thing. As if it was just a fact of life that he needed to accept now to rid himself of any more future stress. It was a thing that Hendrik could relate to in only small amounts as being a knight made him face multiple realities in how the world goes.

Now though, all that seemed to be wiped out of existence for the moment as Hendrik watched Eleven gambled at a nearby poker table.

“Is no one going to worry?” Hendrik asked no on in particular. “Are we really going to let him gamble?”

“I missed my chance to see this in Puerto Valor.” Sylvando grinned almost wickedly. “I've always wanted to see his poker skills in action myself!”

“You've lost to him plenty of times, Sylv.” Rab chuckled. “We've all lost to him more times than not.”

“But he was only going easy on us.” Sylvando huffed. “He is a different sort of person when the cards come out. I still can't believe that _I'm _just barely a challenge to him. I'll steal that poker crown yet!”

This- this den of iniquity was grating against everything Hendrik stood for as a knight. All of the vices congregated into one place. Everything that Hendrik did his best to never indulge in was now here in Octagonia. A proud place of strength turned into a debauchery of a mess. And now out of necessity, Eleven was placing his bets and counting his chips against monsters that would love nothing more than to tear him apart.

All because of a little Dracky wanting something superficial like a love potion.

There were sneers and jeers alike, Eleven didn't exactly lose, but it didn't look as though they were going to gain entry to the uppermost floor anytime soon. How Rab and Sylvando can look as excited as they were escapes Hendrik, but the only thing he could do is trust that they knew what they were doing.

“Is his skills truly that good?” The knight asked skeptically. “I'll admit my knowledge in card games are limited, but I don't foresee us moving from here for a while.”

Sylvando just winked. “Don't you worry so much, I would be playing my own games as well if I didn't have as much faith in Eleven.” He leaned in to whisper. “And our little hero is doing very well. Winning is only a result here, don't let the pretty colours fool you.”

“Aye.” Rab nodded. “Think of this like a political debate. The chips are what they're arguing over and the cards are what they're using to win with.” He nodded to himself. “There's no swords to win this battle.”

And yet it seems like the gleam of the hilts of Eleven's swords are what keep the monsters at bay. Face slated empty at the teeth bared and hands easily claiming and sending chips where the claws lay near. Eleven say there as if he belonged there with them.

“I still worry of out prospects.” Hendrik eyed Eleven's significantly smaller stack of chips. “I'm afraid the monsters might become... biased.”

“Hendrik dear.” Sylvando put a hand to his shoulder. “Your tact is amazing, but let the professionals handle their roles.” He smirked. “And we're not exactly losing money either, he got those chips for free after all.”

Hendrik still couldn't wrap his head around the game. The rules were simple enough but there was a skill that he couldn't grasp fully every time one of the monsters side-eye their cards before side-eyeing everyone else. The time it took for every player to make a 'yes or no' decision was almost outrageous to Hendrik. If it weren't seemingly normal, he would've asked more questions.

But instead he watched this battle of attrition. The quiet exchange between the dealer and players as everyone tested the waters. Skirmishes that get brushed to life between the players that didn't fold out, the quiet skulking to the nasty spat to those that lost everything, and the odd submission that lulled everyone into a false peace.

Eleven took it all in with so much ease that his opponents became more and more wary of him with each player that gets knocked out. Sylvando had this glee has he absentmindedly petted his feathered fans as the game went on. As if Eleven had the small fortunes the remaining players had.

“Now isn't this a rather lovely side of the darling?” Sylvando said slyly. “Eleven is rather mean when playing with others. I guess there's another benefit to being friends with him. He won't ruthlessly rip every single piece of gold we have when we want to play.”

That confused Hendrik because Eleven was anything but mean. The younger man was kind by default even if he didn't really show it. It was something the knight was able to pick up rather easily after being under the Cobblestone's brand of care. The new axes and altered armor tend to speak for themselves.

“The laddie is playing against monsters, maybe that helps?”

“The darling did it at Puerto Valor. I think this is a secret indulgence that Eleven never knew he had.” Sylvando watched with anticipation with a smirk. “It's one way to charm a thief.”

And before the knight knew it, the whole table erupted in some sort of excitement. There was the sound of rage and cheers all around them, both monsters and humans were celebrating and Hendrik didn't realize how big of a crowd the game has attracted. Sylvando even shimmied his way through the noise, wiggling his hips that made the feathers he was still wearing almost intimidating.

Rab even clapped his hands in joy. Hendrik was still very confused.

“Well would you look at that! Eleven there just brought home another fortune!”

“You mean he does this often?” Hendrik felt a little faint at that. “And you let him?”

“Calm your horses, Hendrik.” Rab chuckled. “We only had one chance to let our hairs down and that was the only last time Eleven gambled. He gave most of his winnings to Sylv there to keep provisions stocked.”

Hendrik rubbed his chin. “That would explain how you all were able to move so long at sea. I've always wondered how.” He shook his head. “But I am continuously surprised on the various skills that Eleven has displayed so far.”

“You're telling me, getting to know him made up all the time we were at sea.”

And he believes that, the forging and learning, the wide range of skills in being well versed in the tools and weapons Eleven uses, it was nothing to scoff at. With how self-sufficient Eleven was, it was no wonder Hendrik found it hard to keep track of his group. They never needed to stay in one town for too long for necessities when Eleven can ensure almost half of them are covered.

It's still a shuddering thought that this is what Heliodor put themselves against.

“Gentlemen.” Sylvando came sauntering up. “We have our prize!” He held up an obnoxiously pink bottle. “I told you to not worry.”

Eleven appeared right behind him looking down at a curious golden bell. He held it by the delicate looking string that it was attached to, a bright red puff of fur at the very end of it that caught anyone's eyes. It tingled pleasantly with the slightest movement and it seemed to put Eleven in some kind of better mood.

“What is that?”

“A bell.” Eleven shook it experimentally. “Its called Baumren's Bell.”

“Eleven here had too much left over with his winnings and the monsters don't do money conversions oddly enough, so I told him to get something that catches his eye.” Sylvando nudged Eleven's shoulder. “I have a feeling that we're not going to be here long to enjoy them anyways.”

“How much did it cost?”

“A lot.” Eleven frowned. “Supposedly it's enchanted and made out of gold.”

It seemed a little odd that Eleven would choose something without a practical use, but then there were a lot of things that Hendrik couldn't even name at the prize counter. Everything more geared toward the monsters that was replacing the human residents here. Hendrik could also follow the jester's logic in why they were quick to get rid of the chips as well because if things turned for the worse, might as well take advantage of the time now.

And as superficial as the bell was, it was something that genuinely made Eleven happy to have. On closer inspection, it seemed to be Sabrecat themed and the craftsmanship on it was nothing to look down on. At least in terms of worth, its value was something even the knight can comprehend especially if its been enchanted and made of gold.

Hendrik nodded to himself. “Very well, be sure to keep your bell in safe keeping. We best be off now that we can continue.”

Eleven blinked up at him in some sort of surprise. “Oh, of course.” He clutched the bell into his palm and made to put it away. “Thank you for waiting for me.”

It was hard to believe that Hendrik saw this young man as an evil bringer. A person of unfortunate happenstance, but an evil bringer nonetheless because he didn't investigate the origins of where the Darkspawn came from.

“I did nothing, now let us go and search for the princess.”

  
  


_-Line Break-_

Eleven developed a small kinship with Jade. After saving her from the monster Booga who was responsible in turning Octagonia into a big casino, it was discovered rather quickly that she retained the magic that transformed her into her monster persona. It was a transformation that she didn't mind too much because it boosted her natural abilities.

The transformation made the both of them curious, Rab already theorized that whatever Booga did wasn't exactly a curse like he casted on all the other people he turned. Something that integrated more permanently with her small pool of magic. It was a good thing that they managed to free her of the monster's influence or else it would've been too late.

It was a good way to spend the remaining daylight they had after they arrived back to the Salty Stallion. Let her run loose in Zwaardsrust fields and just watch her decimate whatever monsters that were there. It was also a good excuse for Eleven to stay away from the ocean as much as possible and even successfully hunt a deer on the second time they passed by the Warrior's Rest Inn.

The blood from the deer made him realize just how thirsty he was. Hardly noticed it until the ocean nearly killed him. Even now as they just left the dock with a speedy tailwind at the sails, his nose was insistent in its delusion.

Or was that Eleven's constant denial?

“We'll stop by Puerto Valor again for a quick break before we hit the open seas.” Sylvando announced while bouncing on his heels. “Dave said that there were a couple of things he wanted to stock up just in case. This will also be a good time to scout out anymore information that my boys and papi might have heard.”

Eleven nodded along his rambling. The self checklist that the jester did on habit was also a good way to keep track on what they were doing. Especially when they were out at sea and whatever chores that needed to be done to keep his beloved ship presentable.

“What the-?” A loud thud startled the both of them. “Who's that rattling around in my cargo bay?” Sylvando frowned. “Would you be a sweetie and go check?”

Eleven nodded hiding his reluctance. He spent the previous night spending as much time away from the ship in order to prepare himself. The scent didn't hit him as hard as the first time, but it also seemed to have gotten worse.

The dark corridors were something that Eleven got used to underneath the deck. It was quickly found out that Eleven was able to navigate the belly of the ship quite easily. Even without knowing his vampirism from before, Eleven's night vision was something that was taken advantage of. No need to send someone down with a candle when the evening hits when Eleven can safely go through.

But this was a different kind of fear. Eleven's mind was continuously fighting the things that shouldn't be here. An anticipation that seemingly made the scent stronger with each step closer to the cargo bay.

And yet the dark shadow clearly showed the painfully familiar green tunic and red sash on the person in front of him. His senses filled with nothing but the blooming hope and casting everything else away.

“Erik?” Eleven then saw the blue of his hair and rushed forward. “Erik! You're here! You're here!”

Eleven kept Erik in his arms and flushed into his chest. Let words spill out almost nonsensically after holding them in for so long. It hurt at how the dam fell to release everything he was holding in. It felt good to finally see that his silent clinging amounted to something. Each breath being assured the familiar blue spikes that Eleven has never seen on anyone else.

But there was a tenseness that shouldn't be there.

“Erik?” Eleven released some of him hold to look down at Erik. “Erik, what's wrong?”

The hesitance alarmed Eleven but he jerked back just the slightest the moment Erik looked up. A different kind of anxiety hit him looking at the expression that Eleven never seen on Erik. It was meek, shoulders hunched and insecure, _shy _instead of the embarrassed defensive posture that he would naturally take if something caught him off guard.

But it was the fear that threw Eleven off. Not even when they were passing through Sniflheim that Erik show this level of weakness. It was out of place, even a sliver of some kind of attitude would've eased Eleven in some kind. Not this wide-eyed distress that quietly came in the panicked breathes that Erik took. Not this stillness that shook ever so slightly with how tense he was.

He was looking at him like a rabbit in the face of a hungry dragon.

“Erik?”

The scent of ocean and snow stayed, his nose not delusional and mind apparently not in denial. But it was a scent that drove him crazy at the first step into the Puerto Valor area, Erik obviously been in town for a while to have it linger like that. Been on the ship longer still and yet he remained hidden away from them. The thief should've known that this was the Salty Stallion, there was no other ship like this in all of Erdrea.

So why didn't he show himself?

“Erik, please.” Eleven begged quietly. “What's wrong?”

“You- you know me.” Erik averted his gaze to look at the arms wrapped around him, as if it was the first time. “You know who I am?”

Devastation crashed at the same time the others walked in. His arms dropped with the same weight that was crushing him on the inside. The lack of recognition in Erik's eyes and demeanor finally had an explanation that Eleven had no choice but to accept.

Tears fell before he realized they did and the ocean and snow felt the farthest its ever been.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The moment everyone's waiting for!   
Yes, I skipped Erik kowtowing because I refuse him to kowtow again. It was so out of character and cringey until the game hits me with, 'ya, he has no memories, k'bye.'   
Thanks game.
> 
> Everything else, I wanted to insult Hendrik's knightly senses with the gambling bit the game forces you to do. And I wanted the bell. It's The Bell and not Eleven has it. (And yes, because of the running joke of this fic.)
> 
> But yeah.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little more than a month has passed since the last update. Sorry about that.   
To be honest, Eleven's streak of depression was depressing me so I went on to type up something more light hearted (ie The Winged Lupine series). But hopefully the next chapter will updated easier!

Reaching Puerto Valor was a breath of fresh air that Erik didn't know he needed. There was this awkward air between him and the crew he was caught by and it was a different kind of torture to what he expected. He never realized that the ship he snuck onto set sailed and it was too late to go overboard to try and swim back to the mainland.

Apparently though, getting caught was the best thing that's supposed to happen. By a lucky chance, he manage to find the people that supposedly knew him. He would be skeptical, but then he would immediately remember the very first encounter in being caught red-handed.

That Eleven guy, who he has yet to see again, was supposedly the one who knew him the most. If not the one person that could answer almost everything about Erik in whatever disjointed feeling of deja vu that would hit.

He distinctly remembers the hand that ran through his hair and the nonsensical babble that was so happy. A sudden instance where Erik thought he'd see the infamous life flashing before his eyes before he realized that the strength in the arms that was holding him had no intention of harming him. It was a bizarre experience that left him hanging.

Revisiting the back alleyways was a good way to clear his mind. It was shady to come back here, not the best folks of the local residents come through here, but it had a familiarity that he was trying to chase. If not to hide away then it's to keep company of the stray cats that would approach him. Even if it was only because he would occasionally give them something to eat.

What he did not expected to find in these alleyways was Eleven. Slowly making his way through the small space and moved as if he was avoiding the sun all together.

It was hot, much hotter than when the sun was blocked out so Erik didn't blame him for wanting to stay in the shade. Erik himself didn't like the newfound heat much once he realized that he didn't do well when in it.

And through it all, being lost in his thoughts, he didn't realize he was quietly shadowing the taller man. Stopped when he stopped, continued when he continued. It wasn't until Eleven hesitated at the exit of this alleyway that Erik took notice of what he was doing. Watched the other man take a second for a breath before briskly walking through the open sunny area that was the entrance to the town.

And Erik followed still. As if there was a force pulling him. He had enough self control to keep his nervous distance even wider than before because of the huge one-way bridge. But close enough to keep the spot of purple in his sights.

The fields were lush with plenty of trees to hide under. There was also that lighthouse that Erik would often take refuge in when going up and down the coasts. That was also when he discovered his lock picking skills, an oncoming storm spooking him and his hand simply moved with whatever tools he had with him.

And as much as he wanted to go back towards the ocean to chase that familiar feeling, shadowing Eleven felt more natural to do.

Erik just didn't expect for Eleven to suddenly disappear from his view.

“What the- Where'd he go?”

There was a distinct tingling of a bell, faint and loud. Delicate even because the bell over the general store can be described old and cranky when compared to it. The flash of gold was the first to catch his eye that always caused a bit of excitement in him. Be it that twitch in his hand in wanting to steal it or that welling grief that made him walk the other way, it was another thing that he wanted answers to.

Scanning a little more, the purple slowly stood out in the darkened shade of the undergrowth at the base of a decently-sized tree. The bell shined like a light when catching the moment of sunlight before disappearing again.

There, Eleven sat comfortably, tossing the bell in one hand and something painful started clawing at his head. The headache raked from his temples to the back of his head. Erik took his own tree as cover to lay against in order to wait for it to pass.

And it did fairly quickly, left him dizzy and a little bit sick, but it was gone.

Erik immediately looked over from the side of his tree to see if Eleven disappeared again.

But he's going to have to pretend that he didn't just see Eleven sit dumbfounded as a fully grown Sabrecat approached him. He was also going to pretend that he didn't watch Eleven tentatively pet it like Erik would when the first stray cat came up to him like that Sabrecat did.

The thrum of shock at how- how _magical_ it was to see a beast like that fall over against Eleven's lap. The fangs that jutted out still put a a wariness in Erik, but Eleven gained confidence with each stroke through the fur. Almost as if the SabreCat was tamed.

Weeks have gone by and he's never seen or heard anything like this. Maybe the lingering despair that hung over the remaining people made sights like this rare now, but he couldn't help feel that this feeling of awe was new.

And that expression of wonder put a smile on Erik's face.

  
  


_-Line Break-_

“Darling, why in the world are you avoiding Erik?”

Eleven froze just for the moment before slowly turning to Sylvando. The night was just starting and the jester was the one to volunteer for this shift for the following week and he should've known that this would be the reason why he would take it. This was something he should've seen coming.

Eleven didn't though, he was too busy trying to gather his wits at how close Erik was. Trying his best to put a physical distance as best as he could to hopefully widen the mental one each time the ocean and snow haunted him.

They just left the docks of Puerto Valor and he could feel the thirst creep like a snail. A slow thing that Eleven knows that's going to catch up to him. The next couple of weeks at sea are probably what's going to do him in.

“I don't want to, but I have to.” Eleven said out loud by accident and shook his head. “I can't, I'm sorry.”

“Honey.” Sylvando looked at him steadily. “Why do you have to?”

The concern that laced the jester's words reminded Eleven how much he doesn't know. The little interrogation he and the others did after the big reveal was probably skirting his memory along with the fact that this wasn't the time to actually let them get to know what Eleven can and cannot do. That Eleven was more comfortable to let others figure things out themselves. That him and Erik had to go through what being a vampire was a whole lot more complex than Eleven originally thought.

That retelling those discoveries meant revisiting his more intimate memories when he's desperately not trying to think about them.

And a part of him wants to keep it that way. That being near Erik was driving him crazy, that his blood was the only one that he wants to drink. Taste buds spoiled rotten to where he truly fears that he might do something he'll regret.

But none of that was said because saying it might make it real and true.

Eleven shook his head. Words stopping at his throat once more and it must've showed on his face when Sylvando softened his look. Threw his arms over his shoulder to bring him into a hug.

“It's fine, darling, but you'll have to talk to him eventually.” Sylvando said. “He deserves to know everything about himself and you're the only person that can give him that fully.” He pulled back. “You should've seen him when we told him that him being polite was stranger than not. He's shy now and well mannered.”

Eleven bit his lip trying to imagine Erik acting as such. It was almost impossible without some sort of sarcasm or teasing that he would do, but Eleven remembers the lost look in Erik's eyes. It made him guiltier, that he was withholding things about himself in Eleven's avoidance.

He wasn't ready to face Erik. Lost Erik was also the Erik that looked at Eleven with fear. He didn't want Erik to be afraid, especially when his vampire side wants him so much.

“You know, next week Jade will be with you.” Sylvando raised a knowing eyebrow. “I don't want to rush you, but she'll definitely will.”

Eleven sagged his shoulders and quietly sighed. “I know, but it's hard right now.”

“Oh, sweetheart, I can only imagine.” Sylvando hugged him again. “To have your true love be so close and yet so far? It must be killing you. But you shouldn't keep him waiting, there's something in him somewhere that's always looking for you.”

That fluttered something in Eleven. “Really?”

“You'd see it too if you weren't adamant on avoiding him.” Sylvando pulled back fully and tapped the vampire on the nose. “He's always looking around like he's searching for something.”

But as much he wanted to at least talk to Erik, he still wasn't ready. Not when his ocean and snow scent continues to torment him.

“I'll try.” Eleven swallowed. “But not- just before the end of the week.”

Because Jade was definitely passive-aggressively, not so subtly, prodding him about it too. She makes it hard not to avoid her on a completely different reason why he was to Erik.

He was such a mess.

“Okay.” Sylvando nodded. “And if you need a shoulder to cry on, I'll always be here.”

Eleven was tired of crying, but a part of him wanted to burst right then and there.

  
  


_-Line Break-_

It was easy to follow Sylvando's advice. Stick around for a couple of hours after dinner to just watch Eleven. The impromptu Sabrecat surprise was something far from what he imagined after accidentally spying on him. It was wholesome sight if he ignored that it was a fully grown Sabrecat that Eleven let sleep on his lap.

It worries that Erik felt partially unbothered at the memory, but that was small in comparison in how Eleven interacted with the others.

There was a distance between him and everyone else. It didn't feel like anything personal, everybody seemed to work around this invisible wall well enough that it didn't feel like it was there. An old song and dance that seemed well practiced, nothing Erik would've note as unusual if he didn't remember how expressive Eleven was.

That happiness, that Erik still didn't understand on why it was directed to him of all people, was a sight that still lingered. The tears even more so because it was normal to feel guilty when you make someone cry, or at least he did. Even the pleasant wonder that melted into some kind of contentment that that Sabrecat got out of him was more than what Erik saw between him and the crew.

Eleven was holding back and Erik wanted to know why.

Erik wanted to know who he was to Eleven the most but he was too afraid to ask.

So this distant watching was something he was going to have to get used to. Keep careful cover like he did in Puerto Valor because he was going to be mortified if he was found out. Even if Sylvando told him to do it, it felt wrong to stalk someone.

The steady admiration pulsed each time a monster jumped out of the waters though. An itch that Erik gets with each swing of the sword Eleven makes and the spike in his blood when the battles go on a little longer than necessary.

He had to bite his tongue every time Sylvando does something that didn't go with what Erik imagined. Why the urge was there boggled him a little because he had no idea how to fight. At least, he didn't remember how to.

Why the sudden urge to fight in the first place boggled him too, because all those times going up and down the coasts, he always followed his instincts and avoid all the monsters. It was a skill that he found himself rapidly getting good at as an amnesia inflicted person wouldn't find too much prospects in surviving within the town.

It was easier to gather his resources out in the wilds than try his luck in town. Sell off anything that he didn't need and keep a quiet hoard outside of prying eyes. Being sneaky was always something natural to him and probably the closest thing that he had of himself if he had to guess of his own person. A small chase to hopefully catch something that'll pull any kind of reminder.

Erik doesn't know how he'll chase someone like Eleven though. Still too wary of actually starting a conversation with anyone but there was so much he wanted to know. Everyone on this ship would always give something about Erik, but _Eleven would be the one to know best._

He was getting real sick of hearing that. Especially when the guy does his best to avoid Erik like the plague.

“You know, if you keep pining like that, you might fall overboard.”

Erik jumped to see Dave in his hulking form. Startled even more when he came out with matching nightclothes with his pink mask. He gets that Sylvando and Dave were, and are still, part of the circus, but there was a different kind of fright in seeing a man his size making something cute work. Or at least in some kind of sense.

Erik flushed just slightly. “P-pining? What are you talking about?”

“Aw, don't be shy, if you want to talk to him, do it.” Dave lightly poked Erik's chest. “You won't get anywhere swooning like a maiden. Sometimes, the maiden has to sweep men off their feet.”

Erik's jaw dropped. “W-what?!”

Dave just laughed and patted him on the shoulders. “Don't be like that, just messing around.” He nodded his head towards the current night shift crew. “But you should really go and talk to him. Eleven tends to get his head stuck in the clouds so someone has to drag him down.”

“And that person has to be me?”

“Well, he doesn't really listen to anyone else.” Dave pointed. “Look, Sylv is talking up a storm but he's only giving half an ear.”

Dave wasn't wrong, the distant politeness made it seem like Eleven was disinterested. Eyes constantly skirting back to the dark sea, they traced at something invisible before looking back to Sylvando. Erik knows that there was something out there with how alert Eleven was. Probably nothing too serious if he wasn't stopping Sylvando's chatter.

“He's probably spot something shiny in the water.” Erik mumbled out before shaking his head. “What does this have to do with him listening to me?”

He doesn't know how but he could feel Dave grinning at him. “Can't really explain it, but you definitely will know what I'm talking about after a chat with him.”

Another bout of irritation welled before he stamped it down. It was like these people were purposely trying to bring out the worst in him. Dangling all these hints and vague comments like a carrot on a stick, it was getting annoying.

“I think I'll turn in for the night.” Erik decided for himself. “I don't think I'll find out much tonight.”

If there was one thing he was grateful for was his rising confidence at least. He can say that getting to know and actually talking to these odd mixture of people was helping a lot with his anxiety. If only because they irritated him so much.

With his thoughts occupying his mind, the sudden bump into someone else set back that confidence. The turn at the corner was where he was nearly knocked back. He gave a silent curse at himself at how he should've paid more attention when walking in the darkened hallways in the sleeping quarters.

“S-sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going.” He looked up and froze. “O-oh, Eleven.”

Eleven looked as frozen as he was. Slightly wide-eyed and mirroring Erik's slight panic on _what to do to get out of this._ He shrunk internally and showed it in his shoulders when the other took a step back.

There was a buzz in his chest, a settling hurt that Erik felt and suddenly talking to Eleven wasn't something he wanted to do anymore. It was nighttime and this time his mind was flitting through half completed thoughts and feelings, too tired to deal with anything else let alone this.

There was also a questioning thought in how Eleven got down here when he was still up above deck. Maybe there was another entrance he didn't know about?

Erik ducked his head from those distracting thoughts and turned his eyes to the floorboards. “Sorry, sorry, let me get out of your way-”

He yelped as his whole body was jerked forward and smothered. The familiar warmth encompassed him again and Erik couldn't help but stiffen at the contact. He could feel a long drawing breath from Eleven before he curled closer. The hot air blowing passed noticeably on his neck and it made him flush just slightly.

Seconds ticked by, maybe a full minute even. Erik didn't know exactly but it felt just as awkward as it did right.

“I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that.” Eleven pulled away but kept a shaky hand on a handful of his tunic at his arm. “Especially since I haven't been fair to you.”

And there was something dazed in the sad look Eleven was sporting. A faraway gaze that most people had these days, but seeing it on Eleven tugged at some words he didn't know what to say. Another thing that griped at Erik and yet it escapes him on what it exactly was.

He wanted to know so badly.

“It's fine.” Erik lied. “You guys are busy, I understand.”

Eleven shook his head. “No, it's not.”

He looked like he was going to cry again. Eyes to the ground with the trembling he feels through the hand that was still on his sleeve. He made it hard for Erik, this sad cat act made it harder for him to want to talk to him. An awkward thing that only he probably feels because he didn't know the depth of the friendship they have.

Eleven was right, this was unfair.

“It's fine, Eleven. Really, I mean it.” Erik tried again. “It's getting late, so see you later?”

He honestly don't know what he said wrong this time. Another stricken look that made Erik feel bad, another set of tears that were barely being repressed. He wanted to runaway from the guilty feeling that this guy was making him feel.

“Please, call me El.” His voice was wobbly. “You- you never called me Eleven before.”

And suddenly something lifted in his mind. Something that put sense in why saying Eleven in his mind didn't come out right when saying it out loud.

“El.” Erik tested. “Yeah, that does sound right.” He blinked before getting a little red in embarrassment. “Uh, I mean, really? No one else calls you that.”

Looking up was some kind of mistake, there was a shine, a sparkle of something hopeful. A breathy laugh that still sounded so sad and faraway. Erik didn't know what to do with all these fluttering feelings that kept tugging and pulling.

It's only with Eleven. He didn't know whether to hate it or not. He didn't know whether he liked it or not.

“Only people close to me call me that.”

“Seriously?” Erik raised an eyebrow. “How could I skip that whole process?”

That sparkle grew brighter through a silent, stuttered breath. “I thought we were going to die, we were running for our lives when he first met. I didn't think much, but I wanted to give you something before we jumped off that cliff.”

There was an echo of metal boots, same as the ones he'd hear from the soldiers of Puerto Valor. A roar of- maybe of rushing water? Or was that some kind of beast? A SabreCat maybe? There was also those flashes of red that spotted his vision. Something his eyes always tried to catch in his peripherals. A little distracting thing that skirted at the edge of his thoughts.

It was strange, that that's what he thinks about when he's told that he's jumped off a cliff. Something that he would never imagine he would do.

“-rik? Erik!”

The sound of his name made him groggily blink open his eyes. His head was leaned into his own hand as the headache smoothed out. He wondered how he was still standing with how unsteady he felt on his legs until he saw how close Eleven has gotten again.

By his side with an arm around his back to keep him from falling back. It was almost surreal how natural it all felt suddenly. Like a frosted window during a blizzard finally cleared up to let him see what's on the other side.

Was this what he was chasing after?

“I-I'm fine.” Erik tried to shake the cotton out of his limbs. “Sorry, I think I'm more tired than I thought.”

“Oh.” Eleven reluctantly let go. “Do you want me to walk you back to your room?”

That got a full flush out of him. “I'll be fine.” He said quickly. “Don't you need to go back above deck?” The conflicted look made Erik scoff with last lingerings of his headache. “I'm tired, not hurt. Go back up before you make Sylv explode in glitter.”

Eleven blinked owlishly before a real smile graced his lips.

It was a small one and hidden in the dark just like everything he's seen so far. But just like everything he's seen so far, it stood out even more than the rest of them. Happier and none of that depressed shit that was driving Erik insane.

“Yeah, you're right.” Eleven agreed. “Sylv would do something like that if I don't show up soon.”

“Then get to it, El.”

That laughter chimed brighter too. “I will, goodnight, Erik.”

“Goodnight, El.”

His name was so easy to say, easier on the tongue, and much more inviting.

Going to bed was easy that night.

  
  


_-Line Break-_

Jade wasn't the first to notice, Eleven's health was a slow and steady decline. Skin was paler than normal and waking him got a little more difficult in doing. She thought that after getting over himself and started to talk to Erik, he'd be more motivated and relaxed in the things he does.

It was in the middle of their second week that Jade started to be really concerned. A part of her really looked forward to partnering with Eleven, but not when he was visibly tired and most definitely struggling with some kind of sickness.

Only, he didn't show any normal signs of being sick. Brushed everyone's attempts and prodding aside, not saying anything of the matter.

Even Erik picked up on it. She's not surprised that he did even with his amnesic state. With what little time they spend together during the evenings before separating, it was obvious that a little of himself was starting to reach out when he forgets himself. Like for a moment, everything was right in the world.

“Tell me, princess, has Eleven showed previous signs of having seasickness?”

Jade frowned. “I told you, call me Jade.”

“I cannot.” Hendrik shook his head. “Even if you haven't been in Heliodor for a long time now, you still are the princess.”

“Honestly.” Jade sighed. “But at least don't call me that in public. We don't need the attention.” She glanced over towards where Eleven was leaning on the wooden rail for support. “And he did look a little pale but it was Erik that was falling a little sick the last time we were out on sea. It's strange that it doesn't seem that way now.”

Because Erik was at home at the ship. Dave loved having Erik around in getting the ropes properly tied or get the sails swiftly loosened or pulled up. Like he's lived on a ship before and it was now showing in muscle memory. Eleven was also decent in doing those things too, obviously inexperienced but Sylvando still appreciates the extra help. The added help in manning the ship this big was a big boon to a small crew like they were.

The others did their best in keeping other chores done. Cooking, cleaning, and making sure their inventory stays managed and even for the long voyage, even Jade learned the basics in keeping the ship steady when Dave or Sylvando needed a break from the wheel.

“I don't think it's wise to keep letting him fight.”

“I know.” Jade said more tersely. “But that boy is more stubborn than a mule and Rab says he may be just tired.”

And the way Rab described it, this may be the result of everything finally catching up to him. The constant busy work, constant running away, even Hendrik told them how Eleven was when they first met up.

It was probably best to let Eleven collapse. At least then he'll get the rest he needs and a good reason to keep him and stay in bed.

This tenseness and bottling Eleven was doing was fraying on Jade's nerves. That despite the progress she's made, everything felt more distant than ever. If only because she honestly didn't know what to do to help.

A loud splash and a yelp startled the both of them out of their conversation. Snarling from the sea monsters both got them in battle stance, but were too late to protect Erik. The transition from the day to night was always the busiest, where the two shifts mingled and reported anything from the weather to how much progress they made on the waters.

Erik wasn't even near the open deck, most likely helping Dave out from how he was walking in and out between doors. It was a matter of bad luck that the monster jumped out from where it did.

He was on the ground from where he fell, both arms up to futility defend himself. The vivid stain of blood already showed through the torn sleeve of his green tunic.

It wasn't a surprise that Eleven was the first to viciously strike down the monster. Red eyes blazing and lightning piercing, his sword struck and even threw the creature overboard to vanish back into the sea. Fury laced every part of his body, brows creased and his grip was visibly tight on his sword.

But then, when he turned to face Erik, the rest of the colour somehow drained further from him.

The glow from his eyes gave him away, there was no possible way to hide _that _when everyone was staring at him now. Even Erik was looking up in a sort of awe as he picked himself up.

Jade wanted to say something, do something really, but Eleven's knee gave way before she had the chance to even at least knock Hendrik out.

She knows that him passing out was what she was hoping would happen, but there was something very wrong at the silent, trained staring Eleven was doing. The sudden collapse triggered her thoughts restart, to rush over and figure out what's wrong.

Then she remembered just exactly what being a vampire entailed at the close sight of Erik's bleeding arm and Eleven's prone form in his arms.

“Oh no.”

Suddenly, it was no wonder that Eleven was sick.

Jade would kill him if he wasn't on his way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everything happens at sea.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The High Tide and its wave crash down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I meant to post this before July but...

He doesn't know what happened but Erik was pretty sure the dizzying sense of deja vu that keeps reoccurring meant something as it always does. The red eyes that looked up in shock made him react out of instinct, a step forward to catch the dead weight that Eleven's become.

Instinct made him catch him, the red eyes should've remind him of the empowered monsters. It was only a glimpse but they were bright and glowing, against the night and they were unmistakable in their colours. Slitted like a cat's and almost other worldly. Erik honestly didn't know if he would've stared out of fear or awe, but he didn't get to do either in the panic.

That sickly paleness that Eleven sported was now draining the rest of the tan he had. Labored breaths were also coming out, shuddering gasps breathing in and too sharp hisses coming out.

He was also cold, cold for Eleven because that searing body heat wasn't as encompassing as it usually was. It almost felt normal, like Sylvando when he would give him surprise hugs or Rab or Dave when they would pat him on the back. The heat was about the same and that was wrong.

Eleven was still warm, but he was practically ice in those comparisons.

“That _idiot_!” Jade stomped into the room. “I can't believe he didn't tell any of us!”

“Quiet down, lassie.” Rab said tiredly. “There's nothing much we can do now.”

She scowled. “I offered but he refused, as if he can afford to. He can't even stay conscious enough to tell me 'no' properly.”

“We'll just have to try again the next time he's awake.” Sylvando sighed before hesitating a little. “We don't exactly know how he goes about it.”

“And what is it exactly is going on?” Hendrik cut through the conversation. “Is Eleven ill? If so, why hasn't any of you said anything? His health has been a an obvious decline, it should've been addressed before he got to that point.”

Erik sat quietly agreeing silently. He still cradled the arm that was slashed despite Rab healing it as fast has he could.

He didn't even realize his arm was cut open until Eleven fell into it. The sharp sting from the flesh wound and the blood that soaked his tunic wasn't even a thought until after it was healed. And it was that thought that he held his arm in suppressed shock.

Always quick to avoid and dodge any confrontation, the thought of getting scuffed up by monsters or desperate men didn't appeal to him. It's what his body remembers and it's common sense to try and keep one's self safe.

Of course, he felt fear when that sea monster jumped in front of him. Closed his eyes and opened them back up to see Eleven half snarling at the downed monster.

“Eleven's not sick. Not really anyways.” Sylvando pursed his lips and flickered a glance Erik's way. “But he's certainly hasn't been taking care of himself.”

“But there's something you aren't telling.” Hendrik narrowed his eyes. “We can't afford any of us and especially him to fall in these times. This isn't some dalliance that you keep to yourselves.”

Jade matched Hendrik's stare and almost seemed to bare her teeth. “Don't mistake us, Hendrik. We're merely respecting Eleven's trust in us, it's something that _we _earned.”

The knight flinched back as if he took a hard blow. The rising animosity was like a prowling shark, dark murky depths that hid a danger that Erik couldn't see. A past that he knows he was a part of.

He liked Hendrik somewhat, if only because the large man was awkwardly nice to him. It was almost the same with Eleven only Hendrik tries talking with Erik. Give little nuances of odd stories from the soldiers he was in charge of when they were left alone. It was a little unnerving but he couldn't deny that he doesn't appreciate him trying to keep things with a semblance of normality.

Erik certainly likes it better than Jade's guilty dodging or Sylvando's not so subtle changes in topics. At least with Rab, Erik has the piece of mind that the old man straight up tells him that he doesn't want to in his own words.

And with this mismatch of a group, is it a wonder he liked Eleven the best?

“Princess, please.” Hendrik stepped back forward with a resolution burning. “I know my faults, I know my mistakes, but do not hold them against me when I am trying to correct them.”

“It's not about you chasing Eleven to the ends of Erdrea.” Jade practically stomped forward scowling. “Don't demand things that you don't deserve.”

“Lassie!” Rab hastily stood up from his chair. “Don't go starting anything hurtful now!”

“Jade, honey, calm down before any regrets happen.”

He wanted to join Hendrik, back him up and demand the things that they were keeping quiet about. That from the looks of things, even with Erik's lost memories, he himself still holds Eleven's trust than all of them combined. They all knew it, they all probably would agree to that conclusion unanimously if a little begrudgingly for some.

Erik knows that if he raised his voice, that if he demands and tells them that he deserves those answers, nobody would refute him.

But he also knows he won't get anywhere, that they'll dodge and deflect until either he or they walk away.

“Trouble in paradise, huh?” Erik jumped at Dave's voice. “Sorry, sorry, didn't mean to scare you.” He patted Erik's shoulder. “This lot is working up all over the place for nothing to be honest. Your Eleven's big secret making everyone go topsy-turvy like a bungee jump. Nonsense honestly.”

Erik blinked at him. “You know El's secret?”

“I'm sure I know what's on the up and up.” Dave tilted his head before shaking it. “Don't know for sure but if I'm right, I've met lots of folk like Eleven. Zwaarsdrust was full of them before she fell. Very private folk, secret-like if you will.” Dave chuckled at his own joke before going a little somber. “Jade there isn't wrong in saying what she's saying.”

“Why is that?”

Even through the mask, he couldn't see something heavy on Dave. The mood taking its own air compared to the still rising tension that was about to explode next to them.

“Misunderstandings mostly, people being afraid when they shouldn't be._ They _were afraid of being, but I guess it's all lost history now though.” Dave gave a forceful huff. “Bah! Look at me getting all melancholy-like, why don't you bring something up for your Eleven? Maybe you can get a real answer out of him, hmm?”

The burly man jabbed his thumb toward the kitchen door and Erik thought it was a wonderful idea.

Dave was now his second favourite person.

  
  


_-Line Break-_

Erik doesn't know why he's nervous, but there was something about remembering the red-eyed and catty Eleven that made him just stand outside his room. Hairs at the back of his neck stood with the obvious danger on the other side, but there was also a sense of thrill that he couldn't quite place. He's afraid and not, cautious most definitely, but he couldn't bring himself to stay away.

The blood pulsing in this excitement was nearly deafening, but the shallow breaths were still heard loud and clear. The terror that was last seen on Eleven's face was still fresh on Erik's mind, he would rather still see the sad and faraway smiles than that. It felt like a failure on his part and he doesn't even know why.

The tray of food and water was a personal excuse, but it was still a reason to knock and drive his feet forward.

“El? Are- are you awake?” Erik bit his lip at the first step into the room. “I brought you food.”

There was a sharp intake of breath underneath the blankets. The sound itself made him wince before setting the tray on the dresser nearby. The curled form was curling even further the closer he got, quiet footsteps being the trigger in Eleven winding even more.

Another unconscious swallow of spit, Erik reached out to where he thinks Eleven's shoulder was. “Come on, El, you have to eat something.”

“W-why?” Eleven's voice was barely heard over his panting. “P-please, leave.”

“El...” Erik bit his lip feeling another prickling sensation that spiked his already standing hairs. “You need something, your eyes, they were red-eyed and catty, and I feel like I know something about that. Like I can help with that.”

A laugh sobbed through. “Please, please leave, Erik.”

“El?”

Alarm rang through Erik this time, the emotional bull ride that Eleven invoked almost too much sometimes. If Erik wasn't the one that was chasing after Eleven, he would've ran at the first signs of tears. He doesn't know how to deal with all these emotions that he doesn't remember himself, he didn't feel like he even knew how to deal with tears in the first place.

This strange path in self discovery was exhausting, but it felt good to have Eleven by his side. As selfish as it was, he knew he had to keep this particular man in his sights even when he goes trotting through the shady back alleys.

“Come on, El.” Erik gripped and shook his shoulder more insistently. “Or else Jade will come back again and jam the spoon down your throat.”

The shaky rise put a sense of triumph in Erik, the sheets still hid Eleven, but there was finally movement. The second sharp intake still made Erik wince, but even he knows that it was better eat before going to sleep to help someone recover.

The shallow breaths were daunting, they stuttered and were too irregular, like he was having trouble breathing. Like his nose was stuffed, and despite his sniffles from his tears, Eleven sounded fine.

“I- I'll eat, but you have to leave.” Words tumbled over the breaths. “I don't- I can't-”

There was a pained noise before Eleven collapsed back into the bed. Erik rushed over at that, worry lining his thoughts when he went to his side with a hand automatically going to the hunched back.

And then he was on the floor, wind knocked out of him.

His vision danced, a blurry sheet flying to the side, but the rapidly familiar glow was dominating his view.

And teeth, but more specifically the _fangs_.

“Erik.” The hot breath grazed his neck. “Please, you have to leave.” Tears dripped onto his cheeks. “I don't think I can control myself anymore.”

There was something resigned in Eleven's voice, but the hungry, trained stare put another feeling in him. An intense one that made Erik question just what exactly their relationship was.

It's suppose to be fear, but it didn't feel like it. The excitement was still their, or maybe it was his body getting keyed up to run. Having those eyes stare down was intimidating, but the whimsy feel of his thoughts finally persisting at how cat-like they were finally broke through.

Eleven was an alley cat and wasn't that a rather nice thought in the position he was in?

“El?” Erik blinked back to some semblance of reality. “What-?”

“I'm so thirsty, Erik.” Eleven shifted enclosing his arms even more. “You smell so _good._”

His body language was unsettling, but the tears that came was the complete opposite in what they were telling him.

The beat of his heart pounded against his chest. There was a slow building headache, but that fell away with how lost he was in the moment. There was always an on coming headache, the smallest of ones when his stomach fluttered or new words to associate with Eleven.

Those headaches would calm away the next day too. When he stopped chasing the memory and just establish them on what he knows with what was present.

The Sabrecat incident was still the worse one he felt so far, but it was looking like this might top that.

Erik swallowed a nervous spit. “Th-thirsty?”

He had a sneaking suspicion that he wasn't talking about wanting water either. That's what Eleven did was drink water every time he's met up with him. The fangs were telling though, a sharp gleam that could probably cut wood cleanly without a sound. Seeing that also added onto the headache into something painful.

It felt like his head was being squeezed.

“Very thirsty.” Eleven got a little too close to his neck. “So please, _leave_.”

The danger that was present was still crying. He didn't want to leave, the pain of the headache said otherwise. The crazed hunger in Eleven's eyes was what made his decision in the end though. Tears that continuously fell was from all the effort Eleven had in his last ditch of restraint.

But Erik still didn't feel fear, there was a horrible thought that if it came down to it, Eleven would be quicker to hurt himself than lay a hand on Erik. He'd be quicker to end his life than to end his.

“Okay.”

Eleven jerked back with enough force to hit his back against the bedside.

Erik left quickly, headache tapering but still squeezing.

  
  


_-Line Break-_

“What is Eleven?”

Rab choked on his tea. “W-what? Laddie, what are you talking about?”

“I can help him.” Erik said more forcefully. “I know I can, but I don't know how, or exactly what he needs, but you do.”

Because Rab was Eleven's grandfather and he has to know. There was no way that he doesn't, Jade and Sylvando certainly knows. Dave already admitted but it felt wrong to ask him. The only other person that doesn't besides him was Hendrik.

But at one point Erik did know, the headache that was blinding enforced that.

“Erik, laddie, you don't know what you're asking.” Rab tried. “It's not somethi-”

“I went to El's last night.” Erik kept up. “Something happened, I-” Erik bit his lip feeling less confident than he started with. “I know it's me, but I don't know why.”

“You went to- Erik, _why?_”

“Because I did that to him!”

The words that were blurted out weren't the ones he would've chosen, it was an unconscious heat of the moment thing. But they were words that made him kneel over, headache finally overtaking him. It pulsed and squeezed, he was almost certain that they only came up to stop him from remembering now.

He wanted to remember, he desperately wanted to. The only solace he had in these headaches that he knows the more painful, the closer he was to finding out something important about himself. Eleven was definitely important, he just couldn't understand why he was.

Or why Eleven holds Erik with the same regard.

Coming to was just as a terrible experience in getting knocked out, the cotton feeling in his ears and the still present pressure kept him on his back. Drained and weak, he couldn't muster up the energy to even open his eyes.

It was startling that he woke up in a bed.

“Wha-?”

“Easy there, laddie.” Rab's voice made him wince. “I don't know what happened to you, but you went down so suddenly, but I'm sure it wasn't something healthy.”

Erik brought his hands up to an attempt to sooth his headache. “My head just hurts.”

“You're more than hurting if you passed out like that, in the middle of our conversation too.” Rab frowned. “You should be worrying more of yourself before you think about others, laddie. There's no help to be made if you're sick.”

The headache pulsed once more but Erik pushed through it with the indignation he was feeling. “El's the one sick and it's my fault! I know it is, I just don't know _why!_”

There was a lot of 'why's being discovered, he didn't mind them popping up because he was always finding out more and more about himself. That he was competent, like how he was good at sailing, that he held his weight far more better than the person he was right now. While the others were reluctant to touch on certain subjects, Eleven wouldn't even try to hide anything if Erik asks.

It was a far cry to when he was avoiding him. It kind of made sense that Eleven resorted to avoiding Erik if the man couldn't even _attempt _lie to save his life.

Muscle memory also lead him good, the lock picking, the swiping, the knots and ropes he knows to tie and undo. Stringing that particular question distressed Eleven, and learning that he was a thief distressed Erik as well. But getting the 'why's behind those was gratifying even if he couldn't hold a candle to the person who he was before.

That person everyone knows was like a character from a piece of fiction. Even if it shows, he didn't feel like the rouge that was calm and collected as Jade described. But it did explain his penchant in finding or eyeing valuables.

In the wilds it was herbs and materials, in the city it was gold and jewels.

He always wondered if that was just him. That it was just all in his head and it was simply luck that lead him to picking out valuables in the distance.

But then it didn't take long to associate the headaches with his lost memory.

Erik groaned at the rising pain. “I want to know, dammit.”

“If it's any consolation, you're already acting like your usual self.” Rab gently offered a glass of water. “It was a shock to see a polite young man out of you.”

“Gee, thanks.”

Sitting up wasn't bad, the dizzy spell washed over, but he was orientated enough to take the glass for a drink.

It didn't make the thoughts of him being rude and sarcastic as normal any better though. It made him wince because he's seen how people ended up with one wrong word said. It wasn't a good time to get verbally irritated and yet it was so easy to banter with these people.

Much better than keeping his head down.

“Why can't I know?” Erik asked finally. “I've seen how El got red-eyed and catty, but why won't you tell me anything?”

“It's not just you, Erik.” Rab sighed. “There's a lot of things that's gotten complicated, a lot of it was our fault for not remembering Eleven's habits.”

“And what habits are tho-” Erik cut himself off. “No, don't answer that, I think I know.”

“Laddie-”

“He's dying.” Erik swallowed. “I don't know how I know, but he's _dying_.”

Because the headache was coming back with another intensity and it just occurred to him that this wasn't the first time. Instinct screaming at him that he had to do something, go back to Eleven before it was too late.

The faltering, devastating drop on Rab's expression put a guilt onto Erik, but he held fast.

“Give us a day, laddie.” Rab finally relented. “We'll- _I'll_ tell you if Eleven still keeps on being stubborn.”

The rising tension within himself made him want to spring out of bed. But he's seen Rab's magic and he had a feeling that the old man wouldn't think twice on using that sleeping spell to keep him down. He definitely knows that the others would do their best to keep Erik away if he pushes.

And then he thinks back to Dave, the quiet push that bypassed everyone so silently. To where they didn't even know he went alone to Eleven.

Too busy hung up on scowling and trying to keep the calm. Almost as if they were trying to distract themselves from the real problem at hand.

“Fine.”

That was fine though. He doesn't think they could help much anyways, they know they couldn't help much and resort to that kind of distraction. They were almost just as helpless and didn't want to admit it.

That was also fine, he still had his instincts and that's never really failed him before. And If there's one thing he does know about himself that he was able to learn all on his own, it was that he was definitely a far better liar than the rest.

Better at keeping his head because it was obvious that the others won't.

Erik takes comfort in the fact that he's lying to ensure Eleven's life. He can't afford to not see Eleven again. He needed to see Eleven and he wasn't going to wait.

  
  


_-Line Break-_

“El?”

The silence was making his hammering heart louder. Every pulse was like shattering glass. It made him want to stay even quieter even though there was no reason to be sneaky. The lack of answer prickled at his hairs, like something dangerous was lurking behind the door.

Well, Eleven was dangerous, but not to Erik. At least not purposefully seeing as this is something he's doing to himself.

And he doesn't know what that danger is but he was going to find out.

Gathering the last of his courage, he pushed opened the door, taking the first step into the room that made the rest of it easier. It was the same, no different than last night's confrontation. If anything, it was looking like to be a repeat of it with the lumping blankets on the bed.

“El?”

He called out again, but there wasn't any indication of anything. A cold chill passed through his veins and it didn't take much to get over his hesitance and approach the bed.

“El, it's me, Erik.”

It was like another set of deja vu, a dreaded version of yesterday's events when he reached out for where the shoulder might be. Colder still, like there was barely any heat, Erik forewent the pleasantry of shaking him awake to pull the covers off.

His pounding heart pulsed something even colder seeing how eerily still Eleven looked.

“El?” Erik desperately shook at El's shoulder. “C'mon, El, don't do this to me. I just saw you last night!”

The familiar heat was gone from his body. The limp weight was both heavy and light when he pulled him into his arms. Head lolling against his shoulders, the blankets seem to trap in the cold, the little heat from Eleven's breath was the only sign of life when Erik heard it hitch on his shoulder.

His heart was racing still, faster even, the smallest movement of what he hopes was Eleven stirring awake. Rubbed small circles into Eleven's back to help warm him up. Encourage some kind of consciousness into him if to validate that Eleven really was coming back to life.

Erik still remembers waking up in the sand and salt. Both irritated him and yet being wet from the ocean water never bothered him. A long lost calling that always drew his attention to the vast expanse, if only because there was a type of familiarity, not of just comfort, that made him stare.

Eleven was was easily that same ocean, tore through his suspicion and anxiousness that Erik still chases. And desperate was a rapidly a true description on what Erik was. So desperate to figure out everything, so afraid to lose the one person that genuinely cares and can answer the questions that he still has.

But he was more afraid to lose Eleven for a completely different reason. Heart was still beating like a fast toll, chest tightening like a vice being clenched.

He was also angry, mad that Eleven let himself get this bad. That welling feeling of instinctively knowing but being unable to know exactly _what-_

So he was afraid. Because he knows that this was his fault. That there was a reason why the sinking feeling that the others would keep him away if he pushed. That Rab was resigned to tell Erik as a last resort.

His thoughts were cut by the slow pushing Eleven was doing in order to support himself. Put all the weight into his hands to sit up right and get some sort of balance. Sluggish and limp, but he was moving on his own.

The predatory look shining said a different story though. Bright red and catty, there was no recognition in those eyes that trained too close.

“E-el?”

The pushing became more insistent, weak as it was, Eleven definitely wanted something from Erik. Leaning close with those fangs on display and panting, he swore a small hiss escape Eleven through the shallow breathes. _Felt_ it on his neck as Eleven leaned even closer.

His movements were weak and puppet-like, deliberate and even primal.

The sharp bite made Erik fall back. Both fangs and teeth sunk and broke skin.

The cry that barely escaped his throat was quick to turn into a gasp. His own hands grasping at Eleven this time.

Pain was only a familiar stranger to him, but this excitement like an old friend. It was intense and yet slow, the feelings that ignited a curling headache that never deterred the deep and wanting emotions. There was a relief that also came crashing, something similar to him falling into the unknown routine that only his body knows.

A submission to just let Eleven bite and draw blood.

And the longer he felt those teeth, the more strength Eleven gained. His hands encircling and grabbing onto Erik's hair and body for a better hold, actually being able to move more steadily with every second.

The lap of his tongue sent shivers through his hazy, cottoned mind. It was the tightening grip in his hair to keep his neck bare was what kept him from falling asleep in that instance. A more welcomed pain to the head pains that plagued him.

His mind stayed vague like a daydream though. The sharp and dull teeth weren't enough to fight the drain, only enough to acknowledge that everything was going to be okay now. That there wasn't anything to worry about anymore.

“E-erik?!”

The sudden jerk of motion pulled Erik's mind back to some kind of wakefulness. Sleep still a powerful adversary, but Erik wanted to hold on just long enough to see the owner of that voice. Fought with his heavy lidded eyes to look straight up.

Everything was so blurry, the heat from Eleven was his only unconscious motivation in holding onto him. Fingers hooked a little too securely, as if Eleven sucked out all the body heat from him for his own. But he didn't mind though, Eleven was finally had that familiar heat and more and Erik didn't mind using the other as a heater.

“Oh no. No, no, no-”

If anything, it was rather annoying that Eleven was trying to untangle his grip off his person.

“Oh, please- Heaven's Above, Erik, I need you to get to Rab!”

“You-” Erik let a slow breath out. “You're too loud.” He grumbled feeling sleep overtake him once more. “You're- you're the one sick.”

“Erik, please.” Eleven was still trying to detach his grip. “_Please_.” A different kind of wetness rolled down his skin. “Why? Why did you come back?”

“You're being stupid.” Erik's words slurred. “You needed me.”

His mind fell away after that. Darkness closed in but was still conscious enough to feel Eleven's heat holding him close. A shift in his weight was felt but didn't pay any real attention to it.

But the strong scent and taste of iron was the last thing he was aware of when something pressed up against his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I struggled with everyone else reacting to Eleven passing out. It was hard to imagine until it just came. The whipping anger, the struggle that was underneath the surface. I made Jade the first to explode simply because she had more reason to. I couldn't really imagine Rab getting any sort of mad outside of any injustice.
> 
> Onwards!


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erik's asleep and it's a slow voyage until it's not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took a while, I know. But I wanted to make it lengthy like how I usually do but this chapter ended up being short too. But I have confidence that hopefully the sad times are somewhat over and we're moving on for better-ish times!

It was a hard thing to accept that Jade could do very little for Eleven. Even though she's learning to back off, it still frustrates her that he doesn't want her help.

It hurts her even more that she can't really help in in the first place.

Staring at the face of the thief who managed to be that and more made her feel helpless. She still resents him a little for being the one Eleven wants, for being the one that Eleven explicitly trusts. And for being in a position that she should've have if that tragic day never came.

But she was also undoubtedly grateful to him. That she now sees what everyone else sees, solid proof that Eleven's loyalty was rightfully earned and never misplaced.

Jade knew, she learned to accept that fact and knows and long seen Erik's own loyalty. Maybe it was the lack of self proving that the thief didn't do that first grated on her nerves, something he shouldn't and didn't do. She, again, knows her place, a stranger at first before that she herself had to prove to them that she was trustworthy.

And when she thought she had settled herself, when Eleven came out with his deepest secret, she thought she finally figured it out. Placed all the odd conversations and his little quirks to some kind of rest because she now understood why.

_Then she forgot, and Eleven let them forget-_

It shouldn't have mattered if the world practically ended. It shouldn't have mattered if she was captured and then brainwashed. Eleven shouldn't be helping her control her new powers when she forgot his own problems.

_It just wasn't fair, why won't he let her help?_

Compared to Erik who was still keeping his head despite being amnesic. He who forewent the unknown and dangers because the bickering and fighting that she let happen wasn't helping Eleven at all.

The next day where everything was still tense, she couldn't understand why Rab pulled her and Sylvando aside to keep a closer eye on Erik. He was the next to pass out, did nothing but make Hendrik ask more questions and stir the air even further. And this time, they all genuinely didn't know why he lost consciousness as he did.

It only eased the tension a bit when he woke up fine, but then Eleven bursts out onto the deck shouting and crying with a ghostly Erik in his arms.

And following the frantic race to get Erik stable, he now laid still and was a breath away from being the corpse he looked.

“You made Eleven cry, you know? He's still crying right now.” Jade bit her lip. “If you didn't do it to save his life, I would've caved in your face again.”

It's been a couple of days now since then, sheets were stacked heavy to keep what little body heat he produced. His breath was steadier, better than the shallow ones from the start, but his body was slow to recover. Healing spells only closed wounds, not replace the blood loss.

“I want to apologize but-” Jade sighed. “I want to do it properly, when you're awake and have all of yourself.”

  
  


_-Line Break-_

Hendrik wonders what exactly Erik was. A thief, he knows for sure, the one that intially stole the Red Orb and helped the Luminary escape unscathed. Because of that, he was previously imaging Erik's sentencing along side Eleven's before he knew the truth.

But now he wonders just who he was really, quietly biding his time in the deepest dungeons, an expected sarcastic remark or two, but behaving nonetheless. And all at once, he struck when least expected with the Luminary in tow, as if he was waiting for him. One of the easier prisoners to deal with until he wasn't.

And then through the various reports, there was an undying loyalty forged between the two. A duo of what Hendrik and Jasper should still be. The Gondolia incident stood out, but he's read how they never stray too far from each other, never a moment where his soldiers had a chance to ambush the Luminary alone. Never enough to take on the both of them, choosing wisely to report their location as they should.

Seeing Eleven now, hunched over in his seat with his upper half of his body sprawled on the side of the bed to be closed to the thief. Hand reached out but never touching, tear tracks finally dried but Hendrik knows that they'll start again once he awakens.

He's seen how this incomplete party fell apart when Eleven fell, tempers rose with the wrong words and despite the efforts of the majority trying to keep calm, guards were instantly raised that made Hendrik wary.

Then Erik fell, somehow traded his health for Eleven's and it was Eleven that fell apart.

So it's fairly reasonable why Hendrik wants to know who exactly Erik was and what all the secrecy was about.

“How are the darlings?”

Hendrik internally jumped before turning to the creaked opened door. “He's wore himself out again, but well enough I suppose. Better than the first day.”

“Of course.” Sylvando chuckled wryly. “Those two always healed better together, if Eleven couldn't heal it with his magic, Erik knew how to patch up wounds quick. Then they would huddle up like cats.” He laughed a little more. “Our princess was jealous of them, well, of Erik mostly.”

“I can imagine.” Hendrik nodded. “The princess was excited when she heard that Queen Eleanor was pregnant. All she could talk about was being the best big sister for him.”

“You should've seen it when she and Rab first joined up, it was quite hilarious watching Jade size up Erik.” Sylvando gave a playful smile. “Eleven wasn't having none of it though. If he wasn't so polite as he is, I swear he would've bared his teeth at her the first time. Erik certainly has done it, if he still had his memory I mean, he'd be giving you the stink eye.”

“I can also see that.” Hendrik wryly looked at sleeping figures. “I'm realizing that there's more to them, though I suppose that you won't tell me either.”

“Not my secret, Sir Knight.” Sylvando winked. “We worked hard to gain that trust, you'll simply have to work for it too. It may seem frivolous to you, but it really will change your outlook on him.”

“I can only think the worse when he came out with Erik's neck covered in blood.”

“I suppose that's true, but would you believe that this wouldn't be the first time Erik pulled something like this?” The jester looked at the sleeping pair himself a little wistfully. “Eleven unfortunately doesn't take care of himself as well as he does with us. He doesn't let people in easily but I suppose that's why Yggdrasil made sure that our little rogue there is with us.”

It was very concerning. This mystery that surrounds Eleven was akin to when Jasper started practicing magic in secret without a teacher. He was successful in teaching himself and it became a sort of hidden ace until it wasn't. A proud moment for Jasper when he finally cast his spells that took Hendrik off guard. A childhood naivety blinding them on the dangers of practicing magic alone. That Jasper was lucky to have nothing come out of it.

It felt similar to that, where Hendrik could only guess and shift in anticipation at the secret that's being hidden from him. Knowing that something was actively being hidden from him but he could only wait patiently until it's revealed.

“Come on now.” Sylvando nudged Hendrik out of his thoughts. “Let's leave these love birds alone.”

“Excuse me_, what?_”

  
  


_-Line Break-_

Eleven has always held things at a distance. He's never noticed it until he came into his double digits. When all the marriage talk and not so subtle pushing the villagers would do between him and Gemma.

He loved Gemma, but not in the way the village was hoping for. And maybe if he was more open, marrying Gemma would've been expected even for him.

But then he met Erik, in the darkest dungeon when fate pulled one from under his feet. A moment he took to vent and found some kind of pleasant reception. He was curious of the blue underneath the hood, curious of the stranger that took his words at face value.

And then the moment before their leap of faith-

He still believes that all of his luck was used up to meet and keep Erik by his side. As a fast nobody that quickly became something that Eleven couldn't bare to let go anymore.

Eleven liked to think he didn't fall immediately, but he couldn't tell when he started this descent. It was just like he told Jade.

He thought the pain of loosing his village in one fell swoop would be the worst one he'll ever feel. Then the fall of the world happened and he still couldn't believe he managed to keep walking. Even with the various flickers of hope growing stronger with each passing town they help, despair kept him grounded and pessimistic.

For all the distancing he does because of his vampiric nature, he's learned that he loves too easily. He's got more people knowing his secret in the pass few months than he has from the rest of the time he was alive. He actually told people of his secret from his own mouth than it being accidental or knowing from others.

He didn't feel afraid of the people around him anymore, no more looking over his shoulder or stealing away for a moment to himself.

As short as it was, Eleven found peace with his party of friends.

“I miss you.”

Eleven could still taste and smell the ocean and snow. No more fighting with himself, no more denials, just the steady sense of his own mind and guilt. That once again, Erik had to force his hand because Eleven was too stubborn.

The hand that he cradle was cold, still too light as well seeing Erik still didn't eat enough. His mum would remedy that real quick, she'll fuss endlessly until Erik had no choice but eat more.

His mum would then scold him to hell and back after Erik would tell her how Eleven wasn't taking care of himself in a form of retaliation. Tell her all the stories of his stubbornness and more.

“It's been hard, but I've been trying I promise. I know I'm worrying the others but I want to at least have this, you know?”

The stillness of the room didn't bother him much, Eleven knows that Erik was getting better. Rab mentioned that it was somewhat of a miracle that his body was coping so well with the amount of blood loss. That Erik's body simply slowed down instead of shutting down. That weeks could go by before he wakes up again. Or at all.

A part of him was okay with that, let Erik sleep away the darkened world. At least after Eleven figures out a way to reach and defeat Mordegon.

Dark thoughts simmered and Eleven long given up on reigning them in.

“I know you'd yell at me for it, but I just can't find my words with them.” Eleven bit his lip. “Plus, I don't think I can keep a decent conversation with Hendrik without you. Sylv has that covered though. You should've seen the costume he made Hendrik wear.”

But he's still going to try as long as Erik's alive.

“I wish I could've told you earlier, Sylv would've definitely made a repeat performance to show you. I bet he even has a costume for you too.”

The ship rocked and Eleven could feel the tell tale signs in getting closer to Sniflheim. The air started to become drier and a chill started to settle.

What he didn't expect was an absolute halt and another thundering tilt of the ship that nearly threw him off his seat.

“_Ah, there it is again... the sweet aroma of fresh flesh...”_

  
  


_-Line Break-_

From her golden throne, she looked at the the sleeping form of her brother. Tossed in front of her like the usual sack of treasure her minions thought would please her.

“This is how we found him.” One of the golden skeletons rattled. “Cold and nearly dead like me! We brought him here because we think you'd be interested in seeing someone that looked like you, mistress.”

Mia smirked. “And you're right, I was wondering where my stupid brother was. You did good. Now leave.”

“Of course, mistress.”

She got off her throne to inspect him. Hearing news of him brought out something vengeful. The rising hatred of being abandoned, the loneliness creeping of being left alone.

But then there he lies trapped in his own mind. She could see a nasty scar burned into his chest. His skin paler and even sees a little blue from being on the gold floors.

It wasn't fair that her one point of anger was barely breathing with no signs of waking.

“Who did this to you?”

She lifted one of his arms and pried open an eye. He ended up lighter than she expected, the eye completely unaware and not coming to. She poked and prodded all the sensitive areas that would have him up at that moment. She even contemplated in kicking and punching him but-

“I don't know whether or not I should thank or curse whoever did this.”

Her words came out empty, there was no bite and barely any malice to them. Her drive for everything that she's done seemed meaningless now.

Erik was lifeless, too still and cold. All her thoughts on revenge for leaving her alone seem to dissipate like an angry smoke.

It wasn't _fair_.

“I should just kill you.”

She still announced it like he was listening. Just finish off whoever gave him that scar and just rip out his heart. Take one of her shiny golden daggers and just end it right then and there. At least she'll have some sort of satisfaction from being abandoned.

But she wanted to scream it to his face. She wanted to show him that she didn't need him anymore. Because just look at her, building her own empire of gold like she said she would. Her very own army, using the stupid Vikings turned skeletons as the start of her army. That she was strong enough for the both of them now-

Mia stood up angrily. She shook her head because she was strong enough for only _herself._ All the nagging Erik used to do was now showing nothing when he was the one laying there helpless while she's taking on the world for all its riches like she always dreamed.

Erik, who was still cold and lifeless, his already pale skin turning a shade of blue against the golden floor. Erik who gave everything to shield her-

“M-misress!” The golden skeleton came back frantic. “W-we- We have intruders! And they're tearing through our defenses!”

Mia snapped up. “What?!”

“They- Th-they said they're here for a human that we took!” His beady glowing eyes looked towards Erik and pointed. “Th-they could be here for him!”

A surge of power crackled from her necklace and it served as a good reminder on who she was now.

“So he has friends.”

It made her smile, it would be the perfect opportunity to strike at Erik's heart where it hurts the most. Mia will make him feel like what it's like to be abandoned, to be left alone in in his own despair before someone pulls him out of it.

And she'll be that person, it'll be poetic justice to see Erik cling on to her like a life line knowing that she's the only one he's got left. That way he'll never leave her again.

The darkness swirled within her her little minion trembled when she looked up at him.

“Keep him warm, will you?” Mia gestured before ambling towards the rising commotion. “It'll be bad if finds him dead from frostbite.”

“M-mistress?”

“Let's see how faithful his friends are.”

And if they do prove to be stupidly faithful, then it's not like she can't add to her growing collection.

Plus, a little lie wouldn't be the end of the world anyways. But it will be for Erik's.

  
  


_-Line Break_

Waking up was hard. The warmth kept him under when he felt his own body freezing. Too heavy to move as the cold crept up from within, the heat of something always made sure it didn't over take him.

But it was the cold that woke him up in the end. Something so cold that it burned his skin, yanking him from the depths of sleep but not send him to the waking world. His eyes stayed firmly shut, his own body not ready to rouse without the energy. Even the snippets of voices weren't enough to probe his curiosity to concentrate.

No matter how cankerous and painful his body was tossed around, he was just so tired. The warmth from before was gone and it seemed like he had no choice to spend the little energy he's gathered to survive the cold.

But then a voice so familiar talked to him. A memory of gold tore through his mind.

It was gold that burned at his eyes. A scream of a name tearing out his throat.

“Do you have to scream? You humans are _always _screaming!” Erik jerk back at the sudden sight of a golden skull. “But what a way to rise from the dead, this is definitely a story to take to the grave.”

The skeleton cackled at his own joke and Erik could only wince at the glittering the gold around him did under the light of the fire nearby. He was in some sort of makeshift bed surrounded by golden rubble. The flimsy blanket tossed over him only barely shielding him from the cold with the help of the fire.

“W-wha?” Erik swallowed at the dryness in his mouth. “W-where...?”

“Don't you worry about that, I highly doubt you'll be awake for long.” The clatter of its golden teeth accompanied its laughter. “You'll probably be turned into a lovely statue like the rest of them.”

“A statue...?”

“Why yes!” The skeleton beamed. “Look there, see?”

Fear gripped him like the frigid air around him, fear that reflected off the faces. His body trembled unconsciously, his breath quickened, and he scooted back from the sight.

Darkness greeted him again before he could feel the weight of the pain within his head. But this time, images burst forth soundlessly, it felt like hi own mind split in two at the fractured memories that finally made their way to the top.

“_Erik! Help me!_”

A nightmare scene flashing with the gold, a little girl calling out to him for help. The fear from the call was like shattering glass. Blue eyes and hair just like his reached out just like one of those golden statues. A desperate look for help that he couldn't give.

Pain continued to sear through his head, but he knew her. She looked like him, same shades of blue down to the shapes of their eyes. It meant that they were family and her name was at the tip of his tongue.

She reached out screaming for him, and he knows he screamed out for her to.

The pain made him black out before he could scream for Mia.

  
  


_-Line Break-_

They found him curled up tight and in pain. It was by chance that they managed to stumble into the room where he was in with only a single skeleton guard. This maze like place had them lost more than twice over, the golden hallways severely skewing their sense of direction.

“Erik?”

Eleven didn't hesitate to get to Erik's side. Anxiety being washed away to see Erik still alive after being kidnapped. But the obvious pain he was in didn't make it settle all the way. Puffs of breath were visible as they came rapidly, eyes clenched but Eleven can see his eyes going back and forth at whatever nightmare plaguing him.

Erik's hands were tightly gripping at his own head. A cold sweat lined his brow.

“Is he alright?”

“I don't know.” Eleven whispered and put the back of his hand against his forehead. “He's a little warm, but the rest of him is cold.”

He's already cast a heal spell. His mind was already frayed from seeing the monsters haul off with Erik from where they left him. His body limp against the golden bones that also made off with the gold fever struck victims.

“He looks like he's having a nightmare, maybe we can shake him awake?”

He could only nod at Jade's suggestion. Her tone was hopeful and Eleven could see why despite Erik's state because at least he was moving no matter how unconscious he still was.

And before Eleven could even touch his thief, Erik shot up screaming.

“Erik!”

He held him close out of instinct, the sudden screaming terrifying everyone and the struggling that Erik did didn't help their concerns. Erik tried to pull away, his strength not what it's supposed to be with how weak he felt.

His eyes were glazed over when they snapped open. A faraway look that didn't see anything but whatever was scaring him. Quiet whimpers made Eleven hold him a little tighter knowing that that's the only thing he can do.

Not when he was still supposed to be asleep by Eleven's doing.

“Erik, please.” Eleven curled his hands tight to keep away his own shaking. “Wake up.”

There was a part of Eleven that wanted to think that his voice made Erik relax into him. Trailing puffs of breathes tapering off quietly before shifting into a more comfortable position.

Eleven could still feel the frantic heart beat, it was slow to calm and it showed in the grip that Erik tried to keep tight.

“Oh, sweetheart.” Sylvando came close. “Do you think you can move him so we can look him over? We need to make sure those nasty monsters didn't hurt him.”

“Ay, come on now, laddie, lay him down again.” Rab took a step up. “You never know when the next monster might walk through those doors.”

“Okay.” Eleven nodded before shifting Erik off of him. “Come on, Erik, it's just Rab.”

“E-el?”

Eyes blearily looked up, still faraway but he was now looking at him. It felt like months passed by again with Erik gone.

“Yeah, it's me.”

“You...” Erik scrunched his nose and squinted. “Your- Your kitty eyes are showing.” He slurred before slumping over.

Eleven's heart pounded before gripping at Erik's middle to keep him from falling over. Another rise of hope blossomed at the familiar words before he dug his nose into Erik's neck.

His scent was nearly lost to the Snaerfelt air, even more so with the chill numbing his nose.

But he couldn't linger on the moment for any longer. The doors to the room burst open and light but confident footsteps pricked at everyone's ears. The sight of a memory come to life was staring them down with narrowed eyes. A sea-blue just like Erik's with a malicious air surrounding the little girl.

At least now they know where Erik's sister went.

“Who.” Green flecks glowed in those sea-blue eyes. “Are you?”

Eleven has a feeling that this won't end well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yes, it's a little choppy, but it's to help set up the next chapter. Everyone is processing their own fallouts and mending it their own way. Compartmentalizing until they choose very inappropriate times to think about it like normal beings of intelligence.


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Confronting Gyldygga and Erik wakes up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I stated before, I got sick. Portion your Tabasco.

Since he emerged onto land, Eleven hadn't had a single break to decompress. Somedays, he wished he stayed as a fish. Coming to see his home turned into a battle camp, trudging through the evils and desolation that resulted in Yggdrasil's fall, and finding his friends struggling with the fallout.

The worse of it was finding Jade jinxed and brainwashed. Because he could easily see Erik jinxed and brainwashed. It wasn't like they were hiding their relationship, they were just naturally discreet.

Anybody and any monster could easily figure out that if they had Erik, they had the Luminary as well.

But he found Erik and other worries replaced those. His bloodlust, Erik's memory loss, and the result of those two combined. He doesn't understand why he still doesn't listen to Erik about those things, his stubborness was lethal. There wasn't any amount of self-depravation that he could muster to make up for hurting Erik.

But then that stupid fish-lizard appeared, and again, other worries popped up to be dealt with.

The fish-lizard was done in with with his lightning, worked around the golden blockade towards Sniflheim, figuring out the mystery of the gold fever that plagued the people. An almost ceaseless amount of distractions that made it simple for the monsters to make his previous fears come true. They had taken Erik when he wasn't looking.

Eleven could barely contain his fury. Self-loathing coming back ten-fold, he was one more incident away from cursing the world. He wanted to wish back the days where he was back to living his quiet life in Cobblestone.

Then he doesn't because he loves Erik too much.

His thoughts were sobered even more by the memory Yggdrasil provided through Her root in a small, lived-in cavern. A little cave behind the Vikings hideout, the life before Erik became the thief he knew.

It was sad. It was terrible. It was no wonder why Erik couldn't bring himself to speak about it the last time they went through Sniflheim. Why Erik was able to keep Eleven from spiraling into a dark place when Cobblestone was razed to the ground.

Erik had no one, he had to pick himself up after losing the one person that made up his world.

“No, actually don't answer that.” Mia flicked some invisible dirt from under her nails. “Let me guess, you're Erik's friends, aren't you?”

And now Mia stood in front of them, darkness swirling from the same necklace that turned her gold. The familiar power that reeked of Mordegon.

“I couldn't believe it when I heard Erik was running around with the Luminary of all people.” Eleven recoiled back at the condenscending tone. “Never realized that he'd play the damsel in distress role so well.”

She stared at Eleven who was still holding Erik close. Probably not the best impression for the first meeting. But he feels like that wouldn't be the problem to worrying about now.

The way the clinking of metal and the skeletons and suits of armour approached didn't bode well.

“I have to say though, this would be a first for me seeing others actually care about people like us.”

Dread pooled as the darkness ebbed off her. Eleven could see Rab tense at the sight.

“Are you Mia, deary?”

It was almost instantaneous. The reaction to Sylvando's words summoned a rage that nearly blew them away. Hendrik stood steadfast with his weight and armour and Rab saw it coming just like he did.

And when Eleven did look back up from shielding Erik, golden tendrils were poised to strike. Mia's form was floating inches from the floor.

The small gathering of monsters behind her, ready to attack.

“I am not Mia!” She yelled, green taking over her eyes. “I stopped being her when Erik left me all alone after I turned into a stupid statue! Abandoned me the moment he didn't have to take care of me!”

“That's not true!” Eleven yelled back. “He'd never just leave you!”

“But he did! He left and lived his best life without me!”

“He probably was looking for a way to help you!”

“'Probably'? So you didn't even know!” Mia clenched her hands. “I bet you never even knew about me!”

The room was spacious, but it was still too small to prepare for the assault. A blinding light had everyone jumping out of the way before a whole wall came crumbling down. Eleven could hear Hendrik grunting and the sound of his shield being impacted upon.

He also felt Rab's magic slowly trickle over him. One of his slower healing spells that soothed wounds and other aches over time.

“Mia, please!”

A loud roar came through as a shockwave, made everyone's ears ring as the echo bounced off the golden walls.

“I am not Mia!” Mia's disorted voice echoed through the golden walls and dust. “I am Gyldygga! I thought I was going to spare him, make him beg for me to forgive him, but I'm just going to kill him now. I thought I was going to turn you all into golden statues too as a reminder, but now I'm going to rip you apart with him watching!”

A golden head in the shape of a wolf's peeked through the slow, settling dust. It towered over them, green eyes glowed and everyone readied themselves from where they were. Eleven had no choice but to settle Erik against some fallen debris to be out of the way of the impending battle.

“Everyone, brace yourselves!”

“Jade, behind you!”

Eleven swallowed before joining the fray.

  
  


_-Line Break-_

The first thing Erik remembers was when he was planning a heist in Octagonia with Derk. The sounds of an explosion and metal against metal made him feel like he was back at that arena, the target wasn't the arena prize but something one of the contestants had on them. The cold reminded him of being back in the Snaerfelt region though. The twisting hunger dredged up rather unpleasant memories too.

He also worried that Eleven might pass out from the cold again.

The sound of fighting got a little closer and a loud crack of thunder jolted him awake. A complaint at his tongue to yell at Eleven to practice his spells a little farther away before he cringed at the sight of an endless gold.

Another explosion made him duck his head and he realizes that he didn't have his trusty daggers on him.

Which was weird in itself because he only remembers using one. His favourite one.

...Which shouldn't have been weird because he had a small collection of favouties made by Eleven. They were few and far between, even some of the store bought ones that Eleven altered were squirreled away.

A headache rose, a dull pulse that just disoriented him. The last time he felt this way was when he got kicked the shit out of him by Jade-

“Wait, who?”

A loud clank of metal stepped behind him. Erik whirled around to see a golden suit of armour who cackled at him.

“So you're the one that our boss wants dead.” It raised it's sword, voice male and familiar. “Thought you could hide away from us, didn't you? But don't worry, you won't be fearing anything for lo-”

Erik kicked it away easily not caring much on what it had to say. He was too focused on actually figuring out what was going on, where he was, and who took him frow wherever.

He noticed that his whole body felt stiff, like he hadn't moved in weeks. His kick was sloppy and he didn't moved as fast as he wanted. He didn't think he could wield his daggers properly with how stiff his fingers were.

“Where do you think you're looking?!”

A skeleton charged at him from behind and it was an easy slide to dodge with how loud it was. Erik rolled his shoulders and narrowed his eyes at it, adrenaline finally starting to kick in to help with the cold muscles.

But it was strange though, his senses tingled as another familiar sensation passed over him at the sight of the monsters. The way it talked and even moved was familiar to him. The sword movements and they way they hulked around, like they should be taller and bulkier.

“To think that you'd grow a spine after all these years.” The golden suit of armour was back on its feet. “If I had flesh again, that kick might've actually hurt!”

Erik scrunched his brow before his eyes widened in disbelief. “That voice... it can't be-!”

“So you do recognize me, boy.” It gave a laugh. “Can't say that I blame you, after our boss, Gyldygga, got her powers, she decided to share as long as we kept plundering all the gold the world can offer.”

“Yes, the boss was rather pleased, especially when she was presented with your sorry self at her feet.” The skeleton rattled. “It's a shame it was one of the newer recruits that got to you first. The chief here might've gotten a promotion!”

When the monsters cackled, Erik couldn't help but suppress the flinch as the past made him dredge up old instincts. Something he stamped down because he's seen scarier and knows what it was like to have his life on the line now.

And they don't have another to threaten him with either anymore.

“Gyldygga?” Erik readied himself. “Who the hell is that?”

“Oh, I forgot you were knocked out like a candle in a snowstorm when they dragged your sorry hind in here.” The former chief cackled. “She's your sister.” He said easily and pointed. “Over there.”

There was a giant golden monster with a draconic wolf design going for it. Spikes and horns stuck out like thorns on a rose, claws raised to heights that was three times his own.

“There's no way that's Mia.”

“You best believe it, boy.” The armour cackled. “Ever since the Lord of Shadows came and made her one of his Spectral Sentinels, it's been a never ending days of riches and gold. You should've stuck around.”

Those words, there was a spark of fury. The kind that came with unfinished business. He has had plenty of those and still had a couple of loose ends that he has yet to tie up. Loose stragglers that wronged Erik when he was still in his glory days as a master thief.

But none of them brought an indignant feeling of offense. Even the word indignant put a bad taste in his mouth.

This time a memory didn't surface but the accumilation of pent up frustrations and righteous fury. It wasn't completely directed towards the monster-turned, former chief, but it's not like anyone will fault Erik for his misplaced aggression.

The sounds of fighting from his friends put the thought of _exactly what he was doing just standing around?!_

It didn't take long for the thief to attack, the golden bones on the skeleton actually making it easier to kick and pry out a sword off of it. The shriek was all too familiar, but he couldn't put a face to it.

“Hey!”

“Hey yourself!” Erik sniped back. “Ugh, this thing is so unbalanced. There's a reason why no one uses pure, gold swords. They're useless and heavy as fuck.”

“Don't insult Betsy like that.”

That wasn't a subject he was going to touch. Instead, he used Betsy to skewer through the ribcage and spine. Defended when the living armour tried to pincer in on the side.

Each step came easier, of course it did, his life pretty much depended on his footwork as a thief. Each swing of the sword reminded him of the rather particular training methods Sylvando used to beat the bad habits instilled into him from the Vikings. He didn't understand why it was taking him so long to get himself straight.

But he also doesn't know what's going on, he's pretty sure he got hit on the head somewhere down the line. He can't remember why or how he ended up here.

“You've definitely gotten better, boy. But that isn't going to save you from-”

Fire explode at the former chief's back, a short scream sounded and Erik's eyes blinked against the sudden light show.

“Erik!”

For some reason, he expected to see an angry little girl in red shouting at him. Not Eleven running towards him.

With another golden monster at his back.

“El, watch your back!”

Erik flung his sword, it wasn't any of his boomarangs, but he hasn't missed his marks yet. Eleven ducked and rolled forward and the monster behind was knocked back. It wasn't quite out for the count, but it was going to stay on the ground for a good minute.

And now Erik stood there, his blood pulsing in his ears, breath coming out a little too hard, and now weaponless.

“Please tell me you got my daggers.” Erik quickly helped Eleven up. “And get ready to do another fire spell because these idiots are really pure gold.” His nose twitched. “We can slice them up like butter after we warm them up.”

“E-erik?”

“Come on, El.” Erik warily eyed the monsters around them. “Just give me anything, hell, I'll even use one of Sylv's whips.”

“H-here.” Eleven handed him one of his swords with wide eyes. “There's not enough time to dig in my bad.”

“Sweet.” Erik grinned and swung it liking the feel.

He immediately noticed the sword he was holding was new, another blade to add to Eleven's ever growing collection. He wanted to ask when Eleven made the sword, he knows it was him that made it, but the question was cut short by a deafening roar.

Nerves flared as he prepared for the fight.

Dread welled at the sight of her supposed sister.

“So. You're finally awake.”

“M-mia?” Disbelief lined his voice.

“My name is Gyldygga!” A large claw swiped at them. “Mia died because of you!”

Erik felt the pain in his chest against those spiked words. Stabbed through his heart knowing that it was true.

He remembers that day clearly. He wished it was him.

“Mia.”

“I'll kill you- no, I'll turn you gold. I'll turn you and all your friend gold together.” Green eyes flashed with magic. “Then you all can happily be together trapped and cold like I was!”

“Watch out!”

There wasn't anymore words exchanged. The fury had Mia lashing out at all of them.

Sylv was able to keep the minions at bay, round them up and let Rab used him magic to hit them all at once. The frigid air only enhanced his ice magic and immediately healed everyone after he was done.

What they missed was covered by the beefy, purple-heaired knight. Shield bashed away the skeletons and living armours alike, Erik could only be grateful that they had someone taking a defensive role. Even if there was mixed feelings with the guy, Erik feels like he knows the knight but didn't have the time to put in anymore thought to it.

Because while they dealt with the monsters, the rest of them were facing off against Mia's rage. Magic sparked and the tips of Jade's lance turned gold before it flaked off with some distance.

“We have to be careful.” Jade's eyes linger on the thief. “Her magic turned Hendrik into gold for a moment before we managed to break her concentration.”

“And you will stay as gold statues once I'm done with you!” Mia lunged, claws bearing towards them and they all scattered in different directions. “And you'll be first, Erik!”

There were dark sparks of gold before another wave of magic was sent.

A heavy pit dropped in Erik's stomach. His mind already knew what to do. He knew the different properties on all the metals and stones that made up all sorts of treasures. It's how he can tell the difference between the genuine items and the fakes when his nose wasn't enough.

He was a master thief, he knew when to cut his losses. He knew how to cut people off.

But-

“El!” Erik gritted his teeth. “Zap her! As hard as you can!”

There was an alarmed look that Eleven sent, and Erik thought it was sweet. That Eleven cared despite the situation. But there were somethings that Erik had to give up.

And a part of him doesn't even know why he felt so resigned. Memories were still so fresh, it didn't feel like years went by. The hopelessness only felt numb, he didn't feel like he really gave up.

_But-_

“Don't think I'll let you!”

“El!”

Just before Mia could reach Eleven, Erik slammed his hand to the golden floor and watched earthen spikes come up like a pack of pouncing wolves. They tore through the cold, metal floor and bit at Mia's golden underbelly.

Erik honest to goddess don't remember his spell being that powerful. The miniture mountain he's created has him shocked for only a moment though.

“El!” Erik yelled again. “Now!”

He also doesn't remember Eleven's light show being that bright either.

They were thoughts he didn't linger too much on, not when the pain-riddened screech Mia let out made him cringe. He tried to close his eyes and ignore the curl on his tightening chest.

A blast of uncontrolled magic came as a small mercy on his guilty conscience. Mia's magic was running wild, golden tendrils shot out like rearing snakes. Mia's montrous form started to fall away revealing her human self.

And suddenly he couldn't commit anymore. Not when she looked terrified like she did in her last moments before she turned gold.

“I'll kill you!” A blast of magic lashed out. “I should've killed you when I had the chance!”

“Mia, please!” Erik called out. “This isn't you!”

“You made me this way!” She snarled as she tried to get up. “It's your fault, you bastard!”

He recoiled and looked away. “You're right, it is my fault. I ran away to forget what I did.” He shook his head. “But even then, I couldn't. I still asked around about that necklace on my travels and finally found out that I'd given you a cursed relic.”

“Your fault.” Mia hissed. “And you still gave up.”

Erik swallowed and nodded. “I gave up, I wanted to forget who I was, and what I'd done. So I threw myself into any adventure that came along. But I didn't forget, I could never forget.”

In his sights, as Mia tried to regather herself, that cursed necklace pulsed with magic. Erik could see the darkness radiate from it. He already knows how he can fix this all.

Erik rushed forward ignoring Eleven and Jade's calls. The magic pulsed it's rejection and it burned against his skin like the harsh sun of Gallopolis. His eyes were only trained at the cursed necklace that corrupted Mia. He'll get that damned necklace off her even if it's the last thing he'll do.

And maybe, just maybe, Mia would forgive him.

  
  


_-Line Break-_

The next time Erik woke up, he woke to Eleven being on the verge of tears.

And extremely hungry.

“You can't be eating anything heavy.” Rab pushed a bowl of soup into his lap. “You've been asleep for a few weeks without eating anything. It didn't help that you were running around and fighting the moment you woke up.”

“Weeks?” Erik furrowed his brow. “What happened to me?”

“It was me.” Eleven looked down to the ground. “I was being stubborn again and...”

The open-ended admittance confused Erik and it made Jade clear her throat giving a side glance to the knight beside her. “It's good to have you back, Erik. I think I can say I speak for all of us that it really isn't the same without you.”

Erik narrowed his eyes in suspicion. “You... You're serious?” His shoulders fell in confusion. “What exactly happened?” He looked at the knight again. “And who is that?”

The whole room froze, Erik could feel the disbelief rise and suddenly he knows that something was wrong still. The niggling of something missing at the back of his head, the slow crawl of his memories coming back at the littlest reminders.

“Erik, darling.” Sylvando said slowly. “This is Hendrik, we may not have the best history, but he's fighting on our side now.”

At his words, there were mixed feelings at best. Nothing else stirred but the apprehension that was now present.

“Sorry.” Erik gripped his spoon. “I don't remember.”

He turmed his head to look out the window. He was desperate to trigger another reminder and seeing the state that the people of Sniflheim were reminded him that, _fuck_, the world kind of ended. His memory problems weren't just a a passing thing, he was actually recovering from the blank slate state of nothing.

And it shows, like when he looks at Sylvando this time, the only thing that comes up was his swan dive into the dark ocean before coming back up in a grand entrance on his ship to escape Gondolia.

“Erik darling, are you alright?” Sylvando leaned in close in concern. “Your spacing out there.”

“The laddie his due for another check over.” Rab eyed him. “It seems like he's still recovering from his amnesia.”

Looking at Rab, Erik already knew he was probably the coolest old man he knew. He just didn't remember why.

“I- I definitely can't say I have all of my memory.” Erik grimaced. “It's still hazy up there. Sorry.”

Even memories of Eleven were absent. He knew they were together, but he doesn't know how they got together. Snippets trailing memories made it feel like they've always been together from the day they met. Everything about them always felt seamless between them even when Eleven wanted to be a stubborn alley cat about the blood thing-

Oh shit, that's right, Eleven's a_ vampire._

A light prodding in Erik's arm forced him away from that revelation. Instead, the vampire was demanding his attention in real life than just his thoughts, his concern shining through his eyes.

“Ugh.” Erik groaned out loud. “I definitely remember your kitty eyes, El. Stop that.”

An offended noise come from Eleven and Jade snorted. “Of course, you remember the important things.”

“Hey, don't judge me.” Erik grumbled. “It comes to me in bits and pieces when I'm reminded. Like with you, all I really remember is being kicked in the face.” He rubbed his jaw.

But she was right, he remembered the important things. To him at least.

Jade snorted again before smiling. “I can't say I'm upset at that, seeing as that was my only chance to show what would happen if you break my baby brother's heart. Even if I didn't know at the time.”

Erik took a step back. “Er, right. I can see why that's all that came up then.” He muttered.

“So all we need to do is jog your memory and we'll pop up in your little head?” Sylvando smiled brightly. “I think that's easily doable with all the traveling we did. We can make new memories along the way too!”

“Come along now, everyone.” Rab clapped his hands. “It's about time we give the two laddies some alone time. Can't find nothing wrong with you, but I'll check back in a couple of hours to see how you're doing.”

“Oh.” Erik blinked feeling as if someone else should be checking him over. “Thanks.”

Eleven rounded on him immediately after everyone left. “Are you sure you're okay?” His eyes looked like they were about to tear up again. “You said that you were still remembering.”

Erik nodded. “Yeah, things just come to me when I see or do something familiar. Memories just slide into place, it's better than getting the stupid headaches that's for sure.”

He said like he remembers it, he think he does but he can't be sure.

“But still...”

Eleven's shoulders were tense, eyes red and Erik wondered if they always glowed that bright. But then, he's starting to remember that the cat in front of him has an uncanny way of making them look bigger too.

He also looked like he was holding back on something. Like there was more he wanted to say.

“El.” Erik frowned. “What's wrong?”

“You...” Eleven hesitated. “Can I hug you?”

Erik blinked. “Yeah? It's not like I broke-”

He grunted feeling Eleven's whole weight suddenly being on top of him. The bed creaked and he became accutely aware how weak he felt. Erik didn't put much thought when Rab said he'd been out for a couple of weeks, but he's starting to feel it now.

“I thought I lost you again.” Eleven whispered. “After the fall, finding you without your memory, when I saw you start turning to gold, I thought that was it.”

Erik paled. “G-gold?”

“You swiped at Mia's necklace.” Eleven recounted. “You were already halfway turned from the magic that was running out of control, I'm pretty sure you did turned fully but there was a bright flash and you and Mia were both unconscious on the ground.”

“But we were okay?” Erik swallowed nervously. “Nothing else was turning to gold?”

Eleven shook his head. “Everyone else that was turned to gold went back to normal too.”

There was a horrifying feeling of knowing that there were more people that were turned into gold statues. It was a passing feeling fortunately.

“But the necklace is still...”Erik tried to calm his nerves. “It's locked up and away, right?”

“I put it in a spare mason jar that I had on me, Rab made sure to put up enchantments so that it doesn't influence anyone else.” Eleven's grip tightened. “We didn't want to just leave it or just throw it in the ocean for it to wash up somewhere in case someone else finds it by accident.”

“That- that makes sense.” Erik let out a breath. “I suppose there's no chance of destroying it then?”

“Not with how old it is supposedly. Don't know how the curse would react.”

Suddenly Erik was glad for the hug. He was infinitely grateful for Eleven.

“Rab also said that the curse probably didn't get a hold over you because it couldn't find the right leverage to latch on to.” Eleven buried deeper into Erik's chest. “He said that's how the curse got broken.” he said quietly. “You're not a very greedy thief apparently.”

“I can't really afford to be.” Erik gave a shaky grin. “But I like to think I've gotten the best treasures that way though.”

Eleven jerked up his head with hope in his eyes. “You remember about us?”

That felt like a punch to the chest, the guilty weight made him feel winded. “Now you're making feel bad about the whole memory thing. Just come here and kiss me, will you?”

It came fast, and_ oh_, he remembers how they got together now. It was warm and didn't intrude any further, if anything it was the searching hands that went everywhere that made Erik shiver.

There positions were reversed compared to the memory that surfaced. The vampiric heat against the Sniflheim cold was almost smothering with a familiar want, the kiss itself came with dozens of moments before. The fangs that poked at his bottom lip told him all about Eleven's reluctant ways to exercise his nature and that Erik needed to remind his alley cat about taking care of himself.

All of it was actually a little overwhelming, there were so many things to remember through that one kiss. The touches sparked a longing that rippled through him.

It was like drowning gently.

Erik broke away first. “I think, we need to take this slow.” He flushed. “It was a bit too much for me.”

Eleven looked alarmed. “What happened?”

“I just...” Erik could feel his ears go even more red. “I just remembered.”

“Oh. O_h._” There was a happy relief in the vampire's eyes. “We can definitely take our time. As slow as you want.”

“Hopefully not as slow as you're thinking.” Erik muttered. “Just until when I'm not bombarded with all the times we've been alone, which by the way, we don't do enough of.”

“No, we don't, do we?”

Eleven kissed his forehead this time, let his hands trail across Erik's cheeks before pulling back. Settled himself into Erik's side on the bed. His eyes looked at Erik expectantly, catty-eyed and focused.

“Goddess-” Erik laughed. “We can have our cat nap after I eat my soup, I'm starving.” He eyed the bowl that went cold for a while. And if you're really sorry, heat up my soup with your magic, will you?”

Eleven shot up and gave him an apologetic look. Swiftly got off the bed and with a glow of red, the bowl of soup was steaming again. The vampire also took the spoon and carefully dipped it into the soup and presented it to Erik with an expectant look.

“I can feed myself, El.”

“...Please?”

The thief supposes he could let his cat have this one. But only this one. He's been out of the game for long enough as it is.

“I'm sorry, El.” Erik finally spoke. “For worrying you, I mean. Knowing me, I probably did something stupid that made me lose my memory in the first place.”

“I love you, Erik.” Eleven bit his lip. “I was just glad that you were alive.”

“I am too. Love you too.”

“We really need to talk about your thing for sacrificing yourself though.”

“Unless you want to talk about your blood issues again, I don't want to hear that from you.”

Eleven gave annoyed click of his tongue. “Of all the things to remember...”

“That's your fault, kitty cat. Kiss me again and I'll probably remember the rest of the things we did.” Erik waggled his eyebrows.

“T-that's-!” Eleven's face heated up. “What do you mean that's my fault? You were the one that- that-!”

“Seduced you to biting me?” Erik gave a shit-eating grin. “Yeah, I know, and it was great.”

The thief nearly choked on the spoon that his cat shoved into his mouth. There was no more words said on the subject.

But Erik was giddy though, he felt hope like he never did before. A little bit of blood was nothing to what he owed Eleven now.

Love felt too weak of a word to describe what he was feeling so he'll make sure Eleven knows it too.

One bite at a time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Erik finally wakes up and joined the fray but not with all his memories. This will lead to some interesting interactions.


End file.
